


Someone Like Me

by Gamerchick88



Series: Someone Like Me [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 147,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerchick88/pseuds/Gamerchick88
Summary: After the Smith Family picked Jerry over him, Rick began to seclude himself until a female Army veteran moves into the house across the way. After confronting his newest neighbor, thinking she is sent as a spy or someone to take him out, Rick and the Reader become unlikely partners. Follow these two very similar, very complicated antiheroes go on adventures while dealing with their growing feelings for each other, a lot of trauma, way too much chaos and fantastic sex.





	1. New Neighbor, New Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I am willing to post out and I hope you all enjoy it.

Rick is in the garage tinkering away in irritation like he has been every day since Beth had brought Jerry back into the house and the family had ultimate chosen that sorry sack of shit over him. Over the few months, Beth, Morty and Summer had tried to coax him into hanging out with them other than the occasional tense watching of interdimensional cable and meals, but he refused those fucking traitors. He even refused adventures with his grandchildren, being too stubborn to bring them along and choosing to go alone if he really needed to, almost getting himself killed a few times in the process; but he refused to budge. He had lost in a sense and he fucking hated it, so here he is, building away in the garage aggressively, creating something that he can possibly use soon on one of his solo adventures, ignoring everything and anything that isn’t himself and his work, until he hears the engine of what sounds like a moving truck. His hands stop and Rick turns his head lazily to stare out of his garage to see a moving truck, guessed it, pulling up into the driveway of the house across the street. 

“Who the—when the fuck did that happen?” Rick grumbles to himself while he watches the door to the driver’s side of the cab of the truck fly open. 

A younger man, around his early thirties, jump out of the driver side of the truck wearing clothes much nicer than any of the clothes that is worn in this neighborhood. The younger man tugs at the edge of his shirt, straightening out his fancy polo shirt and peers around the neighborhood with a whimsical smile on his face, his cheerful scan landing on the Smith’s household. Rick groans, ready for the most likely stupid younger male to wave at him in some attempt at “neighborly greeting,” but he directs his friendly wave to the front door before going back to his assessing of the street. Rick rolls his eyes, knowing that the only reasons he was not greeted was because, one the idiot probably couldn’t see him making it clear that he has poor eye sight and two, Rick’s idiot family is assembled on the front yard to watch the new neighbor. 

“God fucking damn it. A n- new neighbor arrives and these fucking dumb asses come out to wat*urpb*ch like there is a new exhibit at the zoo,” Rick growls to himself, letting the pieces of his soon to be newest invention fall loudly onto his work bench, grabs up his half empty liquor bottle and stomps towards to the front of the yard to find all of the Smith family standing, staring across the street. Rick stops beside Morty, observing each Smith, before rolling his eyes in embarrassment. “Why don’t you take a picture, it- it’ll last longer.”

Jerry is the first to retort, “Come on Rick, it’s not like there was anything better to do. Plus that house has been vacant for months after the neighbor was taken away by the police. Might as well scope out the new neighbor now before they completely settle in.” 

Rick rolls his eyes, and turns his body to look across at the street at the young man who now has the back of the truck open. “Whatever Jerry,” Rick replies before taking a gulp of the bottle in his hand, watching the young man walking around the inside of the back of the truck, clearly taking inventory of the contents of what’s inside. Rick squints and takes survey of what’s in the back of the truck as well; a couch, a bed frame, a mattress, a few tables, a dresser, and other various furniture, but not too much and all in dark woods or steel, all signs of a bachelor pad. Rick knows where Summer will try to be as much as possible now. 

“He’s sexy,” Summer says excitedly on cue. Rick rolls his eyes because he knew it; typical teenage girl.  
Rick sighs, now bored with the whole stalking of the new neighbor, and begins to turn to walk back into his garage to continue his work, but stops when a somewhat up-kept later 60's Chevy Nova roars up to the front of the house and stops at the curb. Rick tries to see the driver, but due to the obnoxious tint on the windows, he can’t see inside until the door flies opens and out steps a woman. Interest now peaked again, Rick looks at the younger woman that is leaning into her car, her ass pointed towards the Smith/Sanchez house as she reaches for something in the passenger seat. Rick tilts his head to the side to get a better look at new female neighbor’s taut ass that is covered by a pair of baggy camo pants that fit perfectly on her hips and rump. Rick straightens his head as she stands up, and pulls out a cell phone and a small key ring that she twirls around her index finger while slamming the door.

The younger woman turns and pauses, noticing Rick and the others watching her. Morty, waves nervously with an awkward laugh. She stares at them, taking each of them in, starting with Jerry and stopping on Rick who is staring at her like her appearance is as exciting as watching paint dry even though he is continuing to take in her appearance. His eyes move from her (y/c/h) that sits at her shoulders, her grey crop top shirt down to her toned olive colored abs and the black and white ink on either side that’s starts from her hip bones to what he can only assumes goes higher up her ribs, only to land back up to her brown eyes. She is hot for what Rick assumes is a woman in her mid-twenties and only standing at 5’3, 5’4 max. The corner of her lip turns up into a smirk before she gives them all a half assed two fingered salute, before she pulls a pair of dog tags from out of her shirt that most likely had been resting nicely in between her impressive perky breast.  
‘Military. That’s a surprise,’ Rick thinks, as he begins to hear the warning bells within his mind go off at someone from the military coincidentally moving in across the street from him. He narrows his eyes to watch the younger woman, as she moves around the car with ease and at a quicker pace than most civilians, making her way to the back of the truck. 

“Aw jeez, she-she’s hot,” Morty said in his high pitched teenaged voice while his eyes follow his new neighbor.  
Summer whines with a disappointed groan. 

“Ah man, a married couple. He is so hot, and now he’s married. Not fair.” 

“What did you expect Summer?” Rick begins to taunts. “That you’d get a neig- have sex with a neighbor that would actually be interested in you when he’s clearly out of your lea*urp*gue.” 

“Fuck you Rick!” Summer snaps, before spinning on her heels and stomping towards the front door. 

“They’re so young,” Beth comments as the front door slams loudly behind her angry daughter, most likely feeling self-conscious about being in her mid-30’s with two kids. 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. I beat they’re good people that act much older than their age,” Jerry says, trying to cheer up his wife, while steering her towards the front door to make their retreat inside. 

“Yeah, Jerry, and I bet all of you will become best fucking friends too,” Rick calls out to Jerry just as he and Beth disappear into the house. 

“Jeez Rick, what’s-what’s your problem?” Morty questions while looking up at his grandfather.

“Nothing Morty, just s-shut up and keep spying on the neighbors,” Rick responds, trying to avoid the conversation in order to keep watching the young woman with all of his attention.

She and the young man are now both standing in the front yard of the house talking quietly to each other while the front door sits wide open to allow them to go in and out of the house with ease. They finish their conversation, go to the truck and begin to unpack the truck. 30 minutes pass and the little bit of furniture that was in the truck is now in the house across the street. Rick and Morty still stand in the front yard, unashamed of the fact that they have been standing in their yard, blatantly staring across the street at the house while Morty wonders about the new older woman across the street and Rick just continues to stare intensely at the front door, waiting for some sort of attack from the suspicious new female neighbor. Suddenly, the front door flies open and out walks the younger man with keys in hand and the younger woman following after him and stops in the doorway, lean against the door frame. She crosses her arms over her chest and a foot over her ankle, looking as relaxed as possible and the smirk from before is back on her lips like she knows something that no one else knows. The man does not stop even though he knows the woman is watching him. 

She shakes her head with a chuckle. “Hey pendejo, you gonna get money for gas, or is your broke ass gonna pay out of pocket even though you were the one helping me move,” she calls out in a smug tone. 

Rick takes a mental note; Latina, as Morty speaks up with hope, “She’s single,” earning an eye roll from Rick.  
The man stops and visibly sags in embarrassment. He rolls his head and stops in momentary horror as he sees Rick and Morty still watching. He gives them a tense awkward smile and turns towards the woman. He stalks towards her as she stands up from her spot at the door, reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. Another note: carries large amounts of money on her person; most likely paranoid. The woman tugs a smaller chunk of the cash in her hand and holds out it out to him with the same smart ass grin, just as the man rips it from her hands. 

The woman quickly smacks him hard on the ass, making him jump. “Good game.”

“Don’t do that. Your neighbors are still watching your house,” The man whispers, pocketing the money and gives the younger woman a stern glare even though she has resumed her uncaring, relaxed leaning against the door frame of her new house. 

Her grin widens into something between a mix of knowing and cockiness as she replies, “I know. They have been the whole time.”

“Just be careful girl, you don’t know if they’re weirdos,” The man warns before turning on his heels and making his way back to the truck. 

“Oh I know exactly who they are,” she says to herself in satisfaction. She turns her attention to Rick who is staring at her like she is the root of all evil, or something like it and she smiles back at him, knowing he noticed her little flashing of her tags for him to see. The young man opens the driver side door of the truck and is about to step in when she cups her hands in front of her mouth in order to shout across the street, “His name is Chris Miller by the way!”

Chris cries out in embarrassment and shots a dirty look at the woman. “You bitch!”

She waves off his anger, doubled over laughing at his embarrassment, before wiping the tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, don’t be a pussy. See you in a few days for drinks!”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you,” Chris shouts before getting into the truck and slamming the door behind him.

The truck engine roars to life and Chris backs it up slowly out of the drive way and drives it slowly down the street. Rick and Morty watch the truck pass and Chris gives them a forced, awkward wave, until it moves past their line of sight and they look across the street, only to see their new female neighbor walking towards them like a woman on a mission. Rick quickly reaches into his lab coat, gripping the gun he has in there by the handle while Morty watches him, now worried and afraid that his grandpa is about to kill his hot and innocent new neighbor.

“What-what the hell Rick!?” Morty whispers tensely.

“Shut the fuck up Morty,” Rick warns just before the young woman crosses the few feet of the front yard in a few steps and stops right in front of him with a confident smile. 

She gives Morty a nod before looking up at the much older man, her smile turning into a cocky smirk. Rick watches as she allows her eyes to openly roam his body from head to toe and back, before locking her (y/c/e) with his, almost silently daring him to make a move. Morty looks back and forth between Rick and the new neighbor as they look at each other, waiting for the other to do something, anything, until she chuckles and quickly holds out an empty hand that almost earns her the barrel of a gun to her head. Rick clenches his teeth in his mouth as he looks at the younger woman while she continues to smirk at him. 

“Hello. My name is (Y/N)(Y/L/N). I’m your new neighbor.”


	2. Here to retire, nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the confrontation between Rick and the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. The smut doesn't come in for a few chapters, but the build will be worth it. Also, I switch between past tense and present tense in this chapter, just so no one gets too confused. I know, I'm a pain.

Five minutes had passed as Rick and Y/N stood staring at each other with Y/N holding her hand out to him, waiting for the older man to shake it. When he did not, she laughed darkly to herself and clasped both her hands on the small of her back in something similar to parade rest. She tried to make small talk, assessing Rick as much as she could with Morty silently freaking out while watching to older people quietly wage war on one another mentally, finding that Rick had already assumed her to be a threat with his responses being only grunts and annoyed rude remarks. This didn’t really faze Y/N all that much since she had spent a few years dealing with men in the Army and she herself wasn’t your typical woman according to society’s picture of how women should act. She cursed like a sailor, had more baggage than a semi could carry, treated emotions like weaknesses and even though she looked small, “fought like a fucking man”. Rick Sanchez, was no threat in her mind and she made it clear to him within the first few minutes of their meeting that she was not scared of the man that thinks himself practically a god without even uttering a syllable. Being that she could also read him like an open book when it came to his known personality and coming from a military intelligence background, she was much smarter than he was probably used to; hell she was much smarter than she even knew. 

After watching Morty twitching in the corner of her eye and getting nothing audible out of Rick, Y/N shrugged, said good night and spun around to her new house to finish up the little bit of extra things to get done in the house so that everything was in their designated spot. Once inside her new home, Y/N cracked her back and neck and went to work putting away the little bit of clothes she had and unpacking the few boxes she owned before she went hunting for her bag of “goodies” in the garage. 

Meanwhile, Rick was fuming in front his house, glaring at the house across the street thinking of the one woman who had dared to challenge him after just meeting him. Women usually were disgusted with him, wanted to fuck him, or just admired him. Supernova despised him and she had almost killed him; Beth and Summer admired him while they disrespected him because they were his family; and Unity enjoyed his company as well as fucking him, before she had ended it, but Y/N had challenged him on his front porch. It didn’t help his annoyance that Morty had asked him a bunch of questions on why Rick had acted that way with the new neighbor for no reason.

“Fuck off Morty,” Rick snapped before storming off into the garage to continue assembling his invention angrily, leaving Morty in the yard and shutting the garage door to avoid more questions on his behavior. 

Rick banged around his work bench, trying to force his attention back on the work in front of him, but his mind kept going back to that bitch and her smug little grin. Finally fed up and too pissed off at Y/N for her bad fucking attitude Rick shouted in anger. He began to breathe heavily, his body shaking with uncontrolled rage before he quickly grabbed his portal gun, turned around, pulled out the gun in his pocket and opened a portal to take care of shit so he could get back to work. 

Y/N had found her bag of goodies in her garage where Chris had careful tucked it away before moving on to the heavier furniture in the house. She had taken up collecting weapons of varies kinds, preparing for the day she would get out and possibly become a threat to the people she served because of everything she knew. She felt that by having an arsenal to protect yourself from becoming another mystery death was ok, and she wasn’t the type to just go around hurting people for fun. This bag was her armory until she could go about creating the right place to hide her little treasures so that not just anyone could get to them. She is now squatting in front of the bag, taking inventory when a flood a green suddenly fills her garage. She pauses and sighs loudly, while gripping a pistol with a silencer and laser pointer, and brings it between her legs, hiding it so Rick can’t see. Her other hand goes about continuing its mission and her eyes never leave the bag as Rick steps out of the portal and stands in the middle of her garage, glaring angrily at her. 

“How’s it going Rick Sanchez? I’ve gotta be honest. I expected your visit a little later in the evening, but hey, even the best can be wrong sometimes,” Y/N says while peering up at Rick, that same cocky smirk taking its place on her lips. 

Rick growls and his hand with the pistol twitches at his side. “Who the hell sent you?!”

Y/N stares at Rick like he has just grown two heads in front of her very eyes, before shaking her head and snorting. “No one sent me.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me. W-who sent you? The President? One of those douche bag three letter agencies? Who?!” Rick barks, his finger moving to the trigger. 

Y/N notices the movement, but doesn’t move; she just stares up at Rick, her face now void of any humor and her lips press themselves into a thin line. She shrugs and looks back down into her bag. “And I’m telling you the fucking truth; no one sent me,” she says calmly, even though her own finger is now on the trigger of the pistol between her legs. 

“You don’t expect… don’t think I-I’m gonna believe that some bitch from the military just happened to pick this hick town to buy a ho*urbp*use in,” Rick says, his eyes moving to the bag Y/N has been rummaging through for the past minute. 

“I mean, no one sent me here, but I knew you lived across the street so I moved in this house because of you, but it’s not…” Y/N begins to explain, but stops as her hand accidently moves a little too excitedly in the bag, knocking one of her guns against the other side of the bag and opens it up wide enough for Rick to see inside  
Y/N looks up, her mouth hanging open, to see Rick who is looking at the stash of guns and blades. His eyes move to hers, surprised one second and narrowing with a deadly look the next. “Fuck me,” Y/N groans before quickly pulling another pistol from the bag and pointing it at Rick’s head as he does the same with his own.

The two of them stand silently aiming guns at one another, waiting for the other to shoot first, and breathing rapidly, knowing that this might be it, well, not really Rick since he usually has a devise that acts as a shield to protect him… Or did he today; shit. 

Seeing Rick’s eyes moving rapidly as he tries to remember something, she’s not really sure of, Y/N takes a deep breath and begins to try to negotiate with the most powerful and deadly man on earth, and perhaps every fucking galaxy out there. “Look, Sanchez…”

“Rick,” Rick corrects her as if it’s common knowledge.

“Ooookaaay, Rick,” Y/N begins with a roll of her eyes. “Why don’t we just start over and I’ll tell you everything you want to know before shit gets out of hand and your family has to find your body, along with mine stinking up my garage in a few weeks, hmmm?”

“What makes you think you can- you can kill me? I’m Rick fucking Sanchez,” he gloats. 

“Really man, I don’t want to play whose dick is bigger with you right now,” Y/N begins, now irritated at having a gun pointed directly at her head for so long. She sees Rick open his mouth to make a smart ass remark and shakes her head, “Yeah, I know; I don’t have a dick. You get what I’m fucking getting at, don’t be that guy. Fucking geniuses…. And even if you kill me, I’ll blow your fucking balls off either way.” 

Rick looks at her in surprise before glancing down at the crotch of his brown pants and sees the red dot aimed directly at his dick. He looks back at Y/N, finally noticing the pistol between her legs. To say he’s impressed is somewhat of an understatement. 

“I’m a good fucking shot too. So, what do you say; we drop the Mexican stand-off, go in my house and talk. And no, I did not say that because I’m the Mexican in the room, it was just something good to say at the time… I’ll tell you everything you need to know, I promise,” Y/N says, her voice taking on a kinder tone. 

“And I’m just supposed to believe you,” Rick says mockingly. 

“Hey, I have no reason to lie. Plus, I would really like to have a fucking drink after this little shit show,” Y/N responds, exasperated. 

Silence drops between them as the two of them continue to aim weapons at each other. Rick can tell that Y/N is being sincere, but his paranoia still makes him somewhat skeptical of the woman he just met a half hour ago, portaled into her house and is currently pointing a gun at. Finally fed up with the whole thing, Y/N lets her arm fall and stops aiming the pistol between her thighs at Rick’s dick, with an exhausted, frustrated sigh. Rick looks at her like she’s either craziest bitch he’s ever met, or the dumbest, he can’t decide, as he continues to point his gun at her. She shakes her head, grunts, tosses both pistols in her bag and grabs the straps in one hand before standing abruptly and slinging the bag over her shoulder. She looks at Rick, who is just watching her, completely lost at this woman’s disregard for him still pointing a gun at her, her face now blank of any emotions.

Y/N groans, rolls her eyes and puts a hand up, showing Rick that she means him no harm. “I’m just going to grab the nail gun, that is unplugged, and that little cabinet to take inside the house that’s right behind you, if you don’t mind. Don’t want to get shot for trying to get my house finished up.”

Rick lets her words process carefully in his mind before he lets the arm holding the gun fall limp at his side, as he watches Y/N move around him, bending down, unwittingly presenting her ass to Rick once again, or maybe she knows what she’s doing and just doesn’t care, grabs a nail gun along with a somewhat large cabinet, and stands up as if they both weighed less than an infant child. She turns and looks at him, sees that he’s watching her and shrugs before moving across the garage to the door leading into the house.

“Come in if you want answers and most likely a lot to drink because I’m fucking thirsty and I know you probably are too. If not, hey, I’m not gonna force you to keep me company,” Y/N calls out to Rick without turning back to look at him.

Rick stands in the center of Y/N’S garage, watching her until she disappears inside, leaving him alone and somewhat speechless, and yet again, it won’t be the first time she’ll leave him lost for words.


	3. Not an enemy, but maybe an unlikely ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to tell her side of the story to a paranoid Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's yet an other chapter for all of you. I've actually had all of these typed out for months now and I've been sitting on them due to anxiety of being judged for my writing. Now all I have to do now is edit them in my spare time and load them up for all of you. Please leave comments to let me know if you guys are liking this. Well, here you guys go and enjoy. Until the next chapter :)

Y/N makes her way away from the garage carrying a cabinet in one hand, a nail gun in the other and her bag-o-weapons on her shoulder into her living room where she lets it all fall to the floor in front of the couch near a black rug on the floor, discarding them for a moment in favor of a much needed drink. She makes her way to the kitchen and opens the fridge. She peers into it, taking in the beautiful sight of a fridge full of beer and various other alcoholic drinks. The sound of the garage opening, followed by footsteps making their way to the kitchen alerts Y/N of Rick’s on coming approach. She smiles to herself, leans into the fridge, grabs a couple of beers, along with a bottle of scotch and stands up. She turns, catching Rick’s eyes on her ass, making her smirk as she bumps the fridge door shut with said ass, making him look at her, blankly. She knows he’s trying to figure out if she has further motives and is second guessing his choice to follow her into her house, but honestly, she doesn’t really have any ulterior motives when it comes to Rick Motherfucking Sanchez. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” She mocks while walking up to Rick and stopping in front of him. She offers up the bottle of scotch and looks at him with a satisfied smile, “This is for you.”

Rick looks at the bottle for a second before taking it and opening it. He lifts the bottle to his mouth and takes a long drink from the bottle, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. Y/N just smiles back at him in amusement while cracking open one the beers in her hand. Rick lowers the bottle and looks at Y/N who takes her turn and downs the can of beer in a few pulls. Rick belches as Y/N lowers the can from her mouth. She coughs out a laugh at Rick’s burp before chucking the can behind her and opening the other. 

“You said you would tell… you would explain to me why you’re here so tell me; why is a military bitch here and what does it have to do with me?” Rick asks in a serious tone. 

Y/N laughs again while letting out a little burp of her own, and shrugs. “Like I said, no one sent me to watch you or take you out of anything. I came to retire, and I knew you were here and your close proximity to myself would keep any wandering eyes from picking up my exact location so no one would show up on my door step trying to get me to re-enlist or join some sort of stupid thing. I’m out, I want to stay out, and with such a major person like you living across the street, I would go unnoticed, and under the radar, exactly how I want to remain,” Y/N explains without hesitation. 

Rick assesses her before speaking, “You didn’t want to cont*blurp*inue to be someone’s little pawn and stay in the…”

“Army,” Y/N interrupts and shrugs. She drinks the other can of beer, tosses it behind her and walks around Rick to living room. “And no; no I didn’t. I did my time. I did what I had to for this country and got out. Yeah, I did contractor work for a bit, but I mean that was to spread my knowledge to the oncoming group of soldiers, because I mean, I wasn’t gonna sugar coat shit.” Y/N pauses and goes to the rug. 

She pulls the rug, revealing a hidden door. Rick walks up beside her, taking another long drink from the bottle, before letting it fall to his side.

“What the hell- what the fuck is that?” Rick asks. 

“The other reason I bought this house,” Y/N responds, looking up at Rick with a joyous smile. “Apparently your neighbor was some sort of a sicko. I don’t know what kind, but when he was taken away, the house went up for cheap, but people didn’t want it because, you know, sicko. And since this house was across the way from the great Rick Motherfucking Sanchez, I had to have it. It’s the perfect place to settle in, hide in plain sight and set up a hidden fucking arms room all for little ol’ me.”

Rick looks down at the overly enthused younger woman and can’t help, but once again be impressed. He has to hand it to her, she is smarter than half the dumbasses in this town. Y/N flashes him a toothy smile before bending down and tugging the hatch to the hidden room open, throwing it open with a little more force than necessary, but going unfazed when the door smacks against the opposite side of the floor with a loud bang. 

Y/N shrugs and walks around Rick to gather her things she had set aside earlier. “Gotta fix that later, but whatever.”

Rick watches her shove the nail gun into the bag of weapons, walk back to the hole and tosses the bag down like it was nothing more than a bag of pillows. She moves around him, takes the cabinet in both hands and waddles to the entrance where she looks up at Rick. “You coming down to hear more or what?” She asks playfully before making her slow decent down into the makeshift basement. 

Rick takes another drink of the scotch, almost emptying and heads into the underground room after Y/N. 

Y/N waddles across the room before carefully letting the cabinet gently down. She wipes her brow and looks at the wall with satisfaction. She hears Rick coming down the stairs and turns to him. She smiles at Rick and leans back against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I know you have a million questions because hell, I would, and you’re a fucking genius so ask; ask away,” she says in a playful tone. 

Rick scoffs and takes a seat on the bottom step of the little stair case. “So the Army huh? You couldn’t think of anything else to do with your life than be someone’s pawn.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “That’s the second time you’ve said pawn and it’s gonna be your last if you want answers Sanchez.”  
Rick scoffs, “Whatever.”

“I joined because college wasn’t my thing. I did high school because I had to, but when it came to college, I couldn’t do it. I needed a little more than becoming some brainwashed highly educated zombie, so I joined. Plus, family sucks… am I right?” Y/N laughs awkwardly.

Rick listens to Y/N who is slowly confirming that she is smarter than most. 

She continues, “I did the Army, saw things, did things, and decided I was done. I started contracting, made the money, taught others, but again, I was done. I mean two failed marriages, some major injuries and the emotional issues of a freaking child and I was done. Luckily no one fought it because you were off having a fist fight with the President and shit was hitting the fan so I got out Scott free, my benefits all intact and my life, so I call it win. Now I’m 30, living in a random town, trying to live my life like a paranoid crazy bitch with emotional constipation that’s trying to make herself an armory just in case shit turns south or another alien invasion occurs, which you also fixed, thank you for that too by the way.”

Once again, Rick was speechless. He had met many jaded people and creatures, but never one that was as close to him as Y/N is. She is almost the female version of himself, but with less anger and bitterness. And she’s 30; he had thought she was in 25 or 26, not 30. He contemplates what to say next, and comes up with something. “Two marriages huh? The first one wa*urp*sn’t enough?” He mocks.

Y/N shrugs, “I mean, what’s one when you can fail twice. Naw, but really, I was dumb, young and full of cum so I thought ‘what the hell, why don’t I marry two fucking idiots and say never again right after.’ Shit happens.”

Rick laughs. Y/N is starting to grow on him, a little. Suddenly, Y/N throws her arm wide and grins like she’s presenting the best thing on planet Earth to him. 

“What do you think? Great place for my little goodies right? Armory de Y/N,” Y/N says with a laugh.

Rick looks at her like she’s an idiot. “If this sad excuse for a room is uh- is what you think of when y-you think of an armory. And what the fuck is the cabinet for?”

Y/N looks at the cabinet in question and shrugs while running a hand through her hair. “It’s where I’m going to lock my guns and shit away until I find a better place. I mean, it’s not the greatest fucking thing, but it’s a fucking start. I’ll go pick up more shit tomorrow and pound away at really making it something that will house my beauties until I need them.”

Rick shakes his head and stands. “A cabinet and someone’s little sex dungeon isn’t going to impress anyone, especially me.”

Y/N rolls her eyes and pouts to herself, “Well it’s not impress you, it’s to impress me.”

“Well if you want a good fucking ar*urp*mory, you should want to impress me. I’m the one that took down two governments at once, so I know what I’m… I know what I’m talking about,” Rick brags while making his way across the room and stops in front of Y/N. 

Y/N stares up at Rick, her face unreadable, until she groans and moves around him to the stairs leading up into the living room. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Rick Sanchez has the biggest cock, yippee. I’ll fucking fix it, asshole.”

Rick turns and watches her begin to climb before he smiles widely and retorts, “Baby, you don’t even know how big my dick really is.”

He laughs as Y/N slips onto one of the steps, running her left shin in to the wooden step from being caught off guard by his comment. “Shit,” Y/N growls while rushing up the next few steps. Rick enjoys the moment before he climbs up the stairs after her. 

Y/N suppresses a fit of laughter as she goes to her fridge, loading her arms up with beer, kicks the fridge shut and carries her alcoholic bounty to the table where she flops down into a chair and pulls out the one next to her for Rick after the loud crash of wood echoes though her house, and possibly the neighborhood. She cracks open as many beer cans as possible and slides a few in front of the seat Rick finally sits in after making his way into the kitchen. The two drink for a while, slumped over their beers and enjoying the calm silence that has settled between them both after the two now respect each other a little more than they did 15 minutes ago. Well, Y/N respects Rick more than he respects her because he’s Rick, but he respects her a bit which speaks volumes since he doesn’t respect many. Rick can’t help, but enjoy the change of feeling like his family fucking sucking for taking away his position in the house by letting Jerry back in, to this weird mutual understand between himself and a woman he only meet today. 

Rick glances up at Y/N who is looking at her beer as if it could answer the trillions of questions within the vast amounts of universes and dimensions, even though he knows she doesn’t know about other dimensions, yet. Maybe, instead of dragging that ungrateful kid Rick called grandson around, he could take someone that was obviously looking for answers and more to life? Not just yet, because they had just met and got over the brief desire to kill one another, but after he gains enough of her trust he can convince her to tag along on one of his adventures. Plus, he won’t have to deal with Beth and Jerry bitchy if she ends up dying because she isn’t one of their kids and is only a few years younger than Beth, so she can make her own decisions. The clicking sound of another can being opened drags Rick out of his train of thought as he sees Y/N opening yet another beer, since she has gone through all of the opened ones in front of her on the table. Rick watches her, wondering how he can go about gaining her trust, until it clicks as she begins to drink.

“I’ll do it,” he throws out as if it were nothing.

Y/N gives him a sideways looks, slightly confused at what he just offered. “Do what?”

“Fix your… Rick up your armory. Make it better than that sorry excuse you were planning,” Rick answers.

Again Y/N looks lost. “Why would you want to do that? I mean, you were about to blow my head off earlier and now you want to build my underground armory? Why?”

“Jezz, what’s up with the 21 questions? I have nothing else to do since my family is a bunch of ass*urp*holes and it will let me get a break from them their shit. Plus, I can make that- fix that room into the best fucking underground armory you’ve ever seen. It won’t be like my lab…”

Y/N suddenly leans towards him, surprising him as her eyes twinkle at his words, “You have an underground lab?!”

How in the hell had she taken 'my lab' and figured underground lab so quickly? She is definitely smarter than most and this will benefit Rick immensely on adventures. 

“Yes,” Rick says.

Y/N leans back into her chair and tilts it back on its back legs. She nods a few times, clearly becoming excited by Rick’s proposal to help her. “Fuck yeah. Let’s do it! Fuck, you’re fucking awesome Rick, you know that!?”

Yeah, she’s growing on him. 

“I’ll pay you too. Money, booze, freaking weapons. Whatever you want as payment, I’ll give it to you,” Y/N declares before drinking her beer entirely and pushing it away.

Rick watches her lean across the table to grab yet another drink. He raises his eyebrow and gives her a seductive smirk as she looks at him with a confused awkward grin. “You sure you want to uh- offer to pay me with whatever I want?” Rick asks, his voice dropping an octave.

Y/N has to admit that his voice does things to her, but she just shrugs it off and blames it on the alcohol. “I mean, if that’s what you want… But who are we kidding your what, 50…”

“70” Rick corrects while drinking his beer, watching Y/N’s reaction which is just an impressed pursing of her lips and a shrug, as if a 70 year old man hitting on her isn’t a big deal. 

“First; you don’t look 70. Second; you look good for a 70 year old if you don’t mind me saying, and third… Third; we both know I’m not your type. I’m probably the equivalent of a village idiot to you, even though, let’s face it, I’m smarter than a lot of people in this town, so I honestly didn’t think my offer would lead to sexual favors for work, unless, hey, it floats your boat,” Y/N explains with another shrug. 

Rick definitely wants to fuck her. He is a man and she is a hot single young woman that has similar views as him, so he will fuck her and enjoy it, but he wants to gain her trust first and if he that leads to him fucking her sooner or later, it will be an added bonus. Rick shrugs and looks at his beer, playing it off.

“You don’t have to pay me in sex- in fucking or money. I’ll take alcohol and the fucking satisfaction of getting away from my id*urp*iot family,” Rick says.

Y/N nods. “I can do that. My fridge will always be filled with booze so just come over and take what you want,” she responds before getting up from her seat. 

Rick watches Y/N stumble only to catch herself. She is drunk. She lets out a loud burp before excusing herself. And she clearly isn’t thinking about how open her offers to him are, or does she and she just doesn’t care.

“I should hit the fucking sack. Thanks for the… entertaining night Rick Sanchez,” Y/N says slowly while rolling his last name on her tongue, sending a chill down Rick’s spine. “God damn I love that name,” she laughs.

Yeah, he is going to fuck her in the future. Rick gets up, gathers as many beers as he can in his arms and follows Y/N who is making her way to the front door. She opens it wide and gestures outside the door. Rick passes through and turns to look at her as she leans against the door. 

“Good night Rick. And no rush on the- on the thing. Take your time, I’m in no rush. And whenever you want just come by, make yourself at him, and take whatever you want,” Y/N says with a playful glazed over smile. 

Rick gives her another seductive, wicked grin, “I’ll remember that. Have fun- have fun sleeping off that beer light weight,” Rick calls out playfully as he begins to turn away.

Y/N laughs, making him pause and look back her. She quickly straightens up, puts a hand on her hip and holds the door with the other, looking far more sober than she had been a second ago and very cocky. “I’m not drunk. But I made you think I was didn’t it,” she flirts back and laughs at Ricks surprise. “Good night Rick. See you around.” 

With that she slams the door shut and locks it. Rick stands staring at the door for a second before a knowing smile forms on his face. He turns and walks to his house, enjoying himself at knowing that he is going to fuck her because he fucking can and he is going to enjoy it when it happens.


	4. Cable anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gives the reader a little "gift" to gain a bit of her trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 everyone! I hope you like it. I might not be unable to upload more chapters for the rest of the weekend, but if I can I'll put them up when I have time. Also, with Rick, if you notice he's doesn't stutter or stammer as much at times in this story because I noticed in the show that when he's more lucid or down right pissed, he speaks a little clearer, so I hope Rick is as Rick he can be in here. And sorry if a few errors fall through, I'll be sure to edit again if I notice anything.

After drinking with Y/N, Rick returned home and was asked hundreds of questions by Beth, Morty and Summer. Why did he go over to the neighbor’s house? Was she nice or some sort of weirdo like their last neighbor? How old was she? Was her male friend single? Had he scared her off of ever coming over to introduce herself to the whole family? Did she give him all that beer and why? It was never ending and it drove Rick up the wall until he belittled each of them before retreating to his room upstairs.

In the dark, quite of his own room, Rick sat on the edge of his bed drinking all the beer he had taken from Y/N’s house, thinking about the woman and the bit of personality she let him see. He could tell just be watching her that she was trained to let those around her see only what she wanted them to and nothing more, but since Rick is Rick, he knew there was more underneath the outer layer of insanity that she put on; an insanity that could rival his own if she was pushed to it. He hadn’t noticed that he had passed out drinking until the early morning sun shines in through the little gaps in his blinds; slowly wake him from a sleep close to death. 

Rick groans, feeling the effect of late night drinking on his body, slightly hating that he has to wake up yet another day. He keeps his eyes shut tight, trying to avoid waking up for only a few minutes longer until the sound of some sort of construction finally registers in his mind, echoing loudly in his ear drums. His eyes fly open and he stares at the ceiling of his room with a look that could blow out the whole roof, if he wasn’t so damn lazy this morning. Rick grunts in irritation just as Summer throws open his door, pissing him off even more than he already is. She stands in his door way looking tired and as angry as him, wearing what she called pajamas. 

Rick lets his head fall to the side and glares at Summer. “What the fuck-what- why the fuck are you in my room Summer?!” Rick growls at her, his voice huskier than usual, still thick with sleep and late night alcohol consumption. 

“Your girlfriend is out on her roof making some sort of dish with scrapes at 5 o’clock in the morning… on a Sunday!” she shouts.

Rick blinks at her, truly hating her existence at this very moment. “What the hell are you talking about Summer?”

Summer rolls her eyes and stalks across Rick’s room to the tiny window. She pulls the strings of the blinds, making them fly up and flooding the room with the light of the day star. Rick hisses and recoils as if he is a vampire fleeing from the sun. 

“What the fuck Summer!” Rick snaps, as she stands at the window staring at him with a look that’s says she thinks he’s “so uncool right now.” 

Morty appears in Rick’s doorway, rubbing his eyes. “Aw jeez, can you guys keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.”

“How can you sleep, when she’s over there making so much noise!?” Summer shouts at Morty. 

Rick really dislikes his grandchildren right now; more than usual. He gets up from his bed and creeps towards the window, his feet feeling like they are made of lead. He stops beside Summer, throwing her an angry stare, making her roll her eyes at him before she nods her head to the window to try to get him to look. Rick groans, and peers out the window to the house across the street. Like Summer said, there is Y/N on her roof, messing with what looks like a make shift satellite dish made of various pieces of scrapes, wearing a black pair of high waist shorts and a baggy army green shirt. She is working away, looking as happy as a kid in a candy store, and making more noise than is necessary due to the radio that is also blaring along with her pounding away at the dish with a hammer. She is doing it on purpose, trying to get her neighbors to dislike her so much that they avoided her, but Rick knows better. He chuckles to himself, now feeling completely rejuvenated and turns on his heels to quickly exit his room, leaving Morty and Summer to watch him like he’s finally gone senile. They look at each other before running after him. 

Y/N hums to ‘the Hand that feeds’ by Nine Inch Nails as she bangs away at her little satellite dish, fully aware that she has most likely woken up all her neighbors and completely pissed them off already since she is working on her ‘little project’ at 5 in the morning on the last day of the weekend, but what the hell, you only live once and not everyone needs to like her. She takes a second to look across the street, seeing the woman and man of the house, Beth and Jeery, not Rick, had come out onto their front porch to watch her as if she is insane for waking them with something so out of the ordinary. She chuckles and shakes her head before going back to her work, satisfied with the level of assholery she has already reached this morning, humming again and bobbing her head to the beat, not carrying what her neighbors think of her; to be honest, they should be used to shit like this living around Rick Sanchez, or maybe he only worked during suitable hours of the day. 

Y/N laughs and shrugs, raising the hammer high in the air to slam it back down, only to be interrupted by the man himself. “Hey!” Rick shouts.

Y/N stops her work and looks across the street to see Rick pushing his way through Beth and Jerry to stalk towards her, a smirk on his face; he is as amused at her antics as she is, good. He is going to make a reliable ally. She sees Morty and Summer, who looks very irritated from not getting her beauty sleep, appear behind their parents in the doorway before she lets her eyes fall back on Rick. He looks like he just slept in the same clothes from the day prior, but hey, to each their own and hell, he is good looking for a man his age. A satisfied grin takes form on Y/N’s face as she lets both her hands hang between her legs that she lets hang open, the hammer in her hand swinging back and forth, acting as some sort of visible barrier so that everyone can’t see the bit of ass she has hanging out of her shorts in this position. Well, no one but Rick who is making his way towards her.

He stops in the middle of the yard, looking her over, taking notice of her “un-lady like” sitting position in her shorts before looking into her eyes at this distance. Her smug smirk is back and mirrors his challenging, entertained one. He crosses his arms across his chest as she leans over, her smirk turning into a cocky smile. 

“What the hell are you doing Y/N?” Rick questions with no sign of annoyance, but something similar to concealed laughter. 

Y/N laughs and leans towards her stereo, yeah stereo, shutting it off so she can talk to Rick clearly. 

“What does it look like Rick? I’m making my own satellite for television viewing purposes. I’m not going to have a damn cable company come out here so I can watch their designated channels at a ridiculous price when I can just make my own shit and stream it my own way… Yeah, yeah, I could do what the ‘cool’ kids do and hack some little box to get shit for free, but where’s the joy in that. This lets me build something while irritating my neighbors at the same. I call that a good fucking time,” Y/N spouts out while she subconsciously begins twirling her hammer around in one hand. “So what do you think of my little creation? Better than the ‘shit hole of a underground sex dungeon right?’”

Rick laughs and looks at the dish. It isn’t bad for the little time she’s put it together. It looks like it could do the job, but did it actually work, or had the project been a waste other than successfully pissing everyone that lives around her off. 

“Any idiot can make something so- something like that piece of shit you have sitting on your roof. The real question is does it work?” Rick says, mocking her. 

Y/N looks at Rick, giving him a triumphant look. “Why don’t we go in and see?”

Before Rick can make a sarcastic retort, Y/N tosses her hammer down on the grass next to where Rick stands and stands up. She stretches, cracks her neck and takes a few steps until she reaches the edge of the roof as if it was the easiest thing to do. She looks at Rick, winks at him before jumping down the one story to the ground next to him. 

“And she stuck the motherfucking landing,” Y/N whispers triumphantly, shaking her steel toed boots of the grass and dirty she kicked up on impact. She lets her head fall to the side and looks up at Rick from the corner of her eye. “Boots are always great when you don’t want to snap your damn ankles off doing stupid shit, plus I’m more of a boots over heels kind of chick anyways,” she remarks for no reason other than because it amuses her before bending over and retrieving her hammer. 

There’s her ass again. Rick openly stares, not afraid that she might catch him as she stands up, but she doesn’t notice, or she pretends that she hasn’t as she looks over at his family gawking at her and Rick talking among themselves as if they’ve known each other forever. Her grin turns into a wide toothy smile and she waves her hammer at them exaggeratedly. They all wave back before awkwardly all shuffling back inside. 

Y/N lets the hammer fall to her side, not looking at Rick who is staring at her with amusement. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the audience your family will serve as while I act like an ass hat,” Y/N says cheerfully with a nod before doing an about-face, and crossing her yard to the front door, Rick following close behind. 

As soon as she passes through the door, Y/N continues on to the living room, tossing the hammer onto the couch without looking and moves to the table across from the couch that is serving as a stand for her 40 inch television, leaving Rick to close the door. She doesn’t watch a lot of television, but when she did, this T.V. did the job. She pulls a small box from in front of T.V. as Rick walks in, pulls it open with ease and hands to him, her other landing on the swell of her hip that she juts out to the side. Rick takes the box in his hands, ready to see something just slapped together, but it’s actually assembled really well for someone that wasn’t an electrician or genius. Y/N’s eyes move from the box to Rick over and over, waiting for some snide comment, but it when doesn’t come, she grins and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I learned some basic shit like that from friends that had the know-how. I can assemble a computer monitor, make a little cable box, and so on if I need to. It’s nothing special, but it keeps from having to go out and deal with too many people, since you know, trying to stay under the radar. If I can learn it, I’ll retrain the knowledge and use it when I need it,” Y/N says with a shrug of her shoulders, trying to act as humble as she possibly can. 

Rick looks at her. “It’s more than the dip shits here can do but, it not- it’s nothing like building a spaceship or anything like that.”

“Hey, if someone taught me, who knows if I could build when I needed it,” Y/N waves a hand at him, taking on an air of indifference. 

“Yeah, I bet. But hey, this is good for something that was just slapped together. Shit I could do better in my sleep, but hey, you did good kid,” Rick mocks.

All excitement leaves Y/N’s face as she looks up at Rick. “You’re the best, you know that Rick,” she deadpans, before turning to the kitchen and walking away from Rick, leaving him with the box of wires in his hands. “You want a drink. Never mind. I don’t even know why I asked such a stupid question,” she grumbles. 

Rick watches her until she disappears. He looks down at the box, once again, before leaning towards the T.V. and turning it on. Low and behold, it actually works, to his surprise. She isn’t useless, which adds to her value as a potential adventure companion. Even so, the channels on Earth are such crap that Rick feels compelled to pull out an interdimensional crystal and go about ripping apart the small box of wires so that Y/N can receive interdimensional cable; another “kind gesture” Rick can use to get Y/N to willing go on adventures when the time comes. 

Y/N walks out of the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Rick tearing apart the box she was going to use to “borrow” cable. She shouts, and rushes towards Rick while tosses the beers onto the couch. She stops in front of Rick just as he is jury-rigging the interdimensional crystal into the box, staring at him like he’s just killed her pet and fed it to her. 

“What the hell are you doing Rick!?” she shouts, ready to tear her now mutated “cable” box from Rick’s hands.  
“Just shut up and look,” He gestures to the T.V. 

Y/N gives Rick a deadly glare before looking at the T.V. beside them. Her eyes pop open as she sees what looks like aliens fighting to the death.

“What the hell?” she whispers before she begins to scan her living room for her remote. Spotting it on the couch beside the four cans of beer, and her hammer, she dives towards the remote while Rick side steps out of the way so she can change the channel. Y/N plops down onto the couch, her anger now completely forgotten as she begins to flip through channels in a trance; her eyes and mind taking in every little bit of information each channel offers her. “What- what is this?” she asks Rick, as her wide eyes absorb the television screen and the channels she flips through like she is staring at the holy grail. 

Rick puts the box down gently in front of the T.V. “Interdimensional cable. Now you have all channels throughout every dimension out there.”

Y/N looks away from the T.V. wide eyed and slowly processing the thought of infinite dimensions and the possibilities. Rick observes her as she silent looks through him and her mouth hangs open, her eyes rapidly moving to process each thought and question that pops up within her mind. This is the first test to see if she could handle the thought of multiple dimensions actually existing and if her brain is better at dealing with the revelation that seemed too much for the average moron that could not fathom the idea of there being anything outside of what they were told to believe. As if an actually light bulb went off, Y/N’s light up with delight and she passes her tongue over her bottom lip subconsciously, preparing her to blurt out what is already on the verge of erupting out of her mouth. To tell the truth, Rick is surprised at how fast she actually processed the little mind blowing bit of information he just gave her.

“That’s fucking amazing!” Y/N excitedly shouts. She jumps up and begins pacing. She runs her hands through her hair, her tongue once again swiping her bottom lip, drawing Rick’s attention the excitable little habit she has. She begins to move her hands rapidly, trying to convey the thousands of thoughts she has rolling around in her head, and can’t get out fast enough. “So there are a vast amount of dimensions in which there are multiple versions of me, if I do exist in each dimension, living one version of life or another. There are aliens or creatures, beings, or whatever, eating dinner like humans do, or not, fighting to the death, having orgies, what fucking ever they want while at this moment, me, in this dimension, is just figuring this out. Holy fuck that’s fucking amazing!” Y/N spouts rapidly. 

Rick takes her in, and is really, really surprised that this woman in front of him, is actually able to figure that much out on her own, within her own mind whereas when Beth, Summer, Jerry and even Morty had found out about interdimensional cable, it took a while for them to process and were so shocked by Jerry being a celebrity in one dimension that it had annoyed him. She really has potential, if he groomed her, she could be something promising, but he neither has the patients or the interest in doing anything, but using her solely for adventures… and probably sex, if it ever comes up since he already decided it would most likely happen last night when he sees fit. 

Y/N is panting with excitement, not bothering to look at Rick even though she knows he’s watching her like a scientist, how fitting, watches a lab rat. She runs a hand through her hand again, forcing herself to calm down before she plops back down on the couch, tosses the hammer onto the floor and grabs a beer, slumping comfortably into the couch and begins watching the T.V. She pats the couch beside her and looks up at Rick with a happy smile, opening her beer to drink.   
“Come on. Sit down. Have a drink and watch some of this interdimensional amazingness with me. Unless, you have to get back to the family or something then, hey, do whatever makes you happy Rick,” Y/N offers with one last smile before looking back at the T.V. and taking a drink. “Even if you can’t stay, the door is always open to you.”  
Rick stares at Y/N silently as she drinks her beer and flips through channels until she stops on the old Jan Quadrant Vincent 16 trailer, completely enthralled. She laughs and mumbles to herself “Michael down your Vincents, fucking awesome,” before taking a sip from her beer. 

Rick smirks before walking to the couch and sitting down. He throws an arm over the back of the couch and gets comfy, sitting on the other side of the couch, leaving a gap between himself and Y/N. Not looking up from the screen, Y/N hands Rick a beer that he takes gratefully. Rick opens the can and begins to drink the entire thing, pausing when he feels Y/N looking up at him. 

He looks down at her, confused with his can of beer still pressed to his lips. “What?” He snaps, annoyed that she’s just staring at him like a weirdo. 

Her smile widens. “You’re fucking amazing Rick!” she blurts out happily before going back to watching the T.V. and changing the channel and stopping on yet another program that intrigues her. She laughs again. “Ball Fondlers! Yeah, I’m watching,” she says dropping the remote and settling in to have a great time watching a show called Ball Fondlers. 

Rick just looks at her, kind of shocked that she would admire him so much just because he gave her access to an admittedly great show she would have missed out on if he hadn’t messed with her shitty cable box. He shrugs off her remark of him being amazing as her just being grateful for the “gift,” unlike his asshole family, and that she had just opened up her mind to information she had not known before. A satisfied smile settles on his lips as he watches the show, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.


	5. Saying thanks and heeding warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader thanks Rick for him giving her access to interdimensional cable and the whole family pays her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for all of you! Luckily I got a few minutes to update with the next chapter for everyone to continue to read. And this chapter is longer than the first 4. The chapters will continue to be longer from here on out. I really hope everyone is enjoying this and the slow burn between Rick and you.

Y/N and Rick had spent most of the evening watching various shows on her new interdimensional cable box, laughing and talking about everything they saw like two good friends would, despite them barely knowing each other more than a few days. It wasn’t until Rick reluctantly left back to his family’s house, grunting some sort of insult about their loyalty and intelligence that Y/N decided to call it an early night due to her early morning antics. She slept like a log, until her internal clock woke her up at 4 in the morning, when she took off for a short jog and returned home where she brewed herself some coffee and went out to the front yard to sit on the porch to enjoy the quiet early morning while the rest of the neighborhood slept. She now slowly drinks her coffee peacefully while trying to figure out a way to thank Rick for the freaking bad ass cable hook up, and decides to get him some of the best brands of liquor that she can find in this town. Her eyes drift to the house across the street, her thoughts linger on the much older man.

She is still pleasantly surprised that instead of Rick blowing her head off, he become a like minded acquaintance. And she isn’t going to lie; his mind and hell his looks are very attractive, despite him being 40 years older than she is and had most likely experienced so much in his long life. Hell, she has experienced more than most people her age, but still, Rick is…. Rick. Too bad they can’t just… fuck. She knows that even though she is sexually attracted to the man, he most like sees her as imbecile, being a genius and the most powerful man in the world and all. It isn’t that she’s stupid, she knows she is intelligent, but not at a Rick level of intelligence, and she had chosen intelligence in the Army as her occupation because she wanted to take in as much knowledge as possible to use it later on, but she would never reach his level of intellect in her lifetime, so sex is out of the question. The sex would most like be Rick-tastic. Y/N laughs at her play on words. She will just enjoy his complaints along with his sarcastic comments and jabs just to enjoy the bit of time he gives her. 

An hour later, Y/N is pulled from her deep thoughts when she sees Jerry and Summer walking to the car to take Summer to what Y/N can only assume is school. Summer spots Y/N immediately, and gives her a dirty look, still clearly pissed at Y/N for cutting her sleep short the morning prior. Y/N just waves and gives the young girl a friendly smile. Jerry notices Y/N not long after as he is about to step into his car, and he stops to give her an actual genuine smile. Rick had said that Jerry was simple, which explained why he is more receptive to Y/N this morning than his daughter. Y/N gets ups, patting the dust from off her ass to go and greet Jerry, but is stopped by Summer who shouts at Y/N from across the street, “Grandpa isn’t here. He took Morty on one his adventures for whatever reason so you don’t have to come over just to find out where he is.” 

Y/N just looks at Summer, the smile never leaving her lips despite the frustration she feels growing in her chest. High school girls. In the kindest voice she can muster, Y/N replies, calmly, “I was just going to ask if you guys got enough rest last night? Sleep is important.”

Jerry looks slightly confused, but Summer narrows her eyes at Y/N who smiles innocently as though she hadn’t just thrown a jab at the teenage girl. Summer groans in anger and stomps towards the car. “No wonder you get along with Rick,” Summer spits while opening the passenger side door and gets in slamming the door. “Get in dad!”

Jerry jolts into action, gets into the driver’s seat, shuts the door and starts the car. Y/N continues to smile at them and waves as they drive receiving a middle finger from Summer. Y/N doesn’t drop the weird smile even as the car disappears from sight, waving at nothing, knowing that anyone that sees her will think she’s crazy… well, crazier than banging away at a homemade satellite dish at 5 o-clock in the morning for shits and giggles. 

Y/N finally lets her arm fall to her side and sighs. “Nice girl. I think we’re going to become really good friends,” Y/N says to herself with a nod. “Yup, best friends.” 

Y/N pours the rest of her now cold coffee onto her grass and turns to her front door to retrieve what she needs to go to the store to pick up Rick’s “thank you for giving me awesome cable that I didn’t know I was missing” alcohol.  
\---

Y/N buys as much alcohol for Rick as she can shove into a large paper bag, receiving looks from several of the people that do not know who she is or why she is buying so much alcohol dressed in combat boots, torn tight black skinny jeans and a crop top that read “Fuck your feelings.” In response, Y/N just gives each person a strained stare at her with a weird, uncomfortable smile on her lips that tells everyone to silently mind their own fucking business. Y/N leaves the store and drives home with her arm thrown across the passenger side seat, protecting the bag of the best alcohol she could find like a mother protecting their child. As she pulls up in her drive way, Y/N looks out her window and jumps in shock. 

Rick and Marty are back from their adventure that Summer had mentioned and they are arguing in front of what Y/N can only assume is a space ship. “That’s a fucking space ship!” she mummers to herself. 

Her eyes widen with overwhelming excitement and she pulls the bag of Rick’s booze into her lap before she scrambles out of her driver’s seat, exiting it as fast as possible, cradling the bag like an infant in her arms while never tearing her eyes off of the ship that has her mesmerized. She shuts the door to her car with a hip, missing what Rick just shouted at Morty, his arms up in the arm, obviously trying to emphasize what he just said. Y/N makes her way across the street, bag in arms, her mouth hanging open in awe and completely ignoring the argument going on between Grandfather and Grandson until Morty shouts. 

“W-why couldn’t you just tell me that we were getting stuff so you could help the hot neighbor Rick!? I would have helped if you had just told me the truth!” Morty spits at Rick. 

Y/N stops shuffling her feet, now turning her wide eyed gaze to Rick and Morty who have yet to notice her presence. She is standing at the edge of their drive way staring at them with her mouth still open, probably looking like a crazy homeless lady, just looking them over. They are dressed in their usual ensemble, but Rick now looks cleaner than the day before as he stands in front of Morty, looming over him with his hands at his sides and his shoulders forward while Morty just stares up at his grandpa with no fear. Y/N shakes her dumbstruck look from her face and takes on her usual confident and cocky smirk before slowly approaches Rick and Morty to try to defuse the situation. 

“Hey kid, I wouldn’t really call myself hot,” she says with a smug little shrug of her shoulders, suddenly trying not to laugh as both males turn to look at he with their lips pursed like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She just chuckles and continues, stopping right between both of them, staring at Morty as she speaks, “I would say I’m more moderately average, not hot. But thanks for that little boost to my ego.” 

Y/N gives Morty a playful grin as he turns red and becomes extremely embarrassed. Rick rolls his eyes at her, looking at her, slightly annoyed by the flirtatious tone she takes while teasing Morty. He crosses his arm across his chest and gives her a blank look despite being irritated with her. Morty rubs at the back of his neck and laughs nervously, his eyes going to her boobs accidentally and back to her eyes, going redder when he sees her smile widen at his checking out her rack. 

“I… I didn’t mean anything…” Morty stammers.

“Y/N and its fine. Like I said, you just stroked my ego so I’m not going to get mad,” she playfully introduces herself to Morty. “I would shake your hand, but I’m not trying to drop your grandpa’s present for hooking me up with freaking fantastic interdimensional television.”

Rick perks up about the mentioning of a gift for him and purses his lips out of amusement as he tries to peer into the bag with no success since Y/N moves the bag to keep him from looking in, not bothering to break eye contact with Morty as she does so. Rick scoffs and pretends to be uninterested with the whole thing. Morty looks at Y/N as though she had just spoken in tongues to him, but shakes it away to continue the conversation out of politeness.

“So Rick went over to help you get free cable?” Morty questions as though that scenario was unbelievable when it comes to Rick. 

Rick gives Morty an annoyed look while Y/N’s smile turns to a taunting grin and she chuckles. “What? Did you think he went over so he could fuck the new neighbor?” Y/N teases without shame as both Rick and Morty’s mouths fall open in shock and Rick’s arms fall to his side with his mind trying to come up with response to such an off the wall remark from someone that isn’t him. Y/N laughs. “Believe me kid, your grandpa isn’t interested in the crazy ‘hot’ neighbor from across the street. My house is just an easy substitute to an all access liquor store, but everything is free. If I was banging Rick, you would be able to tell,” she finishes with a wink. 

Morty’s mind goes blank at Y/N jokes and he begins to mumble incoherent responses, making Y/N laugh. Rick grunts before he sets a hand on Y/N’s shoulders, pulling her attention off of Morty and on to him, steering her away from his grandson to save himself and Morty from more embarrassment. 

“Go inside Morty. I’ll see you late- later,” Rick says, leaving no room for debate. Morty watches his grandpa push Y/N towards his space, still very embarrassed to function before nodding and turning away to go into the house. 

Rick glares at Y/N who is having a silent fit of laughter at his expense. “Why are you- what do you want Y/N?” Rick hisses, clearly still dealing with the shock from Y/N teasing Morty. 

“I already said that I brought you a thank you gift for hooking me up,” she answers as if it’s obvious, since it mostly is, lifting the bag a bit in her arms to drawing Rick’s attention to the large paper bag. 

His eyes rake over the material of her shirt that is pulled tightly across her cleavage to the bag in question. They both stop in front of his spaceship, turning towards one of each other, both looking at the other, the height difference very noticeable right now. Rick opens his mouth to question Y/N, but is interrupted by the voice of his ship.  
“Unknown personnel near vessel,” the female voice announces, making Y/N jump in surprise. 

Rick groans and slumps a little, annoyed with the interruption from his own invention. “This is Y/N. Nothing is wr*urp*ong.”

“Should Y/N be added to the list of those that can approach?” the voice asks, waiting for its next command.  
Rick sighs loudly and over exaggeratedly, “Yes.”

“Done,” the ship replies before finally going silent. 

Rick rolls his eyes and turns his gaze back down on Y/N who is no longer looking up at him, but is now too fascinated with his ship.

“Holy fuck Rick, this is fucking bad ass!” Y/N declares happily while turning her eyes up to him, a sparkle of true admiration caught in her brown orbs. 

Again Rick is dumbstruck at how openly Y/N expresses how amazing she thinks Rick and his things are. He can’t find the words to respond for a second before he pulls himself together and acts unaffected by Y/N’s excitement. “It’s just my spaceship. You probably- you saw thousands of them when the federation took over the planet so why are you getting so excited?” Rick says.

“Yeah I saw a shit ton when that shit all went down, but I mean, you made this with your own fucking hands Rick. That’s fucking incredible. Really proves that you are one fucking incredible man Rick! Fucking bad ass. You are a bad ass Rick and everyone should know it,” Y/N states in awe while turning her impressed gaze back onto the ship as if it were the most amazing thing she has seen aside from her new cable. “Fucking awesome,” she whispers.

Rick just looks at her, not knowing what to say. Y/N has expressed more gratitude and admiration to him than even his own daughter, or Rick’s daughter. It makes him uneasy because she is drawing him in without even doing anything other than stroking his enormous ego. He is usually the one boasting about himself, but with her, she does it for him and she has just known him for a few days. Maybe getting too close to her will end up fucking up everything he claims to believe and maybe she’ll end up making him feel… feelings that he denies he even has, but damn it he still wants to see more. Plus, he can avoid all that stupid useless shit like love and affection as long as he keeps her around strictly for using her for his own purposes. He won’t make the same mistake he had made with Unity or his ex-wife even; Y/N will just be another pawn at Rick’s disposal. He pushes the kind look he had allowed to settle on his face while distracted away and grunts, pulling Y/N’s eyes back to his own. 

“What’s in the bag?” Rick asks in an even, unfeeling tone. 

“Aw,” Y/N says suddenly remembering the bag in her arms and shoves it Rick. As Rick takes it, she immediately clasps her hands behind her back out of habit and answers without hesitation, “Just a fuck ton of booze. Jameson, Jonnie Walker, Grey Goose, Crown Royal and some other good shit. I would have got more, but the variety here isn’t that great,” Y/N says, shrugging it off like its nothing. 

Rick peers into the bag and like she said, some of the higher end liquor bottles fill the large bag. He looks at her like she has turned into a Cronenberg right before him and she laughs. “Why would you…” he attempts to ask, but she stops him by shaking her head.

“You did something for me by providing me with interdimensional cable, for what reason, I’m not sure yet, but I felt that you deserved some high end alcohol in return as a friendly thanks. It’s no big deal, just a ‘hey rick, you’re pretty fucking cool.’”

There she is again with her stroking his ego. Rick doesn’t know how to reply, and Y/N just looks back at his spaceship.  
“You went on an adventure to get shit for my armory?” Y/N turns her eyes up to Rick again out of curiosity. 

“Yes- Yeah I didn’t have what I need here so I brought- I took Morty to go pick up what I needed to set it up,” Rick replies in the same manner that Y/N had about the alcohol, like it’s no big deal. 

“Well, thanks. I’ll have to get you more of the good shit, but whenever you come over I’ll have the fridge stocked and your fancy booze ready for you. My house is always open to you Rick. Just knock and I’ll grant you access,” she says with a sweet smile.

She is once again unknowingly, or knowingly, he isn’t sure just yet, making open ended offers. He laughs to himself. “I’ll do it later this eve- later today.”

Y/N’s smile widens into a cheerful toothy smile. “Cool. Just give me a few hours to run to the store again to get you more of the good shit, more beer and some food for later since you know, munchies, and you can come right over,” Y/N says quickly.

Rick gives her a nod and she gives him one last smile before spinning on her toes and takes off jogging across the street to her car. Rick cocks his head to the side to watch her ass bounce as well as notices a rather large “tramp stamp” etched in the small of her back along with the bottom of another back tattoo poking through the edge of her shirt as she runs to her car before she jumps in. She waves at him and takes off. Rick turns to the opened garage and walks in, setting the bag down for only a second so he can open the hatch to his lab, taking the bag back in his arms and carries it down so that no one else can drink what Y/N had bought specifically for him.  
\---

Y/N had bought more alcohol for Rick, earn an odd look from the same cashier she had went to earlier since they most likely thought she was an alcohol or throwing a sick party. Once she was home and the fridge was stocked, she slumped into her couch, sitting wide legged since she was alone, so why care about manners, which she doesn’t even care about when she’s in public 99% of the time and watched T.V. for an hour like a zombie, clearly becoming content with doing nothing, but watching the endless channels she was receiving. While watching a commercial from another dimension that seemed to be too true to just be a damn commercial, she ordered several pizzas because she wasn’t completely sure how much Rick could eat since all they ever did when he was over was drink and her stomach had begun to scream at her to put food in it. The pizza man came and went and Rick had yet to make an appearance, which didn’t bother Y/N since she was still invested in her T.V. watching experience… well, not really. It wasn’t like she was just watching T.V. waiting for her older neighbor to come by so she could pick his brain about everything he had come to know, so it really didn’t bother her in the slightest. Plus, why would she be waiting to hang out with a man that she hardly even knew other the little he had drunkenly spouted out the night before or the intel she had gathered through old Army buddies; which wasn’t weird, thinking that she was waiting for Rick Sanchez was weird.

Now she is sitting at her kitchen table enjoying a beer along with her third slice of pizza while playing a game of snack on her throw away phone while the T.V. played in the background to keep her mind from going to a million places at once or going out to kick up some sort of mischief or even wondering what she is doing with her life, slowly losing the battle between her overly active brain. It’s when she stuffs the cheesy goodness into her mouth, taking a large bite that makes her cheeks puff out like a squirrels when it packs its mouth full of nuts and her mind takes over, suggesting the thought of going for a long run since she is most likely about to pack on some weight from all the sitting, drinking and eating, the green bright light of a portal appearing in her living makes her freeze in her seat, forgetting to chow the contents in her mouth. She gets up, pizza hanging in her hand, mouth still full of food, eyes wide from being caught off guard and her feet propelling her forward so she is creeping to her living room looking slightly deranged. Just as she enters the room, Rick steps out of the portal into her home with sack full of god knows what, looking almost like a god himself with the different shades of green and yellows swirling behind in from the still open portal.

Rick sees her immediately standing between the kitchen and the living, her mouth stuffed like a chipmunk, a half-eaten pizza slice in hand and her eyes wide, staring at him like he is a freaking heavenly being that stepped through the portal. 

The corners of Rick’s lips turns up into a playful grin. “Very attractive,” he provokes her, earning an irritated groan and eye roll.

Y/N quickly chows at the food in her mouth and swallows before she deadpans, “Eating isn’t supposed to be sexy Rick…. Well unless you’re into that in which, hey, you do you. And let’s not kid ourselves; you wouldn’t find me sexy even if I were laying somewhere completely naked and presenting myself, so yeah.” Yes, keep yourself expectations realistic Y/N, and present your self-loathing, low self-esteem to the man that is way out of your league. “Plus, I bet you’re only into women with ridiculously higher IQ’s than most people on Earth, other than you, obviously, or aliens of some sort.”

She isn’t wrong, once again and it unnerves him how she can be so right without even trying, while being so completely oblivious to the fact that she is one of the few human women that he finds attractive and surprisingly highly intelligent. 

“You would be surprised,” Rick teases just as Y/N chomps down another large mouth full of pizza, causing her to choke from shock. 

Rick chuckles at the dark look Y/N throws at him. She opens her mouth, but doesn’t get to speak as Morty pops out of the portal followed by the rest of the Smith family. Rick moves aside as his family looks around at their neighbor’s simple living room set up. He laughs at Y/N who is looking at the Smith slack jawed and at a loss. It’s just his night to catch her off guard and is enjoying it despite the fact that his family had weaseled their way into coming along for the ride per Beth’s insistent nagging. 

Y/N stares at the Smith family trying to process the sudden arrival of more guests than she actually originally expected, noticing Morty and Jerry holding a sack of unseen objects inside, probably a part of an agreement of being of some use to Rick for tagging along, and finally springs into action. She shoves the rest of the pizza in her mouth, ignoring the disgusted sound from Summer who quickly retrieves her phone to type away and rubs her hands hastily onto her jeans, a nervous gesture of not knowing what to do with her hands. 

“Aw, hola famila de Rick… Hey Morty McFly… Get it… Get it… Never mind… Ummm, make yourself at home. Pizza and adult drinks can be found in the kitchen for the adults, obviously. I’ll pull some water from the garage for the younglings, and yeah. Welcome to my home; I am your insane neighbor that wakes everyone up in the morning building satellites and shit, Y/N Y/L/N. Yup… Yup….Okay,” She rambles off quickly and ends with a nod coupled with an awkward smile before she quickly walks towards the rug that the family is standing on. She stops in front of the Smith clan, giving them a tense smile. “I’m sorry to ask, but can you all just take like 5 steps to your left.” 

Each Smith family member looks at her in confusion for a second before doing as she says, aside from Rick who is watching her awkward exchange with his family, completely entertained. She could interact with him and even Morty fine, and from what he heard, Summer and Jerry with a confidence almost close to his own, but all of them together is something different. As soon as they are off of the rug, Y/N throws it aside, and pulls open the small hatch almost like she’s on autopilot. She walks it back onto the floor, avoiding the smashing of the wooden door against the floor like the first night she had opened it, knowing without really knowing that the sacks the men are holding are material Rick needs to work on her underground armory and it needs to be open for him to do his thing. She hears Beth, Morty, Jerry and Summer, who finally looks up from her phone, gasp at the hidden underground room that had been under their feet. Y/N lets the door rest against the floor before standing and looking at the Smith’s just staring at her with so many silent questions ready to bombard her while Rick just smirks at her from across the room.

Y/N deadpans as she abruptly answers any on coming questions with a blanket statement, “You’re old neighbor was a freak. You know he went away for being weird and this little gem of a room is my new lair just in case I need to, you know, become Batman and shit, so yeah, underground room.” Y/N pauses, goes to the couch, shoves it back away from the hole in the floor for safety reasons and grabs the remote. She turns and hands it to Beth, who takes it from Y/N hesitantly. “Interdimensional channels on the TV, refreshments in the kitchen and I’ll going get that water,” she finishes while pointing her index fingers and spinning her arms until they land in the direction of the garage, her face still void of any emotion’s before she makes her hasty retreat. 

Rick laughs when he hears the garage open and close, shaking his head in amusement before walking to the edge of the hole leading into the underground room and heads inside, calling out to both Jerry and Morty, “Let’s go you two m-morons and bring those sacks down unless you want to keep holding onto them like idiots.”  
\---

Rick works on the room underneath the living room while everyone else watches T.V. and forces Y/N to talk about herself, which proves to not be as easy as it had been for Rick the first day they met. He goes about expanding the room a bit more easily without weakening the stability of the house, also planning to possibly expand it further in the future if Y/N needs it with her affinity for weapons, and makes it as similar to his own lab as necessary, it now being an impenetrable bunker to anyone that isn’t Y/N and himself. While he works, Y/N comes down, not to interrupt him or ask him a hundred questions, but to bring him food and drinks without him asking before she goes back to reluctantly play host to his family. He is surprisingly grateful for her thoughtful gestures even though she looks stony faced each time she enters the room and leaves. In little less than two hours later, Rick has fixed the project and is now just staring at the room, picturing possible future improvements for the area in the future when the doorbell rings. He looks up at the opening, hearing Y/N excuse herself from a conversation with Jerry and Beth and walks best the hole to the front door. 

As if he is being pulled up to see who it is, Rick walks to the small stair case and makes his ascent. He pops his head out and looks across the room to the front door just in time to see Y/N opening it to a grinning Chris; the same guy he had seen the first day she moved in. Rick pauses, halfway out of the hole, watching emotionlessly as Y/N and Chris hug each other tightly for a long second before Y/N moves aside and gestures for Chris to come in. It irks Rick at how much the little exchange bothers him. He chalks it up to the man being to “neat” as well as him being a potential problem when it comes to getting Y/N to go on adventures with him. Rick finally climbs the last few steps, not taking his eyes off of Y/N who is smiling like an idiot at Chris while walking beside him into the living as Chris mumbles a whisper to her that makes her laugh, ignoring Summer’s gasp at finally noticing the same guy she thought was hot now being in the same room as her. Yeah, he is going to be a problem. 

Y/N looks away from Chris and they both look at Rick who is watching them with an unimpressed look on his face. Y/N thinks very little of it and smiles at him despite his expression. 

Chris cheerfully tries to start a conversation with Rick. “Ah, so you know about the unground ‘play’ room,” Chris jokes, laughing at his own joke. 

Rick doesn’t respond and is still looking at Chris as if he is the most unimpressive human being he has ever met, aside from Jerry. He turns his eyes to Y/N who elbows Chris in his side, laughing at her friend’s stupidity. 

“You finished?” she asks almost sweetly, her smile genuine and pleased.

Rick remains silent for a second, before answering her coldly with a “Yeah,” before he turns to the kitchen to get a drink. 

Chris looks down at Y/N, pursing his lips questioningly, but Y/N just shrugs. “You want to check it out Chris?” she asks excitedly while taking a step into the underground room. “It was looking really good when I was in there about an hour ago.”

“Sure. Let’s see little Y/N’s fun room,” Chris jokes with a laugh.

Rick grabs one of the liquor bottles from inside the fridge and slams the fridge door closed, mumbling “dipshit” under his breathe so that Jerry and Beth can’t hear as they sit at the table. He turns and looks at the opening of the underground bunker her had just finished working on, unable to see or hear Y/N and Chris down there. 

“Do you think they’re a couple or something?” Jerry asks Beth quietly out of curiosity.

“Shut the fuck up Jerry!” Rick snaps angrily. 

“Dad!” Beth chastises Rick, earning an angry glare from her father.

“What? I’m just curious,” Jerry tries to defend himself. “He did help her move in and he is over pretty late.”

“No one likes a fucking g-gossip Jerry,” Rick rips into his son-in-law.

Just as Beth is about to retort, Y/N appears from out of the underground room, looking no different than when she went in. Chris follows shortly after her, but he is long forgotten by Y/N who is quickly crossing into the kitchen to Rick who is still glaring at her. Her eyes are practically twinkling at how happy and impressed she is with her shiny new room. Rick loses his irritation and looks down at her in somewhat surprise. 

“It’s fucking amazing Rick! Thank you so fucking much! Gah, you really are the fucking best!” she spouts out happily. 

Rick looks at her, astonished at how she continues to catch him off guard at how enthusiastically she gets when it comes to him and his work. “It was nothing,” he says as calmly as he can, still trying to collect himself after her praise. 

Y/N’s smile widens until her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and looks at the caller ID. Rick watches her as the joy, along with color in her face drains. “Fuck,” she hisses under her breath. Y/N turns her attention from Rick, seeking out Chris who has just finished closing the little room up and covered it with the rug in order to finally make his way towards the kitchen. He smiles at her, getting another dirty look from Rick. “Please excuse me,” she announces to Rick, Beth and Jerry before rushing towards Chris.

“Nevermind about her seeing him,” Jerry teases, nodding in Chris’ direction. “She clearly likes her men older.”  
“Shut up Jerry,” Beth hisses at her husband, clearly disturbed by the idea of a woman that she hardly know and is only a few years younger than her being interested in her father. 

Rick ignores them as her narrows his eyes, suspicious of Y/N’s mood swing and watches her stop in front of Chris, flashing him the screen. “I need to get this,” she says in an eerie calm tone. 

Chris nods reassuringly and Y/N turns to walk to the front door. Chris watches her as Rick watches him, noticing the younger man’s concern before he turns his attention to Rick, giving him a smile. Chris greets Beth and Jerry politely before he walks to the fridge to retrieve a beer. He turns his back to the fridge, opting to stand somewhat beside Rick who acts like he’s ignoring his very existence. 

“Is Y/N okay?” Beth asks out of concern. 

Chris nods with a kind smile and answers, “It’s just her ex-husband. Nothing serious.”

“She was married?” Jerry asks, once again, too curious for his own good. 

“Twice actually, but hey, who isn’t in the military,” Chris says laughing. “This is the second husband probably just calling to bring up old shit for no reason; nothing major. She’ll be fine.”

Beth and Jerry nod and slowly stand up in unison. “Well it was nice meeting you. We need to get home since it’s a school day,” Beth tells Chris politely.

Summer, who has been eye fucking Chris the whole time from her seat on the couch lets at annoyed groan. “But mom...”

“Come on Summer. Let’s go,” Jerry says, backing up his wife. Morty and Summer stand up from the couch as Beth and Jerry give Chris one last polite nod before they usher the kids to the front door. 

As soon as the front door closes behind his family, Rick turns a suspicious glare on Chris who just drinks from his beer, calmer than he was when the Smith family was in the house and less affected by Rick as well, as if his joking idiot mannerisms had been a façade. It makes Rick hate him even more. 

“Look Rick, I have no beef with you. Y/N seems to enjoy your company from what she’s been telling me…” Chris says calmly without looking at the older man.

“She talks to you about me?” Rick says through clenched teeth, getting annoyed that Y/N would talk about him to such a tool.

“Not about anything important and not of her own free will. I called the night she moved in making sure you hadn’t killed her since you looked like you knew that she was a vet, and she reassured me that you were actually, ‘pleasant’ or whatever she said,” Chris says, now turning his cold blue eyed gaze to Rick.

Rick really wants to beat the shit out of him. 

Chris rolls his eyes at Rick’s deadly stare and sighs before continuing. “I’m not the enemy Rick. She enjoys your company and that’s what matters. I was against her moving across the street from the most dangerous ass hole on Earth, but she’s still alive and she hasn’t drunk herself into a coma with all the twisted shit that plagues her mind, so I’m not going to pick a fight…”

“You wouldn’t survive a fight with me kid,” Rick threatens.

“Like I said, I have no real problem with you and since you seem to be interested in Y/N for whatever reason or other, making it a point to bring your family over and help her whenever she’s needs it, I’m just going to say this. That piece of shit she’s talking to right now was the worst of her two ex-husbands. The first ran off with some bitch, but this last one beat her black and blue or raped her for no reason at all other than that it brought him some sick sense of enjoyment and he’s looking for her. So if you see some random guy snooping around her place or anywhere she frequents, handle him. I know you can.”

Rick just stares at the younger man, quickly processing all that he has divulged. Chris makes him want to kill him a little less than a few seconds ago. Now his wrath is directed to the unknown ex-husband of Y/N. Rick knows he’s not the best with women, but he has a problem with cowards that beat and rape women for fun. He will make sure to make him pay, slowly. Rick opens his mouth to speak, but stops as he hears the front door open and close.  
The two men look to the opening of the kitchen, just in time to see Y/N come in with a forced smile on her face; one of her masks that Rick is starting to pick up on. 

“Drinks?” she asks in an equally fake cheerful tone.  
\---

At midnight, Rick and Chris both decide to leave Y/N’s house to let her get some rest since both of them had tried to wait the other out until they had to leave. Rick is stumbling across her yard and out into the street to his house, noticing two cars, one that is clearly a taxi parked in front of Y/N’s house for Chris to get home and another parked further down that Rick assumes is Chris’ car. He looks back over his shoulder while walking unsteadily across the street, seeing Chris patting Y/N on the arm as she looks vulnerable, weak and small for once, to Rick’s surprises; probably because she isn’t sober enough to notice him watching. Chris turns away and heads to the cab with Y/N watching him blankly. Rick finally makes it into his yard and turns to look back across the street, beltching. Y/N waves coldly at the tax just before it drives off with Chris in it. Rick stares at her, swaying on his feet. Y/N looks across the street, locking eyes with Rick for a second, their faces both void of any emotion what so ever until Y/N forces a fake smile on her face and she gives Rick a two finger salute.

“Good night Rick,” she calls across the street as quietly as possible. He nods at her and gives her a lazy wave.  
They both turn their backs to each other and slowly walk in opposite directions to their own front doors. Rick lazily catches a glimpse of someone slowly getting out of the parked car he had thought was Chris’ car, not completely taking the person in and thinks nothing of it until he is standing at the front door of his house. He freezes, as he hears the front door of Y/N close behind her. Slowly Rick turns and looks across the street, now noticing a man creeping across Y/N’s yard, trying to peer into the house, not noticing Rick watching him from across the street. Rick watches, not able to move due his level of intoxication as the man moves around the yard a few times in search of an access point until her moves to the front door and opens it easily since Y/N had forgotten to lock the door behind her out of drunkenness. The man disappears into the house and shuts the door quietly behind him. 

A wave a violent rage rushes through Rick’s body as he curses and reaches into his coat pockets as fast as he can, retrieving several liquid vials that he quickly pops open, mixes together and downs in a single gulp, sobering up immediately. The loud crash from across the street makes Rick see red as he quickly pulls out his gun and stalks quickly across the street to Y/N’s house like the angel of death ready to violently take a life.


	6. What's a dead body between whatever we are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the ex finding Y/N, we get to see what happens when he is not only dealing with you, but Rick as well. A little bit of violence. A little bit death and a whole lot of bounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6. Just a warning that this chapter gets a little violent and there is also mentions of past sexual assault as well as abuse. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you get a glimpse of Rick and you working together to take out a major dick head.

Y/N sits at her kitchen table, exhausted from the day she’s had and sipping on a beer while her eyes stare at the now broken in half pay as you go flip phone sitting on the table in front of him, not ready to settle down for the night even though Rick and Chris had just gone home to let her do just that. Her mind is racing a million miles an hour from the irritating and emotionally draining call she had to take to deal with her ex. She honestly doesn’t understand how he had he gotten her number since this was the 10th number and throw away phone she’s had to get since he always seems to find her. Then again, he had been in the same field in the Army as well and had shared the same friends, so he has his ways tracking down her even though he had been tossed from the service for the torture he had put her through. The divorce had been rough and lasted for a year longer than she actually wanted it to, but once it was done and she was out of the service, she ran as far and as fast as she could from him. Even with her disappearing, he still ended up getting in contact with her, letting her know that he was looking for her and that he would find her sooner or later. She had cut off all ties with anyone that knew him other than Chris who despised her ex, so she knows he wouldn’t betray her, but in the back of her mind, she always suspects that by keeping her only friend from her Army days is how Tristan is always one step closer to catching her. 

Y/N shakes the frightened bitter chill running up her spine so she doesn’t end up diving down one of the many rabbit holes in her mind from her dark past. She takes a long swig from the can in her hand to numb the negative feelings away and runs a shaky hand through her hair. She freezes at the table as she hears the clicking of her front door closing and opening. She listens to the soft footsteps of someone trying to conceal their presence and she automatically relaxes, assuming that it is Rick and his paranoid habits since she has quickly caught on to the fact that he always changes his overall presence when arriving to her place. A satisfied smirk dances along her lips, happy that the older man has come back to hang out with her further after he and Chris had “played who’s going to leave first” until they both left.

“Hey Rick. Come to keep me company?” she says in a flirtatious tone, not bothering to turn around to look at her visitor creeping up behind her.  
“It’s not one of your little boyfriends Y/N,” Tristan responds in a dark and threatening growl. 

Y/N goes still, her eyes practically bulging out her head and her body goes cold from hearing her ex-husband’s voice just behind her. She swallows hard, trying to regain her wits while Tristan walks up behind her and sets both of his large, calloused hands gently on her shoulders. The times that he had broken bones and left her whimpering in pain on the ground or him forces himself onto her rushes over Y/N and she quickly stands, knocking her chair back into him. She rushes around the table to gain distance and turns her body towards him, watching him staring at her with a malicious, twisted smile on his pale face. He takes the chair and throws it back against the wall behind him, making it crack loudly through the house and hopefully through the street. 

Tristan is a stocky man, and it is no surprise to Y/N that he still appears to be working out to keep up his strength. His lighter complex stands out against hers and his sharp green eyes piece her brown ones, obviously trying to read her every move. At one point he had been one of the most gorgeous men she had met, but now that she knows the ugliness that plagues the man in front of her, he is the ugliest creature she has ever seen. Reluctantly, Y/N’s thoughts go to Rick; his towering over her due to his height, thin build, and surprisingly great looks for a man his age floods her mind. She shakes it way since this neither the place nor the time to be thinking of a man that is older than her own bastard dead beat father or her equal fucked up stepfather.

“How the fuck did you find me Tristan?” Y/N hisses at him like the words in her mouth are venom. 

Tristan shrugs and takes a few calculated steps around the table, positioning his back to the living room, making Y/N take a few steps in the opposite directions to keep the table between him and her. “I just had someone keep track of your little friend Chris and when they found out he had helped you move here of all places, I knew it was time to come and win you back so we can be a family again.”

Y/N snarls at him. She fucking knew it. Only he would use her damn weakness of needing to hold onto one last friend that he had also known so she isn’t completely alone against her; well until Rick, but she’s not too sure if he’ll remain her acquaintance or not. Tristan takes another side step around the table and Y/N mirrors him in the opposite direction, continuing to keep him at a distance. Y/N’s eyes shift in the direction of the front door even though she is unable to see it on the opposite side of the wall as she almost hears the door quietly opening and closing, chalking it up to wishful thinking and the panic that is creeping up her spine and taking root in her mind. Her eyes look at the rug just behind Tristan who hasn’t stopped watching her, trying to run multiple scenarios in her head on how she can make it to the bunker that Rick had just fixed up earlier today until she is forced to look back at Tristan who takes another step around the table, cutting off the view of her escape and making her side step as well. 

“We aren’t a family Tristan. I’m not your little play thing to knock around and fuck whenever you feel like it. We’re divorced and there is no way in hell I’m taking your coward ass back,” Y/N hisses.

Tristan growls and takes a few steps around the table in an angry attempt to catch Y/N, but she does the same, getting a few feet closer to where she can get a weapon to defend herself and possibly put this rabid fucker down. . “You know that shit wasn’t me. It was all the drugs they had me on. I’m better now. I won’t hurt you anymore.”

“Yeah fucking right. And I’d rather fucking die than fall back into your arms asshole,” Y/N barks.

“That can be arranged Y/N and we both know it. That way no one else can have you,” Tristan threatens. 

“Changed my ass,” Y/N mocks. 

Tristan growls again, but does not move. Y/N takes a glance into the living room accidently alerting Tristan that her intention is to get to something in there. He quickly takes a few steps around the table towards the living room in an attempt of intimidating her into not making a dash into the room for whatever reason she is so interested in it. Y/N curses, but doesn’t back down, taking a step to the side and now standing only an arm’s length away from Tristan. They both stand still, neither of them movine and both of the watching the other; Y/N stands taller, no longer afraid of what happens next because she knows she’s finally going to fight the man that took so much from her, whether it kills her or not. 

Rick has been standing pressed against the wall that stands between the kitchen and living room, listening to the cat and mouse game between Y/N and her ex, waiting for the right moment to put a hole in the other man’s head. He grinds his teeth as his moment to execute the man comes and goes way too fast and now he is further from his deadly grasp while Y/N is now at risk of being shot in the back of the head instead. Rick takes a quick peek into the kitchen, still remaining unnoticed by the other two due to Y/N and Tristan being so focused on each other, both of them standing completely still, waiting for the other to move; the calm before the fucking shit storm. He knows that all hell is about to break loose and he can’t make a move until the right second. He swallows the growl that almost erupts from him when Tristan tries to reach out and touch Y/N’s cheek in an attempt to woo her, but misses as she steps back. 

Tristan clenches the hand tightly at his side into a fist, trying to calm his rage before he speaks, “Come on Y/N. You know we were good together. Don’t you remember the good times we had? The great sex?”

Y/N shakes her head and laughs mockingly, giving Tristan a twisted challenging smirk that Rick can’t see. He looks at the back of her head like she’s lost her damn mind. 

“It may have been great for you Tristan, but it was forgettable for me, babe. Plus, I have someone else in mind now that will probably rock my fucking world when it comes to mind blowing, out of this fucking world, unbelievable sex, so sorry baby, no, I won’t remember the good times when all I can think of when it comes to you is your fist in my face and your pathetic little dick forcing its way into me,” Y/N says calmly, hoping that the taunting will push Tristan into doing exactly what she wants. 

Rick’s mouth falls open in shock for a second at Y/N’s remarks until Tristan’s fist slamming against the table forces him to get a hold of himself and narrow his eyes at the younger man.

“Who?” Tristan growls menacingly. “Is it Chris or the guy who lives across the street?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Y/N says evenly, egging Tristan on even further, knowing he is about to crack. “You’ll just have to beat it out of me.” 

Rick has a millisecond to think Y/N has honestly lost her fucking mind when Tristan quickly cocks his arm back and swings his large fist in the direction of Y/N head. Rick pushes himself off of the wall and lifts the pistol in his hand, about to fire, when he stops just in time as Y/N moves faster than he expects, ducks under the oncoming fist and brings her knee hard into Tristan’s ribs. Tristan curls in on himself from Y/N’s strike for a second, before he quickly recovers and reaches out as Y/N tries to turn away and run from him to get to her bunker, catching her so hard by the neck that the loud smack of his hand against her skin echoes loudly through the room. Rick sees red again from the sound of the slap to Y/N surprised yelp as Tristan whirls her around, lifts her up in the air and slams her hard against the table top. Tristan’s hand squeezes Y/N’s wind pipe.

“Fucking cunt,” Tristan snarls like a mad dog while leaning over Y/N’s body. 

Rick growls at not getting a clear shot of the little bitch strangling Y/N, finally getting their attention as they both turn their heads to look at him in surprise. Y/N’s eyes widen even more than the painful bulging they are already doing from being choked. 

Tristan’s surprise morphs into a sadistic grin. “So this must be mister ‘best sex you’ll never have’ right baby? Oh fucking well.”

Seeing Rick propels Y/N into action and she turns her deadly gaze on Tristan. As soon as his eyes land back on her, she grabs a hold of his wrists, wraps her legs around his neck, trapping his arm between her thighs and thrusts up her pelvis, painfully straining his elbow. Tristan shouts and lifts his arm with Y/N wrapped around it, trying to snap the arm, and slams her down hard against the table. Y/N cries out in pain, but she doesn’t stop in slowly breaking his arm. Rick runs forwards as Tristan raises Y/N off the table again to slam her down and slams the butt-stock of his pistol hard against Tristan’s temple. Tristan shouts angrily, losing his grip on Y/N’s throat while still slamming her down hard on the table surface making the wood groan from the pressure.

Y/N’s head spins and her grip on Tristan falls away as he releases her neck. Rick tries to put the barrel of the pistol against Tristan’s temple, but jumps back as Tristan swings at him, knocking the gun out of his hands by chance. Y/N pushes past the sharp, pulsating pain that is running through her body and she kicks out hard at Tristan, keeping him from hitting Rick. Tristan tries to whirl back around on Y/N who is still lying defenseless on her own table, but instead of going for his gun, Rick runs up behind Tristan and wraps his long arms around his neck, getting him in a choke hold. Tristan throws himself back, knocking both Rick and himself down onto the floor, making Rick lose his grip on his neck as the other man lands on top of him. 

Panic floods Y/N’s mind as she hears Rick and Tristan struggling on the floor as Tristan turns on Rick, and he swings down hard into the center of Rick’s face. Y/N shouts out in pain and forces herself up off the table, pushing herself towards Rick and Tristan as the younger, bulkier man swings on Rick again as Rick swings up, making contact with the same temple he had rammed his gun against. She grabs the empty liquor bottle that Rick had by chance, dropped near couch before he had left earlier quickly in her hands as Tristan roars, going into a berserker like mode and is about to hit Rick again , who’s nose is bleeding now. She lifts the bottle high in the air and swings it hard into the side of Tristan’s skull. The loud crack of the thick bottle breaking Tristan’s skull echoes through the room. 

Rick looks up in surprise, unable to move as he watches the younger man teeter in front of him from getting half of his skull caved in before Tristan falls limp beside him. Rick looks up at Y/N who is breathing heavily and rapidly from both pain and the shock of somewhat cracking her ex-husbands head in to protect Rick. They just stare at each other, his look of shock opposite her blank, emotionless, yet exhausted stare for what feels like minutes, but is actually only seconds until Rick slowly gets up. As he stands, Y/N walks up to him without thinking and reaches out a hand, gently touching his face. Rick surprisingly lets her, staring into her eyes that are void of any emotion what so ever, clearly one of her ways of not letting anyone see what she’s really feeling when shit gets rough. Her hand moves to the side of his face where she lightly lets her palm sit against his bruising cheek. 

Rick is struck silent at Y/N’s tender touches him as if she is touching someone she cares for more than anyone else in the world even though her brown eyes are empty and it makes him feel… conflicted. He should be pulling away, making some sort of smart ass comment or something other than just staring at her like some love sick pup even though he has no feelings for her other than respect for her being a somewhat intelligent bitch that can kind of fight and maybe, just maybe, a grain of friendship. Despite his interior war within his mind to push this woman away, he puts his hand over hers that is still on his cheek.

Y/N’s eyes suddenly flare with anger and her cold, emotionless stare turns to rage as she really sees what Tristan has done to Rick along with the ragged breathe from the dying man on the floor. Rick and Y/N both tear their hands from Rick’s face due to the sudden sound of life from Tristan. Rick’s look turns deadly and he walks around Y/N to retrieve his gun to shoot the dying young man multiple times just for the hell of it. Y/N takes a few steps towards Tristan whose eyes fall on her, knowing he’s dying, silently pleading for her to save him, but the look on her face is murderous. Just as Rick bends over to retrieve his gun from the floor with his back to the other two in the room, Y/N lifts the bottle high in the air with both hands, her eyes blazing with her deadly hatred for the man that not only used to hurt her in the past, taking apart of her from her, but for hurting Rick as well, and she swings the bottle down hard into the front of Tristan’s head with a loud battle cry. Rick spins around and points the gun at Tristan, finding the man’s face caved in into a pulpy red mess. Rick watches Y/N rise up tall, the bloody liquor grasped tightly in her hands, swinging it back up high in the air before she smashes it back down. She does it over and over, completely demolishing Tristan’s head that is now nothing but mashed up brain matter, bones, blood, teeth and what remains of the eyeballs as Rick watches her in silence.   
He knows the feeling of the overwhelming need to make someone pay. He’s killed plenty of people, aliens and creatures in many different ways to the same extent that he is now watching Y/N commit all due to that blinding, blood thirst caused by someone threatening his own life and that of his idiotic family. So seeing Y/N bashing her ex-husband’s skull in with no remorse, tells Rick that she is almost as ruthless and broken as he is and for that she is dangerous to anyone that might get in her way; the perfect person to have at his side when shit calls for this sort of savagery. He needs her.  
Y/N suddenly stops and drops the bottle, her face as blank as stone before she falls backwards onto her ass, breathing heavily. Rick continues to watch her for a second longer before he walks around the body of her ex and stops close beside her. Without warning her, he pulls out his portal gun and opens up a portal underneath them. 

Y/N shouts in surprise as she passes through a flash of swirling colors in the blink of an eye and continues to fall towards a purple looking ground. She closes hers, bracing for a painful impact, but is caught safely in Rick’s arms. She looks at him, wide eyed in utter shock, receiving an unreadable look from the older man. She looks around frantically as Rick lowers her onto her feet and she takes in the different colors of the scenery that is clearly not of her Earth. Her mind tries to process her very whereabouts only to come up with nothing. Another dimension or planet, she isn’t sure, but damn is it beautiful. Rick just continues to observe her, watching her try to make sense of what she is seeing. She turns back to Rick, her mouth wide open and her mind still trying to make sense of it all, until her eyes fall to the ground, finding that Rick had portaled Tristan’s dead body as well. Y/N gasps and stumbles back, once again ending up on her ass. 

Y/N quickly curls in on herself, pulling her knees into chest and burying her face into them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Y/N shouts into her knees. 

Rick watches her as that need to have her as his companion during adventures dissipates and turns to utter disappointment at seeing her curled in a ball just from seeing the after math at what she had done to her ex. She’s like everyone else; unable to stomach that they’ve killed someone. His family had been that way at first, freaking out and whining about killing something, but he had expected her to keep her head after seeing her so… deadly. He groans, rolls his eyes and lifts his hand containing the portal gun to open a portal so he can drag her through and ignore her from here on out since she is in fact not at all like him when it matters, but hesitates when she lets her arms and legs fall away from her body so she can shout angrily into to distance. Rick looks down at her in confusion.

“FUCK! Look at what I fucking did Rick,” she half growls, half shouts while looking up at him with a look of self-hatred and makes spastic gestures with her hands in the direction of the body. “I killed him and got you fucking involved when I should have been able to handle it my fucking self! He’s dead. He’s finally fucking dead and I was the one to do it, but fuck! I’m sorry Rick. Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry you had to get involved,” she groans while rubbing violently at her face.  
So she isn’t upset that she killed the dip shit; she’s just upset that she had gotten Rick involved. Rick cocks his head to the side with a confused look on his face and lips pursed as her existential crisis turns into fits of crazed laughter. She is clearly somewhat insane, which really doesn’t bother Rick in the slightest since he himself is also insane. He is just relieved that she isn’t weak like he had just thought she was. She’s just weirdly concerned with his being involved and it makes her valuable to him once again. 

Y/N rocks back and forth laughing hysterically and her hands squeezing her cheeks between her hands rambling, “He’s fucking dead. He’s finally fucking dead. No more hiding. No more looking over my shoulder. I killed him. I fucking did it. And I’m on another fucking planet,” she says happily as her laughter fades away and she begins to look around, awestruck at the new world around her. She scrambles up onto her feet and looks, like really looks at the different vibrant colors, the foreign fauna and flora like she can’t get enough of it. “It’s fucking beautiful,” she says contently and shoves her hands into her front jean pockets. 

Rick moves closer to her, standing next to Y/N as she continues to soak in the view. He prepares to make his move in getting her to agree to tag along on adventures, but stops when she speaks first. 

“I could do this you know. Visit worlds I’ve never seen. Experience things I’ve never imagined. I’m finally free of all that shit that was haunting me so now I can just… do this,” she says, looking up at Rick who looks down at her. “Your family is lucky to be able to enjoy this with you Rick.”

Words evade Rick as he just stares at Y/N who gives him a tender smile, before looking back at the world in front of her. Instead of telling her she can visit other planets, other dimensions and everything with him if she wants, he continues to remain silent and looks out at the horizon with her. 

“What do we do with the fuck face’s body? Just leave it?” Y/N breaks the peaceful silence, not taking her eyes off the pleasant alien view.

“Yeah. Let the a-animals and plants have him,” Rick responds, equally as content with just enjoying the moment.

“Smart. If there’s no body, no one can really prove anything. I just have to toss that fucking rug now after I went ballistic on him there at the end. That’s gonna be such a bitch to clean out,” she laughs while rubbing the back of her neck. “Gah, that was great. You know how to show a girl a good time Rick.” 

Rick chuckles and responds with a “you have no idea.”

Y/N laughs before yawning. “Really this is great. And what’s a little fight that turns deadly among the most unlikely of friends,” Y/N says, momentary exhaustion making her speak without thinking. 

“Friends huh?” Rick pokes fun at her in an attempt at blowing off the fact that she has just said that she is his friend.   
“Yeah, I know. To think that I now consider the same guy that tried to shoot me in my garage a few days ago my friend says something about me right?” Y/N remarks with an awkward chuckle. “But hey, I’d rather have you as a friend than an enemy. Especially after what you helped me accomplish tonight Rick. I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m in your debt, so if you ever need something from me, just say the word and I’ll come running.”

Rick stares at her while that same conflict rises back up in his mind, making him want to push her far, far away, but he can’t. She’s too valuable after all. “Yeah. Thanks,” he says evenly. “C-come on. Let’s get back,” Rick says before opening a portal. 

Y/N gives Rick a playful smile before she runs into the portal head first, not even doubting him at all. Rick stands staring at the open portal, once again lost at how this woman truly is something else. 

Y/N steps out of the portal and into her house. She looks around, somewhat regretting the loose of such a fantastic new experience so soon. Her eyes land on the dark red bloody spot staining her floor and rug, which also means that it has most likely dripped into the bunker. She groans at the thought until it slowly turns to satisfaction at finally freeing herself completely from a sadistic abusive fucking piece of living shit. She chuckles to herself before turning to her kitchen and walking in it to get a drink just as Rick steps out of the portal and it shuts behind him. 

Rick spots her making her way into the kitchen before she disappears behind the small wall that divides the two rooms only to hear the fridge open and close. He walks into the kitchen and sees Y/N carrying the chair that had been tossed to the table before settling into it lazily with an open bottle of jack before taking a long drink. If he didn’t believe in all that sentimental shit, she would be a woman after his own heart, but he doesn’t believe in that shit so the thought is useless. Y/N sets the bottle down, looking as happy as can be and gives Rick a smug little grin. 

“I’m celebrating because ding dong the mother fucking bitch is dead,” she laughs. 

Rick can’t help, but laugh along. He walks across the room and sits next to her. She offers him the bottle and he takes it happily before downing a quarter of it. He looks back at the spot Y/N had bashed in Tristan’s head, happy that he had actually been a witness to the death of such a cunt. He looks back at Y/N who is looking at him before she swipes the bottle out of his hand.

“Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll handle it later today,” she says before pressing the rim of the bottle to her lips and drinking another quarter of the bottle. “This morning, I’m starting off right with a little drinking. You can stay if you want or head home. I won’t ask for more of your time after the good time we had earlier,” she flirts with a wink which makes her laugh at herself.

Rick scoffs and takes the bottle from her hand, “I have nothing better to do.”

Y/N gets up and gives him a wide inviting smile. “Well, let’s keep this party going,” she says before turning to the fridge to retrieve three more bottles for them to polish off. 

Rick lifts the bottle to his lips, hiding a grin that begins to form on its very own.


	7. Keys to her castle and invites to adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension picks it up a notch between you and Rick until it fizzles due to interruptions as well as Rick shoving his foot in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter for all of you amazing readers. Thank you for all those kudos as well. I truly hope you all are liking this. Feel free to leave any comment or feed back. Oh and only few more chapters until the smut ;). Again, please enjoy.

Rick sits up with a start looking around wildly, not knowing where in the fuck he’s just woken up at. He looks down at the unfamiliar bed, still clothed in the clothes from the day before, but his lab coat is missing. He searches the room, finding his coat at the foot of the king sized bed. His wide eyed bewildered stare slides from the bed he is tucked in nicely and spots Y/N wrapped up in an Army issued poncho liner known as a “woobie” on a cot that sits not that far from the foot of the bed. She is drooling and snoring softly due to the amount of alcohol she and Rick had drank until 4 in the morning. Rick stares at her, not remembering how he got into her bed and somewhat disappointed that he was in it alone because what’s a better way to finish a celebration than by have amazing drunken sex with a newish friend you just helped murder someone with. 

Slowly he yanks the blanket from around himself, throws his legs over the side of the bed and reaches for his lab coat, getting ready to leave before Y/N can wake up, but her damn bed creaks and her eyes fly open, blood shot and exhausted, locking with his own. He freezes as she stares at him sleepily. 

“Hey Riiiicccckkkk,” she slurs, clearly still drunk. Her voice is somewhat hoarse with sleep. “You head- head- headed home?”

Rick just nods.

“I would have got you to your… your hooouuusseee, but it was hard enough walkin… walking you up those damn stairs when you asked to see my… my… my bed room so I just put you to bed. Don’t worry I didn’t try nofing. I’m not a… a… dick,” she mumbles.

Rick stares at her, not knowing how to respond to her.

Y/N gives him a goofy tired smile before continuing for his sake. “Beeeee safe getting home Riiiiiiccckkk… haha. I like doing that. Your name is so nice in my mouf… I’m still drunk. I’ll see you later if you want. I sleep now,” she says before burrowing further into her blanket and passing out instantly. 

She really does trust him, which Rick doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or bad thing, but he can use it. Rick carefully stands from the bed and puts on his lab coat. He goes to the cot and looks down at Y/N cocooned in her blanket. He bends down and lifts her easily, and carries her to her bed, where her lays her gently. She doesn’t wake up once, evidently meaning she completely knocked out again. Rick stares at her once more, and moves a strand of her hair behind her ear before turning to the door to exit.

“Bye Rick,” Y/N whispers with a content little smile on her lips.

Rick continues to exit the room despite the annoying feeling that he wants to stay just a bit longer.   
\---

Two hours after Rick left to head home, Y/N wakes up feeling better than ever. She takes a long warm shower before getting dressed in a light purple crop top and a pair of deep blue skinny jean, coupled with her usually combat boots that she quickly wipes down to get rid of the brain matter on the toe of them before flushing the evidence. Fully refreshed and humming “Aerial” by System of a Down to herself, Y/N heads down the stairs to only stop at the bottom, surprised at what she finds. Walking around her living room, bunker and kitchen, finishing up cleaning the three rooms to point of being spotless is several blue men that look exactly the same aside from their hairstyles. Y/N blinks several times, making sure she’s not still asleep.

“Ummm. Who are you guys?” she asks, unsure of what to do or think about several weird looking men cleaning her house of all the evidence of the night before. 

In unison they all turn to her and shout “I’m Mr. Meeseeks, look at me,” making Y/N flinch from surprise. The one closest to her begins to answer her question, “Rick sent us to clean your house,” he answers cheerfully. Another brings her a freshly brewed cup of coffee while another walks in from taking out the trash, carrying in her trash can. 

Y/N takes the cup of coffee without thinking twice, still watching the Meeseeks finishing up the final touches. “Do I pay you or something when you’re done?” she questions while taking a sip of her coffee which is surprisingly good.   
The Meeseeks still standing near her explains, “No. Once our task is done we’ll expire.”

Y/N purses her lips, somewhat confused, but shrugs and takes another step. “Okay. Well thanks for the explanation and the great cup of coffee,” she says oddly very come with the whole situation now that she knows Rick is reason why they are in her home cleaning and doing a great job of it since, there is no sign of blood anywhere. 

The two Meeseeks that explained everything and gave her coffee suddenly vanish into thin air, making Y/N jump at their sudden disappearance. A Mr. Meeseeks pops up out of her bunker and shuts it behind as the last few Meeseeks put the cleaning supplies away before vanishing with smiles on their faces. Once again, Y/N is stuck standing in her house dumbfounded by what has just taken place until she shrugs it off knowing that just being around Rick will lead to more of her feeling like everything is surreal. She laughs to herself and drinks her coffee while padding around her now very clean home, making a mental note to thank Rick as soon as her cup of coffee is empty and tucked away with the rest of her clean dishes.   
\---

Rick is standing at his work bench working on the same project he had been since the day Y/N had moved across the street and hadn’t been able to get to until now, but then again, he is still missing the piece that he had been missing since then as well, but since he couldn’t get Morty to go with him on an adventure due to the “family” being “happy” again, as well as unwillingness to ask him, he had been stuck. He could have always gone by himself, but he knew that by having someone else tag along, he had a better chance coming out of it alive. Luckily, Y/N had shown up, despite his first suspicions of her, giving Rick another option when it came to someone he could drag along with him on an his wacky adventures. At least that was until last night. Today something has been different and it is irritating the crap out of Rick.

Since he woke up and ventured back to the Smith house, he hasn’t been able to shake this feeling of… of guilt. Like him tricking her into wanting to go on missions is… wrong and it is pissing him off. When had he become such pussy?! She is just a girl compared to him. Why should he feel bad for using her to get her to do what he wants just because she shows more gratitude to him than his own grandkids and “daughter”; or that he had helped her kill he ex-husband as well as getting rid of his body; or that he really, really wants to fuck her?! What the fuck does that all matter!? He’s Rick Fucking Sanchez and some little girl isn’t going to change who he is and make him become so sentimental sensitive little cunt!  
Even with him continuously trying to unsuccessfully convince himself that he is better than Y/N and that she means nothing to him other than her being a tool he can use and soon, someone he can fuck whenever he wants, Rick has been glancing at Y/N’s house, waiting for some sort of sign from inside. He had sent several Mr. Meeseeks to clean her house and other little odds and ends so she would come over as soon as she was awake instead of her having to clean up the mess from the night prior so he can finally ask her to come with him on an adventure, which she will most likely accept enthusiastically, although a part of him deep, deep down, had also done it help her, but he will never admit that. He had half expected her to shout from her doorway about the “awesome” blue humanoids cleaning her house or for her to run over asking more question than necessary about their existence, but nothing. Maybe she is still passed out and two Meeseeks are left just waiting for to drag her ass out of bed. 

So now Rick is just slamming around his half-finished invention, impatiently waiting for the damn woman to get her ass out of her fucking bed so he can finally drag her along to get what he needs to finish his invention after he wussed out last night! He is half tempted to go over and drag her out of her out of her bed, out of her house to his spaceship and shove her inside so he can fucking leave already. She is physically and mentally capable of covering his back in an adventure so he needs her to hurry the fuck up so they can leave already. He scowls at the invention in his hands, before slamming it down, losing his patients as he looks across the street just in time to see Y/N sauntering over to him happily, with a content, yet confident smile. He looks her up and down, taking in how the new spark about her makes her so much sexier than before. Rick turns his head away, and picks up his now somewhat bent invention, acting like he’s too busy to notice her. 

Y/N stops beside him at his work bench, smiling knowingly at him, while setting a hand against the top of the bench and leaning in close to him. Even though Rick doesn’t look at her or stop his fiddling with what he’s working on, she notices him falter at her being near. She smirks and begins to rub the surface of Rick’s work bench with her palm, causing him to twitch again. 

“So, I hear that I have you to thank for the Mr. Meeseeks cleaning my house and making the best damn coffee I’ve ever had,” Y/N says in a low, almost seductive voice, trying to peak Rick’s interest.

It works because Rick stops his busy rotating of his play thing, gently setting it on the bench and turns to her, giving her a cocky, wicked, sexy grin. “I am,” he says, his voice dropping lower than normal.

Y/N ignores the shudder that wants to rake through her body and plays along. “Thank you Rick,” she almost purrs while leaning in even closer to him, trying to provoke him even though she knows he won’t make a move. Her teasing will not push Rick Sanchez into wanting her, but trying is still way too fun.

Rick knows what she’s doing and that at the same time, she is still oblivious to the fact that he is so close to throwing her on his fucking work bench and fucking her brains out, not caring that the neighbors and even his family witnessing might come out wondering why their neighbor is screaming his name. Rick narrows his eyes seductively and takes a step closer to her, standing so close to her that he’s only a mere inch away from being pressed against her, looking down at her as he towers over her and saying in a low, deep whisper, “I’m sure you’ll think of a way to thank me better than that.”  
Y/N can’t stop the shudder that runs through her this time and she is just about to scream, “Fuck me now,” when Summer comes out into the.

“Grandpa, mom said that if…” Summer begins to say in a bored voice, until she sees Rick and Y/N standing way to close to each other and looking like they are about to rip each other’s clothes off. “Ewww grandpa! We know you spent the night over at her house, but can you not like, fuck her in here.”

Rick growls as Y/N jumps back away from him and her face goes blank, turning to glare daggers at Summer. “D-Damnit Summer. I already told you I didn’t fuck the neighbor.”

“I didn’t sleep with your grandpa Summer. He was just helping me get rid of a body,” Y/N says without hesitation.  
Summer looks from Rick who looks like he can strangle her for cock blocking him to Y/N who is giving her the most sincere look she has seen from another human being before; plus she can totally see them both killing someone and having to dispose of the body in the middle of the night. “Alright, whatever. I believe you, but not because of you Rick, but because her. But yeah, mom wants to know if you want breakfast.”

“I’m busy,” Rick says immediately, as cold as he possibly can. 

Summer just rolls her eyes and goes back into house. Rick looks back at Y/N who is shuffling from foot to foot with the moment of finally fucking her now gone.

Y/N avoids looking at him, now rationalizing that Rick wasn’t just about to fuck her senseless in his garage and that he was more realistically just fucking with her. She snorts and shakes her head at herself for getting overly excited and shoves her hand in her pocket in order to give Rick his “gift” for the Meeseeks so she can run back home to relieve the ache between her legs. “Uh here,” she says nervously while pulling out a small set of keys and setting it on the edge of his work bench. 

Rick looks at it, confused. “What’s this?”

“It’s a key to my place and the bunker, so you can go in and out whenever you want, as a gift for the Meeseeks cleaning up all the shit from last night. And no it’s not like a, ‘here’s a key to my place, so it must mean something,’ kind of thing. It’s more so you can use my place if I’m not around and you need the space from the family or you want to use the bunker because, hey you fixed it up. Like I’ve said before, my place is always open to you, even when I’m not around, and you can have whatever you want, no questions asked,” Y/N says while looking Rick in the eye, now calmer than she was five seconds prior. 

Rick looks at her, once again floored by the way she is with him. He clears his throat and teases her. “I expected a hundred questions, n-not keys to your house.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin the gesture by coming over and bombarding you with all the questions, plus after what you let me see last night, the Meeseeks kind of made sense in the aspect that they do what they are told and once they are done, they just poof, disappear. It’s actually brilliant. But yeah, mi casa is su casa to you know, hang out, drink, watch TV and whatever floats your boat without the wandering eyes of the family,” she says with a shrug.

They both look at each other, silence settling between them as they both wait for the other to say something, do something so it’s not so awkwardly quiet after such an intense moment before Summer interrupted. 

Y/N laughs nervously and shakes off the tension. “Well, that’s all I wanted to say. I’m gonna head back and… haaaannnngg,” she says, trying to not be too obvious of the fact that she’s running off to take care of her little “issue,” but failing miserably. 

Rick watches Y/N give him a wink followed by her signature two fingered salute, before going to turn. Rick takes a step after her and abruptly says, “Do you want to go on an adventure with me?”

Y/N pauses mid-step and looks at Rick in utter surprise. “Really?” she asks skeptically.

Rick scoffs, distracting her from the fact that he sounds way to fucking desperate for his own like. “Yeah. What- what the hell would I ask if I wasn’t really asking!?”

Y/N sets her foot down and turns back to Rick. “What about Morty? I thought he was your little adventure buddy or something?”

Rick rolls his eyes. “He’s not my ‘little adventure buddy’ and I really don’t want to hear the bitching if he gets hurt and you’re pretty fucking short yourself kid. Do you want to fucking come along or not?!”

Y/N brain starts processing every word Rick has just said faster than she can blink. He is offering an adventure; something better than finger fucking herself while thinking of him and watching more interdimensional TV. Well, maybe not better than finger fucking herself, but pretty damn close, and more exciting. Plus she can, hang out with him more, which she isn’t going to get into the fact that she is way too excited to hang out with Rick Sanchez right now or that fact that him calling her kid hurts a little too much for her liking. Yet again, the fact that he just said he does’t want to take Morty due to the possibility of getting bitched it if he gets hurt sets off warning sirens in her brain. He had basically just told her in a few words that he wants to take her because she is expendable compared to Morty and she is going along, not to make her happy, but most likely because she can handle herself if shit goes down and if shit really hits the fan, he can leave her behind without repercussions. Her eyes go cold and her facial features become void of any emotions as she decides that if he’s going to use her, she’s going to use him for a damn good time, even if she ends up dead at the end of it.

Rick sees the thoughts practically flying around in Y/N’s head as she goes eerily silent. She’s not jumping up for joy, calling him amazing or asking a million questions. She’s fucking thinking and Rick suddenly knows he’s fucked up. He’s given her enough information that she’s picking apart his every word and finding out that he’s dragging her along because she less valuable than Morty. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He begins to panic as her face goes completely blank and she looks at him with nothing in her eyes so he is unable to see what she’s thinking. She is going to say no, take back her key and cut him off. He can’t lose her… she is an… asset; yes, an asset. He opens his mouth to try to cover up his mistake, but is left dumbstruck as she replies.

“What the hell, I have nothing better to do. I was just going to go home and masturbate, but fuck that. I do also owe you for last night, so what the hell. Let’s go on a fucking adventure,” she says a little too calmly for Rick’s liking. “I’m just gonna go grab a few weapons just in case shit goes south. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Y/N goes to once again walk off to her house, but Rick grabs her by the wrist, stopping her. She looks at him coldly as he keeps her from leaving. For a second he was afraid she would just, leave him, making him think of Unity. What the fuck is wrong with him and what is this girl doing to him?! Rick lets go of her arm and clears his throat again. “That’s not necessary. I-I have one here,” he says, pulling his spare one from his back and hands it to her. 

Y/N looks at the hand gun, stony faced before looking up at him, skeptical. “Will it work?” 

“What the fuck?! Of course it will work. Do you really think I’d give you a gun that doesn’t work?!” Rick says, offended that she doubts him, while knowing exactly why she does.

Y/N takes the gun and tucks it in the back of her jeans. “I honestly don’t know. But just in case, can you get me something more, close combat worthy. You never know when a gun might ‘malfunction,’” Y/N hisses.

The trust she had in him is gone. Fuck! Rick refrains from shouting and squats done, digging into a box at the bottom of his work bench and pulls out a machete along with its sheath. He stands and hands it to her. Y/N stares at before nodding. 

She forces on one of her fake smiles. “Let’s go on an adventure,” she says in a dark, sarcastic tone before she turns her back on him and heads to his spaceship. 

Rick groans loudly before stomping off behind her, angry that they are starting off on their first adventure together with doubt between them and after he was so close to finally fucking her.


	8. Wubba Lubba Dub Dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and your adventure goes a little sideways and puts you in life threatening danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming at ya. So I combined two chapters to make this longer than it was, which brings us one chapter closer to the smut you all are waiting for in the next chapter. Until things really heat up, here is chapter 8. Hope you guys are liking it. Also, warning; this chapter has violence and a brush with death. Please enjoy.

Despite the minor setback, Y/N did what she had to; she played distraction, sweet talked and happily flirted with a humanoid looking alien, along with drew everyone’s attention to herself so that Rick could slip into the back, unnoticed even though it royally pissed him off how fucking enthusiastic Y/N was being with her flirting. He growled to himself, seeing the humanoid like man getting very handsy with Y/N and Y/N’s mocking look she shot him right before he slipped away. Even with his growing rage and wondering how far Y/N would let the fucker go just to “help Rick out at all cost,” like she had stated prior to the whole thing starting, and him picturing the alien fucking her on a table in front of everyone, Rick easily got the last piece he needed for his latest invention and walked out without issue. It was smooth sailing and Y/N had been an asset just like Rick had thought, but adventures with Rick never end up going right.

As he had exited the back of the pricks villa, object in pocket and looking smug for not getting caught, Rick had stopped and ruined everything when he saw the sick fucker holding Y/N up against him, whispering in her fucking ear, and even though she looked happy about it to everyone else, he saw her lip twitch from her concealing her discomfort. Rick growled and pulled his gun out of his coat pocket, and shot the fucker through the side of the head without batting an eye, splattering Y/N’s face with blood. She looked at him from across the room, wide eyed and shocked for only a mere second before she sprang into action, shoving the dead body away and leaping onto the table to run across it, kicking a guard who was whipping out a gun to shoot Rick in the head, cracking their skull. Rick watched her pull the machete out of the back of her shirt where she had duct taped it’s sheath to her back on the ride over, and went about jumping off the table to slice the head off the next guard, letting himself admire her skill and the cold blooded stare in her eyes as she charged at yet another guard, holding the gun in the other hand as well, before he joined in. It was a blood bath since everyone on this damn planet loved the damn fucker Rick had killed and was intent on killing the two people responsible.

Rick and Y/N moved through the crowd, killing all in their paths, making their way to each other while leaving body after body in their wake effortlessly. A excited wide wicked smile had formed on Rick’s lips as he laughed joyfully at how he and Y/N were working through the crowd like they were some the most deadly assassins, wanting nothing more than to never part with Y/N in that moment out of some twisted euphoric bliss, until the damn gun shot that killed his joy; a fucking gun shot and Y/N’s pained groan. Rick spun around to see Y/N go down to a knee for a half of second and looked up at him, before she leaped back up to her feet and shot someone about to kill Rick from behind. Y/N turned away from Rick and continued to cut away and shot anyone coming towards her, and Rick saw it; the blood seeping through her shirt in the lower right corner of her abdomen, just above her pelvis. Rick ground his teeth, spun around, and went into a blood thirsty violent rage, void of any enjoyment. In his new state, Rick went through the rest of the crowd in seconds. As soon as the last body hit the floor, Rick was sprinting to Y/N and lifting her protectively in her arms, carrying her quickly to his ship outside the death filled villa, completely ignoring her pained hisses and grunts that slipped through her clenched teeth. 

Rick shoved her into the ship, ran to his side and jumped in before speeding away from the planet. His mind raced to think of a way to get her the help she had needed as fast as possible, cursing himself for getting her fucking hurt and quietly begging who ever could hear him to keep her alive. He is still so wrapped in his own thoughts that when she groans loudly, he is violently thrown from his own panicked thoughts and brought into the now. Rick continues to race through space, anxious and freaking out as he glances beside him, finding Y/N tugging her pants lower on hips. 

“Why-What the fucking are you doing?!” Rick shouts in disbelief.

“Fixing my mistake Rick!” Y/N screams back in pain, sweat dripping down her face. “Where’s the fucking booze?”

“You need a- you want to fucking drink right now!?” Rick barks.

“I need to sterilize the fucking wound, now where’s the booze?!” She snaps impatiently. 

Instead of arguing, Rick begins to dig through his side of the spaceship while still speeding along. He grabs a half filled bottle and tosses it at Y/N without looking, who catches it easily.

Y/N pops the lid, takes a long swig, growls through her teeth “this is gonna sting,” and pours the alcohol on the entrance and exit hole of her gunshot wound. She hisses through her teeth and drinks the rest of the contents in the bottle. “Sorry for not sharing, but I’m gonna need that in a second. Do you have a spoon or something metal and a lighter?”

“W-What? Why? Is it- Are you okay?!” Rick blurts out, worried more than he wants to be about her right now, but honestly who gives a fuck when a woman is bleeding out in the front seat of his spaceship. 

“Rick…” Y/N whines angrily, starting to feel light headed.

“I don’t fucking know, maybe in the back?” Rick snaps at her.

Without think Y/N leans into the back and digs through the pile of crap in the back of Rick’s spaceship that he has been piling up since Jerry moved back in the house, ignoring the sharp, piercing pain in her gut. She finds a small metallic piece of scrap metal, a semi clean rag and large lighter; what Rick needs with a large lighter, she doesn’t know or care right now. Y/N sits back straight in the seat, flicks the bick, and heats the metal. 

Rick looks over at her while not slowing down his ship at all, watching her heat the tip of the metal piece up until its glowing red. “W-what…” He begins to ask, despite his knowing what she’s going to do next.

“I know what I’m doing Rick, and unless you want a dead body in your front seat, which at this point in your life, doesn’t matter because you were half expecting this anyways, I need to cauterize the damn holes, okay?” Y/N says weakly, her vision blurring at the edges. 

Rick looks at her for a split second before he slams on the breaks, bracing Y/N in her seat with his arm before thrusting it in front of her mouth. They look at each other, silently saying more than they can out loud in the time they have before Y/N passes out from blood loss; he is letting her bite into his wrist to cut down the pain she is about to feel . Rick nods, and Y/N leans forward, wrapping her mouth around his wrist before taking in a deep breath, no longer needing to breathe for what comes next. In a flash, she presses the red hot painful tip of the metal piece against the entrance wound, and bites down into Rick’s wrist that muffles the painful scream that explodes from her mouth. Rick hisses at the feeling of her teeth in his wrist while also feeling pleasure surge through his groin. 

Y/N’s eyes roll in her head at the pain, unaware of the affect she is having on Rick from biting him. She takes another deep breathe, loosens her grip on Rick’s wrist to his disappointment even though he knows this is not the time and heats the piece a little more before letting the flame dissipate since she no longer needs it anymore. Again she presses the metal to her skin, this time to the exit hole at her back and she bites down, letting out a loud whine into Rick’s wrist.  
Again Rick feels the pleasure and pain of her bite until she pulls her mouth away from his wrist. He lets his hand fall to her thigh without thinking as they both pant while sitting in the idling space shape. God he wants to fuck her, but he won’t. Not yet. He looks at Y/N who is looking out her side of the spaceship, her chest heaving from the pain. Rick looks down at his hand on her thigh and lets it linger for a second longer before he reaches into the back and grabs another liquor bottle from the back. He opens it, drinks most of it and passes it to Y/N. She turns her head to look at him, exhausted and takes the bottle before drinking the rest.

She drops her hand holding the bottle in her lap weakly and stares at Rick who is looking at her. She gives him a weak smile, and says “Thank you for not leaving me back there to die.”

Rick’s lip twitches and he reluctantly looks away, forcing his ship to move forward again. He’s fighting within himself not to… to fucking kiss her or something, so he just asks as calmly and evenly as he can, “Want to get a drink?”

Y/N laughs and let her head fall back against the seat. “Yes please.”  
\---

Rick walks into the bar with Y/N following close behind him. The ride over had been very quiet; too quiet for Rick at times, forcing him to take quick glances at the woman beside him who had been staring out into space in front of them, clearly in too much pain to put on her usually playful, devil may care persona. Once they had entered the atmosphere to the closest planet with a bar he frequented, Rick put his ship down in what passed for a parking lot and they exited in silence. Rick sits at the bar and orders a dozen shots of the hardest liquor they have. Still, there is silence between him and Y/N. He looks over at her from the corner of his eye and she’s just looking out in front of her staring at nothing at all. His eyes move to the hand tapping its fingers on the bar top while her other arm rests lazily just behind it as she leans over. Again his eyes move down until he finds the drying blood stain at her side, and he wonders why? Why had he not just left her there to rot in that villa alongside the countless bodies they had left behind just like he had planned to if shit hit the fan? Why had he gotten so worked up and had wanted to… to save her at all costs? Why?

Rick is dragged from his thoughts for the second time today as the male bartender announces their drink order while placing the shots in front of both him and Y/N. As he pulls himself from his mind that is intent on overthinking why he had tried to save Y/N instead of doing what he had planned, chalking it up to the fact that he had really seen her true capability in a fight, resulting in him needing to save her to keep a growing asset, his eyes stop on Y/N trying to hand the male alien a wad of cash, but the bartender shakes his head with a sweet smile and whispers “we don’t take that here.” 

Y/N shrugs, pockets the money and gives the bartender a wink, whispering back, “Keep em’ coming.”

The bartender gives her seductive smile, before looking at Rick who is staring at him like he is going to rip the man’s eyes out of his head to feed them to him. The bartender tenses and walks away, getting as far away from Rick as possible. Rick turns his frustrated gaze to Y/N who has downed all of her shot already in the time that Rick had scared away their bartender. Did she need to flirt with all the men she came into contact with? Had he not just killed someone for the same fucking reason since he sees her as a conquest he already has claim to? He knows logically he can’t go around killing all the men she flirts with, but it’s tempting since it will keep anyone else from getting what he wants. 

Y/N notices Rick watching her and she looks at him with a confused look. “What?”

Rick just turns his head away from her, facing forward and picks up shot before drinking. “Nothing.”

“If it’s because I tried to pay than get over it. It’s the least I could have done for bleeding all over your front seat after letting myself get shot like a freaking rookie,” she grumbles and looks at the female bartender that is serving them the next round. 

Y/N wonders where the male bartender has gone even though it’s mostly to distract herself from the man sitting beside her and the fact that she had gotten shot taking a shot that had been meant for Rick since he had been distracted having too much fun slaughtering all those aliens. Not that the whole experience hadn’t been freeing due to her contained rage for him thinking he could leave her behind if things went to shit like they had, but also for him underestimating her so much that he had assumed she be taken down so easily during an adventure. Yet again, here she is, with a cauterized wound in her abdomen for jumping in front of a gunshot for a man she thought was going to leave her to die there, only to have him look so damn worried as he carried her to his ship. She is over thinking, she knows it, but he didn’t leave her and that means something when it comes to Rick Fucking Sanchez. Y/N takes a shot in hand and drinks it before opening her mouth to try to pick his brain so that the tense, post battle, near death experience can just go away already, but doesn’t get the chance to as Rick speaks first.

“D-Do you just carry around piles of cash when- where ever you go?” He questions with an annoyed undertone. 

“Not always, no. Just when I leave the house,” she answers with shrug. “I mean it’s not like I’m filthy fucking rich and I just go around throwing wads of cash at people to make myself feel important or that I just take it around to wipe my ass with, but I don’t like using a debit card because I don’t need a fucking bank and the government knowing where I’m at all the fucking time just because ‘Y/N swiped her card at a bar in the middle of nowhere,’ so I carry a little bit of what I have saved up and hidden away around with me just in case. And yes, I said I keep my cash hidden, so you know, don’t try to fucking find it or anything. I just don’t trust banks with my money so I have Chris pull the money that I get from the VA for my service that I have deposited into an account under his name and bring it to me every month. I’ve been doing that since I got out and was rewarded my benefits because I’m too fucking paranoid, so yeah, hidden large sum of money, hence small wads of cash, so you know, whatever, might as well tell you because you’re Rick. And if you’re somehow worried about me trying to spend a shit ton of money on drinks at a bar, don’t. I just came into a large sum of cash thanks to my lovely friend Chris squeezing money from my ex’s brother who hates him just as much for making him go away, and no he won’t tell; now he gets everything that fucker was going to get for being the first of his name. Everyone wins," she rambles.

Rick stares at Y/N like he is seeing her for the first time, as she pounds four more shots and signals for more. Y/N looks at him, and once again asks “What?”

Rick shrugs his shoulders and looks away from her, drinking the rest of his remaining shots, before responding in an even tone so she doesn’t notice that he is actually impressed or the fact that the mention of Chris having so much of her trust to be able to have access to her money annoys him at the same time. “You’re just less of a sh*urp*eep than I thought."

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck you Rick,” Y/N chuckles while taking up a drink that the bartender sets in front of her. 

Rick laughs and the tension seems to fade away, leaving them both drinking together in content silence. Yet, being Rick, the smartest fucking man everywhere, he can’t help it as he begins to worry about the fact that Y/N’s injury might not only cause her to not want to continue to go other adventures with him even though he had basically just proven that he wasn’t going to leave her behind, because she was a valuable asset, obviously, but that it might also keep him from finally fucking her when he decides to make his move. He takes a shot in his hand and hesitates, formulating a way to keep her from getting away. 

“So I-I’m guessing you don’t want to continue to go on ad-adventures because of your fl*brurp*esh wound?” Rick tries to ask as subtly as possible in a way that he can argue for her to continue and not be an utter pussy by giving up. 

Y/N looks at Rick likes just lost his beautiful, brilliant fucking mind. “No. Or course not! Are you fucking crazy!? That was fucking amazing, even though I almost got my fucking guts blown out. I thought I’d always go out in some shitty fucking way like dying on the shitter or choking on my own puke on some fucking floor, so almost having my guts blown out would have been a bad ass way to go out. Fucking go big or go home. It was so much better than vegging on the couch watching more Ball Fondlers, even though, yes that show is amaze balls, but still. I didn’t think I would feel that fucking alive again after last night, but I was fucking wrong. And yes I honestly thought that when I got hit, you would have pulled a fucking Shane and left me to the herd, but you didn’t. So hell fucking no I’m not thinking of not going on another adventure with you. I’m all fucking in baby!” Y/N cheers while, grabbing a shot and downing it.

Rick smiles for a few seconds before its gone and he is looking at Y/N with a stony gaze because the guilt of knowing that he is going to throw her willingly into harm’s way for his own purposes is gnawing at the frayed edges of his mind and the look she gave him when she was down on her knee comes back, flooding his senses. He sees it now with picture perfect memory; the look in her eyes wasn’t out of pain. It was her looking at him, waiting for the shot to the head from the cold, heartless bastard she had thought he was in that moment. The prey waiting for the finally strike from the predator and it eats at him. She had mentally seen her own death, not because of the hole in her gut, but because she saw him leaving her to die or worse along side the same people she had fought to help him take down and he had made her think that. Rick turns his head and looks away. 

Y/N sees millions upon millions of thoughts flood Ricks mind and she begins to panic. Had she really fucked up by taking a bullet for him and making herself seem like a reckless incompetent fool even though he had no idea and she had no intention of telling him, because that would just make her look more like an idiot for getting too attached to him that she would idiotically throw herself in the line of fire so she didn’t have lose his companionship. Y/N reaches out and puts her hand on Rick’s shoulder. “Rick, are you- are you okay?”

Rick shrugs off her touch and drinks one drink after another. “I-I’m fine,” he responds coldly.

Y/N flinches back and turns away from Rick. She balls her hands into a fist on the bar top her self-loathing overwhelms her. Rick sees the anger building in Y/N, but he says nothing because he’s fighting a war within himself.

“Wubba lubba dub dub,” Rick says to himself out of habit.

Y/N’s irritation with herself deflates as she looks at Rick out of curiosity. “What- What does that mean? Wubba Lubba….” She starts to stutter, raising a brow at him.

Rick doesn’t bother to look at Y/N as he answers with, “Nothing.”

Y/N narrows her eyes angrily at Rick and she clenches her jaw. Rick ignores her until her bitter tone that follows halt the self-hatred and distain for himself, forcing him to look at her in disbelief. “I- I-I fucked up by getting hit didn’t I?”

“W-What the fuck are you talking about?” Rick snaps, his hand gripping the shot glass tightly in his hand. 

“You- you think I’m useless now since I got shot right?!” Y/N barks while glaring at Rick.

“N-No. Don’t be stupid!” Rick yells at her. 

“Then you got fucking weirded out by my patching- patching- fucking patching myself up right!? You think it’s weird that some chick can- can patch herself up like that without acting the damsel in distress right?!”Y/N spits, the alcohol finally hitting her harder than she had expected as she feels a bit lighter than before. “You wouldn’t be the first to think that I-I’m not like any basic biiitttccchhh and that my rough aroun-around the edgesss attitude is fucking weird. I’m too butch for you is that it-it Riiiiicckkk?”

Rick narrows his eyes, glaring back at her and leans towards her in an attempt to stare her down. “Y-you’re over thinking s-shit. You got f-fucking shot, who fucking cares. Y-you can- you patched yourself up and that kept you from b-bl*urp*eed all over my fucking front seat and making me have to take- have to rush your ass to a fucking hospital so don’t try to make- stop making a big fucking deal about it like I’m going to fuck you or not just because you can- because you played medic compared to normal bitches. You’re just m-my fucking neighbor that I took on o-one adventure so d-don’t act like you’re acting like a- a fucking guy half the time does anything to me or even matters,” he hisses. Y/N leans back in her seat looking at Rick like he’s just struck her, her mouth hanging open. Rick groans angrily as he see the hurt filling in her eyes and he gets up so fast that it makes his stool fall back on the floor with a loud crash. “I-I’m going to take a piss,” he growls before he stalking off to the restrooms without another word. 

Y/N stares at where Rick had just been sitting, in total shock. She glances around seeing the different species of aliens staring at her before quickly looking away. Y/N quickly schools her face back into a cold, blank expression as she turns her body back towards the bar, her body rigid and stiff with her own self anger. She picks up a shot and lifts it, ready to drink it when she pauses; she turns to the two bartenders who are awkwardly avoiding her stare. The male bartender accidentally looks at her before turning away. 

“Hey- Hey… Can- Can I ask you something?” Y/N slurs, ignoring the fact the room slowly beginning to spin around her.  
The two bartenders look at each other before moving towards her. The woman bartender smiles at her kindly and replies with a “What’s up honey?”

“Do- Do you know what-what Wubba- Wubba Lubba-Wubba Lubba Dub Dub means?” She stammers, trying to push down the nausea bubbling up in her stomach. She might be drunk, but not to the point of puking just yet.

The woman alien shrugs before looking to her male counterpart. He thinks for a long minute before looking at Y/N thoughtfully, “I think it’s something the bird people say. Something like, being in great pain and asking for help or something like that.”

Y/N looks at the two bartenders as they quickly begin to loose shape in front of her eyes making her extremely dizzy. “Thank… Thank.. Thanks.”

Y/N turns her head to try to look in front of her, but everything is turning into swirling blends of colors. If Rick had said he was in pain and he was asking for help without her knowing, was he in pain because of her? Was he suffering for some unseen reason because of her? How could she help him? She just wanted to do anything to make him happy, and just that thought alone makes her heart race. She’s so lost in her own head that she doesn’t notice Rick sitting down next to her again while completely ignoring her. Y/N’s mouth goes dry and she lifts the shot glass up to her lips, sipping what she doesn’t spill all over since she is now shaking and sweating uncontrollable. She suddenly begins to panic as a sharp stabbing pain where she had been shot pulses through entire body, making her drop the shot glass onto the bar top. Something is really wrong and it scares her as all the colors begin to go grey and her body grows cold. It wasn’t a clean clear shot and she feels it as the sickness in her belly gets worse and her head begins to pound. She doesn’t want to go yet. She can’t leave him alone yet when she’s just found him. She can’t just leave Rick now after such a short fucking time with him. She teeters on her stool trying to stay alive.

Rick’s head whips to the side as the shot glass bounces on the bar top, seeing Y/N swaying on her seat, looking as pale as a sheet. Her eyes are wide and she’s unresponsive to anything, even the male bar tender that rushes over to ask if she’s okay. 

Y/N licks her lips, trying to moisten them in order to speak before she weakly whispers the only words that are bouncing around in her mind, “Wubba lubba dub dub.”

Rick’s eyes grow wide and he grabs her by her shoulder, turning her towards him. “W-what the fuck did you just say?” he snaps, now worried that something is wrong. Y/N blinks at him, but he sees it; she can’t see him. 

“I… I’m s-sorry,” Y/N breaths out before falling back. 

Rick loses his grip on her arm and he can’t move fast enough as she falls back onto the hard floor, with a loud thud. Rick jumps from his stool and rushes to her side. He pulls her up into his arms and looks at her in fear as he finds her eyes are shut and her breathing is shallow.

“Y/N?!” He yells, but gets nothing. He shakes her roughly, his fear seizing control from him completely. “Y/N!!!” He shouts before picking her up in his arms, spinning around to the exit and sprinting out, holding Y/N tight to him.  
\---

Y/N feels her mind begin to stir, regretfully dragging her out of her death like sleep. As her exhaustion slowly melts away from her mind and body, she feels her muscles screaming at her at how stiff she has been sleeping and her brain feels like it’s nothing but mush. She groans in discomfort at her pain as her eyes reluctantly open up to darkness. She blinks several times, finding herself in her own room even though the last thing she remembers is being at the bar feeling like she was at deaths doorstep. Suddenly remembering Rick’s voice crying out to her in the distance, Y/N jumps up in her bed, looking around for him. Where was he? Was he okay? Her panic immediately disappears as she spots Rick siting in one of her kitchen chairs that he must have dragged up the stairs to watch over her.

Y/N hisses as a dull phantom ache echoes through her entire body from her gunshot. Y/N lifts the same bloody shirt and she finds nothing, not even a scar. Y/N looks back at Rick, sitting with his head hanging over the back of the chair and his arms limp at his sides, looking both uncomfortable and comfortable all at once and she knows he did something after she had passed out to keep her alive. She watches him sleep for a while in silence, feeling a warm feeling in her chest growing which both scares her and makes her yearn for more at the fact that even though she had thought she meant nothing to Rick earlier this morning, that she must mean something, even if it means a friend he can escape to and understands him, because he had saved her, not once, but twice today. She knows she doesn’t love him, she’s not stupid and its way to soon. They just met a few days ago, but she’s starting to care for him and wants to be around him, even if it means being a useful asset on an adventure, a friend or anything he sees her as; she still wants that. She’s found someone to live for and that’s so much better than just living alone, feeling lonely and unneeded. 

Y/N sighs in satisfaction before slowly getting out of her bed and walking to her drawers, ignoring the mirror since she probably looks a hot mess and pulls a clean set of clothes she uses a pajamas as quietly as she can. She creeps around Rick, careful not to wake him and stops just behind him. She turns around and looks down at Rick as he snores with his mouth wide open and drooling a little. She suppresses a laugh while staring at him with admiration, noticing how peaceful he looks in his sleep. Unable to contain herself, Y/N drops her clothes on the floor in the hall and runs her hands through his hair carefully, enjoying the feel of it in her hands. She cares so damn much and seeing him this way, knowing he stayed to watch over her, that she is alive because of him makes her want him so damn much it almost hurts, but she’ll settle. She’ll settle for what he wants and admire him from afar. Y/N freezes as Rick stops snoring and his mouth closes, feeling like she is about to get caught letting herself touch him, but luckily he doesn’t wake up. She smiles, relieved while she puts both her hands on his temples and leans over him. 

“Thank you,” she whispers as low as she can before pressing her lips against his forehead as a thank you.  
She stand ups, holding his head gently for a second longer before she reluctantly lets her hands fall away, turns to pick up her clothes and she heads down her hall to the shower. 

As soon as the sound of the shower turns on, Rick’s eyes open. He sits up in the chair and just stares into the dark. He can still feel her soft hands holding his head and her lips on his head. He feels it as if she is still right here even as she bathing herself just down the hall, and it pisses him off because it’s making him feel shit he doesn’t want to. She fucking touched him like he meant the fucking world to her and he is seething. She is making his brain believe the fucking need to rut the bitch is more than just that. He needs to make it clear to her that she is not his girlfriend or something more than what she actually is and that he didn’t save her and stay to watch over her because he cares for her more than her being someone he is going to have fuck and a use as living fucking weapon if an adventure calls for it. She is nothing. She is nothing damnit! Rick gets up from the seat and tears out the room, storming down the stairs and leaves the house to go prove to her how much he doesn’t fucking care. 

Y/N exits the shower a few minutes after Rick had left, completely clothed and walks to her room happily while towel drying her hair, until she stops dead in her tracks in her doorway. Rick is gone. He must have woken up while she was showering. She had assumed he would be there when she got out, but now she’s staring at an empty in disappointment. He probably went to go to sleep in his bed instead of fucking sleeping in an uncomfortable ass chair. She forces herself to leave the chair alone and walks around it. She goes to her bed, when she sees the flash of lights from the across the street. She peers through her window by her bed, pulling the curtains open just ever so slightly and sees Rick in his space ship before he speeds off into the sky. She lets the curtains fall back in place, as she stands in front of her window wondering why he had left to go off alone into space. 

She gets into bed and lies down, looking up at the ceiling, letting her mind go through all the possible reasons why Rick had left to go off into space and it hits her. Her body tenses, the phantom ache is pulsating and she is staring up at her ceiling, wide eyed and freaking out. She sees his face as she holds it in her hands, his mouth shut and the snoring stopped and she sees it; the damn almost unseen twitch in the corner of his lips. He had been awake when she had kissed him on his head. He had felt her do it and she seizes up with anxious fear. He had ran and she had pushed him because she had been so fucking stupid to let herself be a damn woman that cares about a man that is emotionally as broken or even worse than herself. A sob falls from her mouth and she flops over to her side, curling herself into a protective little ball. She squeezes her eyes shut tight and tells herself not to cry; do not feel; she’s ruined everything; she is stupid; what a stupid little girl she is and Rick is now gone because of her.


	9. Show me how much I don't mean to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and you finally have sex after he gets back and you two get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yeah. Who's ready for the smut!? I'm sorry if it's terrible. I don't really write smut, so if its trash, I apologize. But I hope you like it. Also, I'm might not be able to post this weekend so I apologize for that too, but I'm leaving this smutty chapter to hopefully make you forgive my absence. If I can post, I will. Until the next chapter.

Three days; three days had gone by since the night Y/N had been so stupid and she hasn’t seen Rick since. His spaceship is gone. The garage is closed and he is just… gone. The past few days she’s sat around wondering where he could have gone. What she could do to get him to come back to tell him it was nothing and it meant nothing; it was just a thank you, that’s all. Yet, he’s been gone for three long, empty days. To preoccupy her mind she watched TV, sat out on the porch drinking, had Chris come over to entertain her in only the ways he would allow since she was clearly so hung up on Rick’s disappearing and working out. She would take long, long runs early in the morning and hit a gym before running all the way back despite her healed wound aching. Yet, nothing, nothing made the anxiety go away and it was driving her mad. At points she was so lost, she would just stare at the Smith house when she knew no one was looking.

Is she that obsessed? Is she clearly that fucking insane? What had Rick done to her that makes her want to make him come back so bad and beg his forgiveness so she can just be around him again? It’s like he is the drug and she is the addict. What the hell is she becoming and why the fuck is she letting herself fall so damn low?! Rick is just another man; a man that is just like her, but still just another man… Who is she kidding; he is Rick freaking Sanchez and he has opened up doors within her own fucking mind that she is trapped inside and only he can help her find her way back out. 

Y/N is now sitting on her floor, on the rug above her dooms day room, watching some random program on the regular, this dimension and earth TV, feeling as numb as she possibly can be while not drinking the beer she had brought out to drink and hasn’t even opened and is now warm. Someone suddenly knocks on the door, but she doesn’t get up; she’s too damn lazy to care who it is or if they leave. She knows it’s not Rick because he has a fucking key so why bother. She is pathetic. 

The knock comes again and Y/N sighs loudly. “Who goes there?!” She shouts out loud.

“It’s- It’s Morty Y/N. Can… Can you t-talk?” Morty asks nervously from the other side of the door. 

Does everyone in that family stutter? Y/N stares at the ceiling, pondering if she should even bother, until she groans and forces herself up onto her feet. She trudges over to the door, practically dragging her feet until she stops at it. She slowly opens the door and looks at Morty with a bored, dead stare.

“Are- Are you okay? You don’t look so good,” Morty states, a little worried about how worn down neighbor looks. 

Y/N looks down at herself, taking in the off grey baggy sweats, black baggy shirt and large black baggy sweater that Chris had left the night before. She is lounging; why should she care how she looks. She looks back at Morty, clearly not offended by his remark and honestly too worn out mentally to care. 

“I’m alright Morty. What’s up?” she responds as nicely as she can muster. 

It’s not that she doesn’t like Morty. He’s a nice kid and he thinks she’s hot, when she doesn’t, but she just isn’t up for shit today. 

“Do… Do you know where Rick is?” Morty asks, and Y/N immediately feels it hit her in the chest. “You guys left and he never came back? We were getting worried and I just wanted to know…” 

“From what I saw last time I saw him, he was okay kid. He’s Rick; he can handle anything,” she says reassuringly. Except for his inability to deal emotional and physical bullshit, but neither can she so who is she to get mad. She probably would have run out the damn door if he had done the same shit she had. “I think he just went off to go pick up some chicks or something.” Y/N feels another blow to the chest at her own words, but forces a smile for Morty. He looks at her for a second before he nods. She nods back and slowly begins to close the door. 

“You like him right?” Morty says, making Y/N freeze mid-door close.

“W-What?” she stammers. 

“You like Rick. You like my grandpa. That’s why you hang out with him and hide when he’s not around,” Morty says clearer than Y/N wants to hear. 

Y/N shakes her head and laughs nervously. “No, no way. He’s my friend. I don’t like… haha… bleh… it’s Rick. No. Nope. He’s, he’s… He’s a cool, cool guy,” she says unconvincingly, while giving him an uncomfortable, wide toothy grin.

“You shouldn’t like him Y/N. You- you think he’s cool but Rick… Rick doesn’t believe in stuff like love,” Morty says sadly, while trying to remain kind for Y/N’s sake. 

Y/N stares at Morty for a long time before she nods. “I don’t either kid. And I don’t like him. I just… I just want to be his friend,” she says in a sad, broken voice. “Sometimes love makes things worse, but having a friend that is just like you… having someone just like you, is all you need. So I want to be that friend for your grandpa, and even if I liked him, which I don’t, I would never let him know because I honestly just want to be his friend.”

Morty looks at Y/N and he knows that even though she’s lying to herself about the extent of how much she cares about Rick, she means what she says. “Do you want to come over? I- I think everyone would like that.”

Y/N shakes her head, “I don’t think…”

“Please. We need a distraction and you do too,” Morty insists.

This kid is a lot smarter than Rick says he is. Y/N sighs and nods. “I’ll be over in a few. Let me just not look like total dog shit okay?”

Morty nods before he turns and walks across the street. She can play distraction; she can do that.  
\---

Nope, she cannot play distraction. Y/N has been in the Smith household for 10 minutes, sitting in the living with Beth, Morty, Jerry and even Summer, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and camo cargo pant, talking about the days she used to serve, playing the distraction the best she can until Beth suddenly asked about Y/N ‘s interest in her father. Both Y/N and Morty had tried to deny, deny, deny, saying she was his friend, they just drank together and so on, but Beth wasn’t convinced. So Y/N now is sitting as straight and as tense as possible as the whole Smith family, aside from Morty who just feels bad for her, stares at her with her tight lipped smile on her face. She wants to run; run across the street, get in her car and flee this damn town away from the Smith’s and Rick and never turn back.

“You like my grandpa don’t you?” Summer jumps in, adding to Y/N’s embarrassment. “You both looked like you were going to eat each other’s face even though I believed you when you said you weren’t…

Y/N jumps up from the couch, finally having enough and looks around the room at Jerry, Beth and Summer, who has stopped talking, and is looking at her like she’s lost it. “Nope, no. That’s enough. This was fun and stuff, but I think I should go,” she says while beginning to walk towards the front door.

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Beth interjects, making Y/N stop in her tracks. “I mean, you’re just young enough to be my little sister, but I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or feel bad if you like my father. He’s tough to be around and he’s an asshole most of the time, but I think, if you like him and you stick around him, maybe… maybe he can change. Maybe you can make him change; make him stay without him being so angry all the time. I think you can be good for him… for us. So I just want to know if you like him so we can get out of your way so you can be with Rick in any way he will let you.”

The mood in the room suddenly shifts to a somber, somewhat sad one as Y/N looks at how desperate Beth is to make her feel like having feelings towards Rick is okay and how she wants to help make it work. Yes, it’s also to keep her father around, but Y/N can tell it’s more than that. Rick had told Y/N that Beth had let Jerry back into the family and into the house after Rick had pushed him out, ultimately choosing someone Rick sees as a weak waste of existence over her own father. Even though Beth is still with Jerry and they seem happy enough, she worries about her decision on subconscious level since she does love her father and wants him to be happy and stay. She sometimes feels somewhat guilty and for that she is willing to let a woman that is only a few years younger than her see her dad. 

Y/N slowly sits back down and sighs. “I don’t like Rick in a romantic way, at least I really don’t want to. I can’t do any other relationship if it’s going to rip me apart again. I don’t think I will survive it, and even if Rick makes me feel…. alive again, I can’t do it. I want to be his friend and I’m sure he wants me to be less; a pawn, so to speak in his arsenal of tools or a weapon if he needs may to be. Even so, I will say this; if I can make him happy by just being whatever he wants me to be and that makes him stay, I’ll do it. Is that okay?” Y/N says looking at Beth with as much kindness that she is used to giving to someone she barely knows beyond being too sentimental.   
Beth smiles back at her and nods. Y/N nods back, before getting back up. 

“I better get back home for dinner,” Y/N says while nodding to the family with a polite smile. 

Beth jumps, up catching Y/N off guard and kind of freaking her out. “No, you can stay here and eat with us. You don’t have to go home alone. Just stay and hang out until after we eat,” Beth says, almost pleading.

Y/N looks at Beth, unsure what to do, but she slowly nods and sits back down. Beth goes off into the kitchen with Jerry while Morty and Summer begin to watch TV with Y/N in the room. She remains tense and unsure what to do for a little while until she allows herself to relax and really watch TV with Morty and Summer, instead of heading home just to be alone with her thoughts.   
\---

Y/N sits with the Smith family laughing about things they had experienced since Rick had come back into their lives, after eating a good home cooked meal. She had listened to everything they told her, making her laugh, worry, and even panic as each one of them, other than Jerry, which only had a few, told her stories about what happened in the house because of Rick or things that happened on adventures, soaking it all in like a sponge, somewhat sad that she had missed so much. Hell someone could say she had missed seasons of their lives. Right now they are just getting done talking about the time Rick had made Beth and Jerry go to counseling, all of them laughing about it now because it was in the past and Y/N can’t help laugh along. She grabs her glass of wine that Beth had given her because they know she likes alcohol as much as Rick does as she tries to reign in her laughing, when the garage door opens and closes. Due to her immense bad luck, Y/N is sitting at the chair that is facing into the kitchen and as Rick comes in they immediately see each other. Rick stops and looks at her as she goes rigid in her seat, both looking at each other as if the other is nothing more than air. Y/N clenches her fist onto the table, as she and Rick stare at one another for a long uncomfortable moment before Rick turns away to head to the fridge.

Pure unadulterated rage begins to build in Y/N, until she feels a hand cover her tight fist. She looks over at Morty, who is sitting next to her in shock and he just looks at her like she is going to be just fine because he is right here with her. Y/N looks back into the kitchen just as Rick comes out into the dining room, drinking a freshly opened beer. His eyes fall to Morty’s hand that is resting over Y/N’s somewhat slack fist and narrows his eyes at it before letting them fall back to Y/N who sits up taller in her seat in defiance of him. 

“Where- where were you Rick?” Morty asks, not even trying to ease the growing tension building between Y/N and his grandfather that everyone can see as much as feel. 

“Out,” Rick responds in annoyance. 

“But where grandpa? You were gone for four days,” Summer asks, coming to the aid of her brother and oddly, the neighbor who she is starting to not dislike as much. 

“Yeah, Rick, where’d you go?” Jerry asks purely out of curiosity.

“None of anyone’s fucking business,” Rick snaps. 

“Dad,” Beth begins, before Ricks groans out loud and throws his arms open wide tat his sides.

“I was out having a g-good fucking time. I went to a planet where e-everyone has fucking orgies all fucking day, and- and I found some aliens that took care of me. Is that what- Is that okay with you?! Can I drink my fucking be*urp*er now!?”

Beth and Jerry both shout “Dad,” and “Rick!” at the same time, but Rick just shrugs, not really caring what they think.

Y/N jaw clenches as she and Rick lock eyes and he just drinks from his beer, gauging her reaction like some sort of experiment. Morty’s hand squeezes hers out of support and Rick’s eyes move to their hands, seeing it all. Y/N reflexively pulls her hand from Morty’s as the young boy looks at his grandfather disapprovingly, but Rick doesn’t care about his opinion either. All he cares about is why the fuck she is in his house, and why the hell Morty feels that he needs to hold her fucking hand like she needs him to protect her.

“What are you- Why the fuck are you here?” Rick asks coldly while gesturing to Y/N with his bottle. 

“Dad,” Beth warns again.

“W-What? I want to know why she’s here. Are you- are you- did you fucking get bored waiting for the old man across the street so you moved onto the grandson?” Rick spits the words at Y/N, making her ire flare up inside her. 

Before anyone can call Rick out again, Y/N stands up from her seat, pushing the chair out carefully and looks at everyone. “Thanks for the invite. Thank you for the distraction. I’m going to head home.”

“Y/N…” Beth begins apologetically, but Y/N shakes her.

“Its fine Beth,” she says to Beth with a smile, before looking at Rick who is just staring at her, watching her glaring at him, looking almost too drunk to care. That just adds to Y/N’s wrath as she says, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

Y/N turns and moves through the house to the front door, ignoring everyone, but Rick who isn’t even bothering, calling her back and asking her to stay. She opens the front door and walks as fast as she can to her home, leaving their door wide open. She stops at her front door, aggressively digging into pocket for her keys and pulls it out only to just grip it tightly in her hand as she just stands in front of her door, her breathing ragged, her shoulders hunched over and her eyes piecing the concrete on her front step like she can burn through it as her anger continues to build. Suddenly, she reaches up into her hair and starts pulling at it while shouting into the night sky. She pulls her hands from her hair and begins to slam the fist with the key in it into the front door over and over and over again even though she knows it’s doing nothing, but giving her bloody knuckles. Feeling her energy draining even though her anger is showing no sign of subsiding, Y/N unlocks the door and opens it so she can go inside to drink herself into a deep sleep.

The Smith family has been standing at the front door watching Y/N losing her ever loving mind on her front porch with Rick standing behind them, watching as well and having lost all interesting in his beer. As she stops hitting her own door, the Smith’s turn their head to look at Rick, who looks at them while he says “What the hell do you want me to do about that?” He looks over their confused, disappointed or surprised stares, seeing Y/N unlocking her door, looking utterly defeated and he groans before walking towards his family and pushing through them to storm across the street to get to Y/N before she can close the door.

Y/N slowly passes through her front doorway and turns around to close the door, when she looks up just in time to see Rick stalking towards her like a bat out of hell. Her eyes go wide and she quickly tries to slam the door in his face, but it’s already too late as Rick forces his way into her house, grabs the wrist with the hand on the door handle and shoves it along with the rest of her back against her wall beside the front door that is still wide open. Y/N tries to swing at him with her free hand, but he catches it easily and shoves it against the wall too, pinning her to the wall, despite the small gape between his body and hers. He looms over her as she glares back at him, seething at the fact that he’s got her caged.

“Let me go Rick,” Y/N growls through clenched teeth as she glares lasers into Rick’s eyes while he just glares back at her.

“Not u-until you tell me why your- what your fucking problem is?” he growls back. 

“My fucking problem!? My fucking problem!? I’m not the one that went missing for three fucking days and acted like a dick head when I got home, talking about how you fucked a bunch of alien chick and dudes or fucking whatever, making me feel like shit because you got the wrong fucking idea the other night!?” Y/N screams in his face.  
“Y-You fucking kissed me!” Rick retorts just as loudly.

“I did not! I kissed you on your fucking forehead as a thank you for you not letting me die on the floor of an alien bar so don’t act like it meant anything when you’re just my fucking neighbor from across the damn street and nothing more!” Y/N hisses at him, through her teeth. 

“That wasn’t j-just a thank you Y/N and you know it so don’t fucking lie to me,” Rick snaps.

“What? Do you think I want to fuck you Rick? Get over yourself! I’m not one of your alien whores that will jump on your dick just because you’re ‘Rick Sanchez,’” Y/N mocks while looking away from him and looking out her door, seeing his family still watching. “Your family is watching us by the way so why don’t you take your happy ass back home and leave me the fuck alone.”

Rick growls and kicks the door shut. “Now they’re not.”

“Get out Rick!” Y/N warns through her teeth while leaning her head forward threateningly, but Rick doesn’t care. 

“Y-you keep bringing up my time at the planet that has the- with the alien orgies that I had fun at. Why? Does that bother you that I was fucking someone else instead of you because you- after you kissed me?” Rick taunts her.

“Fuck you Rick! I don’t give a fuck what you did the last three days! Now get the fuck out of my house and give me my fucking keys back! You’re not welcome in my house anymore!” Y/N snaps.

Rick tightens his hold on her wrists, angry that she is trying to take back something she had just given him four fucking days ago. “No.”

“Why!? This is my house Rick! My house, not yours! I want my keys, I want you to leave me alone and to go about your fucking life having your exciting little adventure alone! Or you know what, don’t go alone, take your orgy friends with you because I’m fucking done with you Rick!” she shouts while trying to pull her wrists out of Rick’s hands. “Let me go damn it!”

“It bothers you,” Rick throws in her face. 

“It does not,” Y/N growls.

“Y-yes it does,” Rick snaps back.

“Yes okay. Yes. It fucking bothers me that you just took off after getting the wrong fucking idea about what I did and making me worry that I just lost my only fucked up friend here because he got scared of something that didn’t mean shit!” she cries out, trying desperately not to break down in front of Rick. “It meant nothing, and you just left! Yes it bothers me, but what the fuck do you care Rick?!”

“Y-you think I don’t care after- even tho*urp*ugh I saved your fucking life?!” Rick barks.

Y/N puffs out her chest in an attempt to look bigger and gives him a challenging glare. “You. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.”

Rick groans angrily. “You don’t think it bothers me that while I was on a fucking planet with nothing, but orgies going on that all I could do was get drunk because when- whenever someone came around to suck my dick or do whatever I wanted, I just thought about the damn neighbor across the street that I’ve wanted to fuck since the day we met even though she’s younger than my own daughter,” Rick yells in her face while shoving himself between her legs as she sucks in air at his words, as well as how him being presses against her. He leans his face in closer until their faces are almost touching, completely touching her so that she can feel his growing erection on her belly. His eyes pierce he’s as he continues, “You don’t- you don’t think it bothers me that I want to fuck you; the same fucking bitch that almost died while on- during an adventure, passed out in a fucking bar and that I had to stitch up internally before coming back to you house, only to have you kiss me on my fucking head while I was sleeping as if I- like I was your boyfriend. I don’t do dating or love Y/N; I only doing fucking.”

Y/N looks at Rick, trying to keep herself from just letting herself beg him to fuck her right here and now, but she’s too riled up not to retort with, “It meant nothing Rick, and I don’t want to fuck you, so. Get. Out. ”

Fighting it until the end, he can admire that, but right now he just wants to fuck her senseless. He doesn’t move, and just stares down at her, watching her will breaking and her eyes slowly give away how much she wants him to fuck her. Y/N can see the hungry look in his eyes and she knows he can probably see it in her eyes too as well as both of their angry, frustrated, heavy breathing mingles in the sudden silence in the house. Y/N can feel her skin burning up and her cunt pulsing with the need to just say yes; beg, plead, whatever she needs to do to get Rick inside of her fast and in a hurry. 

Finally breaking, Y/N says, “Rick, either fuck me or get the fuck out of my house.”

Before either of them can think twice and change their minds, Rick crashes lips hard over hers, shutting his eyes tight while he swallows a moan that erupts out of Y/N’s mouth from both of them finally getting what they want. His tongue prods at Y/N lips and she opens them up immediately, willingly allowing his tongue to claim her mouth and tangle with her own. She moans again, her eyes closing and rolling up into her head, enjoying the way Rick’s tongue roams her mouth greedily and he presses his body further into hers the best he can while he leans over her due to their height difference. Not satisfied with having to lean down to claim Y/N’s mouth as his own, Rick’s hands release her wrists in order to grab her by the back of her legs and lifting her up while pulling her legs wider so he can stand up straight, pressing himself flush against her, pinning her between himself and the wall. Y/N gasps as she feels Rick’s now fully hard dick pressing against her aching, but clothed pussy. She reaches up, grabbing hold of Rick’s hair, earning a deep frustrated growl from the older man and she arches her back into, rubbing herself against Rick’s cock. 

Rick rocks his hips forward making Y/N moan loudly as their tongues continue to fight for dominance in her mouth. His fingers dig into her thighs as they both grind against each other, chasing the growing pleasure that is growing from this little bit of contact alone after resisting their need to fuck each other for the week that they have known each other. All the passion, and anger and frustration is felt in their rough, sloppy kiss. Y/N suddenly tugs on Rick’s hair, reluctantly pulling his mouth from hers, instantly hating the loss of his mouth on her, but her lungs thank her from their burning need to breath. Rick glares at her for breaking the kiss, his eyes filled with growing hunger while he pants as badly as she is, but Y/N just stares at him with the same need, the same loss, the same want for him to devour her, body and soul, claiming her as his own, and Rick sees it too. The need to breathe now satiated, Y/N and Rick’s mouths crash back together as Y/N wraps her legs around Rick’s hips, pulling his dick tighter against her now soaking wet pussy as he grinds against her roughly, as he moves his hands from her thighs to her shirt, tugging it up until they are once again forcing their mouths apart, also forcing Y/N to release her grip on his hair so he can pull off her shirt.

Rick is pleasantly surprised to find that Y/N is not wearing a bra underneath the shirt, cutting his work of freeing her breast for him in half, although it also annoys him that she had been sitting in his house with Morty and Jerry while not wearing a bra when he wasn’t there. He is going to have to correct her on that later. Rick tosses the shirt away, somewhere across the room, he really doesn’t fucking care where right now and he squeezes her full, perky big breasts in both hands. Y/N throws her head back and arches into his hand as Rick greedily fondles her tits. Rick watches her as she pushes herself into his hands willingly with her mouth open in an o shape and her eyes shut tight, clearly enjoying the way his hands cup her breasts like they only belong to him, which from what he believes and she will as well, is that they do. No one is going to touch her as long as he is the one fucking her. A possessive growl vibrates through Rick as he quickly releases one of Y/N boobs, receiving a sad whimper from Y/N at the loss of his hand around her breast, unit he wraps his arm around Y/N’s lower back, pulling her higher and closer to his face so he can take her freed nipple in his waiting mouth. 

“Fuck,” Y/N hisses as Rick sucks and licks her nipple while his hand squeezes the other. She feels her mind go hazy at the intensity of pleasure at Rick sucking on her tit only. 

Rick quickly switches to the other breast, popping it into his mouth greedily, paying the same attention to it that he had just done to the other, while the other is left alone so that the slight chill in the air mixes with Rick’s saliva, making the bud harden almost to the point of it being painful. Y/N once again grabs hand full of Rick’s hair in both her hands, trying to anchor herself to this moment as the growing pleasure builds in her belly. It’s been so damn long since she’s let herself enjoy the company of a man for her own satisfaction, but she’s never experienced the same intensity she is feeling with right now Rick in her whole life. She feels like her mind is going numb at Rick’s skillful mouth on her tit until he pulls away. Y/N looks down at Rick with a sad, needy expression, but it doesn’t last long as Rick crushes her mouth with his and his long thin fingers work at her pants. Being Rick, he has her pants undone in a second, allowing him to tug them down her hips while his and Y/N mouth hungrily devour each other.   
Y/N lets her legs fall away from around Rick’s thin, yet surprisingly muscled hips since she had somewhat assumed he would be a little bonier than he actually feels, letting him bend over, pulling her pants off along with her damn stupid boots without having to break the intense kiss until he is done and he pushes her back against the wall again, breaking all physical contact with her. Y/N doesn’t get to process the loss Rick or that she is now completely naked in front of him as he drops down onto his knees and easily lifts her up the wall, much stronger than she had thought too, forcing her legs wide and to rest on both sides of his shoulders before burying his face in between them. Y/N screams with pleasure as Rick wraps his mouth around her swollen clit, making her head fall back against the wall with her back arched and her hands flying to his hair. He is so damn good; so fucking good, its’s almost too much and he’s barely gotten started. 

Y/N can’t do anything, but remain perched on Rick’s shoulders as his fingers dig into her thighs and he hungrily eats her pussy with a skill clearly only he obtains; his tongue taking time to push deep inside her before going back to her clit where he laps away at her like a dog dying of thirst. Y/N feels herself getting close to her sweet release and she knows it’s going to be intense as she pants loudly like a bitch in heat, her mind on nothing at all, but that damn tongue working her over like she’s never been eaten out in her life. She cries out with tears in her eyes when Rick suddenly stops and she looks down at him, on the verge of crying at being so fucking close to the most intense orgasm of her existence, locking eyes with his as he gives her a toothy, wicked grin that drives her that much closer to pure insanity. 

“You- you ready to cum in my mouth baby?” Rick asks in a low, seductive, sexy voice that has Y/N shiver with her need to have him continue. Y/N just nods dumbly, words failing her. Rick laughs at her and says, “Then fucking cum. Cum in my mouth and let me hear you scream,” Rick demands before re-attacking her clit with his mouth, set on making her cum at this very second.

Y/N’s head falls back, her eyes go wide and she screams as she does what Rick wants, coming hard while screaming loud enough for the whole fucking neighborhood to hear, including his family across the fucking street. Her body shakes uncontrollable on top of Rick’s shoulder forcing him to grab a hold of her ass tightly and pulling her closer to his face as he continues to eat her pussy so he can take all that pours out of her into his waiting mouth. Y/N’s mind is blank as her shaking turns to violent shudders from her mind blowing orgasm, her brain no longer wanting to process any thoughts. Rick, now happy with the fact the he has lapped up all that she has to offer, lets her legs fall limply off his shoulders and stands in front of her with a shit eating grin on his face. Y/N just stares at Rick, blinking at him in an effort to regain control of her brain for a few mind numbing seconds until she suddenly drops to her knees in front of Rick and quickly works open his pants. Rick looks down at her in surprise at how fast the switch in her brain took place, from blissful numbness to complete awareness and need to repay him. He tries to pull her hands away last minute, because she now has his pants opened wide and down low enough, along with his briefs, that his cock excitedly springs free and into her waiting mouth. 

Its Rick’s turn to groan and have his mind go blank as Y/N slides her mouth down Rick’s cock until he feels the back of her throat. “Shit,” he pants as he looks down at Y/N as she pulls her mouth up his cock until only his tip remains in her wet, warm little mouth, only for her swirl her amazing tongue around the head for a second before deep throating him again. Rick places a hand against the wall while leaning over her, steadying himself from falling over from how fucking good Y/N’s mouth feels slowly bobbing up and down his dick. He watches her silently as she works his cock in and out of her mouth with a skill that he hasn’t experienced from most women and men he’s been with and that’s saying something for a 70 year old man that has experienced hell and back again multiple times in his life. His hand wanders to her hair on its own as it gently takes a strand of her hair, his eyes now hooded with the intense pleasure that is building up in his balls as he continues to watch her; her head bobbing faster now, trying to milk him of his quickly approaching orgasm. The sound of his ragged groans and pants the only sound along with the wet sound of Y/N mouth skillfully sucking his cock.

Before she can get him off, Rick shoves her off his cock, her mouth losing it with a loud pop and she looks up at him, lost and confused. She quickly gets up onto her feet to ask him why he’s made her stop, but is stopped by him slamming his mouth over hers and pressing her body tightly to him, letting them both taste themselves in each other’s mouths. Not wanting to wait anymore, Y/N begins to push at Rick’s lab coat so she can get to his shirt. It falls to the floor as their tongues wrap around each other over and over, until Y/N pulls his shirt over his head. She pauses to take him in. He is thin, but he is toned and fit for a man his age that drinks like a fucking fish.   
His eyes do the same, moving over her slender, yet toned body due to her military background and the fact that she still runs in the early morning; he knows because he’s seen her take off early in the mornings to return an hour later looking as wrecked as he’s wanted to make her look with a good long fucking; like she looked just now from him eating her pussy. His eyes take in the tattoos on both sides of her ribs that do in fact go from the top of her ribs to the swell of her hips making his cock twitch; she can endure pain, good to know. 

Y/N looks up at Rick and he looks at her after admiring each other’s bodies, before she hungrily, pushes her mouth up to his to show him how much she needs him inside of her. They both push and pull his pants and shoes away, letting the articles of clothing join hers at their feet before Rick quickly lifts Y/N up once again, shoving her naked back against the wall and slams into her waiting, dripping cunt. 

Rick lets his forehead fall into the hollow of her neck, growling at her how tight and wet she feels around his long hard cock while Y/N goes stiff at how fucking good it feels to finally have him deep inside her. His girth and altogether large size fills her to the point that she is left breathless until she gasps as he pulls his hips back only to slide back in.

“Ah fuck Y/N… Y- you’re so fucking tight,” Rick groans while pulling back out and slamming back in. 

Y/N wraps her arms tightly around Rick’s shoulders and clinging to him, unable to speak due how good he’s making her feel as he fucks into her slowly, letting the drag of his cock going in and out of her pussy over and over, drive them both slowly mad. Y/N moans loudly as Rick slowly pumps into her, despite her growing need for more quickly takes hold of her mind. 

“Rick- Rick, I… I need...” she whines, as he pulls out and slams back into her waiting cunt, also beginning to be taken over by his desire to just fuck her like the animal he knows he is. 

“W-what? What do you need?” Rick asks through his teeth as he continues to slowly pump himself into her.   
“Fuck! Fuck me Rick. Fuck me hard and fast… Please Rick… I-I need you to fuck me senseless,” she begs, finally losing the last ounce of self-preservation she didn’t even know she had been holding onto for the sake of not losing herself in Rick.

“Fuck,” Rick growls, before he completely stops, almost coming from hearing such a god damn stubborn, strong willed woman pleading for him to just fuck her. He remains still for a minute, letting the building orgasm fall away again.

“Rick please,” Y/N whimpers desperately, on the verge of tears at wanting him to lose himself in her body. “Please.”

Rick lets out a loud animalistic growl before he backs away from the wall with Y/N still wrapped around him, pressing her body tight against his body to keep her on his cock as he turns towards and crosses the room to the couch where he bends over, letting Y/N fall back into, without ever letting himself slip from inside her. He grips her hips tight in both hands and looks down at her for a brief moment, seeing her looking up at him while lying in the center of the couch like she’s about to be swallowed up in it, her eyes begging him to finally move, before he pulls back and slams back into her hard. Y/N cries out in pleasure, unable to really regain her breathe as Rick pounds into her over and over fast and hard. Y/N arches her back, unable to do anything in this position other than to go along for the ride as Rick fucks her senseless.

Their combined grunts, groans, gasps and moans mingle with the wet slapping of skin against skin echoing continuously in the room. Y/N brings her hand up to her mouth, biting it her flesh to muffle her loud cries of pleasure from the way Rick is fucking her. Rick’s hips falter as he reaches up and tears her hand away from her mouth; he wants to hear her. Y/N reaches up and grabs the back of her couch with both hands, desperate to hold off on her orgasm a little longer so she can enjoy the way Rick’s dick feels pounding into her pussy faster and harder than she honestly expected from him. Rick’s hand that had taken her hand from her mouth, grips the back of the couch alongside hers, leaning over her on the couch and using it to slam into her harder, earning a cry of pleasure from Y/N before she bites down on her bottom lip to quiet herself. 

Rick shakes his head. “I- I want to hear you scream my fucking name,” Rick warns.

Y/N shakes her head helplessly as Rick begins to pick up speed and strength again. “Y-your- your family… They’ll hear.”

“Let them hear. I don’t give a fuck. Let them- let the whole fucking neighborhood hear who’s fucking you and how good it feels,” Rick says, once again pounding his dick into her mercilessly. 

Rick’s words suddenly push her over the edge and Y/N seizes up from the most intense orgasm she’s ever felt as she screams Rick’s name so loud, Rick is sure his fucking family can hear it which makes him smile. He stops his pounding into her body as her cunt squeezes around his cock tightly, once again staving off his orgasm for the third time tonight as he waits for her climax to subside, not yet ready to cum. He watches her eyes shut tight and her mouth fall open in an O while she moans loudly over and over as her orgasm pulsates through her body like little waves of great pleasure. 

Y/N pants, her chest heaving as she desperately tries to fill her lungs with air while her orgasm slowly subsides and she slowly becomes aware that not only is Rick’s dick still hard inside her, but that he hasn’t cum yet. She cocks her head to the side, still burrowed in her couch, looking up at him in confusion. Without saying a word to answer her or leaving her pussy, Rick picks her up from her couch and quickly turns around, sitting down on the couch with Y/N in his lap.

“Now I want to see you bounce up and down on my cock. Show me how much you liked the way I just f-fucked you,” he says with a wicked, toothy grin.


	10. Can you tell the difference?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex and a little bit of clarification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank for those kudos and comments. Sorry for the delay in posting, but here is the new chapter for your reading privileges. I hope you enjoy because we're continuing the smut right from the beginning. I hope you enjoy. Until the next upload.

Y/N blinks at Rick for a long minute, her mind still sluggish from the amazing orgasm she just experienced that still echoes through her lower stomach and pussy. Rick’s grin fades and he gives her an impatient, annoyed look. Before Rick can say anything, Y/N places her hands on his shoulders, braces herself on her knees, lifts herself up Rick’s cock and slams herself down. Rick’s hands on her hips grip so tight that there will definitely be bruises in the morning and he grunts as Y/N begins to ride him slowly. He watches her lifting herself up and down on his cock with her eyes now pinched shut and her mouth hanging up, enjoying the feeling of how he feels in her wet core as she fucks him. No longer content with her slow pace, Rick plants his feet on the floor and thrusts up just in time to meet her downward decent on his dick. She cries out and looks at Rick, seeing the tension in his jaw due to his need for her to move faster. Y/N grips his shoulders tighter and begins to bounce up and down on him faster and harder as he meets her thrust for thrust. Once again, their voices hitch to desperate moans and grunts. Sweat coats their naked flesh, adding to the loud clapping of Y/N’s skin against Rick’s.

Y/N feels the tale tell building of yet another earth shattering orgasm building in her belly and she lets her hands move from Rick’s shoulders to squeeze her own breasts, slowly losing all sense of anything, but trying to get Rick to cum before she does. Rick’s eyes watch her desperate pinching and pulling at her breasts, lost in how fucking good she looks with her tits bouncing up and down in her hands as she mindlessly fucks him, even though he can tell she’s getting closer to coming again as she begins to falter along with the aching soreness in her legs growing in her muscles from the continuous rising and falling of her cunt on his dick. His own organism is coming on fast from just watching her losing herself on his dick and the feeling of her cunt fluttering around him. He grunts while his hands rub up and down her side, running them over those glorious tattoos as she begins to circles her hips on his cock, still trying to bring him to his completion faster than her even though her legs are starting to fail her, using the swivel of her hips the best she can. 

Unable to keep how good she feels to herself any longer, Y/N begins murmuring everything she is thinking while she fucks him. “Fuck… You feel so good inside me… Your cock feels so good. So fucking…oh fuck… so big… I can’t… I can’t… Fuck Rick you feel so fucking good,” she gasps out loud.

Finally unable to take it anymore and hearing Y/N praising him, Rick wraps his arms tightly around Y/N, holding her to him so she can no longer move and he begins to pound up into her at a bruising pace, trying to chase his orgasm while taking one of her tits in his mouth, sucking to the point of it almost being painful. Y/N cries out in pleasure as she grabs a hold of his hair, letting the pain of Rick’s mouth on her nipple and his thrusting fast and hard up into her body race her that much closer to another orgasm.

Rick lets the nipple fall from his mouth and growls at her, “Look at me.” She does as he says and moans loudly. “I’m going to fucking cum inside you,” Rick grunts.

Her hands quickly fall to cup his face and she pleads loudly, “Cum for me R-Rick! Cum inside me! Cum for me please!”

Rick loses it and he roars as he comes hard inside her as his vision goes momentarily white from how intense and good his climax feels. His completion sends Y/N tumbling over into her own, making her scream his name again. Her cunt squeezes his dick, milking him of every last drop as Rick pumps himself into her a few more times until he stops leaving them both clinging to each other as the last echoes of their orgasms rake through their bodies. As the post-coital ecstasy leaves both Y/N and Rick, leaving them both satiated while making them become increasingly aware that they are still holding onto each other while panting for air, they both release their grip on each other and back away. Rick gives Y/N a crooked, arrogant grin, making Y/N roll her eyes at him despite the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile. Y/N lifts herself slowly off of Rick’s now limp dick even though the instant he slips from her she feels an empty ache forming inside her, and she moves quickly to flop down on to the couch next to Rick as their joined fluids seeps out of her and onto the floor. Rick’s grin turns to a satisfied smirk at seeing his seed pouring out of her, even though he has no intention of getting her pregnant while fucking around with her. Y/N groans, running an exhausted hand through her sweaty hair and slumps further into the couch. 

“I’m going to have fun cleaning that in the morning because I’m not at my full mental capacity to clean that up right now,” Y/N chuckles at the beautiful soreness slowly forming in her lower abdomen and legs as well as inside her core. 

“Enjoyed you self huh?” Rick teases Y/N, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. 

Y/N runs her hands over the light layer of sweat coating her face and pushes her fingers through her hair. “That… fuck that was,” she stutters, trying to find the right words to express how mind blowingly fantastic the sex had just been. 

“Yeah?” Rick asks playfully to get her to say how he’s most likely rocked her entire world with his mouth and dick alone.

He’s not going to lie; it was pretty fucking great for him too and it was something that could honestly contend with the sex that he used to have with.. with Unity. Rick feels a sudden spike of anger at himself for thinking about an ex that had left him, but is also surprised that he had just compared how great the sex he just had with Y/N to some of the crazy shit he used to do with Unity, and Y/N is just a human. 

“World shattering,” Y/N finally announces excitedly. “Hands down the best fucking sex I’ve ever had in my life.”  
Rick chuckles and leans towards Y/N, a mischievous, wicked toothy grin on his face with his ego inflating at Y/N’s blunt praising of his sexual talents and egging him on to make it clear to Y/N that now that they’ve started, this is going to continue to happen whenever they want to just fuck each other’s brains out while making her think she is suggesting it herself, knowing just how he can get her to. Y/N looks at Rick, somewhat confused by what he is doing until one of his hands move to her clit and he begins to rub it. Y/N sucks in air through her teeth and moans at the feeling of Rick’s finger playing with her sensitive bud, sending mini sparks of pleasure through her cunt. 

“The best you’ve ever had?” Rick almost purrs while adding more pressure to her clit as he moves his finger in circles against it.

Y/N begins to pant as her eyes narrow and she gives Rick a look that is filling more and more of her lust for him. “Y-yes. The best... Fuck R-Rick, if you don’t stop…”

“W-what? You’ll want me fuck you again?” Rick interrupts, while shoving the finger that had just been playing with her clit into her dripping pussy while pressing the palm of his hand against her clit in its place.

“Y-yes,” Y/N gasps, while rocking her hips forward to slowly fuck herself on Rick’s fingers. 

“D-do you want me to continuing fucking you whenever you want my dick?” Rick whispers huskily, adding yet another finger inside Y/N, trusting them in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Yes! Yes, please! I want you to fuck me whenever you want! I don’t want to stop! Please Rick, I don’t want to stop!” Y/N whines, feeling yet another orgasm building up inside her.

He’s got her. Rick suddenly pulls his fingers out of Y/N’s wet snatch and shoves them into his mouth, licking them clean. Y/N lets out a painful groan and just looks at Rick in frustration.

“You dickhead,” she spits, upset that he had just built her up to get her to admit that she wants to continue to have sex with him. She crosses her arms over her chest and grunts making Rick laugh. 

“Y-You’re not the only one suffering now babe,” Rick says while gesturing to his dick that is starting to come back to life. 

“Fuck you Rick,” Y/N growls.

“Anytime I want from what you just said,” Rick teases.

Y/N rolls her eyes and looks away, pouting until her mind wanders to the fact that she had let Rick cum inside of her in the heat of the moment. She doesn’t want kids. Not yet at least… maybe. And she knows that Rick sure as hell doesn’t want one either. He has a family, a daughter, grand-kids; he doesn’t want a random kid popping up in the mix from a woman that is young enough to be his daughter. For fucks sake, she is younger than his daughter. Her mind races and her heart pounds at the thought of losing Rick now that they are finally having sex just because she might end up pregnant for being so stupid while he had literally fucked her senseless. 

Rick sees Y/N mentally spiraling and he can almost read her thoughts. “Don’t worry,” he says like everything is just fine. “I can take care of it.”

Y/N whips her head towards him and looks at him in confusion. “What?”

“I-I can just make something that can actually stop that shit from happening so we can just fuck without that being an issue,” Rick remarks with a bored shrug. 

“I was just going to go get a morning after pill…” Y/N begins to say before Rick shakes his head at her.

“Don’t waste your time. It’s so simple I can do it in my fucking sleep and you’ll have more time for important shit,” Rick says nonchalantly.

Y/N narrows her eyes at him, already knowing exactly what “shit” he’s talking about. “Like going on adventures and fucking you right?”

“Is that a problem if you’re getting my di-my cock in return,” Rick says, while giving her a pointed look, daring her to say that’s not a good enough reason to just shut up and agree with him.

Y/N gives Rick an annoyed look before sighing and shrugging her shoulders, “Fine; whatever. It saves me a trip to urgent care so fuck it. If it’s nothing for the great Rick Sanchez to make something that keeps me from having a little monster with you than have fun,” she says coldly, unhappy with Rick already having so much control over her. 

It almost scares her how much power he has over her and she can’t help but think of Tristan. She knows Rick isn’t Tristan, but she knows Rick likes to have control over everything and everyone in his life, so she can’t help but make the connection. She shudders and looks away from Rick, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.  
Rick watches her as she shuts herself away within her own mind for a reason he’s not completely sure of right now and it’s not helping that she just flat out said that she is against having kids with him because they would be “his little monsters.” No, he doesn’t want another brat running around; he already has to deal with Rick’s Beth along with Summer, Morty and even that moron Jerry, but it still bothers him the way she fucking said it. He knows she likes Beth and the others well enough to have dinner with them while he’s gone, but still, did she have to be a bitch about it. Like having his kids is like contracting some sort of disease or something. It’s not until a small almost unnoticeable shudder rolls through her body that he realizes that it’s not because of him, but because of her past.  
“Y/N, just so it’s clear…” Rick tries to reassure her, but is cut off as she reaches down to the floor, picks up her shirt that he had tossed away, using it to clean herself, and tosses it at him to clean himself up. 

“Don’t worry about it Rick. I know its only sex and adventures. You don’t have to worry about me catching feelings or anything. I’m not a complete idiot,” she hisses while looking at him coldly. “And no, I don’t plan on fucking any other guys. I’m not that kind of bitch. Too much of a fucking hassle and no, I don’t expect the same ‘commitment’ on your end. I mean your Rick Fucking Sanchez, you do whatever you want right?” she continues practically snarling at him. 

Rick looks at Y/N like she’s lost her damn mind as she gets up and begins to walk off towards the kitchen to get a drink. He takes half a second to take in the large back piece that is itched in her skin from the top of her back to just above the small one on the small of her back, along with a smaller one in between her shoulder blades, before he grinds his teeth. Who does she think she’s talking to, making him seem like some complete asshole that would fuck her and go off to fuck someone else?! Okay, yes, he had lied about fucking others to get a rise out of her to get her to leave his house because he had been irritated at her and Morty, but he isn’t a complete asshole to make her fuck only him and not do the same. Rick throws her soiled shirt onto the floor and storms after her, about to prove a point that if Rick is fucking her it’s only going to be her until he’s done with her or she leaves him like every other asshole that he’s fucked has done in the end. 

Y/N only makes it to the table, when Rick grabs her by the arm and spins her around, shoving her back against the edge of the table, earning a shocked, wide eyed look from her. She goes rigid as the sudden memory of being slammed down onto the table grips her brain, making her panic, especially with Rick looking at her like he’s pissed at her.

Rick instantly sees her growing anxiety and remembers why. Is he accidentally making her remember that fucktard they had killed and left to be eaten on another planet? How can she even compare him to that fucking cock sucker?! Rick stops himself from snapping at her for it, remembering that he had just made the stupid connection between her and Unity just a little while ago. Rick groans in irritation, before he bends down and lifts Y/N up gentle so she’s sitting on the table. She looks at him, confused and not knowing what he is about to do next or why his demeanor has shifted in the slightest so quickly. 

“I won’t-I’m not going to fuck anyone else while fucking you okay. I’m a fucking dick, but I’m not that much of a dick. And I’m not going to hurt you like that dip shit ex of yours, unless you want me to,” Rick jokes, trying to lighten the mood enough to do what he’s about to. “So just lay back and let me fuck you on this piece of shit table so you don’t keep thinking about that fucking piece of shit slamming you against it while I’m with you.”

Y/N is suddenly speechless, not only because Rick knows why she’s being such a cunt to him, but that he is trying to fix a bad memory by replacing it with a better one, unintentionally making her feel better while doing it. Y/N reaches up and grabs a hold of Rick’s hair as gently as possible and pulls his face towards her, pressing her mouth to his. Rick pulls her hips to the very edge of the table and slowly pushes into Y/N making her moan into their kiss that is quickly getting more and more heated. Rick pulls out and slams back in over and over, quickly picking up his pace until it turns into a fast and rough rhythm that has Y/N crying out in pleasure. Y/N fists his hair tighter in her hands, making him grunt with pleasure and slam his cock into her harder than before. The table begins to slide across the kitchen floor, but it doesn’t stop Rick from pounding into Y/N at a punishing pace. Rick can feel his release coming on a lot faster than his last one as his tongue hungrily devours Y/N mouth while she gasps and moans into his. He reaches a hand between them and begins to rub fast little circles into her clit. 

Y/N’s begins to quiver around Rick’s cock thrusting in and out of her at a demanding pace and she presses her sweat covered breast into his chest, and hisses, “Fuck Rick… I’m going to… I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me Y/N. Cum hard on my dick,” Rick grunts through clinched teeth as he feels himself reaching the edge of his climax.

“RICK!” Y/N cries out as she comes, her pussy squeezing itself around Rick’s dick, making him cum inside her once again while he groans his release. He thrusts into her a few more times before he stops and pulls out.  
Their mixed hot sticky mess of their juices seeps out of Y/N and onto her table and floor. 

“Rick, really; on my fucking table!? You couldn’t wait to pull out when I was, I don’t know off the fucking table?! I eat here!” Y/N barks not only for being abruptly torn from her satisfied, post orgasmic state, but because the mess they had made inside her now being on her table and Rick just laughing at her for being so upset about it. 

“Fucking relax. I’ll have the meeseeks clean your fucking house again. Plus I plan on getting that shit everywhere tonight,” he says giving her a wicked smirk.

Y/N snorts, unable to stay mad at Rick because the suggestion sends a shiver down her spine. “I’ve been wanting to crisen this house with you when we finally started fucking, so hey, what’s a little mess everywhere all because of a great marathon of fucking, right?” 

Rick’s smile widens even more before he lifts her off of the table to carry her to the next spot he’s going to fuck her.  
\---

Rick and Y/N had spent most of the night fucking everywhere and anywhere in her house in every position possible until early the next morning. Even though she had secretly wanted him to stay and Rick had been tempted to stay just as much without letting her know so he wouldn’t have to deal with his family when they woke up, while deep down, he also wanted to stay so he didn’t have to sleep alone, Y/N lets Rick leave with a smile on her face while he goes home making it seem like it doesn’t bother him in the slightest to have to go home to an empty bed. They don’t want to over complicate things because this is just two friends having sex and spending the night would make shit weird, but something is changing between them without them really knowing. They both think that they are keeping things strictly sex to keep from becoming attached and forming a stupid useless relationship that would blow up in their faces for allowing something that didn’t really exist to come between them, like love, but by having sex with someone so similar to themselves, they have unwittingly opened up something they aren’t ready to accept yet. So they both lay alone, ignoring the nagging, annoying feeling that they’ve just lost or forgotten something, when they’ve just lost apart of themselves within the other while thinking all it is, is sex.


	11. Why go younger, when you can go Rick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after a night of sex with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, but hints of it. So more plot than smut in this chapter, sorry. Next chapter will have the return of the smut though. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Sleep had eluded Y/N almost the entire morning after Rick had left to go back to the Smith house after their all night sex marathon, not because she hadn’t been exhausted after the extensive work out that Rick had put her through, leaving her fully satisfied physically, but because she couldn’t stop thinking about the older man which had made her have silent fits in her bed. Yes she is a woman, but she doesn’t want to be one of those women who became completely hooked on a man after getting dick, or start being like the ones that instantly become clingy and think they’re falling in love after one night of sex, but she can’t help but feel like she had lost a part of herself to Rick the moment she had let him claim her body. She isn’t an idiot, she knows that she had developed an unhealthy attachment to the older man even before they had had sex, but it still pissed her off to the point that she tossed and turned the entire early morning hours, but unknown to her, she hadn’t been the only one, because in the house across the street, the man she couldn’t stop her brain from looping through her mind was thrashing around his house just as angrily. She knows she isn’t in love with him, that would be stupid, and it isn’t based on a need to have some sort of relationship with him; for fuck sake, she had been in two fucked up failed marriages and she had had relationships prior that were solely based on nothing but sex, not sex as amazing as last night, but sex nonetheless, and she doesn’t want to deal with a failed relationship with the Rick Sanchez. She just knows that he is as damaged and tormented as her, as well as the fact, she is bored and lonely so that helped her idiotic brain to form an obsessive attachment to the man because he is entertaining, sexy, smarter than anyone else in the whole fucking planet, and he is just… just Rick. In the end she hadn’t fallen asleep until 6 in the morning and woke up at 9 o-clock, drenched in sleep and panting because her twisted little brain had played her sexcapades on a loop while she slept.

Y/N forced herself out of bed, and in a zombie like state, got into the shower to wash away all evidence of Rick off her body that wasn’t bruised into her skin, where she let the water wash over her to try to focus her jelly like mind to concentrate on everything, anything other than Rick, but even the cascading water reminded her of his every touch; his fingers on her flesh, his tongue on her skin, his skin against her own kept replaying in her mind frustrating her even more and making her want more of anything and everything he had offered her. No, she isn’t in love, but she is addicted; addicted to Rick Motherfucking Sanchez. 

Now, completely clothed in a pair of tight fitting blue waist high shorts and a loose flowing band shirt so she can leave soon, bone tired and pleasantly sore from the night before, Y/N walks down her stairs to see several Mr. Meeseeks cleaning her house just like Rick had said would happen. She thinks nothing of it as a Mr. Meeseeks hands her a cup a coffee before vanishing into thin air and she trudges over to her table as a Mr.Meeseeks gets done scrubbing it, settling into a seat to enjoy her coffee. She drinks it greedily in a few gulps, ignoring the multiple poof like sounds, letting her know that the Meeseeks have accomplished their purpose so she can just sit in the peaceful silence of her house for a moment, trying to enjoy the calm before she has to head to urgent care before Rick can come over to do whatever he had wanted to do to make her baby maker not make a baby. As she sets the now empty cup down on to the newly cleaned surface of her table and lets her fingers dance across the wooden table top remembering Rick fucking her on it to make her forget about being slammed down on it like a ragged doll, someone knocks on the front door. Y/N rolls her eyes, her memory now shattered and thinking that it’s probably one of her neighbors come to complain about her screaming Rick’s name most of the night, she reluctantly stands up to head to the front door to face the oncoming verbal attack from her neighbors to keep it down while the knocking persists. As she reaches the front door, now seething with anger from the persistent knocking on her door, and opens it with a look of total irritation, she isn’t prepared to see Rick standing there looking at her impatiently. She opens her mouth to yell at him, but has no time to speak as Rick quickly stabs a needle in the side of her neck with little care and injects her with a grey sludge. Y/N stumbles back and grabs at her neck, her eyes wide as she looks at Rick like he’s just betrayed her by stabbing her in the neck. Rick gives her an annoyed looks before stepping into the house and shutting the front door behind him. Y/N watches him make his way into her house, looking around to see if the Meeseeks are done while she leans against her wall, still grabbing at her neck as the sharp pain of the needle begins to subside. 

“What the fuck Rick!?” she shouts, finally finding her voice as he turns to look at her. “What the fuck did you just inject me with and why didn’t you just use your fucking key instead of banging at my door like a fuck nut?!”

Rick takes Y/N in as she uses the wall for support, her hand now rubbing her neck. The way she looks disheveled and bewildered while breathing heavily, makes him think about the night before when she had looked even more unhinged all because he had fucked her brains out. Rick ignores his dick as it twitches at the multiple memories invading his mind and gives Y/N a bored look.

“I left them and my portal gun in my room and I didn’t want to go back to get them because I don’t want to deal with my nosy fucking family asking me a hundred fucking questions about me fucking the neighbor or how fucking loud you were so I just knocked on the fucking door. Took you long enough too didn’t? What the hell were you doing that I had to wait so long for you to open the door?” Rick asks, irritated at the whole morning and exhausted from not getting much sleep due to his continuously remembering every little gasp, every little moan and look she had given him last night, dragging him into how she has an irritating affecting on his brain. It is the damn chemicals in his fucking brain trying to manipulate him into thinking he actually enjoys the woman in front of him. 

Y/N’s mouth falls open in horror at his family trying to find out all the little details about her night of sex with Rick. She knows she had been, overly enthusiastic about how much she had enjoyed Rick’s dick and he had purposely made her very vocal at times, but just to think that his family is asking, fuck knows how many questions, she can’t help but be embarrassed. She moves away from her door and lets her arm fall limp at her side, thinking that she will be avoiding the Smith family for a little while since she is fucking their father/father-in-law/grandfather, when her mind lets off warning shots within her mind to come back to the fact that not only had Rick avoided answering the question on what he had just stabbed her with, but that he had actually done so without asking her for permission first. She stops in front of Rick, now glaring up at him, getting a blank unreadable look from him. 

“You avoided the question Rick. What did you just inject into my fucking body Rick?!” she snarls through her teeth.   
Rick groans, “I told you I was going to make something to keep you from making a fucking baby didn’t I!?”

“I understand that you didn’t just stab my in the fucking neck with a needle for shits and giggles Rick. I want to know what it is?! Chemicals?! Some sort of alien antibiotics that keep someone’s reproductive organs from creating a child?! What, Rick?! What was it?!” Y/N questions, getting irritate with Rick’s antics this early in the morning on very little sleep. 

“It was tiny humanoid like creatures that I created this morning that will go in to your fucking uterus and destroy anything that might be trying to create an unwanted pregnancy,” Rick explains, becoming annoyed with Y/N’s attitude this morning. 

“You injected me with fucking humanoid beings Rick?! What will they do when they’re done?! Start a little society in my fucking guts until the next time you blow your load in me!?” Y/N shouts. 

“Calm your tits Y/N. Once their done with taking care of the problem, they’ll vanish from existence just like the damn Meeseeks did when they cleaned your fucking house this morning so stop being such a bitch,” Rick yells back. 

Y/N grunts and runs her hands through her hair to calm herself. She inhales deeply and sighs loudly before crossing her arms at Rick and giving him a pointed look, “So you basically injected tiny little meeseeks into me to get rid of the unwanted mess and they’ll just stop existing when their done?”

“That’s what I just said,” Rick retorts, becoming more annoyed because his irritation with her is turning to the urge to bend her over her table and fuck her damn bad attitude away. What is her fucking problem anyways? He thought she was going to be happy to see him this morning after he had gone out of his fucking way to make her enjoy herself, unlike his ex’s that left him after a little while of being around him, he is fucking sure of it due to all the damn screaming she had done; not this snappy bitchy attitude he’s dealing with right now. She doesn’t have to deal with a family that can’t mind their own fucking business on top of not being able to get any sleep, so what is her fucking problem!?

Y/N looks at Rick, seeing his irritation with her growing in the way he’s furrowing his brow making her own annoyance with him fade away. She sighs and gives him a tired, apologetic smile. “You just kept me from having to take a trip to get a morning after pill, so thanks and sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep, so I’m bitchy this morning. Sorry,” she says with an unenthusiastic shrug.

Rick watches her take on an uneasy, self-preserving attitude that deflates his anger just a little. Why the hell hadn’t she been able to sleep? She had sent him off with that annoying smile on her fucking face instead of the sad little pleading look he had thought she would have given him to get him to stay, so why couldn’t she sleep when she had looked so happy to see him go home to sleep alone. 

“I told you I was going to deal with the problem so why were you going to go to see a doctor?” Rick asks instead of asking her why she hadn’t slept well last night. 

“I know Rick, but I’m a big girl and I didn’t want you to feel obligated to fix my issue,” she groans, her annoyance slowly rising again at his attitude when she had just tried to apologize.

“Our issue,” Rick corrects.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it; your jizz, my baby maker, but I still…. Fuck you know what. Whatever. Thank you Rick for your help keeping me from having any little Rick’s… Thank. You,” She throws at him in defeat, and making her way to sit down on the couch. 

Rick really, really wants to fuck her to teach her to mind her smart mouth, but he just turns to glare at her as she turns on the TV and begins changing the channel to find something to watch. The sudden memory of her sinking into the couch while he plowed into her resurfaces in his mind, forcing him to momentarily forget all his frustration in the way she’s acting. He decides to sit on the couch on the other side, acting like he’s lost interest in what she’s doing. 

Unable to stay silent for very long due to the growing awkward tension building between them, Rick asks while keeping his eyes on the television, “N-now that you’re not planning to waste time at the doctor’s, what you are going to do today?” Why is he being such a pussy and asking her what she’s doing? His need to keep their “companionship” intact to keep her around for both adventures and more surprisingly amazing sex is irritating him beyond belief.

Y/N shrugs, not bothering to look at him, trying to keep herself from relapsing in her Rick addiction. “Well, since you took care of the issue, I’m probably just going to take it easy to let the tiny meeseeks go to town on my insides, so yeah, nothing really.” An awkward silence settles between them as Y/N changes the channel a few times, until speaking again. “Why?” 

“I need to go get a fruit from another planet so I can sell it to get a fuck ton of Blips and Chitz tickets and I wanted to take you on the adventure since Morty is being a little prick and asking too many fucking questions about me fucking you,” Rick answers nonchalantly. 

Y/N looks at Rick with curiosity, “Blips and Chitz?”

“It’s an arcade in space,” Rick responds like its common knowledge. 

Y/N nods while pursing her lips, impressed by the thought of an arcade out in space. “Well, I can adventure with you later if that’s cool. Right now, I just want to take time to let, you know, shit get taken care of so we don’t have a little accident on our hands if that’s cool with you,” Y/N says while looking back at her TV.

Rick gets her decision and thinks it’s a good enough excuse to wait a few hours to go on an adventure, but instead of telling her so, he just stands up and says, “Whatever.”

Rick begins to walk away, but Y/N suddenly leans forward and grabs a hold of his arm, unable to stop herself from doing so. Rick looks at her, somewhat surprised as he sees her own surprise on her face. Y/N shakes it away and deadpans as she says, “Thank you Rick, for the whole, morning after Meeseeks.”

Rick snorts, not willing to let her know that she’s actually made him feel something that he doesn’t want to admit to himself. “It is- it was nothing. I don’t want a little brat running around so I did what I had to. D-don’t start thinking that it’s anything more than me getting rid of a potential problem so I can keep fucking you without having a kid with you.”

Y/N rolls her eyes and let’s go of Rick’s arm despite the smirk on her face. “I would never dream of you doing anything that doesn’t benefit you Rick.”

Rick stares at her for a second, trying to see past her playful mask that she’s donned on to shut him out of what she’s actually feeling until he turns around to leave. “Come over when you’re ready to go,” he calls out, not turning around to look at her as he does so.

Y/N sits on her couch forcing her eyes to focus on the TV screen until she hears her front door open and close. Y/N buries her face in her hands and resists the urge to scream. She had almost blown everything when she had grabbed onto him. She had wanted to ask him to stay and keep her company, but that’s not what Rick does. In the beginning he had stuck around because he had wanted to get her to go on adventures with him, but now that they are fucking, she can’t just ask him to sit around watching TV like it isn’t weird now after they had fucked on the same couch last night. She can’t expect Rick to volunteer to stay and waste time hanging out with her, that’s not Rick. She’s not his family or his girlfriend so who is she to ask him to spend time with her. This is just sex; sex between friends that only go on adventures and nothing more. 

Y/N’s hands fall limp on her legs, as she looks through the TV set, feeling that tugging feeling that begs for Rick’s presence; the same feeling that she had felt last night while watching him leave her house with that stupid little smile on her face. She begins to feel trapped by the feeling to follow after him and tell him they can just go on the adventure now so she can be around him, feeling like she’s drowning in Rick and his hold that he already has on her. She stands up quickly, and storms up her stairs, to look for Chris’ fucking sweater so she can sneak away to go get a drink and get some space from Rick Sanchez.   
\---

Rick had barely made it across the street and into the garage when Beth came out to talk. He is now standing in front of Beth with his back to his work bench as she lectures him the third time today about the whole family hearing him screwing the neighbor across the street, and he can't help but look bored. He's heard it two other times, and now she's saying the same thing over again like he hadn’t heard the first two fucking times. 

"I'm just saying that we could all hear you having sex with Y/N. Morty and Summer..." Beth says uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I get it Beth, you heard me fucking the neighbor," Rick says, not really caring that they had heard him and feeling he’s way to sober to be dealing with all this shit right now. "I knew you could hear while I was going at it. I did it on purpose. Maybe now it will teach you not to get involved by inviting her over when I'm not around and teach Morty to keep his hands off of her." 

"Dad," Beth scolds, before she lets out an exhausted sigh. "I'm just asking if you can try to keep it down for the kids. I'm okay with you seeing Y/N, I know you two like each other..."

"Whoa, Beth; this isn't like we're in kindergarten and we have pathetic little crushes on each other. I'm just having sex with her," Rick groans. 

Beth shudders at having to talk about her father’s sex life with her younger neighbor. Rick rolls his eyes and turns towards his work bench to make her get the hint that he is done with the conversation. 

"I thought you had already had sex with aliens or whatever for three days before you got home to start fighting with Y/N..." Beth begins, now overthinking the whole situation to try to understand Rick and Y/N's dynamic a little better after their episode last night. 

She had talked to Y/N for only a brief time last night and she knows the other woman has feelings for Rick even though she clearly doesn't see it herself and Beth had accepted that, but she just doesn't want to see Y/N get eaten up by Rick and his insistent need to keep everyone he cares about at a distance. She doesn't want to deal with her father falling further into his own self destruction and passing by someone who is as broken as him who can get him to stop roaming through her house like he hates everyone and shifting his focus on the younger woman across the street, possibly changing his attitude at the same time. 

"It was a lie," Rick remarks while keeping his back to Beth, doing nothing really, but rummaging through his stuff to find something to do so Beth will just leave him alone. "I said that I had a fuck fest to piss her to finally getting into her pants."

Beth sighs, believing her father’s capability of doing something like that. "I just don't think it's only sex for her."

Rick groans in frustration and spins around, glaring at her. "What the- why are you trying to fucking ruin this for me, by over complicating it? Y/N isn't like other fucking people. She understands that this is just sex between us. I'm using her to go on adventures so you and Jerry don’t bitch about me taking Morty and Summer and to have great sex until I get bored with her or s-she falls in love with me or something fucking stupid. Can't you just mind your fucking business and let me fuck the neighbor in peace?!"

Beth shakes her at her father in disappointment and Rick just rolls his eyes, crosses his arms over his chest and looks out towards Y/N's house just in time to see Y/N creeping across her yard to her car in a man sized hoody. What the hell is she doing? Rick squints at her as she gets into her car and sits there, not turning it on, just sitting there with her head against the steering wheel. She said she didn't have anything to do and he had already taken care of the "morning after" bullshit since that had been her fucking excuse of making him wait to go on an adventure so what is she doing? Rick's mind automatically thinks of her little friend Chris since she is wearing, what Rick assumes is his sweater. Rick feels himself growing irritated at her trying to sneak off to go see some dip shit after he had been the one to fuck her all night last night. Clearly she hasn’t learned who she belongs to yet.

"Just be careful with her. You might not care about her outside of having sex with her, but she might be the one that is crazy enough to stick by you even if you treat her like she means nothing to you and when you do lose her to some sort of accident or another Rick or whatever on your adventures, it might finally destroy you no matter how much you think you don't care. Then maybe someone will finally make you see that you actually care," Beth says.

Rick looks at Beth like she is stupid, while being somewhat surprised at how much her words bother him. He watches her as she leaves back into the house before looking back across the street to see Y/N backing her car out of her drive way and driving off. Rick growls before stalking off towards his space ship to follow the woman he is obviously only using for sex.  
\---

Y/N sits on a stool at the bar top at one of the local bars, sipping on a freshly poured drink. She focuses on the bottles being showcased while trying to keep her mind from wandering to a certain someone as the bartender tends to the very few patrons due to it barely turning 11. The hood of her sweater is pulled up around her head as she sips on her drink, enjoying the distance between herself and Rick, knowing that here she can’t be tempted into rushing into a possibly deadly adventure with Rick just to keep him interested in her. On the ride over, while trying to rationalize her need to be around him, she had decided that before it had been because she wanted his dick, and now that she has had it, she wants to keep it. He’s Rick; he can have anyone in any dimension and he’s fucking her; a damaged, somewhat crazy, broken female veteran, so logically her obsession means she doesn’t want to lose the source of mind blowing sex to some twat from another dimension or planet, or whatever. Not because she likes him other than him being a friend and someone just like her with some of the same beliefs and emotional problems.   
Y/N, now feeling too warm because her mind is once again wandering to last night’s sex adventures with Rick, she shrugs off the sweater until its hanging on the stool, attracting the attention to many of the male patrons in the bar to see such an attractive woman drinking alone in the bar at this time of day, even though, hell she still thinks of herself as average. Lost in her thoughts, Y/N fails to notice a certain man in his early 40’s watching her like a hawk. It’s not until she hears him making his way towards her that she notices him at all. He sits on the stool next to her and looks at her like he wants to conquer her, but Y/N continues to act like she is ignoring him, even though she is aware of his every move. He motions to the bartender for a drink before he goes back to watching her like a dog drooling over its next meal. 

Rick comes in to the bar just in time to see some young dip shit sitting next to Y/N, eye fucking her from his seat, making Rick want to knock the guy senseless. Rick moves unnoticed by Y/N and the man and sits at a seat near them, listening in on them.

“Hey sexy. I’ve never seen you here before? What brings you to this bar?” the young man asks in what Y/N can only assume is his attempt at a sexy voice. Rick can hurt the little shit without even moving, but he is wants to see if Y/N really is a woman of her word and she turns the ass wipe down or if she flirts with him because she thinks he’s not around. 

Y/N glances at the young man, unimpressed by him despite him looking like sex on legs. Even so, she can’t help but think he is average compared to her Rick. She means Rick, not her Rick, yeah, just Rick. She looks back down at her half empty drink and shrugs. “I’m new here, hence the never seeing me and I needed a drink so if you don’t mind…”

“You just moved here? Where from?” the man asks, cutting Y/N off, irritating her. 

“Not here,” Y/N answers curtly while taking a sip of her drink. 

“Aw, the shy type huh? Well that’s okay. You don’t have to be shy with me baby,” the man purrs.

Rick really wants to beat the shit out of the man now. He sees Y/N tense up before she turns her head to glare daggers at him. “Oh, I’m not shy. I’m just not interested,” she hisses.

Not taking the hint, the man chuckles as if Y/N is playing hard to get. “Really? What if I say I want to take you home and show you a good time; you don’t think you’ll be interested?”

That’s it, Rick’s going to kill the little fuck nut. Rick goes to stand up, until Y/N starts laughs hysterically in the most mocking way possible. “Oh boy, you are simple aren’t you? Look here buddy, I’m really not interested. I’m not playing hard to get or acting like a tease, I’m really not fucking interested in you and your ‘good time.’ Honestly, you are a fucking good looking guy, but it seems like you don’t have that much going on in the mental department so let me put this as simple as possible for you to understand; you couldn’t show me a ‘good fucking time’ if your life depended on it because last night I had the best dick of my fucking life and you couldn’t compare, so take your happy ass out of that seat and go find someone that hasn’t already had her fucking mind blown by great fucking sex, okay.”

Rick can’t help but feel good about the fucking compliments Y/N’s made about his sexual expertise even though he is irritated by the fact that she does find the little cock sucker attractive. Rick’s not stupid; if this had been yesterday and Y/N had ran into this guy when he hadn’t been around after being upset with him for going missing for three days, she might have fucked him to spite Rick and he knows that the fucker is closer to her age than he is, but he had fucked her yesterday, not this prick, and he is going to continue fucking her so he’s not going to let some little pretty boy take what is his. Rick gets up and storms over to the younger man who is looking at Y/N like she is the worst bitch in the world for turning him down. Rick stops just behind Y/N, making her tense up as she notices his presence instantly and he stares down the young man who recognizes Rick immediately, shrinking down in his stool. 

“Why don’t you get the fuck away from my woman and go fuck yourself?!” Rick says loud enough that everyone in the bar can hear him to make his point.

Y/N groans at Rick, knowing what he just did, and knowing that in a few hours, everyone will know she’s fucking Rick Fucking Sanchez. She sees the younger male shrink away into himself before he quickly gets up and flees. Rick takes the seat at the bar, and motions to the bartender to make him a drink. There goes her distance from Rick since he had obviously followed her here and is now sitting next to her at the bar, staking his claim on her to all the males at the bar, and soon the whole city. 

“Your woman huh?” Y/N taunts before letting out an irritated groan under her breathe even though Rick can clearly hear her disappointment, irritating him even further, but honestly, she doesn’t care. “What are you doing here Rick?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he says before taking the drink from the bartender and downing it in a few swallows. He nods to the young female bartender, who is clearly impressed by him. He winks at her, knowing he’s annoying Y/N.

Y/N shots the bartender with a warning glare making her run off to get Rick’s drink. Why does this always have to turn into something when they are out together at a bar? “I needed to get a drink,” she hisses, while taking a sip from her drink. 

Rick scoffs, “Don’t you have a whole fucking fridge full of alcohol!?”

“I needed to get out of the house Rick,” she retorts while shaking her empty glass at the female bartender as she returns with Rick’s drink, making sure she doesn’t make eyes at Rick again. 

“If you wanted out of your fucking house, why didn’t you come over so we could have gone on the adventure already?” Rick snaps before chugging his new drink just as fast as the other. 

“Like I said Rick, I wanted a drink. Not one in my house; something that I didn’t have and by chance I got to get out of my house to do so. I needed. To get. Out. Of my house,” Y/N growls while ripping the drink away from the bartender and drinking it in a few seconds. “Just keep them coming and don’t even try to flirt with this fucking asshole,” she warns the younger woman. 

The bartender nods stupidly and grabs both glasses from Rick and Y/N. Rick looks at Y/N who is tapping her fingers on the bar top and glaring the glossy bar top. “To do what Y/n?” Rick snaps, making Y/N turn her head to give him a look that would intimidate most other men, but not him. “To find a younger dick to fuck so you can feel better about fucking an old guy?!”

“Holy fucking shit Rick! I have no interest in the fucking guy! I told you last night that I’m not that type of bitch! I’m fucking you and I’m going to continue fucking only you until you get tired of my so, no, I’m not interested in finding some younger piece of ass when I’ve got you…” Y/N huffs angrily before turning away and looking at the bartender as she hesitantly brings over the two new glasses of alcohol. “Give me those,” Y/N says, snatching them from her and pounds one after the other. 

Rick looks at her like she’s just admitted to having feelings for him. She hadn’t; she had just said that she just really enjoys his dick and only his dick until he leaves her behind, but still, the way she had said it, makes him think back to what Beth had said. Y/N sags down on the bar stool in front of him and shakes her head angrily before looking at him, the fight now gone and is now replaced with exhaustion.

“Plus, why would I settle on sub-par sex when you already ruined be for other men, until you make me move on to find the next best thing,” she tries to tease, but it comes out like a half assed attempt to make him not think too much about what she just said. Y/N sees that it isn’t working so she reaches into her pant pocket, pulls out her usual wad of cash, pulls out several 20 dollar bills and throws it onto the bar top. She gets off her stool, grabs Chris’ sweater and shrugs it back on. “Let’s just get this adventure over with so we can get back to my place to have awesome fucking sex and then we can call it a fucking day because I’m no longer into this whole fucking day now."

Rick watches her walk across the room while taking in everyone that is watching her without even looking at them before she lifts both arms up on either side of her and flips everyone the bird. “Kiss my ass and mind your own fucking business you ass licks!” she barks before exiting out into the parking lot. Rick laughs and gets up from his stool, following after her.


	12. Let's go for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rick go at in his ship in the middle of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here is yet another chapter. Well not just another chapter with just plot, but some smutty goodness as well. And thank you for the kudos and comments. You all rock. Now onto the chapter. Hope you enjoy.

She and Rick had driven off from the bar, and out into space because the ship was already there and Rick didn’t want to deal with Beth for the fourth time that day. This was after Y/N made a quick call to Chris to have him pick up her car and drive it home for her since he had a spare key, which had ended up in yet another argument between her and Rick about why Chris had a spare key to her car. Had she fucked him before? Had she dated him before? Why the fuck were they so fucking close and so on until Y/N had flipped out about how they were only friends, why was Rick being so fucking possessive if they were just two friends/neighbors fucking each other and didn’t she fucking tell him she wasn’t the type of bitch, which led to them driving the rest of the way to the planet in silence, both of them ready to explode on each other while Rick drank, a lot. 

When they had landed, Rick just ordered her to “G-get the out of the- get you’re fucking ass the fuck out,” before opening his side of the ship and stumbling out. Y/N reluctantly did what she was told and followed after Rick who was still drinking the second bottle he had opened on the way to the planet while making his way to wherever the fuck he had to go to get this damn fruit without Y/N knowing where they were going, but following after him nonetheless without saying a word. After almost an hour of walking and her thinking that Rick was way too fucked up to even know where he was going let alone where this random fruit was, Y/N stopped, ready to turn back and head to the spaceship, when Rick suddenly stop, proclaiming that he “F-fo*urp*und it.”

Y/N looked up into the oddly shaped trees to find crystal looking objects hanging from the branches as Rick had begun to collect them and shove them into a bag. Where the hell had the bag come from? Y/N began to pick some to help Rick when they had suddenly been surrounded by the local alien species that had seen the fruit as a delicacy. There went the idea that it would be a smooth adventure. It had taken Y/N and Rick a matter of minutes to kill off a few of the locals and scare off the rest of the remaining that were smart enough to flee. Rick and Y/N finished picking as many as Rick wanted and trudged back to the ship with two sacks full of the damned fruit that they threw into the back before they flew off. 

The trip back to Earth had started the same as the trip to the planet had ended, in tense silence. Getting too fucking antsy with all the silence, Y/N finally reaches back and takes one of the crystal like fruit thing in her hands to examine it. 

“What the fuck is so special about this thing that you can get a shit ton of Blips and Chitz tokens or whatever for it?” Y/N asks, unimpressed with it as she moves it from one hand to the other repeatedly.

“It is used as a- it’s an aphrodisiac for some of the other al*urp*ens out in space that are w-willing to pay what-whatever I ask of them,” Rick stutters while he ignores the urge to watch Y/N moving the fruit around in her hands.  
Y/N catches the fruit in one hand and lets her head fall back against the headrest, making Rick stare at her from the corner of his eye. “A fucking aphrodisiac?! That’s what those freaking weird ass aliens were willing to die for and we came all this way for?!” Y/N snarls through her teeth, annoyed with the whole situation. She knows she is being a cunt, but she can’t help it. She’d rather act like a bitch than end up acting like an affectionate love sick puppy around Rick… without the love. 

“S-sounds like you feel bad for- feel bad- feel fucking bad for killing those f-fuckers when they were going to kill us for tou*urp*ching it,” Rick deadpans.

The corner of Y/N’s lip twitches at the thought of her killing the damn species just because she had touched a stupid fucking fruit that Rick had needed to get so can get his fucking Blips and Chitz tickets or tokens or fucking whatever. Rick notices it as well and mentally takes a note to log it as a nervous tick of hers when she has to kill. He remembers the day she had almost died at the bar when her lips had twitched, but he had thought it was out of the extreme pain she had been in. He hadn’t seen it when she had killed her ex, but when it comes to killing groups of creatures she doesn’t know, she twitches. 

Y/N rolls her eyes and snorts, “I’ll kill when it means me and mine versus them and theirs, so don’t overthink it like I’m going to get all weepy eyed for fighting for my own fucking life.”

Her and hers huh? Rick glances over at her as she begins to play with the fruit, tossing it between her hands again. Silence settles between them again until Y/N stops her tossing of the crystal fruit and tilts her head sideways to look at Rick. “You ever need to take this for one of your crazy alien orgy parties,” she asks, more out of curiosity and boredom than out of jealousy. 

Rick gives her a sideways look before he answers, “No, I don’t need shit like that to fuck.”

“Oh I got that last night, but I mean, I’m just a human and you’ve fucked who knows what, so I just want to know if it’s different. Plus we also took a few breathers last night so I just thought…” Y/N rambles on, still overly interested in the fruit now that she is curious if Rick has ever used it. 

“W-What? You think I need- you don’t think I can fuck you until you get t-tired and still be able to keep going?” Rick questions as he waits for her answer.

Y/N lets the question process before answering, “I mean, maybe. You are 40 years older than I am, and I can go all fucking day, believe me, I have. And maybe you can, since well, you are Rick, but then again…” she begins to taunt him, seeing if she can get a rise out of him. The whole topic of Rick fucking has her clit throbbing and her pussy wet just due to mere thought of fucking Rick right here in his ship. 

“Do you think that little shit- that little bitch at the bar would have been able to fuck you all day and not me?” Rick tosses at her in retaliation for her suddenly doubting his sexual capabilities. 

Y/N tosses the fruit in the back and narrows her eyes threateningly at Rick. “I told you I didn’t want to fuck him,” she hisses. 

“You’re the one that brought up age…” Rick begins making Y/N groan and lean towards him.

“You know what? Why don’t you take me back to that stupid fucking bar and I can take him for a little test drive so I can find out who can fucking really last longer, if you don’t mind. Or I could always call Chris…” Y/N begins to say until Rick puts his ship into idle and he pulls her across the seat into his lap. 

Y/N yelps at his suddenly action only to have Rick roughly smash his lips against hers, instantly dominating her tongue with his own while he shoves his hand into the front of her shorts. Y/N cries out in his mouth as his long finger rub at her clit. Rick’s other hand moves to the back of her head and tugs her hair, pulling her mouth away from his own so he can suck at and bite at her neck hard enough to bruise her. Y/N reaches down with both her hands and unzips her shorts, allowing Rick’s hand to travel further into her short and under her panties, letting him bury two fingers into her pussy. 

“Fuck,” Y/N gasps as her hands unzips Rick’s pants and works them down his hips freeing his rock hard cock.   
Too impatient due to their building sexual tension and frustration ever since the moment he had stepped into her house earlier this morning, Rick and Y/N strip her quickly of her underwear and shorts along with his pants. Y/N crawls back into Rick’s lap as soon as they are both completely naked from the waist down and she sinks down onto Rick’s cock. Without waiting, Rick grabs a hold of her hips and trusts up into her as she rises up and lowers herself back down on him. Y/N shouts at the delicious surge of pleasure that rushes through her at how Rick’s dick slams against her g-spot. She grabs a hold of his shoulders, bracing herself before she begins to thrust herself harder and faster up and down on Rick’s cock as he thrust’s up into her just as vigorously. Y/N’s head falls back and she looks up at the stars, not only mesmerized by how beautiful it is to be sitting still in the middle of space, but how fucking good it feels to be fucking Rick in his ship as the windows fog over from her desperate gasps and cries of pleasure along with Rick’s grunts and groans. 

Rick watches her, letting the loud moans and gasps tumbling from her lips mix with the wet smacking of his skin against her own, drive him closer to his release. He had just said he could go longer than that little dip shit at the bar, but the way her pussy is starting to clench around him and the way she looks as she rides him hard and fast has him reaching his climax a lot faster than he wants. It also doesn’t help that she isn’t fighting the urge to be as loud as she can while she gasps his name over and over in the small little space of his ship. 

“S-say I’m - tell you’re mine. Say no one- tell me no one can fuck you, but me. Tell me you- Say you’re mine Y/N and only mine,” Rick demands as his trusting becomes harder, deeper, faster.

Y/N looks at him and presses herself closer to him, while circling her hips, trying to defy his command until he holds her hips still so he can trust into her at the speed and strength he wants. She cries out, feeling he orgasm coming on like a freight train, unable to not do what he asks with the way he’s fucking her with no remorse. 

“I- I’m- I’m yours Rick! Only yours! Fuck I’m only yours Rick San-Sanchez! Only yours until… fuck, until you get bored with me!” Y/N cries while fisting her hands into his hair, trying to hold on for a bit longer, not wanting to cum just yet, greedily enjoying to feeling of Rick pounding up into her body in his ship.

“W-with you, I won’t- I don’t think I’ll ever get bored,” Rick admits, so fucking strung out on his oncoming climax that it just slips out. What the fuck had he just said? He just honestly had said something so fucking stupid all because his dick feels good in her tight wet pussy as he fucks in and out of her. 

The words send Y/N falling hard into yet another amazing organism provided by none other than Rick, making her cry out his name. Her intense orgasm pulls Rick along with her as he buries his face in her clothed cleavage, grunting her name as he bounces her up and down on his cock a few more times until he’s holding her still, letting his cum coat her inner walls due to that fucking useless feeling of needing to mate with her. They stay in the same position breathing heavily, letting the scent of sex and alcohol fill their sense before they both look at each other, unable to move due to them yet again changing things between them without trying. Y/N runs a hand through her sweaty hair, trying to figure out what to say until its Rick, as usual, that speaks.

“B-better than some little c-cock sucker right?” he teases with a crooked smile, trying to distract her from the fact that he had just fucked up and stupidly admitted that he had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

Y/N knows what he’s doing, but instead of making him uncomfortable and forcing him to retreat, she just snorts and shrugs, still seated on his now soft cock inside her, playing along with his changing the subject. “I guess… I mean I could always test that theory,” Y/N teases, earning a warning look from Rick, making her laugh. “But like I said, I’m yours until you get tired of my dumb ass.”

Rick laughs before he helps her off of him, their mixed juices pouring rushing out of her and into his lap as he sets her down into the passenger seat. Y/N watches Rick reach back and grab Chris’ sweater that she had tossed in the back during the ride to the planet with the crystal fruit and wipes himself off before tossing the now soiled sweater back in the back. 

Y/N gives him a dirty look and groans loudly, “Really Rick?! That was Chris’.”

“S-so fucking what. It’s an ugly fucking sweater any*urp*way,” he says defending himself with a shrug before he takes the ship out of idling and drives off towards Earth with them both sitting half naked in the ship. Y/N busts up laughing, making Rick smile as they drive back home.   
\---

Rick and Y/N pull into the Smith/Sanchez yard at 8 at night, now completely dressed and in much better moods than they had left in. Y/N gets out of the ship and stretches her limps from the long ride back as Rick gets out and heads to the back of the ship to pull out his two sacks of aphrodisiac fruit. Y/N stops stretching to watch Rick open the garage and walk inside. Rick opens the hatch to his lab and heads down with both sacks of fruit thrown over his back. While he’s gone, Y/N peers into the ship and finds the piece she had tossed away during the ride over. She leans into the ship, pulls it out and looks at it as Rick resurfaces from his trip down into his lab. A devious little smirk forms on Y/N as she looks at the fruit in her hand while Rick closes up his lab and walks back over to the ship. 

“I wonder,” Y/N purposely says, waiting for Rick to take the bait. 

Rick closes up the ship and locks it before he walks over to Y/N who is staring at the same piece of fruit she was playing with earlier and he stops beside her, waiting for her to continue. Realizing that she isn’t, Rick grunts, “What?”

Y/N looks up from the fruit and bites her bottom lip, which Rick immediately notices, now caught in her little game. She takes a step closer to him and lets her free hand fall against his chest, letting her palm slide down his chest seductively. “Can you really go all night with no breaks in between or does the great Rick Sanchez need help keeping up with me? I mean a younger guy like that one at the bar could, but can you? And if not, why don’t we sample this one so you can tell your buyers without a doubt that it fucking works?” She taunts while backing away. Her eyes twinkle with excitement as she sees the hungry look Rick is giving her now. She playfully tossed him the piece that he catches easily and smirks at him, giving him a playful challenge. “Unless you need to get some rest from the long day we’ve had. If so, I’ll just go take care of myself while you rest up,” she continues before she leans in, gives Rick a seductive little kiss on his lips and backs away. “What do you say Rick? Decisions up to you.”  
Y/N quickly leaves Rick and heads to her house, knowing that Rick won’t pass up a challenge to prove that he can fuck like the best. For fuck sake, he is the best and she knows it, but what’s a little teasing if it means she gets another night full of great sex. 

Rick stands there staring at the crystalized fruit in his hand before he tosses it aside and turns to quickly cross the street after Y/N. He catches up to her in her doorway and slams the door shut as he picks her up and carries her to her stairs to take her to her bedroom. Y/N laughs happily before pressing her lips greedily to his, taking command of the kiss as he takes her steps two at a time to get to her bedroom faster. Rick fucks her, over and over again throughout the night, not letting her rest even when she thinks she can’t take anymore. In the end, Y/N ends up a sweaty, panting mess from Rick proving her little theory wrong since he hadn’t needed the stupid fucking fruit to keep up with her appetite and more. Rick and Y/N lay tangled up in one another on her bed, in a deep peaceful sleep that they both haven’t experienced in years. Rick wakes up at one point in the night, noticing that he is wrapped up in her as much as she’s wrapped up in him, but he doesn’t make a move to leave. He honestly doesn’t want to deal with his family when he wakes up in their house, knowing they are going to have hundreds of annoying questions anyway so why not enjoy this for a little while, while Y/N sleeps, unaware of the fact the he is too fucking comfortable right here in her bed, in her arms instead of having to force himself to go across the street to sleep alone. He shuts his eyes, and pulls her a little tighter to him, knowing what she doesn’t know won’t come back to bite him in the ass with her getting too attached to him. He falls back to sleep easily, not waking up until the morning when he leaves her alone to keep her from knowing that he had actually spent the night.


	13. A little bit of sacrifice anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets a blow job, before going on an adventure with you that really goes south. Well, at least more so than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone, since I was able to not only edit one of my chapters, but two, I thought I should give you two chapters today instead of one. Just a fair warning though, things do get a little dark in chapter 14 since there is mentions of torture and PTSD. Also, this chapter is the only chapter with smutty on goings for a while since once again, the plot took over, but if will not be gone for good, I promise. So i ask for patience with me and I hope you enjoy the plot. Until the next upload. Love you all my amazing readers!

Y/N wakes up feeling like a million bucks, and jumps out of bed to take her routine morning shower, especially after the mind numbingly great night she had spent with Rick before she had passed out. He must have left sometime after she had conked out, but it doesn’t bother her because last night had been too freaking great to get upset about waking up alone. Plus him sleeping over would have just over complicated it all, so hey, she’ll take great sex minus the complicated bullshit any day. She happily bounds down her stairs wearing her camo cargo pants, maroon crop top and black combat boots, and makes a cup of coffee humming “Bad Girlfriend” by Theory of a Deadman. She sits at her table sipping her coffee with a content little grin on her lips as she hear the tale tell opening and closing of her front door. Her grin widens as she turns in her seat to see Rick walking around the wall separating the living room and kitchen and making his way to her. He’s surprisingly sober for once. We’ll it’s not the only time he’s come over in the morning sober, but for being sober he seems sort of, happy or content or whatever the fuck Rick feels when he’s not irritated at life. 

“Well good morning Riiicckkk,” she says, wagging her eyebrows at him and letting his name roll off her tongue seductively. “How was it going to sleep all alone thinking about how much fun we had together?”

Rick gives her a crooked smirk as he places one of his hands on the table and the other on the back of her chair while he leans in toward her face looking like he knows something that she doesn’t which is true because he hadn’t woken up alone, but he knows she doesn’t know that. They had passed out together after all the sex they had last night and he left this morning, but she doesn’t need to know that. Honestly, he hadn’t even started any arguments when his family started bombarding him with their usual nosy questioning; he just ignored them and went to the garage to get ready for the adventure he had just come over to solicit her into when she woke up. “I slept like a fucking baby. H-How did you sleep without me to take care of you,” he says as seductively as he can.

Y/N shivers as his words make the memory of the night before invade her mind all at once. It had been so good that she had passed out right after their last go at each other, and she had slept so good, that she had had a dream so vivid that she almost felt like he had stayed the night, which is crazy because Rick doesn’t do shit like that… And neither does she… obviously.

Y/N shrugs and turns her head away so he can’t see the way he’s affected her and takes a sip from her drink, pretending like his words didn’t instantly make her want to continue what they had done the night before. “I slept perfectly fine. I think at one point I had a dream about that guy from the bar,” she taunts Rick, smirking into her mug. 

Rick grabs her by the chin and makes her look up at him. He gives a stern, warning look and she looks back at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. He would fuck that little mouth right now if he didn’t want to go on this adventure as soon as possible so they can get it out of the way so he can come back and teach her a lesson about talking about some little dickhead for the rest of the day. “Are you sure you want to bring up the little dip shit again?” Okay, maybe he can take an hour to teach her who she belongs to. 

Y/N chuckles and looks up at him innocently. “Why Rick?” Y/N bats her eyelashes at him and purses her lips in a pout. “Are you gonna punish me if I do? Are you threatening me with a good time Rick?” She practically purrs, lingering on his name to add how much she wants him to just take her right here and now. 

Rick sees the hungry look she giving him, her brown eyes burning with lust and he really, really wants to bend her over this table to give her what she wants, but the faster they go on this the adventure, the faster he can bring her back and spend yet another night fucking her senseless. Rick gives her taunting grin before letting her chin go and he backs away, not missing the disappointed frown she gives him before she turns in her seat, focusing on her coffee to keep him from seeing how desperate she is to have him fuck her. 

“That shits going to have to wait until we get back from another little adventure,” Rick says, watching Y/N sip the last bit of her coffee. 

Y/N sets her cup down and gives Rick a curious look while tilting her head to the side a bit. “What kind of fun do you want to get into today Rick?”

Rick knows that this is where shit is going to get tricky. He knows that she will resist what he’s about to ask her to take part in, but then again he’s a fucking Rick; he can get anyone to do whatever the fuck he wants… Well, until this cocky, stubborn pain in the fucking ass in front of him who now has an eyebrow cocked at him. He should have just fucked her and gotten her to go on the adventure when her mind was high on how fucking good he made her feel. Maybe he can still do it now. 

Y/N sees a string of thoughts flashing through Rick’s brilliant mind before he suddenly looks at her like he’s suddenly seen the error in his refusing to fuck her brains out, but she knows it’s because he’s going to try to soften her up to something she will most like have some sort of issue with if he doesn’t give her the dick. As Rick tries to take a step towards her like a predator after his prey, Y/N quickly stands up on the opposite side of the chair and gives Rick a knowing look. 

“No way Rick. You’re not going to fuck me silly because you don’t have the fucking balls to tell me what kind of shit you’re trying to drag me into,” Y/N says while using the chair as a barrier. 

“What did you…” Rick begins to growl while trying to reach across the chair to drag her back to him. Why does she have to be such a fucking pain in his fucking ass right fucking now?

Y/N quickly moves away from the table and makes a run for her front door, not out of fear, but to get a rise out of Rick since he clearly wants to use sex to make her agree to his terms for this adventure that has him thinking she needs the extra incentive of his glorious cock. Rick spins around and catches her just as she makes it on the other side of the wall between the kitchen and living room, pushing her against the wall while pinning her against it with his body. Rick gives Y/N a frustrated look filled with how much he wants to fuck her not only to get her to agree to go on this adventure without bitching, but also because she’s playing this little fucking game of cat and mouse. Y/N sees this and suddenly shoves him back, not out of anger, but to make the next move before he can react. Rick stumbles back, both irritated and surprised that Y/N has actually just shoved him away, until she’s pushing him back towards the couch, her eyes filled with a new wave of need for him. He falls back into the couch willingly, watching her with the same intensity of lust as her own as she falls to her knees and pulls his long legs apart so she can situate herself between them. Her hands make quick work of his belt and zipper and she tugs the opening open wide enough to slip her hand in to his pants and underwear, pulling his already hard, waiting cock out. She leans over him and takes him completely into her wet, warm mouth. Rick groans and grips a hand full of hair tight as she quickly bobs her head up his cock, until the tip is in her mouth. She moans at the slight sting caused by his hand fisting her hair, sending little shock waves through to tip of his penis. Y/N looks up at him, her eyes filled with a triumphant smile before she hollows her cheeks and lowers her mouth all the way down his long, thick cock, deep throating him. 

Rick hisses as she begins to bobbing her mouth up and down on his cock while she looks up at him with that same fucking shit eating grin in her fucking eyes . How the fuck had she just turned him into a grunting, groaning mess when he had just planned to do the same thing to her to get her to do what he wanted?! How had she flipped the fucking table on him!? Why is she so fucking good at sucking his dick?! If he did love and all that sappy bullshit he might have been crazy enough to do it with her since she is as manipulative, cocky, paranoid, sex addicted, and fucking twisted as him at times, but he doesn’t so there is no fucking way he will, no matter how fucking great her fucking mouth and pussy is. Still, he can fucking lose himself in this fucking woman sucking him off like a fucking pro if he’s not careful. Rick begins to thrust up into her mouth, enjoying the way her cheeks are hollowed around the length of his dick and the way the tip of his cock hits the very back of her throat. His balls begin to tighten from his oncoming climax. He groans loudly and angrily as she suddenly lifts her mouth off of him and backs away enough that her hair falls from his grip, giving him the cockiest fucking grin he’s ever seen on anyone that isn’t a Rick. 

“You ready to cum in my mouth baby?” she asks, mocking him by repeating his owns words to him that he had said the first night that they had had sex. 

Rick growls at her as a warning before saying through his teeth, “You better finish sucking me off or…”

“Or what Rick; you’ll fuck me? You’ll leave and go on an adventure you clearly want me to go on with you so desperately that you were going to do the same damn thing to me that I’m doing to you now. If you want to cum you’ll stay and do as I say. If you want to leave then by all means, have fun with the blue balls,” she says, her triumphant smile back with a fucking vengeance, waiting to see if Rick passes her test or not. 

This fucking cocky little bitch! Fuck her; fuck her and her trying to manipulate him into being her submissive little bitch. Fuck, fuck, fuck…. Fuck him and his need to cum in her fucking mouth to watch her swallow it all like the greedy little slut she is. Yeah, if he did do love, she would be the fucking one. Rick clenches his hands and gives her a stoic look, not bothering to move. 

Taking this as his stubborn agreement to do what she wants, Y/N slowly leans over him while placing her hand against the fabric of his light blue shirt, her palm against his stomach while she looks up at him seductively.   
“Now cum in my mouth Rick and let me hear you say my fucking name,” Y/N purrs before taking him back in her mouth and taking up the same fast pace in bobbing her mouth up and down his dick. 

It only takes a few thrusts and her talented fucking mouth, mouth fucking him so good that he comes hard, groaning her name while he sees stars behind his eyes. Y/N waits until ever last drop of Rick’s cum is in her mouth before she lets him pop out her mouth while a dribble of saliva and cum falls to her chin, not looking away from Rick who is still watching her, almost mesmerized by her and panting for breathe from the intensity of his orgasm as she makes him watch her swallow his seed. She wipes her chin with the back of her hand and gives him a smile that tells him “I win.”

Rick gathers up what remains of his mind from having blown his fucking load in Y/N mouth, making his brain lose all cognitive functionality, and he quickly leans forward and drags her up into his lap, smashing her mouth on top of his. Y/N moans loudly and lets his tongue invade her mouth. He can taste himself in her mouth and he can’t stop the way it makes him feel good to have her all to himself so that he is the only one that he gets to taste on her tongue. The kiss becomes more heated and possessive as they desperately grip at each other. It’s Y/N who breaks the kiss as she gives him the same fucking smile, proud that she’s defeated Rick at his own game as she lets her hands move through his hair, her fingers dancing playfully over his bald spot at the back of his head, clearly not bothering her that he’s old enough to have one. 

“So Rick,” she begins with a playful tone. “How does your dick taste?”

Rick knows that if he was a simple man, a simple fucking Rick even he could fall for her, but he’s not and he won’t. He just gives her a crooked, satisfied grin. “Not as good as your pussy,” he says suggestively.

Y/N shakes her head and gives him a playful, innocent smile. “No, we don’t have time for that shit.”

There she goes again, using his word against him. Rick laughs and holds her tight in his lap. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because….” She says, dragging the word out while letting her fingers dance down his back and to his chest. “We have this oh so important adventure that you want us to go on so bad that you were just going to tell me about.”   
Rick watches her bat her eyes at him and pouts, making him snort. “If you need to fucking know, we’re going to sneak onto a highly secured facility to steal something I need and I need your military training to help me get through the hundreds of other military fucks and agent douche bags that are defending it.”

All the joy and fun fades from Y/N’s entire face as she looks at Rick. He knew it. She forcefully pushes herself out of his arms and off his lap before standing up, straightening up and standing taller, giving him that military “boss bitch” look. Rick groans in growing irritation as Y/N suddenly begins to pace, also as irritated with him as he is with her while Rick shoves his limp dick into his brown pants. 

Y/N stops as he glares up at her and she throws her hands up in the air while she stares at Rick like he's a complete idiot and he doesn't really appreciate it. "Let me get this straight Rick. You want me, an Army vet, to go with you, the man that became an enemy to America because you had a fight with the fucking President, the same guy that doesn’t trust you completely even though you lied about being a ‘new’ Rick, to go and break into a highly secured facility guarded by other service members and asshole agents?" She practically shouts at him in bewilderment with an undertone of sarcasm. "Are you insane!?" She pauses, giving him a lopsided look of disdain before shaking her arms and hands at him, thinking better of her rhetorical question. "Wait, never mind, you are insane. Stupid fucking questions; I don't even need to ask that ... They will know who I am before I even step foot inside. I'll become an enemy of the fucking state and there goes everything for me; my benefits, my laying under the radar, everything, well, until they come drag me off in the middle of the night and I will never be seen again."

Rick opens his mouth to make his argument, but Y/N cuts him off with a loud exhausted sigh, while rubbing a shaky, agitated hand through her hair before letting it fall limp at her side while giving him a schooled, cold look; her annoying little mask falling into its place. 

"Let’s fucking do it," Y/N says with a roll of her eyes, as she contains her frustration for Rick.

"W-what?" Rick stutters out of disbelief.

"I'll do it. Why fucking fight it right? What Rick wants, Rick gets and well, I am still living right across from you while fucking you so, yeah, let’s go fuck shit up," Y/N grunts.

Rick resists the urge to laugh as well as bend her over her couch to fuck her just for the hell of it since she is willing to risk her precious freedom of surveillance for him to get what he wants as well as the fact that she just sucked his cock. "It’s in another dimension so you can continue to hide in plain sight when we get back. No reason to freak the fuck out," Rick teases her with a crooked smile. 

Y/N narrows her eye at Rick, giving him a dark look. "You could have lead with that."

Rick gets up from the couch and takes a few seductive steps closer to Y/N, giving her a wicked smirk. "Why don't we fuck on your couch first before we go so you're not so tense," Rick suggests playfully. 

Y/N scoffs, "Let’s just get this over with and we can go at it for as long as you can handle it when we get back," Y/N taunts with a crooked, mocking smirk of her own. "Something to keep the blood pumping after such a fun trip. This shouldn't be too hard for you with my bad ass self by your side right? And then we can see if you can perform after such an easy adventure."

Rick gives her a wide hungry smile, before he pulls out his little gun he brought over to inject her with what she calls the mini Meeseeks to handle the issue of him coming inside of her all last night, that he had originally had wanted to do when he first came over, but thought better of it since he hadn’t wanted to spoil her mood before he brought the adventure up. Before she can respond, he injects her with his little invention, tucks it back in his labor coat pocket and opens a portal.

Y/N snorts aggitatedly while rubbing her neck. “You dick,” she laughs under her breathe, despite her annoyance with the man.

“Yeah, yeah, lets fucking go so I can fuck you when we get back,” he says before pushing her through so they can get in, get out and he can come back to make her scream his name with her smart fucking mouth for the rest of the day.   
\---

Nothing is ever that simple when it comes to adventures with Rick. He somewhat knows it and Y/N is starting to realize it as the moment they step through the portal and into the middle of a highly secured facility, they are surrounded and instantly identified in seconds by military personnel and agents alike. Y/N gives Rick an angry, "I fucking told you so" look which Rick rolls his eyes at. Like their two other adventures, things get violent as Rick takes out the few that he can without risking any reckless harm to Y/N as he also pulls her as close to him as possible and she aids him the best she can since she is weaponless while he keeps her too close for comfort in this altogether shit show gone sideways. Knocking out, or in Rick's case, obliterating those that attack him and Y/N, who obtains a weapon off of one of her less deadly take downs, she and Rick move through the facility towards his goal. Anyone that comes after them to try and stop them is wounded in the most non-lethal way by Y/N so that Rick can't get a chance.

"They have families you jackass," Y/N says while taking down one of the few military personnel acting as guards to whatever it is Rick wants as he begrudgingly drops his arm since she took his shot before she moves past him tactically, making it ever more clearer the extent of her training. Rick watches for a fraction of a second, as she halts and takes in the next hallway with the rifle pressed against the fleshy part of her shoulder, holding it at the low ready, knowing that her issue with him at this moment isn't him slaughtering the agents; it's with him killing those that are just like her… soldiers. Rick follows as Y/N expertly moves around the corner taking down two more of the oncoming attackers.

Rick steps over the whimpering "guards" and continues to watch her move ahead of him. "You're shooting them isn't doing anything, but slowing them down. I can handle them a lot easier than your little mercy shots. And they’re not even from the same dimension..." Rick jabs at her while following after her. 

"They're just flesh wounds ass wipe," Y/N snaps angrily, as she looks down a T shaped corridor, her back to Rick.   
"Left," he answers her unspoken question like she should know this already, clearly irritated by her attitude. Even after two nights of her being at the mercy of him and his dick, and her sucking him off earlier, Y/N is still as feisty as ever, which is truly impressive to him. 

Y/N moves around the corner, aiming for a short second before dropping the weapon back to the low ready. "It's better than watching you hack away at them like... like that." 

"When did you become morally superior?" Rick spits at her as she reaches a door at the end of the hall and opens it, momentarily disappearing, raiding the room alone and making Rick worry despite him not caring much about her; it’s just because he doesn't want to deal with patching her up again like last time. Rick can almost see her, passed out on the floor of the alien bar, dying of internal wounds, and it bothers him. He waits for what seems like a long second until Y/N reappears in the door with the weapon resting limply in her hand at her side while she gives him an exasperated look.

"I'm not! I just don't like seeing you cut down other service members like they mean nothing!" She snarls, her eyes alight with her anger at how he cannot see why this is clearly bothering her. 

"You don't even know them!" Rick snaps back.

"That doesn't matter!" Y/N hisses, taking a threatening step towards Rick.

Rick steps back, not out of fear, but because he doesn't want his defense mechanisms to pick her up as a threat in this heightened situation. "They're from another dimension! They don't matter! They knew what they signed up for when they signed away their lives!"

"If that's what you think, then cut me down too Rick because I knew what I signed up for when I joined. It's almost the same damn risks that I signed up for when I started fucking you!" She spits, unable to hold it in.

Rick looks at her like he's never seen her in his life, thrown by her remarks. He isn't going to cut her down because she's not the same as them to him. They're a threat and he... he needs her for adventures and shit. 

Y/N sighs and shakes her head before moving past him, too angry to look at him. "Whatever Rick, just go get whatever the fuck you wanted to get here so I can go home and not fucking deal with you for the rest of the day, since you think us service members don't deserve anything but to be cut down without remorse from the Great Rick Sanchez." 

Rick wants to argue with her and tell her in some insulting way that she's being an idiot, she doesn't count, she's overacting, that's not what he thinks, something, but he just clenches his jaw and storms off into the room to get what they came here for; the fucking access codes to the damn fucking satellite that allows the government to spy on him, his stupid family and the stupid dramatic ungrateful bitch standing guard outside in this dimension. He would have been able to get direct access to the satellite in the dimension he currently resides in, but he knew Y/N was going to be cunt about doing the same thing in her original dimension, so now he just has to take the codes and reconfigure them back at home so it only appears like they can see him and her so they can do whatever the fuck they want without issues after he had his "falling out" with the president. He honestly doesn’t care if anyone spies on him most likely fucking her brains out, but at the same time he also doesn't like that they can just watch him when they feel like it. 

"Let's go Rick," Y/N calls into the room from the doorway, her voice now filled with anxiety as an oncoming wave of reinforcements makes its way to them. 

"H-hold the fuck on!" Rick yells back, almost finished. 

"They're coming Rick!" She snaps back. 

"I know!" Rick growls.

"Fuck it," Y/N says, rushing into the room and slamming the door behind her. She locks it and braces the door with her body, ready for the oncoming shit storm that will most likely be deadly after leaving injured soldiers behind her before she gathers up her wits and her courage, walking over to Rick and tossing the gun away. 

Rick finishes and turns to seeing her walking towards him with a serious look on her face. He opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she’s doing, but her lips pressing against his stops him. She kisses him with all the damn passion and anger left in her as she reaches into his pocket, taking his portal gun. Rick kisses her back, too lost in what she's doing and her sudden actions that he doesn't feel her grabbing his portal gun from his lab coat pocket, pulling her closer to him with his hands on her hips. 

The metallic door behind her bangs loudly with an oncoming raid making her somewhat relieved that they are still planning on taking them prisoner, most likely to question them on who sent them. Y/N regrettably breaks the kiss and looks up at Rick with a look that he can almost confuse with something similar to love or caring for him more than someone she's just having casual terrific sex with. She gently puts a hand on his cheek and gives him a crooked, tight lipped smirk as another loud bang from the door echoes around them. "It was good while it lasted Rick, but you're right, I knew what I signed up for and you are too valuable to let you fall into their hands. You are more important than I will ever be. Keep being an asshole, and forget about me; don't fucking come back for me Rick," she says softly before giving him one last peck on the lips and lifting the portal gun in her hand, opening a portal behind him. 

Rick looks at her in surprise before she shoves him back hard and tosses him his portal gun, which he reflexively catches as the door behind her crashes open and soldiers funnel in, aiming their guns at her, before he falls through and into his garage, the last thing he sees is her smile that says that she’s accepted her fate.  
Y/N watches the portal disappear as quickly as it had opened before she turns around slowly with her hands in the air, a smug mocking grin on her face now, making her look almost demented. "Took you bitches long enough."


	14. Try to hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taken prisoner by a familiar face while Rick races to try to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture, PTSD and near death.

Y/N had been zip tied and dragged off to a secluded room the second after she had turned around and called her captors bitches. It is now 15 minutes after she had been left alone to sit in an empty room with armed guards posted at her door, sitting in a single chair in the middle of the room that she knows they are trying to use to intimidate her into spilling whatever intel they think she has; the loneliness that is supposed to make her want to confess her sins for being a bad girl, yeah right. Y/N lets her head fall back out of boredom, before she blows all the air out of her lungs, while letting her eyes wander to the camera in the corner of the room. She lets her head fall to the side before smiling crazily at it. She knows they’re just watching her while they wait for the ones that are actually allowed to knock her around for answers. These agents and soldiers don’t do that; it’s against their written code of ethics, so now she’s sitting alone in the room being monitored like a rabid dog. The other version of her from this dimension obviously had not been in the same occupation as her so they don’t know she will not break, even though in all actuality, she doesn’t know much other than the fact that the way they had reacted to Rick and her popping up together out of thin air is normal here. Is this dimensions version of her and Rick partners or even demented fuck buds that fuck shit up like her and her Rick… her dimensions Rick, not her Rick. 

Y/N lifts her head and looks back at the wall in front of her, her mind going to Rick. There is no denying it now, she… cares about him. She cares so much that she had shoved him through a portal and told him to move on even though all they had was sex and three adventures. She sees the surprised look on his face when she had pushed him through the portal of swirling greens and yellows. Fuck, she cares, and she’s kind of glad it’s over now because, well, there is no way her dumb ass can keep developing… feelings for him if she’s going to spend the rest of her life being used as a piñata when the big bads come to get her; plus what kind of relationship would she have ever gotten from him beyond sex? He had said it himself; he doesn’t do love and affection and shit. She shakes her head, probably looking like a crazy bitch as she continues to think of Rick. She had moved near Rick to avoid something like this and here she is, stranded in another dimension after protecting the same man she had originally wanted to use to distract any attention away from her. She snorts darkly and lets her head fall forward, feeling like a complete idiot. What a damn fool she is.

The sudden sound of her guards shuffling outside alerts Y/N that it’s time to face the music. 

"We'll take it from here," a man announces to the guards and Y/N can't help but turn her head to see the man coming into the room as the door opens all because that damn voice that will forever haunt her dreams no matter how many times Rick had tried to fuck the memories away in order to help her forget about him. 

"Tristan," she whispers as he enters the room, looking more terrified than she possibly should.

There he is, her ex-husband walking into the room wearing a finely pressed black suit and tie that tells her that he works for them. It takes only a second to process the fact that this isn't her Tristan; her Tristan is dead. This is one of the infinite Tristan's across infinite dimensions, but she can’t help but be afraid at this very moment. Had other her in this dimension been married to this Tristan as well before joining forces with Rick like she had? Had they not? Did he even know who she is? What does she do with her hands? Never mind; they’re zip tied behind her back so not much to do there, but still, so many fucking questions all about this dick head just looking her over. Two other men follow him into the room and move towards her as he stands at the door, standing tall and proud, now giving her a look that tells her that he thinks himself superior to her. Yup, he’s a Tristan. 

"Miss Y/L/N," he says curtly. Yeah, they know who she is, why did she even doubt that. 

"Tristan Knight," she spits back. 

Mistake; big fucking mistake. Y/N immediately regrets her need to be snippy and call the man by his given name because the look he gives her looks like he would ignite her on fire if he had been given that capability which automatically turns to; can they do that here on this earth, in this dimension in her stupid little brain.

"How do you know my name?" Other Tristan asks her coldly as the other two men stand her up. 

She thinks of something as fast as she can and lets it fly. "Will you believe that I'm a humanoid like clone that was sent here by another government from outer space to spy on you," she deadpans.

The Other Tristan gives her a contemplating look before he crosses his arms over his chest. "And the Rick with you? We know the Rick and Y/N here look different from you and haven't been seen since their little stunt together last September so the Rick that had been with you must be a humanoid clone as well. Am I right?"

Y/N shrugs, "You got it." She's glad he's taken the bull shit lie because she can’t bare it if this Rick and Y/N who had found each other much earlier than her and her own Rick were to be found and suffered because of her. 

Tristan scoffs and crosses the room to stop in front of Y/N and grabs a hold of Y/N chin, making her look at him. The memory of Rick grabbing her by the chin earlier flashes in mind and she cringes, hating how this fucker in front her can taint such a good memory of the man she… cares about. No doubt he is a Tristan just like hers had been; controlling and a complete fuck nut. Y/N stands a little taller and glares at him with a look that could melt his face of if she had been so blessed. He shoves her face away, making her want to kick him in his balls. 

"She's lying," Other Tristan declares to the others and Y/N freezes until the two men begin to drag her across the room, 

"I'm not!" She shouts while trying to drag her feet. 

"It's all right Miss Y/L/N. We have ways of making you tell us how our Y/N and Rick are involved in this, where they've been hiding and where your Rick is," Other Tristan says with a calm and calculated tone of voice.  
"They weren't involved in this so leave them out of this you fucking piece of shit! And I'll never tell you where my Rick is! You'll have to kill you fucktard!" She flails around the best she can as the two other men drag her away. 

"That can be arranged," Tristan says with a twisted smile as he follows behind them.

Rick pulls off the goggles and tosses them onto his work bench with a snarl. He had left her behind because she pushed him through the fucking portal; “You are too valuable to let you fall into their hands. You are more important than I will ever be”. He could have killed them all without lifting a finger, but even if she had let him stay, she might have been a possible casualty if he had and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want her to die because he gets reckless. Now she's stuck in another dimension with another version of her ex-husband and a damn three letter agency, about to be tortured even though he knows, she won't tell them anything they want; she's too stubborn for that. He looks down at his broken portal gun, angry that when he had tumbled backwards out of the portal, he had lost grip of the damn thing, causing it to shatter when it hit the floor of his garage.

Rick looks at the gun as his mind processes what to do next to fix the damn thing in time to save Y/N before her fucking captors lose interest and put a bullet in her head. He thinks of the determined look she had while she had let it slip that she thinks he’s her Rick. He growls before he grabs the portal gun, throws open the hatch to his lab, jumps down and takes off running through the large underground lab to find everything he needs to fix the damn thing fast enough before it’s too late.   
\---

Three days. Three days seems to be a thing with Y/N she thinks, now beaten and bloody from what Tristan and his associates had done to her to get her to talk, but she gave them nothing. She has never been the type to throw someone else under the bus, even before all her training. So when they had cut her, shoved her in an ice bath, drowned her, burned her, done everything in their torture handbook, she had said nothing, but witty taunts. Tristan, the damn ringleader and the one that seems to have enjoyed her pain more than the others after she had called him dick less in the begin of the painful process, got bored on the second day and declared last night while he sent his knuckles into her jaw, just like old times without it actually being the same guy, that she was going to go in front of a firing squad for treason. 

So three days means something, since now on the third day, she's being marched to her death, unable to see out of right eye, and feeling like she's gone five rounds in an octagon with a damn UFC fighter. Three must be her unlucky number she snorts, accepting her soon to be demise as she's being dragged in front the firing squad while somewhat happy that she's going to go out in a big way. No choking on her vomit; no going out while shitting on the toilet; just her being gunned down for protecting the man she likes so damn much that she’s about to get shot for him. She accepts that now too; the fact that she has strong, idiotic feelings for Rick since she is going to die soon anyways. 

Y/N glances at the men and women standing in a line, waiting to take her out, probably believing she is the lowest scum to ever exist and she smiles a wide, blood covered toothy smile at them. "You guys still honestly do this. How fun," she mocks before she is forced to look forward. 

The men at her right and left turn her away from her soon to be murderers, facing her back to them, and she laughs hysterically. This is it. The final countdown; the big sendoff; the end of all ends to her miserable fucked up life, well until Rick, but even she knows he would have eventually kicked her to the curb and she would have had to find an end to her life since she honestly knows that losing him in another way than this would have pushed her to kill herself. She sniffles, not angry tears, but happy tears as she begins to feel free. Free of the pain; free of her deceased, tormented life; just free. The only thing she regrets is that she can't tell Rick that she... cares about him. Rick; the last person she is going to think about before she is taken out. 

The clicking of the guns behind her chambering a round makes Y/N stand up taller with pride. Someone commands the firing squad to take aim and she smiles. "For My Rick," she whispers, ignoring the command of get ready. Just as the command is about to be given for the firing squad to fire, Y/N sees the bright flash of greens being opened in front of her eyes, and she can't help the sob that leaves her lips. The onlookers are momentarily stunned as two hands that she knows so damn well thrust out of the portal, using the confusion to benefit them and grabs her by the shoulders before pulling her through the portal. Y/N's eyes go wide as she travels through the portal and collides into Rick's body on the other end in the safety of her own home. The portal shuts just in time and Y/N just stands with Rick holding her against him for dear life. She blinks stupidly, trying to process what has just happened before peering up at Rick who is just watching her, only able to see him through her one good eye, his expression giving her no clues as to what he feels seeing her so… broken. 

Y/N tries to push out of Rick's arms as she begins to anxiously mumble, "Thanks for the last minute save Rick. I honestly thought it was lights out, but hey, I was ready for it in the..." 

Y/N stops her rambling as she feels Rick's fingers on her swollen eye, catching her off guard. She tries to turn away, but he doesn't let her. Why is he being so, so gentle right now? Why isn’t he telling her off for being an idiot? Had her almost dying, bothered him? How had he known where she was and what almost just happened? Y/N opens her mouth to speak, but isn't able to as Rick lifts her in his arms and he begins to carry her up the stairs. 

Y/N looks at him like he's an alien. "Rick, what..." she begins to question, but he interrupts her.

"You need to rest so just-just shut up," Rick says with a look like he’s bored with the whole situation. 

Y/N stares at Rick a few seconds longer trying to figure him out, but decides to bury her face in his chest as she lets him carry her to her bed. Y/N doesn't pull away until Rick gently lays her down on her bed. 

 

As he pulls away, Y/N panics and grabs a hold of his lab coat. "Rick please... please just stay. Just... just until I go to sleep. Please. The silence... I can't," she stammers sadly, swallowing back tears of both fear and anger for being so damn weak in front of him. 

Rick gives her the same look she can't read before he gets in the bed next to her and pulls her to him. Y/N lets herself melt into Rick and shuts her eyes, enjoying everything about him as he holds her for her sake and unknown to her, for his own as well. 

"Thank you Rick," she slurs, quickly falling to sleep due to her complete physical and emotional exhaustion.   
"Just shut-just fucking shut the fuck up and go to sleep so I- I can leave already," he responds gruffly.   
Y/N nods as she passes out, unable to fight the sleep while wrapped in Rick's arms. 

Rick hears her low snoring as she sleeps heavily, but he doesn't move to leave. He just stays; he stays for the shaking, and the whimpering and her calling out to him in her sleep to stay away and stay safe. 

"Stay... stay away Rick... don't... don't come get me... let me… let me die, just... just stay safe," she cries in her sleep, a mantra she had repeated over and over while alone for the few sporadic hours of sleep she had gotten in custody. 

Rick stays and holds her, not because he feels bad or cares, even though deep down in the back of mind he knows that he does care for her like a fucking moron; he just thinks he's doing it because she had gone through hell to let him come home to his family. Rick falls asleep in the early morning, still holding her in his arms to keep her safe the best way he can while they sleep.


	15. Do you want to forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Chris to deal with your feelings for Rick, which causes Rick to make assumptions. And the pain from the torture makes you do something drastic to get rid of the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other chapter for you lovely readers. Warning that there is attempted suicide and PTSD in this chapter. Until next chapter.

Y/N feels her mind waking up despite the amount of agonizing pain her body is in and the splitting headache pulsating in her head. She reluctantly begins to allow herself to be dragged out of the best sleep she’s had the last three days, when she feels long lanky arms wrapped tightly around her as well as the warmth of a long body pressed comfortably against her front. She slowly opens her eyes and carefully peers up into Rick’s face, seeing that his mouth is open, drool is pooling on the side of his mouth and he’s snoring. She lets herself look at his face, noticing the way the bags under his eyes seem more defined than usual. Had he not slept while she was gone? Had he stayed up waiting for that right moment to save her? Does he care for her the way she cares about him? 

Y/N feels like she’s been drenched in icy water as she looks at Rick’s sleeping face wide eyed in shock. She remembers accepting her feelings for Rick; that she likes him beyond two people having sex, but she had accepted those feelings thinking she was going to die. Now here she is watching him sleep like some fucking weirdo with her chest feeling warm from the damn way she feels about him, and hating it. She likes Rick Fucking Sanchez; the most reckless; manipulative; okay maybe not the most manipulative, but pretty damn close; insulting; rude; fucking brilliant, beautiful man she’s ever known. She knows she likes him more than she should and she knows she can’t tell him because he’ll dismiss her as a fucking dumb bitch that caught feelings when all he had wanted to do was fuck, leaving her more broken than she physically feels now. She can’t let him know; she can’t let him see it; she needs him to just go away and leave her alone so she can fucking end this before she falls. Y/N panics and carefully pulls herself out Rick’s arms and slowly gets out of her bed, taking a second to make sure he’s still passed the fuck out on her bed before she makes a dash down her stairs, grabs her keys from the table and speeds across her living room, fleeing her house as silently as she can without alerting Rick to her escape. She runs to her car in the early morning while the sun is barely rising, still dressed in her dingy, bloody clothes and gets in. She speeds off to the only place she can that is on the very outskirts of town; Chris’.

She practically dives out of her car after slamming it into park and runs across Chris’ front yard to the front door. She pounds her fist desperately against the door and waits impatiently for her friend to open the damn thing. She waits a mere five seconds before she’s pounding on it again. Chris suddenly pulls the door open violently, ready to murder the person disturbing his sleep until he sees Y/N standing on his front porch looking like a wounded animal. He pushes an exhausted hand through his tussled hair, allowing himself to process her presence, now coming down from his anger and settling into wanting to get back in bed. 

“Why are you…” he begins to question her with a yawn, before the words catch in his throat. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he finally sees her; dried blood on her mouth, a split lip, one of her eyes completely swollen shut, her hair looking a total mess and her clothes looking no better. Chris quickly grabs her by the shoulders, worried about her now as he brings her a few inches closer to him. “What the fuck happened?! Who fucking did this to you?! It wasn’t Tristan because you said he’s fucking dead so who…” Again the words disappear from Chris and his worried look turns to rage. Rick; he had told that old prick to protect her and instead he’s no fucking better than that dead sack of shit she called an ex.

Y/N sees the thought process in Chris’ mind as if he’s saying it to her out loud and she shakes her head vigorously to try to tell him that it isn’t what he thinks. “No Chris, Rick…”

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Chris interrupts with a threatening growl before letting go of her shoulders and he begins to walk to her car that is still running since she had jumped out without thinking of turning it off.

Y/N spins around and grabs Chris by the arm, trying to stop the more muscular man as he drags her behind him, set on killing Rick for something he’s just assumed wrongly. “He’ll kill you Chris… Stop Chris, you stupid fuck nut. It wasn’t Rick, I swear!” She screams at him while trying to dig her heels in to keep him from getting himself killed.

Chris scoffs, trying to get out of her grasp while not trying to hurt her more than she already is. “I’ve heard that before. 

“I fucking swear on my fucking life Chris,” She shouts desperately. Chris stops and looks back at her in surprise. “You know I’ve never said that, now please stop. You’ll only get yourself killed. He didn’t do this to me.”

“Then who…” Chris snaps angrily.

Y/N groans while letting her arms fall limp to her side. “It’s a long fucking story and I’ll let you know everything, but… but I need you to help me Chris. Help me stay away from Rick for the day please.”

Chris narrows his eyes at her, “ You just said…”

“I don’t want to be around him because I fucking… like him Chris… I have feelings for the man. It’s nothing like I’ve ever felt and I… I hate it. I don’t want the fucking pain that comes with feelings Chris. It will be worse than what I’m feeling now, so please…” she pleads while taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his firm chest. “Help me. I need you. I’ll tell you everything, just… I need you.”

Chris looks down at Y/N, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes as she begs him to help her. He sighs, and wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you baby girl. I’ll help you.”  
\---

Rick wakes up feeling like he’s just slept for years instead of only a few hours. He lets himself lay contently in Y/N’s bed, his brain still seeped in sleep before he notices that Y/N is gone. Rick suddenly sits up in her bed, frantic. Had he dreamed that he had saved her? Had that piece of shit agent version of her ex come through a portal somehow while he was sleeping and dragged her back to finish the job? Rick jumps out of bed and runs through her house, looking for her and finding her nowhere. He runs down her stairs and looks in her garage, her underground bunker, and kitchen before he runs outside. He looks around, breathing heavily and on the verge of freaking the fuck out since he can’t find her until he notices her car is gone. Rick stands on her front porch looking like a mad man, breathing way too heavily after his anxious, almost frightened search for Y/N. 

She had just left while he was sleeping, why? Does she need time alone after what happened to her? Did she go off to drink herself numb? Did she finally get enough of him and run off to save herself like Unity? Rick becomes irritated at how much the thought of her leaving pisses him off so he slams her front door behind him and stalks off across the street to the Smith house. The garage door opens and he storms inside before he stops at his work bench and slams his hands down on it hard. 

He’s an idiot for getting attached. She had sacrificed herself to protect him and he had suddenly become some attached little pussy, intent on keeping her safe. What the fuck is wrong with him?! Rick reaches up in and pulls at his hair with a loud groan that fills the garage. He tears at his hair angrily before slamming his hands back down on the work bench, huffing and puffing. He stands in his angry seething silence for 15 minutes, wondering what the fuck he is thinking caring about such a reckless, silly little girl and how he will never let her know that he’s gotten attached to her so she won’t develop feelings of her own or worse, runs far away from him, if she hasn’t already, when he hears the purr of the engine of Y/N’s car. Rick pushes himself up, irritated with the way he feels so relieved that she hasn’t run while preparing to march over to scream at her for leaving. He turns to look across the street and goes rigid.

Sitting in her driver seat is Chris. Rick feels his blood go cold as the younger man gets out of the car, shuts the driver side door behind him and runs over to the passenger side. He opens the door and pulls Y/N out, who is slumped over from being so drunk she can’t stand on her own and wearing another one of his fucking sweaters. Chris pulls her up onto her feet the best he can, holding her against his body while shutting the passenger side door. Rick’s hands ball into fists as Y/N’s head teeters back, making the hoodie fall back before she looks up at Chris, giving him a flirty, drunk, crooked smirk while clumsily walking her fingers up his chest. Chris just stares at her like her actions don’t bother him, before he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to the front door. He opens the door with her key and walks in before kicking the door behind him, disappearing in the house with Rick’s woman. 

Rick stands seething in the garage, tempted to march over to the house across the street and bludgeon the little cock sucker to death. Rick grinds his teeth as he resists the growing urge to murder the younger man for taking what’s his. He remains in the same spot watching the house with his anger growing and his control ebbing away when 30 minutes later, Chris reemerges from the house, locks the door with Y/N’s set of keys and walks to her car, looking dog tired. Rick just watches him get in Y/N’s car and drive off, feeling like he can destroy this fucking dimension with no remorse just because Y/N has gotten so fucking drunk she’s made her way back to her “friend” after he had stayed up for three fucking days fixing his fucking portal gun with the little bit of supplies he had left so he could rescue her. Fuck her and fuck him for letting himself be so fucking stupid in getting attached to such a fucking stupid bitch that when shit gets tough she goes off to fuck another guy, hurting him. 

Rick turns to the door to the house and storms off towards it and slams it open before disappearing inside to drink himself fucking numb.   
\---

Rick stands at his work bench teetering back and forth, trying to work on who the hell knows what, drunk beyond belief. He burps loudly when he hears the purr of Y/N’s car driving up the street. He lazily looks across the street, feeling number than numb until he sees Chris parking the car and getting out. This fucking dick has really come back for seconds?! This little- what a fucking prick?! Rick feels anger bubbling up from underneath his drunken almost lethargic haze. Rick turns towards Y/N's house and unsteadily makes his way across the street. As he makes it onto the yard, Rick pulls out his gun, to fucking take out Chris so he can- so he can have Y/N all to himself again. She had been a cunt to go to this dick head, but hey, he might have done the same if it was him in her shoes, so he can take her back if she begs for forgiveness and makes it up to him.

Chris doesn't notice Rick stumbling towards him as he unlocks the front door, until Rick is just behind him. He turns around and jumps back against the door when he sees Rick pointing a gun at him looking beyond tired and drunk. 

Chris throws his hands up in the air and shakes his hands in the air, "Whoa, whoa Rick take it easy..." Chris says trying to reach Rick despite his brain being pickled by the effects of all the alcohol he had drank the entire day. 

"You- you fucking fuck my girl and y-you..." Rick stammers while teetering back and forth on his feet.

"No Rick man, that's not what happened. You've got it wrong. I know because I did the same thing this morning when she came over looking like someone had knocked her around like a fucking punch bag and I thought it was you,” Chris says nervously.

"You think - you think- you fucking think I did that..." Rick hisses at Chris while shaking his gun at him.

"Come on Rick. I told you her ex used to beat her so you can't expect me to no think…" Chris begins to defend his reasoning.

"I h-helped her k*urp*ill him," Rick barks.

"I know, I know, she told me. That's why I believed her when she told me what happened," Chris says, looking at the gun nervously.

"A-and what you- you fucked her to help- to make her fucking feel better? She's-she's mine..." Rick stutters drunkenly.

Chris shakes his head. "Rick, it's not like that. I didn't fuck her. Plus she's so obsessed with you I don't think anyone could get her to fuck them no matter what they offered her."

"I-I fucking saw..." Rick begins, becoming irritated that this little fucker is trying to lie to him.

"Saw what? Her touching me? She was talking about you man and your fucking dick while drunk off her ass. I promise I didn't fuck her. She and I have a lot in common, including our interest in dick,” Chris explains, a little uncomfortably. 

Rick blinks at Chris as his mind slowly catches on to what the young man just said. Rick suddenly lets the gun fall limp to his side and Chris takes in a big relieved breath while letting his hands fall down to his side. Rick shrugs, "Well, aw ok. Hey, if you ever want to join..." Rick says nonchalantly.

"Oh fuck no. No offense, but you're not my type, I already have someone and if I even tried to make a move on you, Y/N would fucking cut me," Chris explains while shaking his head adamantly.

Rick shrugs and shoves his gun back in his pocket. "I just-I thought I'd throw it out there. I-I have no preference, even though I -I kind of fucking ha*urp*te you and her fucking pussy is..."

Chris cringes, "Yeah, TMI Rick. I don't want to know about that, thanks. She tells me enough on her fucking own, in almost excruciating detail so no thank you."

Rick looks at the younger man, now feeling that threatened feeling fade away while Chris regains his wits. "Do you want to come in and see her?" Chris asks while beginning to turn to the door with the keys still in the lock.

"N-no. She-she went to you so I-so I'll just see her when she's r-ready," Rick responds, before beginning to turn away.

"Ok. Good night Rick," Chris says unlocking the door and about to open the door until he stops and looks at Rick. "Hey Rick… Have you seen it yet?"

Rick stops and looks back at Chris, confused, "W-what?"

"What they did to her? I mean she told me, but when I saw it, I wanted to kill them," Chris says, pausing for a second to see what Rick does, but gets nothing but confused blinking and pursed lips. "The burns, the cuts, the bruises all over her body; they fucked her up so bad that she almost looks like when Tristan used to hurt her, but…. worse." 

Rick's hands twitch at his sides. She has told Chris everything, but had failed to mention who it was that had led her abuse apparently.

"She said they did more that won't leave a visible mark, but I know it's fucking with her head whether she wants to admit it or not, so I thought you would want to see it so you can keep an eye on her," Chris says, almost in a way that makes Rick feel like he’s subtly trying to coax him into caring about Y/N and her pain.

Rick shakes his head. "No, t-that's- its fine. I'll w-wait until..." 

Chris glares at him disapprovingly, "She's ready. Yeah, I get it. Good night Rick." Chris says pulling the key from the lock and slowly opening the door. 

Rick watches Chris for a second before he tries to turn back to his house again, until her hears Chris hissing "Shit!" Rick turns back to Chris, sobering up slightly at the fear and worry in Chris’ voice. 

Chris looks back at Rick, terrified while holding the door open a crack. "That's fucking music right?"

Rick nods and gives Chris a look that says he thinks the younger man is an idiot as” Ain't No Grave” by Johnny Cash invades his ear drums from the small opening in the door.

Chris' mouth falls open in horror, sending Rick into a panic, for what, he's not sure until the younger man suddenly throws the door open saying "Not fucking again Y/N! Please, fucking not again! Don't do this to me!" Chris shouts as he runs into the house and Rick follows, fast on his heels, being driven in solely by Chris’ fear. They both make it past the wall leading to the kitchen and almost to the stairs when they both come to an abrupt halt as they find Y/N lying on her back with puke covering her mouth and not moving or breathing. 

Rick freezes as he looks down at Y/N's unmoving body as Chris falls to his knees and pulls her body to him. He slaps her hard, shaking Rick out of his stunned trance. "Damnit Y/N. Not again. Please don't do this. Don't let this be the one Y/N," he pleads desperately before slapping her again. 

Rick remembers what Y/N had said about going out choking on her own puke and here she is lying on her kitchen floor, not breathing after drowning in her vomit, alone. Rick looks at the table and sees that it’s full of beer cans, an empty pill bottle and vomit. 

Now shocked sober Rick quickly pulls out his portal gun, opening up a portal before he runs through. He pops out in the garage and begins to rummage through his stuff at his work bench, finding his "tiny meeseeks" injection gun. He quickly tweaks the invention and the tiny humanoid's commands before opening up another portal and jumping through. He lands in the kitchen, beside Chris who is looking up at him like he's a fucking magical wizard before he kneels down beside him and stabs the needle of his injection gun into Y/N's neck.

"What the fuck!?" Chris yells trying to pull Y/N, but Rick stops him, injecting the last of the humanoids into Y/N's body.

"Sh-shut the fuck up. That-this shit is go-going to clear her- clear the- clear the fucking vomit out of her airway," Rick snaps before trying to pull her to him. 

Chris holds her tighter to him. "Rick, I can't lose her. She's my family. I can't…"

"I r-really don't fucking c*urp*are right now. She needs a-air and unless puke doesn't bother you, I need to-to fucking breathe into h-her fucking mouth," Rick interrupts and pulls Y/N hard from out of Chris' death grip and forces her up into his arms. He can smell the puke and beer on her lips, but it doesn't bother him. He's smelled and tasted worse as well has also smelled worse himself, so a little swap isn't going to turn him off from her as long as she fucking lives. She had clearly felt so fucking alone with the pain she had been caused while he was across the street drinking alone that she had dragged herself down the stairs and drank herself stupid until she downed a bottle of pills. He had left her alone because he had assumed she was being a cheating bitch, but she had been swimming in her own pain that she had literally tried to drown herself. Rick opens her mouth, wipes her chin with his sleeve and presses his mouth to hers, breathing air into her. He does it over and over, knowing that his tiny humanoids are speeding through her system fixing what she tried to do. 

Rick pulls away when he doesn't notice her breathing, looking at her sadly, knowing that it's probably been too long; not that he can't fix her brain of any damage, but she will most likely not be the same, upsetting him to his fucking core until she coughs up the remaining stuff in her throat and gasps for breathe. 

Chris jumps and scoots forward, now crying from not only almost losing his best friend, but out of relief of her not being dead. 

Y/N remains passed out as she turns over and curls herself around Rick’s body, clearly still uncomfortable after trying to kill herself. "Rick," she moans almost like a complaint while burrowing herself into his lap, trying to numb the pain.

Chris tries to reach out a hand to touch her, but Rick stands up, lifting her securely in his arms and making his way to stairs. "You can leave," Rick says calmly while beginning to walk up the steps of Y/N's staircase.

Chris scrambles up on his feet and begins to follow after Rick, still overwhelmingly worried about Y/N. "But I can..."

"J-just go the fuck home kid. I'm here now and she wants me s-so just go the fuck home," Rick says, turning in the middle of the stairs and giving Chris a look that leaves the younger man no room for debate. 

Chris just looks at him for a second before turning, heading across the house and leaves the house while slamming the door behind him. Rick turns back up the stairs and continues to carry her to her room to lay her down so she can rest after her suicide attempt. He stays with her, watching her toss and turn in her sleep from her pain until he knows she's not going to go back downstairs to try again. He portals himself over to the garage, puts away the little contraceptive/lifesaving injection gun, and begins to create a salve that he takes along with his memory erasing gun and portals back into her room. She is still in her bed, now curled in on herself and shivering. Rick moves to the bed and rolls her on her back ignoring her as she tries to push him away in her sleep. 

"No... no... I don't want...." she mutters half asleep while trying to swat Rick away. 

"Shhh. It's alright," Rick says, reassuring her in a low voice. 

Her contorted, disturbed look falls away into an almost peaceful one from recognizing Rick’s voice as she continues to sleep. Rick waits a minute to let her fall back into her deep, painful sleep until he begins to apply the salve to her body, seeing the damage she had sustained while imprisoned. He wants to go back and rip that dick head’s head off, but as the wounds quickly fade away, so does his rage. He can't just leave her to take revenge for her, because he knows it will be taking something from her when she finally asks to go back to take care of it herself.

With her wounds all gone away like nothing had happened, Rick tucks the vile away and pulls out his memory gun. He slowly leans forward to press it to her head when her eyes fly open. She blinks at him, still half asleep and takes him in. "What.... what are you doing Rick?" She asks, her voice dripping with her alcohol and pill induced sleep.

Rick takes the memory gun from her head and places both his hands on her bed on either side of her head, leaning over her. "N-nothing just go back to bed."

Y/N blinks at him before turning to her side towards him, pulling herself back into a ball. 

He watches her slowly falling back to sleep. His hand on the memory gun twitches as he watches her. "Do you want-would you want to forget what happened?" 

Y/N opens her eyes and looks up at Rick groggily. "No," she says without hesitation.

"Why?" Rick asks out of curiosity.

Y/N turns slightly and puts a hand on his cheek. "I did something stupid didn't I?" 

"T-that's not..." Rick stammers, trying to make excuses.

"I'm sorry if I did. I just... I didn't know what to do. I do stupid shit... but no Rick, I don't want to forget. You shouldn't have to be the only one that has to remember all the fucked up shit that has happened to you or what you've done.... I... I have to deal with what happened to me, what I’ve done and how I feel about you," Y/N says without regret, convinced that this is just a dream as she passes the pad of her thumb over Rick's bottom lip.

Rick goes rigid as her words echo through his mind. "How-how you feel..." he says, unable to form the rest of his sentence.

"I don't want to forget Rick because you shouldn't have to be the only one that remembers the tough shit. You shouldn't have to deal with the memories alone. I want to keep my memories so I can remain close to you. I don't want you to deal with shit alone if I can deal with them too along with you Rick... I... I care about you," she says with a tired grin before she turns back onto her side. "I care so I'll keep my memories." 

Rick just stares at her as she falls back to sleep with a pleased smile on his face. He can't bring himself to move as his eyes linger on her face, surprised at her sleepy confession. Finally he pushes himself up from leaning over her and tucks the memory gun away. He lets his hand move over her face before shrugging off his lab coat, unbuckling his belt, pulling down his pants, letting it all fall onto the floor, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. He pushes Y/N further across the bed before he gets in and pulls her into his arms so she won’t be alone. He sleeps like the dead, holding her until the early morning when he gets up before her and gets dressed. He heads over to the Smith house to give her some space since he knows she’ll need it after what she had tried to do, since he’s tried to kill himself a few times himself. As he enters the garage, leaving the door open just in case she wants to come over, he immediately regrets leaving the comfort of her bed and holding her against him as he receives a distress call from someone he hadn’t expected to hear from after they had disappeared; Unity.


	16. Let's go on an awkward rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty accidentally gets you involved in rescuing Unity even though Rick really doesn't want you to go. On the adventure, Rick Morty, Summer and you run into trouble and you meet Unity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my awesome readers! Here I am to announce another two chapter upload! I'm hoping you all are enjoying this and that the chapter dump appeases you. I will most likely be doing the same thing tomorrow with two other chapters since they go hand in hand. Also, I'm trying to get as many chapters uploaded as possible since I am having surgery next week and I don't want to leave you hanging, as well as the fact that I'm currently typing out a Trevor (GTA)/reader story as well. So yeah, chapters will be pouring in this weekend and part of next week. Hope you all enjoy!

Y/N wakes up a few minutes after Rick had left, not aware that he had stayed over to keep her from being alone, feeling like the blades of a blender are tearing through her stomach, a Mr. Meeseeks is hammering away at the inside of her skull and her mouth tastes like a garbage can full of rotting food. Her body and muscles ache, but her injuries feel less raw even though her brain is still trying to convince her to give it another go at swallowing another bottle of pills and downing them with a shit ton of alcohol. Bad idea, since the attempt to just go numb until possible death only made her feel like a truck hit her and had not killed her since, somehow she had found her way up into her bed to sleep it all off. Y/N slowly forces herself up out of bed, prepared to have her wounds scream at her from the pulling and stretching of skin, but surprisingly it doesn’t come. She gets out of bed, trudges over to her drawers like a zombie and gathers a new set of clothes since she hasn’t changed since four days ago. 

Dragging her feet, she makes it to her shower, trying to remember the night prior since she honestly can’t remember dragging herself up her stairs and into her bed for the life of her. She had woken up after Chris had taken off for the day to hang out with James even though he had promised to come back, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She had climbed down her stairs and stood in the middle of her house just looking at everything that was starting to feel, empty. She had woken up afraid of her growing affection towards Rick, frightened that if he found out, he would leave her behind even though she had selflessly tried to sacrifice herself, ultimately stranding herself in another dimension where she had been tortured by another version of her dead ex-husband. She had become too attached to a man she’s known for two freaking weeks, and been having sex with for even less. She had been friends with most of the men she had fucked in the past and tossed away like they were trash, including her first ex-husband and Tristan, who later turned into a fucking psycho abusive butt wad, but with them, like Rick, she had ultimately developed a sliver of feelings until shit fell apart, leaving her a little broken every time. 

After the first husband had run off with some other bitch and well, that whole thing with Tristan, she had sworn not to get too attached to anyone again. So she left a string of upset men behind until, Rick. Rick who had turned her world upside the first fucking day they had met, had made her go against all her emotional blocks and rules, and had torn down her walls almost immediately because she was like him. She had thought she had wanted to be alone, but when Rick came stumbling out of that portal looking like death come to finally drag her off to hell, she had lost; lost to Rick and his fucking charm. She had been stupid and had let herself develop idiotic feelings for the older man resulting in her need to protect him. If she was honest with herself, she could pin point the fucking moment she should have run; the moment she had taken a fucking bullet for him. She had chalked it up to the fact that she couldn’t just let anyone get shot, not even Rick, despite him trying to manipulate her into being his adventure partner because she was expendable; letting someone die when she could have done something wasn’t her. But in reality that is when, in the back of her messed up little desperate mind, she had thought of Rick dying and it somewhat, tore her apart. That first sacrifice should have been a sign for her to get the fuck out of dodge, but she had stayed because he “made her feel alive and less lonely,” when in truth, she was getting stupidly attached to him, resulting in their starting to fuck each other for the sole purpose of “getting sex without all the attachments.” 

How stupid was she?! Her mind had been warning her to run; run fast and run as far away from Rick Sanchez as possible, but she hadn’t and it had resulted in her blindly shoving him into a portal to keep him from being captured as well. He could have gotten them out easily without her having to go through the pain that those fuckers had put her through, but she had let her panic and need to keep him safe, keep him alive, keep him going on so she could know in the end that he was alive out there somewhere, that she had done something without thinking which ended up leaving both physical and mental scarring. While in captivity she hadn’t been able to mentally process the way getting tortured by another version of the man that had done the same to her for a year of her life had really affected her since she had been so set on mocking the piece of shit, had been sleep deprived and thinking of how Rick was safe, so that when Rick had saved her last minute from death by firing squad, her mind was able to finally process everything, including her having feelings for him. Rehashing everything with Chris hadn’t helped, but make the memories tear at her mind, making her panic so when she had been alone drinking, she had become desperate to make it all go away, along with making sure Rick never found out that she likes him so he wouldn’t get the chance to leave her for being so stupid. 

Y/N suddenly blinks away her thoughts as she relieves she had just been standing in her restroom letting the shower run for 10 minutes while lost in deep thought. She slowly begins to numbly peel her clothes off, while remembering the dream she had last night about telling Rick she didn’t want to forget what had happened to her because she doesn’t want him remember everything all alone and had confessed her feelings for him at the same time. It had to have been a dream because she doesn’t know that Rick has the capability to erase memories, but at the same time she doesn’t doubt it, and she hopes she wouldn’t continue her stupidity even more by just letting Rick know she likes him just because she was not in her right mind. Now completely naked, Y/N glances down at herself to see the evidence of what those fuckers had done to her only to be overwhelmed with both terror and surprise. They were gone; the burns, the cuts, the bruising were all gone. She looks at the nails on her hands to see that they’ve regrown overnight and she scrambles to her mirror only to see that her eye is perfectly fine; how the hell had she not noticed that she was looking straight out of this whole time?! She should be feeling great that she can no longer see what he had done, but she doesn’t because the panic attack taking over is flooding all her senses. 

It hadn’t been a dream; all of it hadn’t been a dream and her mind is purposefully flooding her with everything that had happened after she had passed out on the floor of her kitchen. It had all happened and she had told Rick that she fucking cares about him like a fucking dumb ass. Y/N squats down and curls herself into a ball, her arms wrapping themselves around her protectively while she buries her face into her knees as the sound of the shower surrounds her.   
\---

It took Y/N another 10 minutes to shake away her anxiety attack, take a shower and get dressed in her Army green loose fitting cargo pants and a black basic off the shoulder short sleeve crop top along with her combat boots, before she finally makes it down her stairs. She looks around and sees that everything is wiped clean and a cup of coffee is sitting on her table. She sighs, feeling lost in her own emotional turmoil and wanting to avoid Rick at all costs even though her little moronic confession hasn’t chased him off yet. Maybe he just can’t pass on the great sex they both have. Y/N drags her feet to make it over to the table where her mug sits, calling to her, when she is stopped by the sound of someone pounding on her door. She freezes, staring at the door wide eyed like a deer in headlights, momentarily thinking its Rick, having forgotten his keys to her house again, sending her into a mini freak out until she hears Morty shouting out from the other side of her front door. 

"Y/N!" Morty calls out to her, sounding desperate. 

"Leave her the fuck alone Morty!" Rick shouts from across the street.

"Y/N!" Morty calls again, banging on the door again this time and ignoring Rick.

"Damn it Morty, I said leave her the fuck alone and lets fucking go!" Rick shouts.

Y/N groans and reluctantly walks to the front door to see what the hell is going on even though she is dreading seeing Rick so soon. She opens to door to see Rick dragging Morty across her yard only for them both to stop to stare back at her as she stands in her doorway looking like she’s walked out on the oddest family smack down taking place on her front lawn. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" She asks, suddenly feeling even more drained and emotionally fucked up, but trying to pull it off as a just a lack of sleep. She locks eyes with Rick for a brief second before looking away, still ashamed of her near suicide attempt and her little confession.

Morty tears his arm away from Rick and runs over to Y/N. 

"Morty," Rick snarls at Morty angrily.

Morty ignores his grandpa and blurts out, "We need your help saving Unity." 

"Morty!" Rick snaps.

"Unity?" Y/N asks slightly confused. She looks to Morty for the answer, who now looks like he's just fucked up completely before looking to Rick who is just staring at her with an unreadable look. "Who's Unity? An old friend?" Y/N questions as Summer walks up onto her yard.

"It's grandpa's ex and they’re in trouble," Summer says calmly as if it's nothing new.

"Summer you bitch!" Rick snaps again before looking back at Y/N.

Rick watches the confusion drains from Y/N's face and is replaced with a cold, stony stare as she looks at him as if she's seeing him for the first time. She looks away from Rick and looks at Morty, who's looking at her like prey caught in the sights of a deadly predator.

"You guys were just going to go save your grandpa's ex without letting me know?" she asks in an even, almost eerily calm tone.

"Aw jeez Y/N, I didn't know you didn't know about U-Unity. I thought that Rick had told you about them…" Morty begins to stutter.

"Them?" She says looking back at Rick who is still just staring at her with a blank look on his face, clearly trying to see past her own cold mask to the rage bubbling up under the surface that she is keeping hidden. Was he really going to go save an ex after she had just dropped a fucking mental bomb on him about her liking him?! Is this why he had sent the Meeseeks to clean her place, because Rick doesn’t do shit unless it benefits him!? Was he going to go save this ex without telling her to fucking spite her and her stupid fucking feelings to put her back in her place!? Had he planned on fucking “them” with Morty and Summer on the adventure along for the ride so they could come back and tell her about it to make it really clear to her that he doesn’t do feelings and he can do what he wants even though she likes him?! Or had he avoided telling her because she had been an idiot, failed to fucking kill herself and now he think she’s a fragile little bitch that needs rest?! 

"Unity is a sentient creature that takes over alien life forms to make them better, or whatever," Summer answers as though she's bored.

"And you were just going to leave to save them without telling me or what?" She asks Rick as calmly as humanly possible without alerting him to her growing ire. 

"I-I thought you should rest..." Rick begins, but Y/N shakes her head.

"You don't have to lie to me Rick. I get it. Old flings and all, especially with what I let slip on my deathbed, Rick. Can’t have a bitch thinking she’s special and go getting too attached so you had to go save an ex alone in ‘secret’ so we all know our fucked up little places in Rick’s world… But hey, sure I'll come along to save your ex Rick since I was just going to sit around feeling bad for myself and drinking way too much until I pulled another episode like last night, but hey, let’s go do this instead. Let me just go grab a few weapons and I'll be right back, Rick,” Y/N says as evenly as possible.

Y/n spins on her heels and goes back into her house before slamming the door behind her loudly. Rick just stands in her yard, hating his grandchildren for telling Y/N about them going to save Unity when she had just gone through so much for him already and now she is going with him to save his ex. 

"She's mad," Summer points out.

“Shut the fuck up Summer,” Rick grunts and turns around to storm off to get away from his stupid fucking grand-kids only to be stop as Y/N's door opens up and closes. 

He turns back around to see Y/N come out with a few blade and hand gun strapped to both thighs, the handle of the machete he had given sticking out from behind her where she has it strapped across her back and a semi-automatic double barrel sawed off shotgun with an ax attached to it in her hands as she looks at them, ready to go. Fuck she is fucking hot and if he did do feelings and shit beyond what he already feels for her now, deep down he knows she is the one for him, but he doesn't and she's about to go with him to save his ex, so thinking about how much he wants to fuck her is not the right thing to do right now. 

"Come on everybody. We can't keep Rick's ex waiting. Let’s go," she says a little too happily, not bothering to even look at Rick.

Rick stares at her, purposefully not looking at him, standing tall like the warrior she is, ready to fuck shit up with the cold unfeeling mask over her facial features, making him not want to go after Unity, knowing it’s pushing Y/N further away, until he turns and opens a portal to where Unity sent their distress call from. Y/N doesn’t hesitate and walks towards the portal, not bothering to even look in Rick’s direction as she passes through. Summer and Morty follow after her, clearly taking her lead. 

"Oh yeah, she's pissed," Summer says almost excitedly.

Rick grinds his teeth while he remains in Y/N’s yard, already hating this fucked up adventure until he forces himself to step into the portal. As soon as he steps out of the portal and steps foot onto the deserted waste land like planet, Rick spots Y/N standing guard of Morty and Summer already alert to their surroundings due to not knowing where she is. He takes a moment to take her in, noticing the slight strain in her neck and face, probably due to being on an adventure so soon after what had happened to her along with the fact that she is clearly irritated with him for trying to “sneak off” to save an ex. Sensing his eyes on her, Y/N looks at him, the strain immediately leaving and her mask really setting itself on her face even though her eyes shine with her utter disgust with him at this very moment. Better than her trying to kill herself again, in his opinion, but that look in her eyes still pisses him the fuck off, before she turns her eyes away to look anywhere, but at him. She is assuming that he came here to help Unity to hurt her for telling him she cares about him and thinks that in some sense he was probably going to fuck Unity as well for the same reason, but he wasn’t here to hurt her or to have some sort form of “break up sex” with them; he wants to keep her around because unlike Unity, she wants to stick by him, or she had until this whole Unity bullshit. He’s here because Unity was a part of his past and he wanted to tell them to fuck off after leaving him the way they did which had set him so fucking low that he had almost killed himself. Y/N is making stupid fucking assumptions… kind of like he did with her and Chris, but that was different. 

“Where to old man?” Y/N asks curtly. 

Rick gives her a threatening look that she misses since she refuses to look at him because she has never called him an old man in the few weeks that they’ve known each other, and it fucking irritates him. She is pushing him even further away, drawing a line between them and he knows it’s all because this stupid fucking adventure, that she is now preparing to run. Rick grinds his teeth and snarls, “That way.”

Without saying another word to Rick or acknowledging him, Y/N begins to walk off in the direction Rick had said with Summer following close behind her.

“Aw jeez Rick, y-you should have told her about Unity,” Morty mumbles. 

“Fuck off Morty,” Rick growls.

Morty gives Rick a disappointed shake of the head and runs after his sister and Y/N. Rick growls and follows after them, keeping his distance. 

“So you just have like a bunch of weapons in the room grandpa worked on for you?” Summer asks excitedly, finally finding Y/N fascinating.

“Yeah,” Y/N answers automatically while surveying her surroundings. 

“Why a shotgun?” Summer asks, wanting to know why Y/N chose her weapon of choice for this mission.

“Packs a hell of punch and I wanted to feel the kick while I blow whatever it is attacking your grandpa’s ex to pieces,” Y/N explains like it’s the most obvious answer in the universe.

“Cool,” Summer says in admiration. 

Rick continues to walk behind the three, not really paying attention to anyone but Y/N as she marches towards the direction Rick had told her to go. His eyes shift to Morty who has made his way closer to Y/N’s side. Morty looks into Y/N’s face easily due to their being the same height and whispers something to her, irritating Rick even further. Y/N just shrugs in response. Morty says something again, sending Rick into a fit as he quickly closes the gap and grabs a hold of Morty and spins him around towards him, glaring at the poor kid. 

“What the fuck…” Rick begins to snarl until Y/N scoffs at him, having stopped a few feet away and is giving Rick a mocking look. 

“Back off old man; he was just making small talk. Don’t get your fucking panties in a bunch or you’ll make us think you’re getting jealous when you aren’t; you’re being possessive even though we’re here to rescue your ex,” Y/N spits in the most sarcastic tone she can to really piss Rick off. 

Rick growls, releases Morty and closes the gap between Y/N and him, looking down at her with a furious glare. Y/N doesn’t even flinch at his steps up to her and just gives him a challenging look mixed with her earlier disgust in him. Rick open his mouth to tell her the fuck off, when Summer interrupts him.

“Look over there. Looks like a ship,” Summer announces, making Y/N and Rick look away from each other to take in a space ship a few miles away. 

“Aw jeez, d-do you think that’s where Unity is?” Morty asks.

“Might as well find out,” Y/N says calmly while quickly turning to the ship and continuing her trek across the desert like plains to do what she came to do even though it might mean she’s handing Rick right over to a sentient being, making her feel like she’s ripping her heart out. 

She marches off, forcing herself to ignore Rick who is still seething in the same spot while Morty and Summer walk beside her. She carefully tucks the shot gun in her arm pit and reaches into the back of her jeans, pulling out a hand gun with an extended clip and handing it to Summer before reaching behind her and unsheathing the machete to hand to Morty. 

They both look at her like she’s given them the clothes off her own back. “Can’t have you two go in without protection. There’s no doubt Rick and I can protect you two, but just in case,” she says giving them a weak, yet kind smile.

As they slowly approach the ship, Y/N stops abruptly and notices something moving a few feet from where she and the kids are standing. Rick stops just behind her, making her swallow at how fucking close he is to her and how it affects her so fucking much. She continues to force herself to act like a bitch to him and ignores him, because it will help her make it through this fucked up situation knowing she might lose him. She squints at the thing moving, trying to get a good look until it raises its head to look at them. She almost gags at the dog like body with a mushy looking head with thousands of eyes and a long beak like mouth. It opens its mouth to smack the thousands of razor like teeth together, now looking at her and the others like they are its next meal. She opens her mouth to speak when her eyes go wide, noticing the hundreds of the same creatures slowly creeping out of their hiding spots, some a lot closer to where she, Morty, Summer and Rick are standing. 

She lifts the shotgun up high, aiming it at two of these nasty things on either side of them, creeping towards Summer and Morty, one to her left and right, smacking their mouths hungrily while drool spills from their mouths. Y/N pumps the shot gun and shots the first before swinging around and shooting the next. “Run!” she screams, while shooting another charging towards them. Morty and Summer run ahead of her as she turns to Rick behind her, grabs him by the front of his lab coat and pulls him forward, propelling him in front of her. “I said fucking run!”

Rick, Morty and Summer run in front of her, blasting and hacking at the creatures that charge at them from the front while she blasts the ones trying to come up behind them and from the sides while running after them. Running out of ammo, Y/N begins hacking away at the ones that get close with the axe on her shot gun as they get closer to the ship that they now see is stranded; only a few feet more until they can get inside to fend off the hundreds more of these fucking deadly creatures trying to eat them. Y/N hacks at one of them that tries to snap at Morty and spins around to slash off the head of the one that tries to leap at her from behind. The buzzing, almost electric hum of Rick’s damn laser makes Y/N stutter in her run as the memories of running through the facility invades her mind, bringing back the memories of being slashed and burned by Other Tristan. 

Rick almost senses Y/N stumbling behind him and turns to see her trip and land on the floor, gasping for air while staring at the dirt ground under her like she’s seen a ghost. He cuts through a group of the rabid creatures that charge at Y/N and he sees her twitch on the ground; his form of defense, his laser is making her relapse in her own mind. Morty and Summer rush to Y/N and pull her up on her feet, dragging her out of her traumatic memories. Y/N gasps and shoves the memories away as she pushes Morty and Summer forward, locking eyes with Rick for second, seeing his worry before she hardens her facial expression and looks back at the kids, snapping, “Go! We’re almost there! Forget about me and go!” Morty and Summer spin around and race towards the door to the ship as Y/N raises her shot gun in her arms and smashes it down into one of the alien creatures head. She looks up at Rick who is sticking by her, now shooting his gun instead of the laser at the creatures closing in on them. “Fucking run Rick! Go and save Unity!”

“Not without you!” He barks while blasting away three more creatures. Y/N shakes her head angrily and charges after Rick, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her to the door of the ship where Morty is pounding at the while Summer shots at the creatures surrounding them. Y/N pulls Rick up to the door and shoves him towards his grandkids while spinning around, hacking at the creatures. Morty continues slamming his hand against the door as Y/N and Rick continue to cut down the creatures around them, trying to keep them away from the kids as they are being backed against the door. 

“Fuck, fuck, fucking shit, fuck,” Y/N breathes heavily, while slashing away, her arms screaming at her at the constant swinging of the now heavy shot gun with axe mount. 

Suddenly the door finally opens making Morty and Summer tumble inside. Rick looks back for a brief second to see the door open and is tackled to the ground by one of the attacking beasts that mounts him and begins to snap at him as he holds it off of him. “RICK!” Y/N screams and he looks up to see the terror in her eyes as she spins around, leaving herself exposed. She kicks the creature hard off of Rick and swings the ax around them, taking out all the surrounding creatures before kneeling next to Rick protectively, her back to him while pulling out a large hunting blade from her thigh. Rick watches her, admiring the way her jaw is clenched, her eyes taking on a deadly glare as she puts herself between him and the snapping beasts around them, the blade held pointing in at her wrist. She looks like a deadly force waiting to be released while staring death in the face. As she jumps up and runs the blade through one of the nearby throats of the creatures, Rick is pulled up to his feet by Summer and Morty. 

“Get the fuck inside! I’ll handle this!” Y/N screams while kicking and slicing away at the horde of on coming animal like creatures as they lose interest in Rick and the others while they pull him inside the spaceship, away from Y/N. Rick panics as he sees the unrelenting large group of creatures surrounding Y/N as she slashes at them over and over again while trying to make her way back to the door barely moving a mere few inches, looking like an angel of death, and he is sent back to the moment she had shoved him through the portal and out of harm’s way with that haunting smile. Rick rips himself away from Morty and Summer and runs to Y/N as she fights for her life to keep his grand-kids and him safe, trying to play the fucking sacrifice for him once again.

“Rick!” Summer and Morty shout as Rick charges towards Y/N.

Y/N falters in her cutting away at the unending rabid beasts and looks at Rick with wide, frightened eyes. She quickly cuts down the three creatures between her and Rick and runs to him. They collide with each other and they wrap their arms around each other just outside the doorway of the ship. “Get down!” Rick shouts to Summer and Morty who dive away from the door and Y/N buries her face in his chest, shutting her eyes tight, preparing for death just in time as a deadly orb surrounds Rick and her and instantly kills the remaining creatures closest to the door. As they fall down dead, Rick drags Y/N inside and kicks the door shut, locking them away from the last remaining pack of deadly creatures. Rick and Y/N and breath heavily, still holding onto each other tightly as they slowly begin to calm down from yet another fight for their lives. Summer and Morty quickly get to their feet and walk up to the two, embracing one other as Y/N finally pulls her face away from Rick’s chest and looks up at him. Rick’s arms unwrap themselves from around her and his hands move to her face, as he cups her face between them, looking at her in a way that she thinks she’s imagining; he’s looking at her like she is one of the most precious things to him in all the infinite timelines and infinite dimensions. 

“Rick, I…” she begins to say weakly, wanting to tell him how much he means to her, until someone steps out of the dark.

“Rick,” the female voice says meekly, pulling both Rick’s and Y/N’s attention away from each other. 

Y/N’s eyes take in an almost heavenly, beautiful woman with the a body and face of a human along with the alien features of pointy ears, antlers, a tall stature almost taller than Rick and three sets of hands on each arm. Feeling suddenly inadequate, Y/N pulls out of Rick’s arms, and backs away, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.   
Rick watches Y/N shrinking within herself as she takes in Unity’s leading host and he could fucking choke it. His eyes don’t leave her as she stands taller out of habit, trying to appear stronger than she is actually feeling since she is self-conscious of herself compared to Unity and clenching her jaw as she speaks, “You must by Unity.”


	17. Until you get bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity and you interact, forcing you to deal with how you feel about Rick.

An uncomfortable silence settles between Unity, Rick, Summer, Morty and Y/N as the two woman stare at each other; Y/N trying to look strong and unfazed while Unity takes her in out of curiosity.

“Yes, I am Unity. And who are you? I’ve never met you before,” Unity says in a welcoming tone.

Y/N grinds her teeth, trying not to let herself drown in her own self-hatred for feeling so damn ugly and average compared to this almost godly creature in front of her. Of course Unity is better than her; she’s only a human and it’s, its freaking otherworldly. 

“She’s grandpa’s…” Summer tries to answer, but Y/N cuts her off.

“Friend. I’m Rick’s friend,” she says, sounding detached. 

Rick narrows her eyes at Y/N as she continues to internally fold in on herself while trying to remain impassive before turning to look at Unity. “What do you want Unity?” he asks coldly.

Unity looks at him in surprise due to his irritated demeanor towards it, which is somewhat expected since it had left him behind to protect itself from losing themselves in Rick, but it’s surprising because he’s clearly upset due to the human woman being so plainly upset. There is an attachment between her and Rick, which is obvious. 

“We were stranded here trying to save some of the people we are inhabiting that came out here to escape becoming a part of us. We could not fix the ship and knew you could so we called for your help,” Unity says plainly.

Rick opens his mouth to snap at Unity that he’s not its fucking puppet to call when it needs help, but Y/N cuts him off, “Become a part of you? You mean when you take over other life forms, creating this hive mind called Unity to ‘help them.’ Am I right?”

Unity nods.

Y/N snorts and shakes her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. “No wonder you enjoy them Rick,” Y/N scoffs while looking up at Rick, her eyes as cold as ice. “More bang for your buck. Sounds like fun. Good for you. A different species every time; sounds like one hell of a deal,” she hisses at him. “Humans just seem fucking boring to me now that I think of it. Might as well let me go back home so I can move on to some boring human and free you up to have fun.”

Rick gnashing his teeth and takes a step towards Y/N who stands up straighter, when Unity moves to her first. Y/N looks at Unity in utter surprise as three hands caress her face. A sudden jolt of electric pleasure rushes through her and she goes completely still, unable to move. What the fuck is this thing doing to her?! Y/N gasps as another rush of pleasure washes over her and tears of pleasure leek from her eyes.

“You don’t seem boring at all,” Unity says as she caresses Y/N’s face again. “You were willing to throw your life away from Rick, Summer and Morty as well as to help me even though you care deeply for Rick. You are beyond boring.”  
“I.. I don’t…” Y/N stammers weakly while another jolt of pleasure rakes through her. “Please… stop…”  
“Unity,” Rick snarls its name like a warning. Suddenly a few other aliens of the same race come out and walk to Y/N as if drawn to her. They surround her. 

“You are like Rick; exciting, extravagant and brilliant, but not like him at the same time. You put others first, especially when you care about them. You do not consume them, but give yourself completely. You are fearless, protective and selfless,” one of the male aliens that is behind her whispers into her ear while running his hands over her hips. 

“I… I…” Y/N whines, her body shaking from the overwhelming shock of pleasure raking through her ever nerve.

“Rick, help her,” Summer begs, not liking how Y/N looks like she’s about to break; such a strong woman that tried to take on an army of rabid beasts to protect her, her brother and Rick breaking in front of her eyes is just wrong.  
“Unity,” Rick snaps.

“You don’t have to go back. You can stay with us. Be with us. Protect us and we will take care of you. We need a warrior. We need you,” the first Unity whispers. 

“I don’t… I want Rick…. I… I… please… I can’t,” Y/N pleads. 

“UNITY!” Rick roars as he stalks over to Unity. 

Unity quickly moves away from Y/N and Y/N gasps for air. She begins to stumble from regaining control of her body, feeling helpless at how, once again she couldn’t defend herself. 

“I was trying to help your friend realize that she is worth more than she actually believes as well as help her realize how she feels about you,” Unity says as though she had just done Y/N a great service. 

Y/N grinds her teeth and glares daggers at Unity for using some sort of fucked up alien powers she had obtained from the alien species its inhabiting to ‘help’ her see her own worth. Her head whips to the side as she feels Rick moving towards her. She snarls at him like a crazed animal and rushes forward, past Unity, past Rick, past Summer and Morty to where, she doesn’t fucking care, she just needs away from Rick and her fucking ex. 

Morty and Summer run after her, as Rick turns to Unity, ready to ring it’s neck. “Show me where the fuck the problem is so I can leave you the fuck behind to fix what you just did to my woman.”

Unity gives Rick an odd look before nodding and leading him to where it needs him to be.  
\---

Morty and Summer watch Y/N pacing back and forth in a room that seems like a recreational area in the ship while they wait for Rick and Unity. She had just stormed off out of anger after what Unity had done to her. Summer and Morty tried to make her feel better about it all and let her know that Unity honestly just wanted to help, but she couldn’t shake it; the unbelieve pleasure that was both a fucking blessing and tortures all at once. Unity had not only pulled out memories with Rick connected to what Y/N associates with pleasure, but it had also had pulled out the fresh memories of her torture all because she had been so fucking helpless. They had taken her good memories with Rick and unwittingly distorted them by mixing them with her painful ones. As she had come down from her mental break she began to feel another feeling of dread. Where is Rick? He and Unity had gone missing after she had stormed off and now she is pacing frantically in the room not knowing what to think. She had felt that pleasure rushing through her so she can’t help, but think, did Rick go off with Unity to experience that same pleasure in so many different ways with a sentient being inhabiting a group of aliens all at once, not having to limit himself to one weak human woman. Had her second confession at only wanting him even as she was being touched by several different alien men and women make him want to be with Unity so he doesn’t have to deal with a clingy human girl.  
Morty and Summer look at each other before finally trying to pull Y/N out of yet another mental attack on herself. 

“H-He’s probably just fixing the ship,” Morty says.

Y/N stops pacing and looks at Morty. “I… Maybe… Maybe not… I mean… Unity is… something else entirely and I’m… I’m just… me…”

“Y/N, Unity left Rick the last time we met them,” Summer tries to reassure her.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asks in confusion. “Rick isn’t the type to be left behind. He’s more the type to leave people behind.”

“I-I’m not going to argue with you t-that Rick will leave people behind, but he seemed, broken for weeks after we met Unity. Plus he took me with him when he tried to see them while they were hiding from him with another sentient alien when he was drunk,” Morty explains.

“What? Why? Why would they leave someone like Rick?” Y/N asks, completely baffled by the idea of someone actually leaving Rick. 

“They… they were starting to lose themselves in Rick and how he is. So, I think they left to protect themselves from completely losing themselves in him,” Summer explains.

Y/N blinks at Morty and Summer. “I just… Why? I understand losing yourself in someone; I’ve done it once or twice before, but Rick… Rick is fucking Rick. I don’t think I wouldn’t have lasted very long without Rick if he hadn’t portaled into my place that first night. He’s brilliant, and special, and all together fucking amazing. He may be a fucking asshole at times, but that’s what makes Rick, Rick. I mean, I’m no fucking walk in the fucking park either; I’m unstable, rude, self-destructive and just a fucking waste, but Rick is something else. If I were to lose myself in anyone, I’d rather it be Rick.”

Morty and Summer look at each other in surprise again before looking at Y/N and really taking her in. “You really like our Grandpa huh?” Summer asks.

“I.. I guess, yeah. I fucking like Rick. I… I can’t help it. And I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to,” Y/N responds with a shrug.

“Y-you won’t leave him even if it means you might get killed?” Morty asks curiously and partially astonished at how much Y/N really cares for Rick even though she knows who he is. 

“I won’t. No matter if it means I’ll die this very second just saying it. I won’t leave Rick until he gets bored with me and tells me to go my separate way,” Y/N says without hesitation, feeling almost relieved to say it without the aid of near death or an alien using Jedi mind tricks or high on sex. 

Rick stands just outside the door to the room his grandkids and Y/N are in, talking about how she feels about him and how she won’t leave him behind unlike Unity without knowing he’s been listening with Unity right behind him. He finally walks into the room and the three immediately look up at him, momentarily looking at him like they’ve all been caught with their pants down. Rick’s eye fall on Y/N who recovers a lot faster than his grandchildren as she stand taller, looking defiantly at him while crossing her arms across her chest out of defense. Always the defensive little pain in the ass, even now. He stops in the middle of the room just staring at her, taking her in while Unity remains near the door way, watching the two across the room just stare at each other like either one is going to make a witty, smart ass comment to insult the other just to keep the other at a distance to protect themselves. Unit can’t help, but feel like they are just a like. Morty and Summer’s eyes move from Rick to Y/N to Rick to Y/N as they just silently dare the other to speak, making the tension build. 

“How’s it going old man? You have fun?” Y/N asks mockingly.

There’s that old man remark again. Rick really want to teach her a fucking lesson about making that stupid little jab just to piss him off, but he knows fucking her in front of the others will just make her think he’s doing it for some sick twisted reason.

“Rick just fixed the ship, we weren’t…” Unity tries to explain. 

“You ready to go back home so you can move on to some average dick?” Rick interrupts Unity in the most sarcastic tone he can even though he’s just heard her say she’s not going to leave him and he’s just being an ass to get her to defend her own honor while also getting her to admit it to him.

Y/N raises her chin like she’s looking down on Rick despite him being much taller than her, and hisses through her clenched teeth. “Like I told you before old man that I was going to stick by you until you get bored with me.” Y/N’s eyes flicker to Unity who gives her a polite yet nervous smile, before looking at Rick. 

Rick knows what she’s thinking without her saying it out loud; she thinks he’s fucked Unity even though he had told her he wasn’t planning on having sex with anyone else while they were fucking. Rick grunts and stalks over to Y/N who doesn’t flinch; she just stands still watching him move towards her with a bored look before he’s standing right in front of her, towering over her. He grabs her by her forearms and pulls her to him so he can lean over her, staring down at to make his point.

“And I told you I’m not going to f-fuck anyone else when I’m fucking your great tight little puss. I didn’t fuck Unity so stop acting like a jealous little bitch,” Rick snarls.

“Aw jeez, Rick, c-come on,” Morty complains in disgust.

“Eww Grandpa, gross,” Summer wretches and shivers at Rick talking so raunchy in front of them to the neighbor woman that she now admires. 

“Shut the fuck,” Rick snaps out of annoyance at Morty and Summer interrupting as Y/N’s eyes continue to take him in. 

Y/N narrows her eyes at Rick, trying to find the slightest hint that he’s lying to her, but she can’t find anything. Her eyes move to Unity who is nodding in agreement. Y/N looks at Rick and rolls her eyes. “Fine, I believe you. Can we please go now?”

Rick sees Y/N shrinking back into herself, not because of Unity or him, but because the lack of extreme emotion is letting her mind fall back into the void of her own self-doubt and pain that the prior adventure had caused her. Rick nods, and turns her around while, letting his arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her close to his side. Rick pulls out his portal gun and opens a portal. 

“Summer, Morty, let’s go the fuck home,” Rick calls out to his two grand-kids.

Morty and Summer get up from where they’re sitting and walk to and through the portal without hesitation. Y/N tries to walk forward, but Rick tightens his hand her shoulder, keeping her from passing through without him and keeping her at his side. She looks up into his face and sees the callous stare that he is directing towards the open portal in front of them. 

“Unity, you left me the last time you were around so the next time you need something, don’t fucking call me. I’m Rick Motherfucking Sanchez, not your little bitch boy to come running whenever you fucking call,” Rick warns before he moves towards the portal, dragging Y/N along with him. 

Y/N looks back at Unity, who looks somewhat sad at Rick cutting off ties with them even though they had done the same, before her vision is invaded with the swirling greens and she pops out the other side with Rick still holding her to his side. Y/N looks around her, taking in the fact that she, Rick, Morty and Summer are now standing in the middle of her front yard and it’s now night. Exhaustion comes crashing down on Y/N as the conversation occurring between Rick and his grandkids kind of fades into the background. The whole adventure she had been too busy dealing with all the emotions that she was feeling, from dealing with the deadly mushy head dog beasts, to Unity’s little mind fucking her to Rick not only making it clear that he isn’t trying to fuck around on her, but the fact that he cut Unity off so she could witness it, that now that she’s just standing her see feels so drained. She had wanted to be there for Rick while making it clear that she was pissed at him for not even asking her help with Unity, making it seem like he was keeping a secret, even though he hadn’t told her about Unity at all in the first place, but then again, that is his business; she isn’t his girlfriend and she hasn’t unveiled her list of conquests and mistakes. Still, she would have still helped him because she cares about him and she wants to keep him from harm. 

Feeling Y/N slouching over, Rick stops arguing with Morty and Summer about how he treated Y/N and looks at her. She is blinking tiredly while hunching over, too exhausted to hold herself up. Rick looks back at Morty and Summer as they look at Y/N in concern before glaring at them. “Would you two just go home! I’ll be there later.”

As Summer opens her mouth to make a smart ass retort, Y/N shakes her head and pushes herself out of Rick’s grip. They all look at her as she struggles to stand up straighter, giving them a forced, stern look. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just… need to get some rest. I just need to rest,” she says, pausing as she turns her stare to Rick. “Alone. I need to be alone tonight. And no I won’t do dumb shit, I just… I need to take tonight to process what happened today. Go home with Summer and Morty, I’ll be fine and I’ll see tomorrow ok?”

Rick looks at Y/N for a minute, seeing how beat down she looks while trying to disguise the fact that she is still upset with him for trying to leave her behind. Rick snorts and waves a hand at her annoyance. “Whatever. D-Do what you want,” Rick grumbles. 

Y/N narrows her eyes at Rick for his attitude after everything she just put herself through for him so soon after what had happened their last adventure and rolls her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll do that you prick,” she snaps before spinning on her heels and storming off towards her door. 

Rick clenches his hands into fists, ready to march off after her to help her fix her fucking attitude when Y/N’s front door slams shut behind her. Morty and Summer shake their heads at Rick in disapproval. 

“Nice Rick,” Summer chastises Rick.

“Y-you didn’t have to be a dick,” Morty follows up.

Rick snarls, “W-Why don’t you two shove your opinions up your asses and go the fuck home.”

Morty and Summer give Rick one last shake of their heads before they turn and head to the house. Rick stands in Y/N yard watching them cross the street, wanting to force his way into Y/N’s house to start a fight with her, but he knows if he pushes her enough after her captivity and Unity, she might break and leave despite her thinking she will stay. Rick lets out an angry shout before stormy off towards the Smith house.  
\---

Rick spent half an hour arguing with Summer and Morty about Y/N until he flipped out on them, went upstairs, took a shower and sat in his room wearing only a new set of his usual little blue long sleeve shirt and brown pants fuming over the whole day. If Morty had just kept his fucking mouth shut! If she hadn’t been so fucking self-sacrificial when it came to him! If Unity hadn’t just fucking left him the fuck alone! If only he hadn’t just become such a fucking pussy that he can’t just sit here wondering if she’s fucking okay! Fuck! 

Finally fed up with his thoughts, Rick stands up from his bed, goes down stairs and heads across the street to make it completely clear that he doesn’t want her to fucking take off in the middle of the night without seeming like a little needy bitch. He stops in front of Y/N’s front door trying to calm down as much as he can in this situation and knocks on the door. He stares at the door, waiting for only a second before the door opens and Y/N is looking up at him looking even more tired than she had before she had disappeared into her house and clearly a little buzzed by the way her brown eyes look glazed over. Without thinking or even being able to stop himself, Rick grabs a hold of her face and looks into her eyes, worried that she might have taken something extra after the whole Unity thing. 

Y/N backs away and shakes her head. “Rick…. R-Right now isn’t a good time,” Y/N slurs.

“I just wanted to…” Rick begins until something catches his attention further in the house. 

Rick looks over Y/N’s head watching as coming out of the kitchen, is a much younger man dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt rolled at the sleeves and a black tie, both are askew and wrinkled as he stops so Rick can see him. The young man’s brown hair is as messed up as his shirt. Rick feels bitter, unadulterated rage flare up in his belly and he takes a step back from Y/N as he turns a dangerous glare to her. Y/N is still looking over her shoulder at the man that looks like he’s had the most aggressive make out session in his life before she looks back at Rick, a cold, stony look on her face. 

“Like I said… bad time,” she says in an even, unaffected tone. 

Rick grinds his teeth, going ridged with the anger that is vibrating through his body. Without saying a word, Rick turns away from Y/N and stalks off towards the Smith house so he can’t hurt someone. The lying slut! What had he expected from a woman! She moves fast, fucking bitch!

Y/N watches Rick storm away with a deadly look in his walk, feeling her heart fall, but she can’t deal with him this second. She slowly closes the door and sighs, losing her drunken facade that she was going to use to get Rick to leave before someone fucked it up. She slowly turns around, giving the man who is now fixing his tie and shirt after making it seem like they were messing around while still standing near her kitchen a dangerous glare as she crosses her arms over her chest and holding her head higher.

“You just fucked up the best fucking thing going on in my life so are you two ready to stop playing games and tell me why the fuck you’re in my house and what you want!?” she says through her teeth as another man walks out of her kitchen, dressed fully in a suit and looks at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this is my first time writing Unity so I don't want to make it seem like I saw Unity as a villain or that I'm trying to portray Unity that way. I just wanted to make it so that Unity is able to get the reader, aka you, to stop hiding how she feels about Rick without all the emotional constipation getting in the way. Unity does what they do because they do care about Rick even though they can't be with him, so they make it that he can be with you without the two of you pussyfooting around each other.


	18. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the two men that you found in your house have a chat and Rick is pulled into the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here to throw two more chapters at you. Warning that there is mentions of torture and a bit of violence in chapter 18, but in 19 the smut returns. I hope you all enjoy and I thank you all for the kudos and amazing comments. Until next time.

Y/N had come home, went up her bed to lay down, trying to sleep, but failed due to the memories of her captivity mixing with everything that happened with Unity, ripping her mind apart. Getting pissed off, she had taken a fast shower to wash the day away along with trying to rinse away her thoughts before she had headed down her stairs in a black oversized band shirt she had bought just to sleep in and a short pair of very fitting red pajama shorts, prepared to drink until the memories went away so she could sleep and instead had found two men in suits sitting at her kitchen table. Immediately knowing who they were Y/N just stood at the foot of her stairs staring at them like they were a set of random aliens sitting at her table while trying not to completely slip into the growing panic attack that they had brought on when someone at the door had knocked. Instead of addressing the elephant in the room, Y/N had practically run to the door and opened it. The sudden shock of sees Rick at the door while knowing two men from the same fucking agency that had tortured her in another dimension were sitting at her table sent her spiraling for a millisecond before she used her anxiety and turned it into a drunken act to chase Rick away; that was until one of the pricks had made it seem like she had picked him up within the 30 minutes they had been apart. Not to her surprise Rick reacted as she had expected when he saw the fucker looking like they had just been having an intense tongue on tongue wrestling session; he got pissed and marched off and she didn’t blame because hell, she would have acted the same even though she hadn’t completely flipped out with the whole Unity thing which still stings and she had only acted like a brat, but still, understandable. 

Y/N glares between the two men as the man that is not completely dressed in his suit is rolling his sleeves down his arms without acknowledging her any further while the one that had just emerged from the kitchen is staring at her with an irritating calm air about him that makes Y/N want to walk over to punch him square in the face. The one looking at her is studying her, she knows it and even though she is internally struggling with running out the door and never turning back due to her trauma trying to claw its way up her spine and taking a bat with barbed wire to their fucking knee caps, she remains stoic, not allowing him to see past her mask that she has trained into place since she was a child dealing with the pain of an unfair and cruel childhood. As he shoves his hands in his pockets and the other douche wad finally shrugs his jacket back on, still deciding to give her the silent treatment in hopes that she cracks and spills the beans, Y/N sighs with an eye roll and stalks towards her kitchen. She easily maneuvers past the one that is clearly the older, wiser “good cop,” and makes her way to the fridge. 

“Sit; make yourselves at fucking home. You already allowed yourselves in while I was bathing myself so you might as well park your home invading asses down in my chairs too,” she says nonchalantly while opening the fridge and leaning into it, reaching to the back, past the beers and grabbing a pay as you go phone that she shoved in there for emergencies. She flips it open and turns it on as she rummages through the cans, acting like she’s being picky even though there’s only one brand of beer and two bottles of scotch in there while she waits for the phone to boot up. “Would you like a drink?”

One of the chairs drags across the floor as the older of the two male agents takes a seat, watching Y/N shuffling around for a drink, thinking she’s just another veteran turned alcoholic. “No thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” Y/N says while grabbing a beer, shuts the phone as soon as the screen lights up, and shoves it in her pocket without being noticed. She backs up and shuts the fridge. 

Y/N turns to the two men, making sure to notice that the younger of the two is standing just at the opening of the kitchen where it meets the living room, now completely back in his clown suit, which makes her shutter at the thought of the idiot actually being in a clown suit since, hey even a warrior can find those bastards creepy, his arms crossed like some dick head that thinks way to highly of himself, and the other, the “good cop” sitting on the chair closest to the stairs. Y/N saunters over towards her counter closest to the older of the two dip shits, yet far enough so he’ll have to get up and lunge at her to reach her, keeping the two in front of her. She leans back against the counter and pops open the beer can before taking a long swig. She sighs with false satisfaction, before giving the two a nod. 

“So, what the fuck do you two want?” Y/N asks while still puts on an uncaring, unaffected air despite the struggle with anxiety and control going on inside her. 

“Well, Ms. (Y/L/N), I’m Mr. Perry and this is Mr. Turner and we’re…” the so called Mr. Perry begins before pausing as Y/N pulls out her phone, types in Ricks number that she had memorized after he had drunkenly given it to her their first night of drinking, lowers the volume and calls. 

“Excuse me, Ms. (Y/L/N), am I boring you,” Mr. Perry asks in annoyance.

Y/N looks up from her phone with the number displayed on the screen as it rings. “Sorry, I’m just really into snake again. You can say I’m addicted. Continue please,” she says looking back at the phone to see it still ringing. Rick better pick up the fucking phone. 

Mr. Turner grunts, pulling Y/N’s eyes up to him as she peers up at him in defiance. “Would you put the fucking phone down and listen to what my partner has to say,” he orders.

Y/N snorts and reaches behind her, placing the phone directly behind her to hide it while keeping it open even though she makes it seem like she closed it. “Fiiiiinnnnneeeee. Someone clearly has a stick up his ass. Please continue. Soooo, what do you want with me?”

Rick is slamming around in his lab, trying to keep himself from losing his fucking shit, storming back over to Y/N’s and beating the shit out of the young little shit stain she was probably fucking right now while he’s destroys his fucking lab. He is about to throw one of his new little projects that he had started before the adventure where Y/N had stayed behind to “save” him when his phone suddenly begins to ring. He slams the damn thing down on the cold metal table in his lab and angrily pulls the stupid fucking phone out of his pocket before violently putting it up to his ear. “What?!” he shouts into the phone. 

Rick hears Y/N’s voice as she asks “Soooooo, what do you want with me?”… Is this bitch really trying to piss him off!? She is calling him while asking some dick head what he wants with her!? Fucking crazy vindictive lying cunt! 

“Hey you fucking stupid useless lying whore I’m not…” Rick begins to shout into the phone until someone cuts him off.

“We’ll get to that in a second Ms. (Y/L/N),” a man with a deep voice says on the other side of the phone.

We’ll!? How many dicks does she have over there!? Rick opens his mouth to scream at Y/N when the fucking manipulative bitch scoffs and speaks instead.

“Just call me Y/N, Mr. Perry, plus you already know who I’m and I think since you broke into my fucking house to have this little chat, we might as well be on a first name basis right. Or do you just stick to last names with all the people you question in the middle of the night. And yes, I know that you are with an agency and which one so no need for this “Mr.” bullshit. Let’s just get down to why you’re here?” Y/N says authoritatively, with her no nonsense tone of voice. 

Rick feels his blood go cold as he instantly registers what the fuck is going on. The little shit stick he had seen acting like he had just sucked face with his Y/N is a fucking agent and there are two of them in that fucking house with Y/N, who is alone and outnumbered. She had gone along with the fucking douche’s act to get him to leave so she could deal with the situation on her own, keeping him as far away from it as she possibly could while making him think she was fucking around. What a fucking brilliant, twisted, stupid little girl she is! She knows he could have taken care of the issue in a matter of seconds, but once again, she protected him. It is really starting to annoy him how she likes to put herself between him and whatever she sees as dangerous, while he can’t help but feel a stupid annoying warmth in his chest at her actions because she cares about him more than most of the people still left in his life. Rick continues to listen quietly as Y/N plays her game of confession with the two unsuspecting men that truly do not know how smart this fucking woman is. 

Agent Perry, chuckles. “We knew you were smart coming into this, but honestly, we underestimated you.”

“Ignorant men always do,” Y/N taunts. 

Rick can’t help the smile at her little jab at the dick head agent. That’s his girl.

“Why don’t you knock off your little attitude,” a younger male force growls; Rick will kill him first. 

“Turner, please. There is no need,” Perry scolds his partner. Rick rolls his eyes; really, good cop, bad cop, how fucking original. “As you know Y/N, we are here because…” Perry tries to begin again, but Y/N cuts him off. 

“Rick. Yeah, I know,” Y/N huffs life she’s talking the simplest minded person in the world. Rick can practically see the eye roll. 

Perry snorts. “Like I said, smart. And yes, we are here because we are interested in Mr. Sanchez. We have been trying to get some intel on Rick since this ‘Fly fishing Rick’ came to meet with the President after he replaced the ‘Rick’ before him.”

“You make it seem like you don’t believe it,” Y/N asks defiantly, clearly annoyed by Perry’s insinuation; always protecting him even when he’s not around.

“Well, we did. We’ve been keeping an eye on him since their meeting to insure ‘this’ Rick is not a danger to this nation and for a while he just sat in his garage tinkering away at god knows what, or disappearing on his own to we don’t know where only to go back to his usual routine, until you moved in. Since your arrival to this neighborhood, Rick has been more active. Going anywhere you go, taking you to other places, possibly aiding you in a murder, which we will discuss in a second…” Perry rambles on like he’s just shooting the shit. 

Rick goes stiff as he thinks about Y/N and how she is probably freaking out internally after Perry had just told her that the murder of her ex wasn’t as easy as they had thought. Rick quickly begins to search for his portal again, finding it sitting on the metal table among the destruction and grabs it while dropping the phone that he accidentally puts on speaker on the table in its place. Before he can open a portal he stops as he hears Perry go on. 

“And driving off into space to do, we don’t know what. We also know that you have developed a ... ummmm… sexual relationship with him and since you have been able to get this close to Rick we think you can be an asset, especially since our surveillance has been compromised for a few days now with images of you, Rick and his family acting normal even though we caught you at Mr. Miller’s house while you were also asleep in bed at the same time,” Perry says suggestively. 

A silence settles on the other side of the phone as Rick waits impatiently for someone to say something.

“So, let me get this straight,” Y/N finally responds, her voice thick with anger. “You want me to spy on Rick so you can see if he’s the same Rick that punched it out with the president or the new Rick he says he is, which he is by the way, because you know I’m fucking him, so you don’t send me to some sort of hole in the floor where no one can find me for the rest of my life with what, your belief that I’m guilty of killing someone. You want me to be some snitch bitch because you think I’m gonna freak out and confess to some crime I didn’t commit, that you think Rick helped me with all because you’ve been spying on us with a fucking satellite that you use to spy on the masses, giving you unethical access to just watch people sitting in their houses, driving their cars, going to school or in mine and Rick’s case, fucking each’s brains out, which makes you high clearance perverts by the way. Am I right?”

Rick can’t help how fucking turned on he is at how Y/N just put the fucking ass wipe over there in his place despite him knowing she’s probably barely keeping it together after dealing with the same agency as the one in the other dimension that had caused her more pain than she lets on. 

Y/N gives Perry an annoyed look as he just stares at her in amusement due to her little rant. She rolls her eye and takes an agitated swig from the beer can still in her hand. Honestly, she has forgotten that the phone is open and that Rick might be listening at all, if he hadn’t hung up on her when he heard the first few seconds of the call because these two dick heads really think they can come into her house and intimidate her like she’s some basic bitch. And they really think that since they might possibly know about what happened with Tristan, that she’s going to turn around and throw Rick under the fucking bus to save herself. Whatever file they have on her is shitty, because that’s not how she rolls. Y/N sighs and cracks her neck. The anxiety is gone, and now she’s just fucking pissed.

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass,” she says, giving Perry the most straight forward “I don’t give a fuck” look she can. 

Before Perry can even open her mouth, its Turner that is grunting from where he stands, earning a threatening glare from Y/N. “You know we can just make you talk,” Turner says with malice thick in his voice.

A sudden flash of Other Tristan smashing his fist into her eye and the pain that followed appears within Y/N’s mind’s eye, but it doesn’t scare her, it makes her fearless. Fucker doesn’t know who he’s messing with. If she can get taken by these guys in another dimension without saying shit, she can do it in this dimension, just to keep them away from Rick. 

Without any hesitation and raising her head higher while holding Turners stare, she speaks. “Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m not afraid of you or what you can do to me.”

Rick feels as though the blood in his veins is turning to ice as he hears Y/N daring the little shit head of the two agents like the fucking stupid, reckless, fucking amazing warrior she is. 

“That really won’t be necessary…” Perry tries to deescalate the situation that is quickly getting out of hand between his partner and Y/N who are giving each other death stares from across the room. 

“You were a fucking soldier… You’re a fucking vet. You should feel obligated to help us secure intelligence on a man that may still be a threat!” Turner barks, only making Y/N more annoyed with the little ass hat. 

“No,” She growls.

“You won’t give us anything about him because what, you’re getting the dick?” Turner mocks. 

“Yup,” Y/N responds instantly. 

“We can make you disappear. Take you somewhere where you will rot for the rest of your miserable worthless life and make everyone you know think you’re a fucking terrorist. We can put you through things you can’t even imagine if you don’t fucking cooperate right fucking now and tell us what we want whenever we want!” Turner spits as though the words are venom that can get Y/N to do as he wants. 

Rick is going to fucking kill this little prick nice and fucking slow. He lifts his arm to open the portal to slaughter the two fuckers when he hears the dark, humorless chuckle from Y/N over the phone. 

“You know what pendejo, you could do anything to me and it wouldn’t get me to tell you shit about Rick. I’ve experienced what your little agency can do to someone that doesn’t fucking break. I dealt with it for two nights, almost for 48 hours straight with little to no sleep in another fucking dimension. They fucking burned me, cut me, pulled the fucking finger nails out of my fingers, beat me until I was black and blue, water boarded me, shoved me into freezing fucking water, and did whatever they thought would get me to tell them about my Rick like you two dick less assholes are trying to do right now and still I didn’t fucking break. Rick was the one that saved from death by firing squad, so you can haul me off and do what you want to me and I won’t say shit because I would do anything for that crazy asshole across the fucking straight because I’m crazy enough to really fucking care about him! So fucking grow a set of balls between the two of you and stop talking like you’re going to do something!” Y/N hisses in a dangerously low and threatening voice. 

Rick doesn’t stop this time as he finally opens up a portal and walks through, coming out the other end in Y/N’s underground bunker. He silently moves across to the wall of weapons he had set up for her when he first worked on the room and grabs the pistol she had aimed at his junk the first night they met. He pulls it off the wall and moves to the stair case in the pitch black darkness of the underground room as Perry begins to speak.

“So you won’t help us with gathering intel on Rick?” Perry asks while Rick makes his way up the stairs of the bunker and waits at the hatch, waiting for the right moment.

Y/N had heard the instinctive hum of the portal and since she hadn’t seen it, she figures it had been either upstairs or down in the bunker, letting her know that Rick had heard her through the phone call and figured everything out. She stands up from the counter, puts her beer down, shuts the phone and turns back to look at Perry while crossing her arms. 

“I won’t. Rick means a fucking lot to me and I’m not going to spy on him for any reason. That man has saved me more than I like to admit, he’s got a fucking amazing dick, which I know, TMI, and he’s even offered to take away the memories of all the shit those assholes had done to me in the other dimension to make me feel better which I refused because he doesn’t deserve to be the only one to suffer alone with all the memories, all the knowledge, everything alone when I can suffer along with him. I chose to be tortured by those memories even though I think he can make them go away because I care about him more than I care about myself or my sanity, so yeah, I won’t tell you shit and I’ll accept whatever you two chose to do to me for Rick,” Y/N says confidently.

Rick’s goes into momentary shock at how Y/N has just admitted how she feels about him to two fucking assholes while agreeing to go through the same torture as before just to keep him safe. He isn’t going to let them take away such a stupid, self-sacrificial, probably mentally insane woman that is willing to deal with his shit and do more for him than his own family now that he’s found her. He slowly pushes the hatch open, looks through the gap, and makes eye contact with Y/N as she notices the movement.

Y/N immediately gets up from the counter and walks over to the table, placing her palms against the wood and leans over it, making sure both agents are watching her as Rick continues to open the hatch wide enough for him to move through without being noticed. “Soooo… We going to do this shit or what?” She says tauntingly while taking another glance to see Rick lowering to hatch, shutting it silently. Holy fuck is he the most impressive, frustrating, sexiest man she’s ever fucking met; he really knows what he’s doing.

Perry stands up and fixes his suit coat as Rick slowly moves behind Turner, clearly making it clear he wants to take the younger one out first for various reasons while Perry looks intently at Y/N. “Well, I wish there was any other way…” Perry begins, not noticing as Rick raises the gun with the silencer up and pointing it at the back of Turners head. 

In a flash, Y/N moves out of the way, leaning towards the chair opposite of Perry as Rick shots Turner in the back of his head. Perry whirls his head to the side, as his younger partner falls down dead against the table with a fresh, bloody, brain spattered bullet hole in his skull, and moves to grab his gun out of where he keeps it. Panicking about Rick’s life and the possibility of him getting shot, Y/N grabs the chair she’s leaning towards, lifts it as high as she can in this position and swings it hard across the table towards Perry. Perry gives her a sideways, utterly surprised look while pausing to pull out his gun to shoot Rick and is unable to move as the chairs comes crashing into him. He falls back defenseless, giving Rick and Y/N enough time to rush towards where he lays, looking at down at him like he’s is the lowest scum in all existence and across all dimensions. Y/N gives him a triumphant smirk before Rick shoots him in the chest with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Y/N and Rick watch as Perry dies agonizingly slow, choking on his own blood.


	19. Just let me show you how much I care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rick gets rid of the bodies and you both address your issues with each other after everything that has been going on. Rick makes you feel better and you come to terms how deeply you feel about him.

Y/N slowly backs away, grabs her beer from the counter, pulls out the chair close to where she stood at the counter, and plops down. Rick watches her sit as she ignores the blood pooling on her table along with Turner’s body hunched over it and tilts the beer back, drinking everything left in the can in a few long gulps. She slams it down, takes a long look at Turner’s body and groans. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” she snorts while shaking her head. 

Y/N looks at Rick and gives him a half assed smirk, before starting to get up from her seat. 

“I got this,” Rick says, making Y/N pause mid-stand up and look at him in confusion.

“Wha…” Y/N begins before Rick cuts her off.

“Sit the fuck down. I got this,” he repeats sternly. 

Y/N stares at him for a long second before shrugging and getting up to head to the fridge. As she opens the fridge, Rick opens a portal under Perry’s lifeless body, letting it fall through, before closing it quickly and moving to Turner’s body. Rick grabs the dead body be the shoulder and throws it back violently, letting to fall back against the floor with a loud thud. He opens a portal, letting Turner’s body fall through before he jumps through after it. 

Y/N takes the half empty bottle of scotch from her fridge, opens it and takes a long swig before letting it fall limp at her side and grabs a rag from a drawer near the fridge. She drinks from the bottle again and numbly moves to the table, tossing the rag down into the pool of blood and brain matter. She takes another long drink from the bottle, and soaks up the blood from the table with the rag. When it’s less of a mess, Y/N lets the rag sit on the table and looks down at the hand that had just scrubbed up the blood and bits of brain. The skin is tinted pink and red. Y/N moves to the sink almost like a mindless zombie, puts the now almost empty bottle down and washes her hands of the mess. When she is satisfied, she grabs up the bottle, finishes the continents, dumps it into the sink, goes to the fridge, grabs a few beers along with the full bottle of scotch and walks back to her seat. She cracks open the bottle and her beer and starts to sip before she shoves the other opened bottle of scotch over just as a portal opens where Perry’s body had been.

Rick emerges looking worse for wear, his clothes now bloody and dirty. Y/N continues to sip from her beer while peering at Rick, one of her eyebrows cocked at him from curiosity. Rick moves to the seat beside Y/N and drops down into it before taking the open bottle that’s waiting for him and drinks it all in a few swallows. He lets his arms fall limp on the table and he looks at her. 

“Y-You- you ok?” he asks while acting like he’s indifferent about it. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Shit happens. How about you? What’d you do with them?” she asks out of curiosity before taking another sip from her beer.

“I found their car and- I uh- I made it seem like they were attacked by an alien,” Rick answers nonchalantly while grabbing a beer, opening it and drinking it up entirely. 

“How did you do that?” Y/N asks, her interest peaking a little bit. 

“By finding one and making it seem like it attacked them,” Rick says likes it’s the most obvious thing in the fucking world. 

Y/N rolls her eyes before leaning back and drinking the rest of her beer. “Cool, thanks. Now all I have to do is deal with the rest of the mess tomorrow morning.”

“I-I’ll handle it,” Rick responds. 

“Fine. No point in arguing,” Y/N says with a sigh, quickly feeling the exhaustion from before crashing down on her.

They both go silent as they continue to open the beers on the table and drinking them until they are all empty. Rick glances at Y/N from the corner of his eye, seeing the same exhaustion he had seen earlier, but ten times worse. He feels like he can pass out too, but he won’t leave her after what had just happened and he’s not planning on letting her sleep alone, for her sanity, obviously, not because he’s stupidly attached to this crazy woman. He looks back down at his empty beer can and finally breaks the silence.

“W-we’re going to have handle the information they have on us, all footage from those- uh from those fucking satellites and erase anyone’s memory of those two fuckers coming here,” Rick suggests before watching her at the corner of his eye again to see her response. 

Y/N's hand on her can twitches reflexively. Y/N takes a glance at Rick and sees him watching her. She twitched, he saw her twitch, she knows he saw it, but still, she won’t acknowledge it; better to act like its nothing than show him anymore weakness than she already has the last two days. She begins to tap her fingers against the can, trying to play it off and sighs.

“Can we do it tomorrow please? I need some rest tonight before we go into some highly secured facility again right away,” she groans while running her other hand through her hair. 

She’s struggling to keep it together again and Rick knows it. Just as he’s thinking he’ll do it himself, she turns her head to look him square in the eyes, giving him a stern look. 

“And don’t try to go off by yourself like you were trying to do with that little adventure today. I’ll be fine. I can fucking handle dealing with those pricks one more time if it means I’ll be done with them in this dimension. I’ll go with you just, let’s wait until tomorrow okay?” she says, leaving him no room to argue with her. 

“Fuck, o-okay. If it’ll make y-you fucking happy,” Rick grumbles. 

Y/N shakes her head and snorts. “Thanks,” she says while stretching and letting out an exhausted moan. She lets her arms fall back to the table and taps her fingers. “I just need tonight, especially after the whole ‘Unity’ thing.”  
Rick looks at her, noticing the way she clenches her jaw after mentioning Unity and how she is so focused on the table as she’s taps away to keep her from spiraling back into anger. Rick gives her a teasing smirk, “It b-bothered you that much huh? Not having any second thought now?”

Y/N scoffs and looks at Rick, giving him a mocking, tight lipped smile. “You fucking wish. Plus, I told you I’m sticking around so even if it bothered me to have your old fuck buddy messing with my head and shit, I’m not taking off, old man.”

Rick feels the same irritation rising up his spine at her little jab of old man. He knows she’s trying to piss him off so he’ll leave her alone for the night, but he’s not going to fucking leave and if she doesn’t stop, he’s not going to let her fucking rest either. Rick is somewhat tempted to make her push him into fucking her since he hasn’t been able to touch since she stupidly shoved him through a portal to “rescue” him and since he wasn’t a complete asshole, he wasn’t going to force her into letting him fuck her, so he’s been waiting. Wanting to see if she’ll keep pushing him enough so he can make it clear if she doesn’t stop, he’ll push her until she wants him to fuck her, Rick gets up from the table making it seem like he’s getting ready to leave. “S-so we’ll handle the shit head issue tomorrow?”

Y/N shrugs, “Yup.”

Yeah, she’s pushing him, but is she trying to. “I’ll have the meeseeks come over and we’ll handle it when you’re ready,” Rick continues, still standing at the table, watching her carefully. 

“Got it,” she responds immediately, acting like she doesn’t care. 

Truthfully, she wants him to stay. She doesn’t want to wake up alone tomorrow morning after tonight, or even the whole day. When she was upset earlier, she had wanted space, but when she had gotten it before all hell broke loose with the fuck wads, she had missed Rick. She won’t admit it, but fuck she wants him. He had held her, and taken care of the last two night since she’s been back, but she wants him to touch her, please her, fucking fuck her even because he will never do something so freaking stupid as to just have sex or something corny like make love, bleh, but still she needs him to make everything go away for a little by making her feel so fucking good that she lets herself forget. Yes she’s exhausted, but fuck she needs him. It also doesn’t help that she can still see Unity and feel how fucking small they had made her feel. How fucking insignificant she had felt while seeing that majestic being standing in front of her, knowing that they are the one that got away for Rick and that she, an average human, will never be as important to him that if she ever left, he wouldn’t be in pain like Morty and Summer made it seem that he had been when Unity did. She needs to know that even if it’s just sex, that he still wants her physically when he could have had Unity again. Fuck she’s so weak but she won’t tell him, she’ll just drive him crazy until he takes action, instead of treating her like she’s fragile. 

Rick’s jaw clenches, feeling his annoyance growing at being blown off so he tries again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Y/N peers up at him and shrugs again like she could care less. She stands up, moves past Rick, making it point to move by him close enough that he can hear as she says, “Alright old man.”

Rick goes rigid as Y/N moves behind him and heads to her stairs. That fucking nickname! He whirls around and watches her step up onto the first step of her stairs. “You going to keep calling me that bitch?” His patients is dwindling and he’s just seconds away from fucking her on her fucking stairs to show how an “old fucking man.”

Y/N raises an eyebrow at him and looks up at the ceiling like she’s thinking. She’s fucking playing with him and its working. Once again he is impressed by how this woman can play the same game he’s planning to use and turn him into a fucking frustrated mess. She looks down at him with an evil little glint in her eye and she shrugs again, fuck!

“I don’t know. I think I should be able to after you tried to pull that shit with Unity, making me feel like some jealous fucking asshole, but hey, what do I have to be jealous for? This is just sex, right?” she says while giving him a look that says she is superior to him in this very moment. She gives him a taunting, little mocking smirk before walking up her stairs. “Good night. See you tomorrow, old man.”

That’s is fucking it. Rick storms out of the kitchen and quickly takes the stairs, moving like a wolf stalking his prey, while watching Y/N blatantly ignoring him as she walks into her room. Rick quickly makes it up the stairs and storms into her room. Y/N is standing near her bed, with her back to the door. Rick walks up to her and spins her around, before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him so he can look down at her with his hungry, demanding glare. 

“Call me o-old man one more time Y/N and I’ll make you eat your fucking words,” Rick snarls. 

“Or what Rick?” Y/N retorts with challenging attitude. “What are you going to do old man?”

This little bitch. Rick pushes Y/N away from him, making her stumble back and ends up sitting on the edge of her bed, looking momentarily surprised until she regroups and gives him a defiant glare. Fuck, she’s going to get what she needs, just a little bit more and he’ll take her so fucking hard and fast, she won’t be able to think straight and all the scars in her mind will fade away for just a little while.

“Take off your fucking clothes,” Rick demands. 

“Make me,” Y/N snaps. 

Rick suddenly stops, and looks at her, really looks at her and he sees it; she wants him to go all out and “punish” her so she can feel better. Just like alcohol and pills, she is trying to get him to fuck her so good that her mind can just stop long enough for her to feel, relief, and that’s not what he wants. Yes, he wanted to fuck her, he still wants to be so fucking far inside her, that it’s hard for him to just be standing here staring at her like a fucking idiot, but he wants, more. What the fuck is wrong with him!? He doesn’t just want to fuck, he wants to fucking show her that wants her, not Unity, not some stupid basic cunt he can pick up anywhere, he fucking wants her; the most loyal, grateful, caring, heroic, fucking intelligent woman he’s been with. She wants him despite everything and wants to stay and he wants to show her that he wants her around just as fucking bad. Rick groans loudly in frustration and shoves Y/N onto her back before getting onto his knees. Y/N tries to get onto her elbows in surprise to look at him, but he pushes her back down.

“J- just fucking lay down,” he grumbles, before he begins to tug her jeans and underwear down her legs. 

“R-Rick… You don’t have to…” she begins anxiously while getting back up on her elbows to look at him.

Rick groans, “Would you just lay the fuck down and let me eat y-you fucking out?!” He grunts while he tugs her jean and underwear down off her legs along with her boots and chucks them behind him somewhere. 

“But I… I thought…” Y/N stutters, not knowing what to do to get Rick to skip the foreplay and just fuck her. Not that she doesn’t enjoy everything he can do because he’s a fucking pro at all he does, she just wants to get to the fucking so she can reach that level of mind numbing, toe curling, heart racing euphoria that will help her escape her overactive, overthinking mind. 

Rick lets out an animalist, annoyed growl, now completely done with her shit and pulls her roughly towards him to the edge of the bed, forcing her to fall back onto the bed before he shoves his face between her opened legs, lapping at her hungrily out frustration. 

Y/N arches her back and grips her sheets tightly while staring up at her white ceiling wide eyed from the sudden pleasure of Rick’s tongue moving inside her. “Holy fuck!” she shouts, while gripping the sheets tighter. 

Rick dips his tongue into Y/N’s wet cunt, letting it move inside of her for a while before he forces himself to stop despite him wanting to bring her crashing into an intense orgasm all because of how fucking annoying she had wanted to be, but he won’t. He lifts his head away from her waiting snatch to take a look at her now laying on her back gasping at how good she is already feeling all because of him. This isn’t supposed to go by fast and even though his raging hard on wants him to push her over the edge so he can bury himself inside her, he still wants to prove to this stubborn pain in the ass what he can’t and won’t allow himself to say. Seeing the heaving of Y/N’s chest slowing down, Rick slowly lowers his face back to her core and wraps his lips around her swollen bundle of nervous.

Y/N gasps and throws her head to the side as she lets the feeling of pleasure from Rick flicking his talented tongue against her clit vibrate through her every nerve ending. She had wanted a quick, mind numbing fuck, but the small pulses of growing pleasure moving through her from her pussy makes the need to be fucked fall away for a second.   
Rick sucks and circles her clit with his tongue while watching her move her head back and forth as she mumbles to herself in combination of broken Spanish and English, some words praising him at how fucking good his mouth feels on her pussy to pleading for him to just fuck her, please just fuck her. She knows how to fucking stroke his ego, but he’s not rushing this. He needs to get it through her fucking skull that she’s the one he’s fucking, and if he has to ignore his painfully hard dick right now to prove his fucking point, he will. 

“Rick… Rick please… I fucking need… Fuck… I need…” Y/N whines, as the slow build begins to become too much. She needs him to bring her over the edge; she needs to feel that blissful release all thanks to him. She needs him to get her off so she knows this isn’t some fucked up dream set on driving her insane faster than any torture dream will. 

Rick slowly pushes two of his long fingers inside her to appease her pleas, but sets an agonizingly slow pace as he bends them to where he knows he’ll hit her g-spot every time. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Y/N gasps while looking down at Rick, seeing his thrusting his fingers moving inside her so fucking slow, driving her crazy while his mouth is still wrapped around her painfully swollen numb, only to make eye contact with the man set on tormenting her. The fucking hungry, lust burning in his eyes along with the way he flicks his tongue against her clit and how his crooked fingers are rubbing her g-spot brings her speeding that much closer to her release and makes her collapse against her bed with a sob. 

Hearing the pained sob pass from Y/N’s lips makes Rick tear his mouth from her clit so he can stand up and lean over her while continuing to thrust his fingers into her cunt at the same slow pace. Rick looks down into Y/N’s face as she looks up at him looking wrecked beyond belief with her pupils blown wide and her bottom lip between her teeth, silently begging Rick to grant her release. Fuck she’s perfect. 

“Please R..Rick… Please… please…” Y/N begs. 

Rick growls and smashes his lips against hers as his fingers begin to fuck her faster, making her cry out against her mouth, giving him the access to hungrily roam her mouth with his tongue. 

Y/N thrusts her hands into his blue hair and she grips it, holding his mouth to hers as her tongue battles his own, enjoying her taste in his tongue as his fingers bring her racing towards her finish. Fuck she loves him so fucking much. The sudden shock makes Y/N go ridged just as her orgasm rips through her body. She rips her mouth away from Rick’s as she screams, arching her back off her bed at how intense this orgasm is along with her sudden shock that rolls through her body. 

Rick continues to thrust his fingers into her dripping core as he watches Y/N trembling from her release, satisfied at how fucking sexy she looks when she’s come undone because of him. Y/N blinks up at him, trying to regain her thoughts after such an amazing sexual high. Rick quickly pulls his fingers out of her and before she can completely come down from her orgasm Rick pushes his dripping digits against her lips. Numbly, Y/N opens her mouth letting Rick push his fingers into it, moaning at tasting herself once again on Rick. 

“T-that’s right baby. Taste how good you fucking taste,” Rick groans, enjoying Y/N mouth sucking on his fingers.

Y/N rolls her tongue over Rick’s finger and sucks every drop of her cum into her mouth as the buzz from her orgasm begins to fade. Y/N’s eyes suddenly go wide as she remembers her sudden sex induced confess to herself about how strongly she actually feels about Rick. Panicking, Y/N releases his fingers with a loud pop and grabs Rick by his hair, pulling him down hard to press his mouth to hers. Rick’s surprise allows Y/N to shove her tongue in his mouth as she desperately tries to shove out the thought of her actually being stupid enough to fall in love with Rick after such a short time. How can she be so fucking dumb!? 

Rick groans as Y/N’s tongue dominates his mouth desperately, wanting more and more to just fuck her, but he won’t. Fuck he wants to so bad, but he won’t. He still needs to show her that as long as she stays, he’ll want her. Rick reluctantly shoves Y/N away from him, breaking the kiss. Y/N tries to reach for him, but Rick backs away and gets back onto his feet. 

“D-don’t worry baby, I- I’m not done with you yet,” Rick purrs seductively as he pulls his shirt up and over his head.

Y/N quickly rips off her own shirt and tears of her bra as Rick pushes down his pants and boxers. She looks at him, giving him a needy look, once again trying to get him to move quickly so she can make her mind stop thinking of the billions of thoughts trying to ruin her mood, including the terrifying thought of her loving him. She reaches for him, but he smacks her hands away. 

“On your hand and knees,” Rick orders. 

Y/N doesn’t think twice as she rolls on her stomach and quickly gets up onto her hands and knees, waiting anxiously for Rick to push his dick inside her. She holds her breath when she feels the bed dip with Rick’s weight and he feels one of his hands grip her hip. Why is he moving so fucking slow?! She needs him now! Y/N whines as she finally feels the tip of Rick’s cock pushing into her. She groans as he slowly pushes into her, stretching her cunt as his other hand grips the other side of her hips. Still waiting for Rick to push fully into her and getting impatient as he continues to slowly fill her, Y/N tries to speed up the process by shoving herself back hard against him. Y/N and Rick grunt as her ass comes into complete contact with Rick’s pelvis. 

Irritated with her rushing him, Rick gives Y/N a good hard smack on her plump, yet firm ass. Y/N lets out a loud cry as her walls flutter around Rick’s dick. Rick groans at how fucking good the sudden squeeze of Y/N’s pussy on his cock feels, making sure to remember that Y/N likes her ass slapped for later, but refuses to move, knowing that if he starts now, he’ll lose his control and he’ll be fucking her into the mattress. He remains still, letting his hands gently move across her back, admiring those magnificent pieces of art etched into her skin. His hands move back to her hips before he slowly Rick pulls out until only the tip of his cock is inside her before he slowly pushes back in, picking up a slow, steady pace. 

Y/N moans loudly as Rick moves in and out of her so slowly that she feels every fucking inch of him rubbing against her inner walls. The slow pace is driving her so insane that she once again tries to push her ass back against him to speed him up, but is stopped as Rick grips her hips tighter and holds her hips in place so he can continue his slow pace, making the familiar warmth build slowly in her belly. 

“Rick… Rick please…” she begs, beginning to squirm. 

“N-not yet babe…” Rick groans, struggling to keep up the agonizingly slow pace. 

Y/N lets her face fall into the bed out of frustration, and instantly feels Rick hit her sweet spot from this new position, making her moan loudly. 

“Oh Fuck… Right there Rick,” She pants as Rick slowly pulls out and pushing in hard, hitting the same spot again making her cry out. 

“Fuck… Your pussy feels so f-fucking good,” Rick grunts, repeating the same thrust.

Y/N can’t respond as Rick continues the slow pace with the strong thrust back in. She buries her face into her bed, letting Rick move inside her the way he wants without having any other choice as her pleasure builds higher. She can feel all of him, every bit of his dick because of this pace and it feels so fucking good even though she still wants to be fucked senseless. He’s being so fucking gentle with her that she can honestly mistake this for… Y/N gasps as her eyes go wide at her own thought, as the gasp turns to a moan from Rick’s hard thrust back into her. He can’t be… He would never… This may not be their usual fucking like animals, but this, this is different… This is only sex though; this can’t be that; he’s not making love to her, that’s impossible. This is Rick after all. 

Y/N suddenly seizes up and her stomach drops despite the growing intensity of pleasure as the horrible thought that Rick isn’t thinking of her anymore, but someone else. Rick is a dickhead sometimes, but can he really be thinking of his fucking ex while his dick inside her!? Y/N clenches her eyes shut and chokes down a sob of pain; she loves him, but he’s probably thinking of someone else right now. If that’s how it has to be for her to keep him around she’ll be what he needs even if it means he fucks her while thinking of someone else. 

Rick comes to a sudden stop as he feels Y/N go stiff in his hands. He looks down at her, bents over with her face buried in her mattress, stiff as a fucking board with him buried balls deep inside her and he can almost read her fucking mind. She’s gone into some sort of fucked up mental sabotage and she probably thinks he isn’t just fucking her like he usually does because she thinks he’s imagine Unity. Fuck. What is he supposed to do to get through to this bitch?! Rick growls while he pulls out of Y/N completely, earning a disappointed whimper from her. Rick quickly flips Y/N over onto her back and moves her around so she is sprawled out on her bed correctly. He follows after her, giving her an irritated glare as she looks up at him in confusion. Before she can question him, Rick pushes back insider her, making Y/N cry out and arch her back. 

Rick plants his hands on either side of Y/N’s head on the bed, and looks into her eyes as he pulls out until the tips and thrust back in hard, setting a steady even pace. Y/N tries to toss her hand back with a moan, but Rick grabs a hold of her chin and makes her look at him.

“Look at me,” he demands. “My dick is inside you. Not Unity. Not some other lesser bitch, you. I’m going to continue fucking you, having sex, fucking-fucking- fuck- fucking making love or whatever the fuck you want to call it with you so fucking stop thinking I’m thinking of someone else when I’m balls deep inside you,” Rick snaps while he thrusts in and out of Y/N hard, accentuating every sentence with a hard snap of his hips. 

Y/N nods, unable to speak due to how fucking good it feels to not only have Rick fucking into like this, but also how fucking happy his words make her. Y/N hooks her ankles into the back of Rick’s knees, opening herself up more for him while she rubs her hands down his back through the light layer of sweat on his skin to grip his ass. 

Finally unable to keep the same pace due to his need to come inside this frustrating woman, Rick picks up his pace while burying his face into Y/N’s sheen covered neck. Y/N’s hands grip his ass as she thrust up to meet his, matching his desperate thrusts, feeling her orgasm coming on faster at the sudden change of pace. Their grunts and moans mix with the slap of Rick’s skin against Y/N’s. 

“T-tell me you won’t leave,” Rick hisses, feeling the tingling in his balls of his oncoming release.

“I won’t… I won’t leave Rick…” Y/N gasps, as her hands fly to his shoulder blades where her nails dig into his skin. 

Rick groans at the pain mixing with the pleasure. “Again,” Rick grunts.

“I won’t… leave Rick… I won’t… I’m yours… Fuck… I’m all yours…” Y/N cries out as her inner walls begin to quiver around him. 

“Fuck!” Rick shouts as he comes deep inside Y/N, dragging her along with him. He continues to pump himself inside her until the long stings of cum stop coating Y/N’s walls that grip him tightly. 

Rick remains slumped over on top of Y/N who is panting just as badly as him, covered in sweat and still feeling the high of their orgasms, until Rick finally pulls out of her and flops onto his back beside her. 

“Fuck…” Y/N gasps in exhaustion while enjoying the slowly fading pleasure still vibrating through her body.

“Yeah…” Rick responds with a chuckle. 

They both remain silent for a little while, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say to the other, until Y/N sighs and gives Rick a sideways look.

“Thanks Rick,” Y/N whispers. 

Rick looks at her curiously. “F-for what?” he questions. 

“Everything,” Y/N responds with a weak, tired smile. 

Rick just looks at her, once again caught off guard by her. He suddenly pulls her towards him, forcing her to rest her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, holding her to him. “Don’t mention it kid,” he says while shutting his eyes. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Y/N looks up at Rick. “You’re not leaving?”

Rick sighs in annoyance. “I really don’t want to fucking head across the street after the fucking- after all the work you made me do so yeah… Is that a problem?” He answers while looking into Y/N’s eyes. 

Y/N shakes her head and sets a hand on Rick’s chest. “No.”

“Good,” he retorts while closing his eyes again. “Goodnight kid.”

Y/N watches Rick for a second before a playful smirk graces her lips and she shuts her eyes. “Good night old man.”

Rick’s eyes fly open and growls before pulling Y/N into his lap. Y/N laughs whole heartedly before Rick pulls her down into a demanding kiss to get them back into the right mood so he can finally show her how much of an old man he is.   
\---

Y/N lays on her back, completely awake, staring up at the ceiling, while she runs a hand mindlessly through Rick’s hair as he sleeps. She takes a glance at him as he lays curled around her with his head using one of her breasts as a pillow while he cups the other completely in one hand. His mouth is open as he snores loudly, looking peaceful in his sleep. Y/N gives him a loving smile before looking back up at the ceiling with a long face. She loves him and she knows it. She will never let him know. He already knows she likes him, and she knows he feels, something after her had made love to her, but still she can never tell him; she’ll never let him know. She’ll settle for whatever he gives her whether it hurts her, because as long as she’s his, she’ll be fine.


	20. What day is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you realizes that it's your birthday after forgetting due to all the fun you've been having with Rick for the last 2 months and some change with him, which causes you to try to hide it from him. It all backfires, causing you and Rick to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for all of you. Warning that chapter 21 has mentions of child abuse/traumatic childhood. Thanks for reading everyone, and hopefully I'll have two more chapters for your later today :)

Two months go by fast when it comes to being with Rick. The day after the Unity/home invasion situation and Rick and Y/N made up, they headed out to handle the wiping of all intel on them. Y/N got to see firsthand how easy an adventure was if she let Rick loose without any restraints all because there were no soldiers this time, only agents and she had allowed him to hack away with a rage that he hadn’t yet let himself deal with after he had saved her from near death, almost relishing in watching all those fuckers go down under Rick’s true power. Even though it hadn’t helped both of them deal with the true perpetrators since this was her dimension, not the one that the true pain had occurred in, it had given Y/N some semblance of closure, as well as let Rick destroy the problem of being watched like a hawk by the government, while allowing him to hurt someone for hurting her, although he didn’t tell her that when it was done and settled on the excuse of them being asshole douche wads. He had practically dragged her home right after to work off the rush of adrenaline which led to four days of almost nonstop sex other than the occasional break to use the restroom, eat, hydrate, etc. After that there was no doubt to anyone that saw them, especially for the Smith family and Chris, that something had changed for both Rick and Y/N. 

For Rick, he spent less time arguing with his family, opting on spending most of his time with Y/N, either at her place, on an adventure or at the Smith’s, causing him to become somewhat nicer to Morty, Summer, Beth and even Jerry. When Chris made it out to visit Y/N, finding her always accompanied by the older man that had sent him out of her home like an asshole, he noticed that she wasn’t as broken as she had seemed the last time he had seen her, or even before she had even met Rick. Even with everyone noticing the changes in both Y/N and Rick like the way one of them would look at the other when they thought no one was watching, the way they would touch each other without even thinking, the way they both seemed to smile more and laugh more, and other character changes for them both, they didn’t see it as a big deal like everyone else had made it out to be. They both chalked up their changing views of life not being entirely shitty as just being able to spend their time with someone that truly allowed them to be themselves on top of being able to have mind blowing sex whenever they wanted. And yet, due to their not being able to acknowledge how much things had changed in their “casual relationship,” along with them denying their own feelings for each other, when they were away from the other on rare occasions, they were almost tormented.

They both enjoyed the sex; holy shit did they really enjoy the sex, but still, there was only so far that sex could take them when they both were lying about how they really felt; either to himself in Rick’s case, or to him in Y/N’s case. For Y/N, deep down, she wanted more, like an idiot. She knew that she had fallen hard for Rick and she wanted to tell him, but due to her not wanting to scare him away, she kept it to herself, letting her unspoken words fester all because she knew if he decided she was just some clingy bitch and he dropped her, she wouldn’t survive. For Rick, he lied to himself about how much he really did care about her. He knew he could no longer go without her, he hadn’t slept alone for two months, he took her on all his adventures even when Morty was around and he had found himself wanting to touch her whenever he could, but even with how annoyingly attached he had become to her, he would never admit to himself how fucking much he needed her. His fucking brain had betrayed him and had let those useless fucking chemicals take over his better judgment which scared him because if she ever left, he didn’t think he could go on; so he denied. 

Due to Rick’s growing need to keep her safe from her being an idiot due to her own need to keep him safe, Rick had made her different accessories for her to bring along with her like a metallic wrist band that he had given the same functionality as some of his own enhancements and gadgets including putting up a reflective force field that repealed attacks and blasting away attackers with the same electrical wave as his nano-fiber defense mesh. It put him at ease to see her move around like a fucking mercenary of death without any true danger to herself, even when she jumped into harm’s way for him despite her knowing he was as protected as her. The memory of him giving it to her still makes him smile to himself even a month and a half later not only because she had been more than happy and thankful for his “gift” of protection, as usual, but because the first time she had used it had made her feel so fucking invincible while they both moved like the undefeatable unit of chaos and destruction she and Rick had become, that she had begun to laugh, not out of hysteria, but out of pure glee at the power she now wielded. Rick had watched her light up as she moved effortlessly to take out a target with a smile of delight, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, not only because of the adrenaline, but because she was just like him, she was safe and in that moment, for a nanosecond, he let himself admit that he loved her, which he denied a half second later as he stabbed his oncoming attacker in the eye.

Two great, secretly agonizing months of fucking, fighting side by side and just having fun which came and went so fast that now that Y/N has a moment to breathe and is momentarily alone due to her wanting to let Rick spend some time alone with his family, she is stands in her kitchen holding an open beer while gaping out into her living room in shock at how she had completely not realized that the day she was born is today, making her yet another year older; 31. She closes her mouth that has been hanging open for a good minute and shutters; it’s her fucking birthday… fuck. A sense of dread fills her while she simultaneously thanks her sheer luck that Rick isn’t here at this very moment to see her freak out over an idiotic birthday that is usually celebrated by normal people with normal, non-traumatic upbringings while trying to figure out how to avoid Rick for the day. She had already had a hard time convincing him to go spend time with his family alone earlier this morning, especially after Rick kept charming his way back between her legs. Even after the argument that had led her into manipulating him into agreeing while she had fucked him on the stairs, he had grumbled on his way out the door that he would be back as soon as the hours were up, which was two hours ago and quickly approaching. She loves Rick and she would love to be normal enough to share this with him, but one, she doesn’t know if he’ll want to spend today with her after he finds out what day it is since he has no fucking clue she does love him and two, being as fucked up as she is despite her changing slightly due to Rick making her happy, she just can’t bring herself to want to spend time with anyone due to her damn family ruining her birthday for her. Not even Chris, her best fucking friend was allowed to spend today with her and he was usually the one dragging her drunken ass back home from a bar on this dreaded day whenever she had drunkenly made her way over to one, blitzed out of her mind. 

She begins to pace back and forth in her living room, trying to figure out how to be alone since if she leaves, Rick will find her and demand why she left without letting him know. Maybe she’ll act like she suddenly has a case of bubble guts so she wants him to stay away. No, that wouldn’t work because he would just whip something up to cure it. She needs a day to rest? No, if she needed to rest that means he can just stay in with her. She has somehow become contagious with some alien disease and to keep him safe, she’s gone into hiding for the day. Yeah, right… Fuck! Y/N is about to pull out her fucking hair while she shouts in frustration, when the door rings. Y/N whirls around with her hands gripping her hair, looking like a wild crazy lady, wondering who the hell it is since Rick just lets himself in. 

Fixing her hair and recomposing herself, Y/N rushes to the front door and opens it, trying to look as normal and level headed as she possibly can. Standing on her porch, making her deal with her usual self-consciousness of being the same height as a teenage boy is Morty looking as restless as he always does. The only time she’s seen him remotely confident is when he’s on adventures or dealing with alien shit that normal people would freak out about. 

“Hey Morty, my man, what’s up?” she says as smoothly as possible, instantly wanting to groan at how lame she sounds trying to sound hip.

“Hey Y/N, Rick wanted me to come tell you to come over,” Morty says clearly, now less angsty than before. 

Fuck! Y/N resists the urge to scream while giving Morty a forced smile. “It’s still not time,” she says politely. 

“H-he said since he’s staying over there and having me come get you, it should be fine,” Morty responds. 

Damn that sexy, demanding genius. “Well, he can wait a little longer for making you come over here to do his dirty work. I don’t want to cut in on your family time, so he’ll have to wait.”

Morty shakes his head. “Aw jeez Y/N, it- its fine, you can…” Morty tries to reassure Y/N, but she cuts him off.

“No Morty, he can wait. I’ll be over in a little while, but until then he can wait a little while longer,” she says with a friendly smile and nodding. 

Y/N begins to close the door, but Morty stops it with his hand, making Y/N look at him a little perplexed. “It’s really fine Y/N. He’s better when he’s around you so we don’t mind you being around all the time. Mom is happy that Rick is happy and he’s not a totally asshole anymore. Plus, we like having you around, so just come over please,” Morty says clearly, without stuttering. 

Y/N looks at Morty in amazement at how mature he really is despite his age. She gives him a more genuine smile and nods. “I’ll be right over.”

“Wait, Y/N. O-one more thing,” Morty says before Y/N can begin to close her door again while he lets his hand fall to his side, his stutter back. “I-I wanted to tell you for a while but… when you went missing those two days a few months ago, Rick, he… he almost lost it. He didn’t sleep, eat or even drink those two days. He hardly ever left his lab while he worked on his portal gun. E-even when Unity left he… he had never been that bad. Rick might act like he doesn’t care and after he was a dick about the whole Unity thing right after, I could tell he really cares about you, maybe more than he’s cared about anybody. I-I just wanted to let you know,” Morty says with a tender smile. 

Y/N stares at Morty in utter shock at what he’s just told her as her heart hammers away in her chest. She nods almost zombie like and swallows hard. Morty gives her another smile before he turns to his house and walks away. Y/N slowly shuts her front door and stands there like an idiot. Fuck her and her damn need to be alone today. She bangs her forehead into the door and grunts. She loves him so damn much and hearing that makes it so much harder for her, but she can’t help it… today is just not a good day and she’s afraid it will be too much for him, too intimate despite all they have down. She’ll just head over in a few, find a way to make him stay over there for the day, say she’s gotta get some shit from the store, actually run to the store, eat her little piece of cake out of stupid habit and drink herself to sleep since it will be the one of the only two nights in two months she’s sleeping without Rick.   
\---

Fifteen minutes after telling Morty she would come over because she had been too much a coward to face Rick right away and forming some excuse to get away for the day, Y/N holds her head high and heads to the Smith house. As she stands at the door shuffling her feet, she can’t help but feel herself begin to panic. Will Rick let her go off alone after spending almost every waking moment with her the last two months? As she begins to get the urge to run as fast as she can, Rick himself opens the front door, drink in hand. He gives her a smile and grabs her by the shoulder, pulling her in. As soon as she’s in the door, Rick closes it behind her, cutting off her escape route and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Y/N lets out a little moan as Rick’s tongue invades her mouth, making her shut her eye, enjoying how good he makes her feel instantly. Her tongue dances against his as she enjoys the taste of alcohol in his mouth. How she wants to tell him what today is, but she just… can’t; she’s too scarred.

Rick breaks the kiss and gives her a wicked smile that sends a shudder through her body. “Want to just f-fuck right here while the- while my family is in the ot*urp*her room?” he teases. 

Fuck. He’s obviously drunk, but fuck. 

Y/N swallows and shakes her head. “I don’t think I would ever be welcomed back in this house if we did that,” she responds shakily with a smirk of her own, despite how much she wants him right now. 

Rick chuckles and turns with his arm still around her shoulder, leading her further into the house. “I-it’s alright. I- I’ll eat that pussy later,” Rick whispers into her ear, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. 

Y/N suppresses a moan as Rick stands up straight and walks Y/N into the living room to join the rest of his family who are sitting, watching TV. Y/N gives each one of the Smith family a friendly nod as they greet her warmly as Rick walks her to the couch. He sits first before pulling her into his lap. It always surprises Y/N how much Rick has changed from his avoiding his family when it came to them initially having sex to now with him just sitting her in his lap like they’ve been doing this for years. Seeing that Beth has lost all interested in the TV and is smiling at her, Y/N gives her an awkward, unsure smile since it still feels odd that she and Beth are almost the same age, she’s fucking Beth’s dad and Beth is perfectly fine with it. Y/N takes a glance at Rick at the corner of her eye, seeing that he’s smiling contently while watching TV before looking back at Beth.

“We were wondering when you were coming over,” Beth says cheerfully.

“Yeah. I thought I’d give you time alone with Rick for once,” Y/N laughs nervously. What the fuck is she doing?! She needs to calm the hell down!

“Thank you for that, but honestly, you’re always welcome over Y/N,” Beth responds.

“Oh… yeah… thanks… I just thought, you know family time….” Y/N stammers, while trying to ignore her need to look at Rick as he takes a drink from his can and places his hand subconsciously on the small of her back. “Plus today is kind of…” Y/N begins before she immediately clamps her mouth shut, going completely still. 

Oh she is the dumbest dumb ass ever! One thing; one simple thing to do and she just blew it. Fuck. Her.

Rick feels Y/N go stiff in his lap and his attention is pulled from the TV to her. She looks like she’s just seen a ghost while staring at Beth. 

“Aw jeez Y/N, are you okay?” Morty asks, now looking at Y/N as well. 

Y/N feels her anxiety spike as she looks around the living room, seeing that everyone, including Rick is watching her now. She forces herself to let out a nervous little smile and shakes her head. “Oh yeah kid, I’m fine. I just thought that while Rick was over here, I could run to the store,” Y/N says calmly, trying to play off her nervousness as much as possible. 

“I-I can come…” Rick begins, looking at her glossy eyed and tenderly. 

Y/N gives him a loving smile, “No… it’s totally fine. I’m just going for dumb shit anyways. You stay here and drink some more. I’ll be fine, okay,” Y/N says in a gentle, loving tone.

Rick nods with a smile and lets his thumb caress her back. This might be easier than Y/N thought. If he’s this drunk already, maybe being alone for a little while until he stumbles over drunk will be fine. 

“I can always come with you,” Beth volunteers happily. 

Aw, she thought to soon. 

Y/N shakes her head politely. “No, it’s completely fine. It’s honestly no big deal. I just need a few things anyways.”

“What are you getting? You can always take something from here if you want,” Jerry suggests, not only to be friendly, but because he likes having Y/N around. Rick has been really nice since she’s been around more often and out of the house more so he’d give her his car if she asked for it. 

Why is the world so cruel? Y/N gives him a wider uncomfortable smile as her eyes move to see Rick watching her intently, his smile gone now before looking back at Jerry, forcing a kind response. 

“Nothing, really. You know, beer, tampons,” Y/N begins to ramble off, earning a cringe from Jerry and Morty at how open she is being. Rick begins to rub her back again and she feels like she’s out of the woods, but since she’s on the subject, might as well continue to call off items on her imaginary list. “Some freezer food, a cake…”  
Fuck her and her stupid mouth! Fuck her stupid little mouth and mind and everything that makes her who she is! Damn it! She could have just stopped at tampons, but noooooo, she had to continue! Time to make a run for it; Canada sounds like a nice place to lay low for a month or so. 

Rick’s hand once again stops and Y/N’s smile goes from friendly to way too fucking nervous in five seconds. She refuses to look at him as she feels his gaze on her face. Beth can sense the weird vibe between her father and Y/N as the other woman looks like she’s on the verge of having a panic attack in her living room. 

“Why do you need a cake?” Summer asks, adding salt to Y/N’s fucking wound.

Someone shoot her now. Put her out of fucking her misery. Y/N closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath before she looks at everyone, but Rick. “It’s for my birthday,” she grumbles while sagging in on herself. 

“It’s your birthday?!” Beth asks, almost too excitedly. 

Y/N nods reluctantly. “Yup… I forgot about it until about 30 so minutes ago.”

“We should celebrate,” Jerry says. Y/N kind of wants to knock out Jerry right now. 

Beth nods in agreement before getting up to move to the kitchen. “We can make dinner and celebrate here. Jerry, you go get a cake or something.”

“No, it’s fine. Really, don’t,” Y/N says, making both Beth and Jerry pause in their steps, Beth almost in the kitchen and Jerry halfway out of his seat. She takes another deep breath and continues to not look at Rick who has taken his hand completely from her back. “I usually spend today on my own.”

Summer gives Y/N a confused look, “You spend today alone?”

Y/N nods before moving out of Rick’s lap, sitting next to Morty, sensing something going on with Rick that is beginning to worry her and being out of his lap gives her a little bit of distance. “I do. My family… I had a shitty childhood. My family made today… shitty. So I spend today completely alone with a full sheet of cake and some booze, unless I stumble my drunk ass to a bar and then I’m just alone with a bunch of strangers. It’s my sad little ritual to fill the void,” Y/N answers, almost sadly. 

“Your families that bad? Doesn’t everyone have family problems?” Summer asks skeptically.

“Yeah, Summer, they’re that bad,” Y/N responds. 

Beth shakes her head and moves back into the living room, “But you don’t have to do that this year. You can spend it with us, right dad? She can spend her birthday with us?” Beth tries to convince Y/N while asking Rick for help.   
Y/N slowly turns to look at Rick and finds a cold, stony look on his face as he looks at her. “Just spend your birthday here s- so they can stop,” he says just as coldly. 

Y/N looks at Rick, feeling the pain of how cold he is being, knowing that it’s probably because this is crossing a line in their little “relationship” that he doesn’t want to be a part of. Y/N looks away from everyone completely and shuts her eyes, trying to keep down the feeling of wanting to cry. Now she knows for sure that it was mostly fear keeping her from telling Rick what today was; because she didn’t want him to respond the same damn way he’s responding right now, not her sad little excuse that she does this shit alone. Yes she’s damaged and a creature of habit, but fuck, deep down she had wanted him to react better to finding out it’s her fucking birthday. 

Y/N begins to retreat into herself as she shakes her head and looks back at Beth. “It’s fine, honestly. I’ll spend today alone and I’ll just see you guys tomorrow. It’s completely fine.”

“Whatever,” Rick grunts before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Y/N watches him disappear helplessly before the door slams, letting everyone know he’s gone to the garage. Y/N wants to cry like some sad little girl, but as she looks to see Morty staring at her sympathetically, she shakes it away. She swallows the feeling of wanting to cry and gets up. 

“Thanks for trying. I just don’t do gatherings on my birthday,” Y/N says, her voice calmer than expected. 

“But Y/N, we can…” Summer tries to chime in to help her mom and dad convince Rick’s sex partner to stay; Summer’s little title for Y/N whenever she gets irritated at the older woman. 

“Aw jeez, just let her do what she wants,” Morty interjects. 

“Are you serious Morty?” Summer snaps. 

“Rick doesn’t care so why do you? He’s the one t-that should be making a big deal, but he ran to the garage,” Morty retorts. 

“You know how Rick is…” Beth begins.

Y/N lets the argument fade into white noise as the whole Smith family argues over her birthday; a topic she should have done better to protect. It’s her fault Morty is protecting her while the others feel like they need to convince her to stay. Y/N walks towards the kitchen as the others continue to argue and she heads to the garage door. She opens the door and walks inside, immediately finding Rick hunched over his work bench, looking irritated by the way he stands alone. Y/N sighs and moves up behind him, stopping just behind him, opting to give him space while he broods. 

“C-can you please convince them to stop? Can you please just… tell them it’s ok? Today is just one stupid insignificant day… please Rick? I spend today alone… Please just… convince them to stop?” Y/N pleads, while staring at Rick’s back. 

“Yeah… Whatever,” Rick says with the same uncaring, cold voice. 

Y/N continues to watch Rick fiddling away at the work bench, as her heart begins to hurt. “Rick… I… I just..”

“What? You want to spend today alone so go fucking be alone,” Rick snaps.

Y/N takes a step back as she feels like he’s just slapped her in the face. “I just thought….” She says weakly.

Rick finally turns around and takes a few steps towards Y/N, glaring down at her. “What? That you-you’d just- fuck, that you’d just spend today alone because you had a sad childhood, acting like some- like you’re some sad little brat that no one cares about and not even try to t-tell me!? They’re arguing in there because of you so you go- you fix the fucking problem if you want it fixed! You don’t want t-to hang out with me and my family for your birthday when I… when they care enough to want to spend today with you, than fine! J- just fucking leave because I don’t fucking care,” Rick spits.

Y/N feels like Rick just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Before she can stop herself she raises her hand and slaps him hard across the face. Luckily his defenses aren’t up because all she gets is the sudden sting of her palm smacking hard against Rick’s face. She lets the hand fall to her side, clenching them both as she begins to shake with rage. Rick gives her dangerous glare, but she doesn’t back down. 

“I wanted to tell you, but I was too fucking much of a chicken shit that was so scared that I’d be crossing one of your little lines since all we do is have sex, adventure and do whatever makes Rick happy! I care about you more than I have anyone else so yeah, maybe I wanted to spend today with you, you fucking ass hole, but I’m so damn scared of losing you, I’d rather spend today alone when all I want to do is spend it with you!” Y/N screams as she shakes violently and tears begin to roll down her face on their own. “But fuck you Rick because just like I thought, you don’t fucking care!”

Y/N turns on her heels and marches off towards her house. Rick stands in his garage fuming. He had made her fucking cry! She’s never cried in front of him and he just made her cry because he had been so fucking mad at her. She had tried to keep today being her birthday from him because she had thought it would freaking him out since he hasn’t told her that he at least cares about her, even though he does show her through sex occasionally, which he knows isn’t enough. He knows she cares about him, she’s said so, so many times now which helps him when he thinks he might scare her into leaving, but he hasn’t told her, he hasn’t been able to let her know other than when he touches her.

Rick hears the roar of her car and looks over just in time to see Y/N racing down the street. Rick growls before he turns to his work bench, picks up a useless fucking tool and throws it out hard. “FUCK!” He shouts, standing in the garage, alone while the woman he… cares about feels just as alone once again her birthday.


	21. Let's celebrate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and you make up so you can celebrate your birthday with him and his family. Things get smutty ;)

Y/N drives her car up into her driveway and puts it in park. She lets her head fall back against the headrest, feeling emotionally raw since she had raced off to the store and had spent an hour looking at cakes like a fucking weirdo. The people there probably think she’s unstable. She had spent another 15 minutes crying like an emotional idiot over an entire sheet of cake in the middle of the checkout line before going back to her car to spend another hour just sitting there in the parking lot staring off into space. She didn’t want to come back and had wanted to head over to Chris so he could console her, but instead she had sucked it and headed home in hopes that she wouldn’t have to deal with Rick for the rest of the day. She glances over into the passenger seat at the large bottle of Jack Daniels and her larger than one person can eat cake… well an emotionally stable single person, not her. She sighs and pulls the key from the ignition, pockets them and opens her door. Y/N gets out of the car, leans back in to pull out her bag of “treats” and backs out. She kicks the door shut and begins to turn around, but stops as she suddenly notices Rick already standing right beside her with his hands in his pockets. She feels like she’s frozen as she holds her bag protectively in her arms, just staring at Rick like he’s a magical unicorn named Charlie just come to life in front of her eyes. He looks sober now. Before she can even move, Rick takes the bag from her arms, grabs her by the wrist and begins to drag her across the street to the Smith/Sanchez household. 

“Rick… what the fuck…. Let me go Rick. I want to go home and eat my cake in peace,” Y/N whines, trying to drag her feet. 

As they both make it to the front porch, Rick pulls Y/N in front of him and looks down at her. “I want to spend your fucking birthday with you so shut up and let’s go inside. Everyone else is waiting for us,” Rick says matter-of-factly before he opens the door and pulls her inside. 

Y/N’s mouth hangs open as she lets Rick drag her along into the Smith house even though her chest tightens at him admitting he wants to spend the day with her even after their screaming match in the garage before she left. 

“She’s here,” Rick announces to the family as they still sit almost in the same state she had found them in when she had visited earlier. 

Beth gets up and happily takes the bag with Y/N’s cake and liquor bottle from her father and carries it off to the kitchen. Rick pulls Y/N to couch and sits down before he sets her down into his lap. “What are we watching?” Rick asks, while wrapping an arm around Y/N and holding her close. 

“Just some weird commercial right now,” Summer answers, clearly bored, as usual. 

Beth comes back into the room, “So what do you want for dinner Y/N?”

Y/N sits up in Rick’s lap, breaking his hold around her and earning an agitated grunt. “It’s fine… I can always order something,” Y/N says, trying to get Beth to sit down. 

“No, I can make something…” Beth begins.

“Well if you make food than I’ll help because…” Y/N interrupts while trying to stand up.

Rick groans and pulls Y/N back down into his lap. “Would you two just sit down and shut up? I’ll get something when it’s time to eat so would you just, sit. And you, stop trying to leave,” Rick says pulling Y/N into his lap and back against his chest. He presses his lips to her ear making her go still and whispers, “I still need to take care of you later so if you want me to let you cum when I do, just sit still and be a good little girl.”

Y/N feels her face get warm as Rick’s warm breathe hits her skin. She bites down on her bottom lip to hold in a moan as she begins to get wet despite her not wanting to while around his family. 

“Gross Rick. Can you two like, not right now?” Summer complains. 

“Hey, why don’t you mind your business Summer, you nosy bitch,” Rick snaps, while leaning back in the couch to glare at his granddaughter. 

“Rick!” Jerry scolds. 

“You too Jerry. Why don’t you all mind your own fucking business,” Rick barks. 

“You were just talking about fucking our neighbor,” Summer spits in disgust.

“What? I do fuck her. You’ve all heard it! She’s fucking loud and I like it! I could fuck her right here if I wanted!” Rick shouts.

“Aw jeez Rick, don’t start,” Morty says, cringing. 

“D-don’t start too Morty. Summer needs to mind her business when I’m talking to my girl, Morty,” Rick turns his frustration on Morty.

“Still dad, you don’t need to…” Beth begins before Y/N lets the arguing fade into the background and she smiles at the TV, happy to be with Rick right now even as he argues with his family.  
\---

Y/N sits at the dinner table between Rick and Summer, eating a slice of pizza that Rick had picked up. She listens to the Smith family picking at Rick and how he’s become really soft lately while he grumbles about them being idiots. She can’t help but laugh and enjoy herself at how fucking amazing spending most of today with Rick and his family really is. They had all relaxed while watching TV after Rick had threatened everyone to shut the hell up unless they wanted him to fuck Y/N in front of them without shame. Y/N had apologized profusely, saying she wouldn’t have let him which had earned a sarcastic remark from Rick about her not being able to resist him and his dick. As soon as everyone had gotten hungry, Rick took off with Morty through a portal to grab the pizzas they’re eating now.   
Y/N bites into her slice of pizza, chewing off a mouth full and enjoys the quaint little feeling of being around an actually family on a day she’s always hated so much all due to her own family. Even with all their insane little flaws, the Smith’s and Rick care about each other, no matter how much Rick protests against it. She’s so lost in enjoying the moment, that when Beth calls her name the second time, she looks like a deer caught in head lights, if the deer had had a face full of pizza. She quickly swallows and nods. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Beth asks with a friendly smile. 

Y/N nods, “Yeah. Yeah, defiantly. So much better than eating alone and drinking until I pass out,” Y/N laughs. 

“I’m glad we could share it with you,” Beth says kindly. 

“Yeah, me too,” Y/N responds, giving Beth an awkward smile. 

Y/N glances over to Rick who is eating his pizza, watching her. She gives him a happy little smile before looking away, embarrassed. She reaches for her glass of Jack Daniels and begins to drink.

“Soooo…” Jerry starts, clearly wanting to ask something and making everyone look at him out of curiosity, including Y/N who looks at him over the glass as she chugs her liquid courage. “What are you guys now? Are you dating? Not that, that’s a bad thing even though you’re younger than Beth and I, I’m just wondering.”

Y/N begins to choke on her liquor, coughing profusely after the sudden unexpected question.

“Jerry,” Beth scolds.

“What mom? I want to know too. I mean after the whole Unity thing I thought you would be done with Grandpa, but you’re still with him. So are you like, dating or something?” Summer asks.

“Aww jeez guys, just leave them alone,” Morty groans. 

“Come on Morty, I just want to know. Is she Rick’s girlfriend or…” Jerry continues. 

Y/N clears her thought, finally able to breathe and she shakes her head. “No, Rick and I…” she begins to answer until Rick cuts her off.

“Yes,” Rick answers, straight-faced. 

Y/N whips her head to the side to stare at him with her mouth hanging open like he’s another Rick sent to spread rumors that her Rick won’t like. Rick looks at her as she just gapes him like he’s lost his mind. He swears after she just whipped her head to the side like that, faster than he’s seen any alien or human do, he’s not surprised that she’s astonished by his response. 

“So you’re not just sleeping together?” Jerry continues, now more curious than before. 

“Yes, Jerry. I’m not just having sex with the younger neighbor from across the street, I’m dating her. Is that a fucking problem?” Rick hisses in annoyance. 

“Not at all dad. I’m… I’m actually glad. This is good,” Beth says happily. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Rick scoffs.

Rick goes to take another bite of his pizza before he stops mid bite when he feels Y/N’s hand on his thigh. He looks at her and sees that even though she’s not looking at him, she’s smiling that same bright, over the moon smile she gets when he makes her really happy. She is nodding as Beth continues to express how happy she is about her father’s relationship as her hand squeezes his thigh out of joy and it makes his chest tighten. He’s not in love with her, he’s not stupid despite him idiotically thinking so for a microsecond while in the midst of battle, but he cares a lot more than he should, and because of that he wants it to be perfectly clear that he is hers as much as she is his. Rick takes the bite of his pizza while his mind continues to focus on the hand on his thigh.   
\---

Y/N stands in the garage watching Rick pull open the latch to his underground lab with a happy little smirk on her face. He had told his family that he was seeing her, as in she is his girlfriend and it makes her beyond happy. She had hated titles of girlfriend and boyfriend, seeing it more as a childish thing you call someone when you were trying to be exclusive. Even in her marriages, titles bothered her, especially since both times ended up proving that husband and wife was another title of just words meant to tie someone to someone else even though the other person could always run off or end up a crazy abusive prick. And yet, when Rick had said yes along with clarifying that he is dating her, she can’t help but feel like she’s on cloud nine. There is still the fact that she loves him and knows he doesn’t love her back and she still can’t tell him because he’s barely deemed them as dating, but still it’s something. She’s not going to be a greedy bitch now that he’s given her this. 

Rick stands up from pulling the hatch open and nods her over with his head. Y/N instantly moves to Rick with her smile and looks up at him. They stare at each other, neither of them moving to head down into the lab until Y/N pushes herself up onto her toes and presses a soft, yet somehow sensuous kiss to Rick’s lips before she pulls away and jumps down into the hole leading into his lab without hesitation. She lands on her feet like a cat at the bottom and looks around. The low hum of equipment and the dim fluorescent lights of different colors scattered throughout the room from different fascinating sources draw Y/N further into the room. Her eyes scan the room in wonder and awe as her feet carry her further into this part of the lab. She stops in front of one of the large tubes filled with a light green tinted liquid containing a small embryo of some sort. She cocks her head to the side, her eyes alight with curiosity as she touches the cold glass of the tube with her palm. 

Rick jumps down into the lab and immediately sees her standing in front of the test tubes with a clone in it. He watches her stare at it with that same glint in her eye that she had the first time he took her to another planet. He’s been keeping her away from this place for the last two months even though she’s practically begged him to see it because it was one more thing he’d have to let her see; another dark part of him on display for her and he hadn’t been ready to possibly scare her away until now. He had done something so fucking reckless, and stupid by declaring that he is in an actually relationship with her that he’s finally decided to let her further in especially since she had looked so fucking happy at him saying it. If she wants to be in an actually messed up, off the fucking wall, chaotic relationship with him, Rick Sanchez, an older man with more bodies in his closet than most beings in most dimensions, taking on his dangers along with him, he needs to know she really won’t leave when she sees these sides of him. But really, what had he accepted from the woman that could see no fucking wrong in him no matter what he did or the trouble he got her into. She hadn’t run when she had let him attack that facility two months ago like he had; instead she had let him fuck her not long after they were done and enjoyed it. She hadn’t ran that day she found out she could repeal bullets all because he had created a dangerous weapon for her in order to keep her safe; instead she fucked him in his ship on the way back, a few times. And by her reaction now, he knows she’s in it for as long as he deems it necessary and right now, looking at her in this light as she stares at something that others have freaked out about with such amazement, that she might be the one that he can keep around for years to come; maybe for the rest of his life even. 

Finally sensing Rick in the lab with her, Y/N turns from the tube to look at him with a smile of admiration on her face. “This is… amazing Rick.” Y/N pulls her hand from the test tube and looks away from Rick to look around the room in amazement. “I mean look at all this… Well you don’t have to, but fuck this is amazing. You could have a fucking alien chained up down here doing god knows what and I could still think this is the most amazing place in the world.” 

Y/N moves further into the room, her eyes taking in everything that she can in the dim lighting while Rick just watches her looking at everything like a child takes in the world for the first time. Rick finally walks towards her slowly as to not pull her out of her mesmerized trance, feeling as though he’s being pulled towards her like she’s a planet pulling him in, drawing him all in because she accepts yet another part of what makes him, him. He knows he feels for her so fucking strongly that it scares him so fucking much and he knows he should have kept it only sex instead of making it “official,” or even pushed her away for her sake and her safety more than for himself, but he wants her so much, he fucking… cares for her so fucking much; he’s addicted to her. More than he’s been addicted to Kalax, or booze or another being; he’s fucking hooked on her. Y/N stops near the metallic table that he had been standing at that night the agents tried to intimate her into giving them intel on him, looking at the small gadgets and experiments Rick has set out in disarray, almost as if he has forgotten about them or gets to them only during their rare moments of them being apart. He moves up behind her as she eyes the different inventions curiously, her fingers ghosting over them, not daring to touch them, but tempted to get close enough due to rush of knowing whatever Rick creates, is both dangerous and miraculous all at once. Rick grabs her by her shoulders and turns her around to face him. Y/N looks at him with the same wonder in her eyes, like she looking upon a heavenly being with her lips curled up into a content, happy smile.

Rick looks at her intently, watching her as she looks up at him with something so fucking close to love in her eyes, scaring him for more than a second because he’s not really sure if he’s ready for her to love him when he won’t admit how much he feels for her as his hands move from her shoulders, to her hips and the back of her head. His eyes fall to her lips as Y/N licks them and he pulls her body flush against his own, overwhelmed with all the damn things he feels for this woman in front of him and he kisses her with all the passion bubbling up inside him. Rick shuts his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy how soft her lips feel against his own as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth as her lips instantly part for him. 

Y/N moans as her eyes screw themselves shut and her hands fly up into his lab coat, balling it up in her hands to hold him to her. She lets his tongue ravish her mouth, feeling how much he needs her right now. Her heart swells at how hungry he is for her and how just his declaring that they aren’t just to neighbors/friends fucking, but two fucked up people dating has changed so much for them in only an hour. She loves him so fucking much and this will satisfy her no matter how much she would love to hear him say he loves her back, but that’s not Rick. Rick doesn’t do love, so she’ll just be content and happy with what she has now. 

Rick devours Y/N’s mouth until he’s had his feel and he pulls away to look at her. There’s that fucking look in her eyes again, terrifying the shit out of him even though he hides behind a look of calm observance. His eyes move back to Y/N’s swollen lips from his demanding kiss as they turn up into a playful, cocky grin. Rick looks back into her eyes, seeing that same wicked, confidence is now in her brown orbs. He feels her hands moving inside his lab coat, seductively dancing over his blue long sleeve as they make their way to his shoulders where her fingers gently dig into the muscle there.

“Soooooo,” she begins in a teasing voice. “I’m your ‘girlfriend’ now huh?”

Rick groans and rolls his eyes. “That can always change if you’re going to be a pain in the fucking ass about it,” he threatens despite it being empty. 

Y/N’s smile deepens to a knowing grin as she kneads his shoulder muscles and her eyes move to stare at his chest almost nervously. She shakes her head at his threat and stares at the blue material on his chest, finding the courage to say what she needs to, to get Rick to not doubt his decision.

“I’m not, I’m just… happy,” Y/N says while looking up at him, unsure of herself. She peers up at him and continues, “I’m really happy. It really means a lot to me that you said what you did. This… this has been the best birthday ever had and your… and your saying that we’re not just sleeping together is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for, so… thank you Rick for being you and making today so fucking special for me. You don’t know how much this all means to me, so thank you.”

Fuck, she has him hooked and there is no way he can escape, and even if he could, he doesn’t want to get out of this one. He keeps the steely look on his face even though, inside he wants to just confess that he needs her; he needs her to stay and never go; he needs her to just be his and no one else’s for as long as she lives; that being with her makes him feel like life isn’t as shitty as it used to be; that he loves… being around her and how she accepts him completely. Instead of saying all that he feels, Rick decides to show her that he is happy too. His lips turn up into a seductive, cocky, wicked smirk as his eyes fill with his growing desire to be inside her. He watches the immediate effect as Y/N’s lips fall open slightly as she sucks in breathe and her eyes fill with the same damn lust he is feeling as he feels the shudder move through her body. 

“Your birthday isn’t over yet baby girl. I’m going to give you something much better and show you how great my girl’s birthday can be,” Rick says in his low, sexy voice.

Y/N bites her bottom lip before pulling Rick down, smashing her lips hungrily against his own. Rick quickly walks her back the few inches until she bumps into the table behind her as her tongue moves across his bottom lip. He bends down while letting her tongue into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around hers, grabbing her by the back of the legs and sitting her onto the cold metal surface. His hands move to shove everything off the table, knowing nothing is finished in order to do any damage as it all clatters to the hard floor of his underground lab as his tongue continue to tangle with Y/N’s. Rick begins to shrug off his lab coat, but Y/N pulls her mouth away from his suddenly, breaking the heated kiss in order to shake her head. 

“Leave it on. I like it,” she purrs while pulling it back up into place while trying to look dignified as she looks completely wrecked from a kiss alone with a short string of saliva resting on her chin from pulling away so quickly. 

Rick growls and begins to pull at her pants and underwear aggressively, too much in a hurry to get them both off of her so he can get to her pussy faster as his dick begins to strain painfully against his brown pants, begging to be released. Y/N hooks her legs around his hips and lifts her ass as she helps push at her jeans and panties to free herself from them. Rick rips them off her, along with her boots as fast as he can and tosses them aside, standing up only to have Y/N attack the button on his pants to start to try to release his rock hard cock. Rick grabs at her wrists and pulls them away, giving her hard look.

Y/N whines and gives Rick a pleading look. “Rick please… No foreplay tonight… I need you inside me. I need your big amazing fucking cock inside me now… please,” Y/N practically begs.

Rick groans, feeling his dick jump in his pants from her words, losing the grip on her wrists. Y/N turns one of her wrists, breaking Rick hold on it so she can grab his hand and shove it between her legs to her dripping wet core. 

“See Rick,” she moans while pushing his fingers against her soaking wet slit. “I’m already so wet for you baby… Just fuck me already please…”

Rick growls before he rips his hand from her wet pussy and her wrist so he can pull at her shirt, freeing her from it. He tosses it back somewhere before he pops her bra open with ease, leaving her sitting in front of him, completely naked. Y/N hands immediately fly back to his pants impatiently and she works it and his belt open with her talented little fingers before shoving them down so they fall down, bunching up at his ankles. Rick shoves Y/N down onto the cold steel table, earning a hiss from the chill of the metal against her burning flesh, before he grips both sides of her hips in his hands, pulls her to the edge of it until her ass is hanging off of it and buries himself inside her folds in one hard thrust. Rick groans loudly, his eyes practically rolling in his head from the feeling of his cock buried deep inside Y/N’s soaking wet cunt. She really wasn’t lying when she said she was ready for him. He’s still pleasantly surprised that all the ways he’s ruined this woman and her pussy, it’s still as tight as the first time he fucked her. 

Y/N moans as loud as Rick groans as her back arches of the cold metallic table, her mind already clouding over with how fucking good it feels to have Rick so far inside her. It still boggles her mind how fucking amazing sex with Rick still feels even after the few months she’s been sleeping with him, but then again, he is Rick, the man of many talents. 

Finally getting over the initial surge of immense pleasure from sinking into Y/N’s heat, Rick pulls out of her until barely the tip is resting in her slit, before he slams back home. 

“Fuck!” Y/N cries out at the jolt of pleasure that surges through her pussy to the rest of her body from Rick hit her g spot, so fast and so hard so early on in this sexual experience. 

Rick begins to slowly pull back out, enjoying the slow drag of her walls around his dick while they try to keep him from retreating from her body completely as his eyes feed on Y/N, enjoying the sight of her; the way every muscle in her naked body is pulled tight from the immense pleasure she is anticipating; the way her knuckles are turning white from gripping the edge of the table on either side of her hips; the way her mouth is hanging open while an indecent whine tumbling off her lips; how her eyes are shut tight as she focuses on the slide of his dick leaving her, almost as if she’s disappoint to feel him retreating; all of her nakedness on display in front of him while he takes a secondary pause to eye her over. His eyes move down to where only the tip of his dick is still inside her, the shaft coated in her juices. Rick suddenly slams back in all the way while roughly pulling her towards him by her hips, his loud grunt blending with the echoing smack of his pelvis smacking against Y/N’s ass. 

Y/N arches off the table again, letting out a scream of pleasure as she feels Rick’s cock thrust deep inside her. Only two trusts and her body is already screaming for more. Her hands fly to her hair as Rick begins to slowly pull out her once more, her fingers tangling violently into her hair as her brain tries to piece together a coherent idea to get Rick to stop this torturous pace in order to give them both what they clearly want. Her legs suddenly wrap themselves around Rick’s waist, her ankles locking at the small of his back, keeping him in place, trying to keep him from retreating further before she can plead to him to give her what she desires. She feels like she’s losing her mind and the only way to bring her back is to get him to just, fuck her. 

“Rick…. Please… just… baby please!” She cries out, her hands pulling her hair hard at the roots, trying to get the pain to ground her so she doesn’t lose her mind in her need for Rick and his magnificent cock. 

Seeing how fucking destroyed Y/N is now from only two thrusts makes a wicked, cocky smile play over Rick’s lips as his eyes meet Y/N’s desperate, begging brown orbs. Being a sadistic ass hole he knows he is, Rick waits a good thirty second, until Y/N whimpers with her need before he thrust forward only to pull back out just as fast, quickly setting a fast, bruising pace. Y/N screams out loud before her voice dies in her throat, her every nerve being overwhelmed with intense pleasure as Rick pounds into her relentlessly with her eyes bulging in her skull. 

Fuck he loves seeing her this fucking gone all because of his dick alone. In the back of his mind he’s also so fucking glad this table is bolted down so it’s taking the abuse of his fucking into Y/N’s wet pussy the way he is. Rick bites into his bottom lip, as he pistons his cock in and out of Y/N’s tight pussy over and over, trying to hold back his growing climax, set on getting her to finish a few times before him, but fuck is she making it hard just by the way she looks so fucking wrecked already. Only a few minutes of his punishing, quick thrusts, Rick feels Y/N’s inner walls flutter around him and he decides to bring her over with his words this time. 

“Fuck baby girl, your- mmmm, your pussy always feel so. Fucking. Good. On. My. Cock!” Rick practically growls through his teeth as he leans over her, doubling his thrusts in both speed and force while punctuating each word with a hard thrust. 

Y/N lets out a loud needy whine as Rick’s words bring her that much closer to her quickly approaching release. 

Rick’s smile widens into a toothy, cocky grin at seeing her so fucking effected at his indecent words of praise. “Come on baby,” Rick grunts, feeling his balls tighten, despite his wanting to hold off his orgasm. Wanting to empty himself inside Y/N over throws his desire to make her cum a few times before him, and he groans “Cum for Daddy,” to try to at least get Y/N to cum before he does. 

Instead of doing as Rick asks, Y/N becomes tense, his words having the opposite effect as a chill of disgust rakes through her spine. Her eyes widen in momentary terror instead of pleasure, while she begins to shake. Rick suddenly stops, seeing the sudden change in Y/N’s demeanor as he watches her fall into herself, losing her despite the fact that he’s still balls deep inside her. A sense of panic overwhelms Rick, making him want to say something to fix whatever he just did to make her retreat inside her mind while having sex with him, but just as he is about to say something, Y/N snaps herself back out of her memories and she looks at him, her eyes filled with hurt, not because of him, but for going to such a dark place on him without warning. 

“Rick…” Y/N begins weakly as she forces a sad excuse of a smile on her lips. “Please…. Please don’t make me say that… I’ll call you anything you want, do whatever you ask just please… don’t make me call you that,” she begs.   
Rick looks into her mind, seeing the sadness in her eyes and he suddenly sees her; the broken child of Y/N and her traumatic childhood. There it is; the unspoken trauma of her youth and it makes Rick’s blood boil. Rick’s eyes fill with pure unadulterated rage as he looks down at the woman in front of him, looking more vulnerable than she’s allowed herself to be since he’s known her, and all he wants to do is find the ones that made her this way to rip them apart with his bare fucking hands. 

Y/N sees Rick’s growing hatred in the way his shoulders tense, his jaw clenches, his lips peel back from his teeth in something similar to a snarl and his eyes fill with a flame of destruction. Y/N quickly scrambles up to sit on the edge of the table, pulling Rick’s body against her, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way as she cups Rick’s cheeks in her hands, forcing him to direct his deadly glare at her even though she’s not the one that he’s pissed at. 

“Rick… Hey, hey…Don’t do that… It’s in the past. And I left them as soon as I could. I haven’t dealt with them in a long time Rick, so there is no point in getting mad about people that can’t find me, so please, calm down baby… I’m ok. ” Y/N pleads to Rick, to try and get him to calm down.

Rick tries to turn his face away and pull out of her, but Y/N tightens her legs around his waist and keeps his head facing forwards. Y/N’s lips turn up in to a reassuring smile as Rick’s rage turns to frustration. She moves one of her hands from his cheek to comb through his blue spiked hair. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m with you now and that’s all that matter, so I’m better now. I’m okay, so please… don’t waste the energy in being upset about something that happened to me so long ago… I’m sorry for reacting that way. It’s a bad habit that I need to just forget. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Y/N says sweetly as her hand makes its way back to his cheek. 

Rick feels his anger deflate and he just looks at Y/N as she tries to pull him back to her with a tender smile on her lips while her eyes look at him warmly. Rick rolls his eyes to try to make it seem like her pleas to have him calm down hasn’t completely worked, making him seem like a mushy little pussy. 

“Fine… And I won’t say that again, but if that- if you ever act like that while I’m buried deep inside you again, I’m taking a portal straight to those fuckers and I’m slaughtering them all, you fucking understand me, so you better tell me all the shit they did so we can avoid it okay?” Rick grunts, not trying to make her feel bad for being a victim of dick heads, but to make her finally tell him everything that has fucked her up. 

Y/N chuckles and nods, before she forces a fake pout on her face, “Now can you please keep going.”

Rick looks at her for a second in surprise before he gives her questioning look. “Y-you want me to keep fucking you after you just freaked the fuck out while I was just fucking you? I kind of lost wood after that…” 

Y/N snorts and smiles even more. “Yes Rick, I want you to keep going,” she says before pressing a tender kiss against his lips. She swipes her tongue against his lips and she chuckles when she feels his limp dick twitch insider her. She leans back and gives him a hungry look. “My fucked up past isn’t going to make me want you any less Rick. Plus I was on the verge of a pretty fucking amazing orgasm all because your marvelous cock so please Rick, don’t stop now. I need you,” she pleads.

Rick groans, feeling his dick quickly coming back to life inside Y/N tight, warm slit. Y/N gives him a smug little smirk as she feels his erection growing inside her. Rick growls before slamming his lips hungrily against Y/N’s lips, earning a surprised gasp from the younger woman. Rick thrusts his tongue into her open mouth, making her moan in his mouth before her tongue twists and turns around his own. Rick’s cock becomes as hard as he had been before Y/N’s episode, making his long fingers squeeze each cheek of her ass that he never let go of, despite his anger earlier, his fingertips digging into the flesh. Y/N moans indecently while she moves her hands from Rick’s cheeks and into her hair, gripping it tightly in her hands, pulling his mouth from hers. 

Rick growls at Y/N for breaking the passionate tangle of his tongue with hers before he sees the lust filled look in her eyes as well as the string of saliva hanging from her swollen lips to her chin. Fuck this woman is going to ruin him. “Please, Rick… I need you now,” Y/N begs. 

A hungry groan rumbles through Rick’s chest before her suddenly lifts Y/N off the metallic table only to spin them around, Y/N still connected to him at the hip and her legs wrapped around his waist, to lean against the very edge of the metal table instead with his bare ass, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Y/N squeals momentarily at being spun around in the air until she finds herself sitting in Rick’s lap, her knees now resting against the hard metal surface. Still holding Y/N to him by her ass, his fingers still digging in the soft, yet firm flesh, Rick slowly lifts her slightly off of his shaft hissing at the loss of her warmth around his dick, watching Y/N bite down on her bottom lip from feeling him moving inside her. Fuck this woman is something else and he’s intent on keeping her. Rick slams her back down as he thrust up into her, making the back of her ass slap loudly against the top of his thighs. 

Y/N feels her eyes roll to the back of her head for a second, as time seems to freeze around her due to the shutter of pleasure that vibrates through her, promising something earth shattering. Y/N quickly plants her knees more firmly against the very little bit of metal table they are given and she helps Rick lift herself up until only the head of his dick sits inside her needy cunt, moaning like the whore she know she; a whore for Rick Fucking Sanchez. She slams herself down on Rick as he slams back into her. She cries out in pleasure, while wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her bare breasts against his clothed one. Her hands grip the back of his lab coat as she lets her head fall back and her eyes shut to focus on the slow drag of Rick’s dick moving inside her as they both lift her up his hard cock that is now dripping with her juices.

Rick hungrily feeds on the vision in front of her; Y/N’s head thrown back, her eyes closed tight, her perfect fucking tits pressed against the light blue material of his shirt, her mouth hanging open as she moans her approval of how his dick is making her feel. Rick growls and digs his fingers deeper into her ass cheeks while lifting her up his dick fast before slamming her back down. Y/N’s fly wide open as she gasps loudly. Yeah, Y/N is going to fucking stay with him even if he has to kill every last fucker out there in all dimensions, in every last fucking universe out there; he fucking will do anything to make sure she never leaves. Rick starts the same fast, hard rhythm he had set previously while his eyes take in Y/N’s every twitch and facial movement as his ears absorb her every sound along with the wet, slapping of his dick moving in and out of her greedy snatch like she is the most important, fascinating thing he’s ever studied. 

Y/N thrusts up and down Rick’s cock the best she can with him controlling most of the speed and force of him fucking her on a table in his underground lab; the same lab that is still sitting open to the garage of the Smith family house, which any member can come out into to hear the sounds of her rising moans and gasps, Rick’s grunting, growling and snarling like a fucking animal as well as the echoing clapping of skin on skin, but for fuck sake she really doesn’t fucking care. Honestly, someone could come down to see her completely naked with Rick half naked as they fuck each other that much closer to completion and she still wouldn’t care; all that matters is Rick and the way they are both feeling in this very moment. 

Rick feels the building orgasm quickly coming on as he pounds his cock a bit faster and harder than a second ago into Y/N, determined to get them both off. He releases the almost painful grip he has on Y/N’s ass, knowing that a hint of a bruise will be there later for him to enjoy seeing, and grabs Y/N’s chin, forcing her to look into his eyes a little more roughly than he wanted, but at this point it’s really hard to think past how fucking good her pussy feels moving up and down on his cock right now. He regrets making her look at him for a millisecond due to the way her eyes are glazed over with pleasure and her pupils are blown wide, but he clenches his teeth together to fight the urge to empty his load inside her pulsating pussy walls, his thrusts never faltering. 

“No one will e-ever fucking hurt you again; No one. You’re my… ah fuck… You’re my girl… my bitch; my woman, Y/N. And- and- holy shit- and no one will fucking hurt you like that again; No other- no other Rick, no one from y-your fucked up family, no one w-will hurt you; not even me e-even if I have to put a bullet in my own fucking head to make sure of that,” Rick begins to stutter like he’s inebriated, even though his brain is drunk; drunk on the almost mind numbing pleasure that he is feeling while fucking her. Y/N tries to shake her head in protest, but Rick’s hold on her chin doesn’t let her. He growls through his teeth, feeling his climax trying to take control of his body, so he can coat her walls with her seed, but he’s not ready; not fucking yet because he needs to see her come undone first as well as make his fucking point. “I will not let anyone fucking- fucking hurt you ever again baby. You’re mine and I-I’m gonna keep you s- safe babe. Fuck your pussy feels so good… ”

Y/N’s orgasm tears through her body and she begins to shake violently in Rick’s lap as she rips her head out of Rick’s grasp and throws her head back to scream his name. Rick groans at feeling her cunt squeeze his dick like a vise as his hand goes back to her ass and he continues to bounce Y/N up and down onto his cock. His forehead falls against her chin as he erupts inside her, filling her to the brim while her name falls from his lips in a half growl, half whisper. He thrusts up into her while pumping her on him, slowing the pace into lazy, erratic spasms of his pelvis pushing into hers. 

They both pant for air in silence as they slowly come down from their orgasm induced highs while Y/N still clings to Rick, unable to straighten herself with Rick leaning over her with his forehead still against her chin. As if he can read her thoughts, Rick leans back while still leaning back against the table, his hands now cupping her ass instead of squeezing it. His eyes take her in as she sits up straight in his lap, a light layer of sweat covering her naked skin. He had lost all sense of reason while trying to let her know that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, unwillingly telling her that he would even kill himself if he ever crosses a line and hurts her, which he wouldn’t even do for his own family. He’s played self-sacrificial once in a while when the fucking time called for it, but he has never tried to kill himself to keep any of them safe, not even for Beth and Morty because he wants to fucking live a little more than killing himself to keep himelf from hurting them, which he has many times in many different situations. But this one woman who is staring at him with a satisfied, satiated smirk while her fingers lazily play with the hair at the nape of his neck, had him admitting that he would go that far to protect her while he was fucking her. Either he’s becoming that much more of a pussy or he’s stupidly on the verge of feeling shit for her that he’s not ready to feel. Its Y/N’s very feminine like giggle, even for herself, that keeps him from spiraling into a chastising himself for thinking and acting like a pansy ass. 

“This really is the best birthday ever Rick,” she laughs happily before leaning forward to press her lips against his out of gratitude. 

Rick’s hands move from her ass the small of her back, pressing her tighter against him as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. A lazy, yet still sensual dance of their tongues takes place in Y/N’s mouth. Y/N shuts her eyes, intent on truly enjoying the way Rick’s tongue gently moves against her own as well as the fact the they are still joined at the fucking hip despite the fact that Rick is soft inside her. She moans with satisfaction while her chest swells with how much she truly loves this man in front of him. Reluctantly, Y/N is once again the one to break a kiss, ignoring the string of their combined saliva that hangs between them before it snaps and lands on his chin. She laughs, takes a hand from where it teases the hair at the nape of his neck and wipes it away from his long chin. 

“Best. Birthday. Ever,” she says playfully even though it’s very true for her.

Rick’s eyes observe the way she looks at him with that same loving gaze that both makes him feel stupid things and makes his chest feel warm, as well as makes him want to push her away before he decides to just give her a cocky, wicked toothy grin making her laugh gleefully. “Like I said earlier babe, your birthday’s not over yet.”

Y/N laughs wholeheartedly while letting her head cock to the side. She raises an eyebrow up at him and gives him a challenging little smirk. “Oh… all this extra mushy shit for little ol’ me all because it’s my birthday, Rick? Someone might think you really like me,” she teases.

Rick rolls his eyes at her, “Don’t get cocky bitch. Any excuse to fuck that tight little puss of yours all I want benefits me as much as it does you.”

“Oh really… and I thought this was because I’m your little ‘girlfriend,’” Y/N mocks before laughing happily again.

Rick just laughs while he enjoys watching Y/N pick at him; she’s the only one he will allow to do so. Y/N puts her hand back with the other at the back of his head, letting her fingers tug gently at the hair just a little further up. She gives him a teasing little questioning glance before directing it to his lips.

“So, you like to be called ‘Daddy’ huh?” she questions, not feeling any distress at the word at this very moment because she’s more curious than she is trying to freak herself out again. 

“Y/N” Rick warns.

“What? I’m curious… Really I am. I mean, you don’t just say shit like that while you’re plugging away at someone,” she retorts with a shrug. 

“Well it doesn’t fucking matter because you’ll get all fucking weird about it while I’m fucking you or any other time so it really doesn’t matter does it?” Rick responds. 

Y/N nods before shrugging again. “True, but I just wanted to know if you said it because you like to be called titles of authority, which I mean is ok, but don’t expect me to call you grandpa, or da…” Y/N begins.

Rick shudders and groans. “Stop,” Rick warns. 

Y/N chuckles and continues to pick at him, “I’m just saying. I can always call you something else since I took those words away from you if it really makes you feel good,” Y/N says, her voice lowering into a seductive, suggestive whisper while she tugs hard at the back of his head, making Rick groan and his cock twitch. Y/N’s smirk widens with satisfaction, as Rick gives her warning glare. “I could call you Sir, or Sarge, but well, that’s more of a soldier thing, and you think soldiers are pawns,” she purrs while tugging again.

“Y/N…” Rick growls.

“And there are other ways of calling you what you really want without us feeling like your messing around with your daughter or something,” Y/N continues with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Rick gives Y/N a dark, disgusted glare making her laugh at him. She tugs at his hair again, before continuing on, knowing that this last push will give them both what they want while not crossing a line that will send her into a panic induced episode or make him want to kill her fucked up family. “What I’m trying to say is that we can always use another language for your little kink since I never had to do that while I was being screwed up as a kid. Almost like a loop hole that won’t make us both feel dirty. Kind of liiikkkeeee….” Y/N purrs, holding the last word on her tongue while she leans forwards to press her lips against the shell of Rick’s ear to whisper, “Papi, maybe.”

Rick feels an overwhelming surge of pleasure at the word alone and his cock jumps inside Y/N. She suppresses a moan while leaning back in his lap, acting like his growing length isn’t doing things to her already. She avoids the hungry look growing in Rick’s eyes. This fucking woman really is as manipulative as him; well not completely manipulative; more like she knows how to get him started. It’s not like he’s never heard her speak Spanish; he’s heard her talk to people on the phone or while around people when they go out in Spanish, as well as spoken to her in Spanish even though they don’t speak to each other in Spanish all that much even though they’re both Latino’s, but only on those rare occasions while around his family because well, they only speak English since Jerry is whiter than fucking bread so they can say a few words to let each other know something, that they know won’t alert his family; in most occasions it’s him telling her to come with him so he can fuck her in his room or any room the others aren’t occupying at the moment because fuck, he has needs and he can honestly fuck her all the time if it weren’t for the fact that they also had to do other shit. It’s the fact that she’s going out of her way to try to make him happy since her trauma won’t let him have a certain word connected to his little kink and that for once in his long life, someone is actually calling him papi. Every time he’s fucked someone; alien, man, woman, whatever, they called him what they thought he wanted or what he made them call him; she’s the first to suggest this. Yeah it’s a fucking word, but it’s also because it’s this pet name being said by this fucking woman who is better than any other fucker out there that exists, will exist or has ever existed, anywhere. 

Y/N’s eyes move back to Rick’s, watching him watch her, as he processes her words in his big, beautiful brain of his. She ignores the fact that she feels him getting hard insider her again because she wants to know what he’s thinking. She knows she’s still saying the same thing in another language, but it’s the past memories and traumas connected to that specific variation of the word that makes her skin crawl in the worst way, and since she loves Rick and wants to make him happy, she can call him Papi, because he will be the first one she calls that specific word. It will be a word she connects to him and only him. So it’s the same fucking thing in Spanish and if she could, she would stomach the other version of the word for him, but due to the damage and memories connected to it, she can’t, so Papi will have to be the best thing to satisfy his obvious kink; now if only he takes it since she still doubts it due to the fact that he hasn’t said anything despite her feeling his hardness, because she’s seen Rick get hard for some of the most fucked up shit and not want to do anything about it after. 

Y/N bites her bottom lip in hesitation before she continues to test the water, “Or maybe Papi Chulo… Whatever you want,” she suggests seductively. 

Rick is pulled out of his deep thought as a chill runs up his spine and his cock jumps again. Yeah, he can live with only her and her alone calling him either version of this pet name. Rick leans towards her, until only his lips are almost toughing hers, sending a bout of joy and relief surging through Y/N’s heart and brain. “Quieres que tu Papi te folle?” Rick growls.

Y/N shivers in Rick’s lap while unwittingly clenching her inner muscles around his cock. Rick groans in pleasure before he quickly jumps off the edge of the metallic table, lifting Y/N with him while ignoring her squeal, holding her easily against him and begins to carrying her further into lab. 

“Yeah, we’re not fucking done here,” Rick laughs, making Y/N laugh like a school girl as she holds onto Rick who takes her where he wants to continue celebrating the day such a fucking amazing woman came to life.


	22. The many versions of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and you go at in the garage and you get to try out the inter dimensional goggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the one chapter upload, but the super bowl kind of got in the way and I only got to edit on chapter. Tomorrow I'll have more chapters for you all, but today I hope you'll settle for the one.

A few days pass after Rick had agreed that he is in a relationship with Y/N on her birthday and he has become that much more attached to her. Everywhere she goes, he goes, and wherever he goes, he drags her along, even though he never does actually drag her along despite her trying to pretend and bitch that he does just to get a rise out of him. Y/N has also found that in the few days since her birthday, she is more in fucking love with Rick than before, despite her not telling him and during the past few nights when she finds herself awake while he’s not, she feels the ache of needing to know if he is even somewhat close to feeling the same way, which makes her mentally scold herself for being so fucking pathetic for wanting more since he’s already agreed to them “dating” and other stuff that he does to make her aware that he cares for her deeply without having to say anything. And even though sex was already “whenever, wherever, drop your pants and get it in when the urge strikes” between her and Rick, since her birthday, it’s almost like they can’t get enough of each other, hence why Rick now has Y/N with her lower half hanging off his work bench with her pants and underwear down around one of her ankles, her upper body lying flat against the hard surface while he grips her hips tight in his hands, his pants, belt and underwear bunched at his ankles and he’s slamming his cock in and out of her pussy over and over at such a punishingly hard, fast pace. 

Things had escalated so quickly that even though she’s got her cheek pressed against the hard surface of Rick’s work bench with her hands gripping the edge of the it to keep from sliding to the force of his thrust, making her knuckles turn white at how tight she’s holding it and panting like a dog in heat while Rick fucks her from behind, she is still trying to figure out how she ended up like this in the back of her mind. She and Rick had woken up earlier this morning and started the morning like they usually did; great morning sex with her on top today. After that and getting ready for the day, Y/N took off to go get a new pair of baggy boyfriend pants and an onyx band shirt to replace the outfit that had been destroyed last night during a particularly bad fight with a nasty four armed insect alien during a cage match to the death of an alien tournament on another planet that she had forced herself into in place of Rick to keep him from getting hurt after she knocked him the fuck out prior to the fights starting. Well, the clothes had been salvageable to a point until Rick had caught up to her in the locker room after her victory of slaughtering the other contenders with a damn barbed wire bat at that, ripped what remained of her clothes off of her and fucked her in the shower, still fully clothed himself, soaking them completely. 

Rick had “tagged” along on her little “shopping spree” acting like he didn’t fucking care what she was doing, with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants while looking beyond bored. Y/N had planned on making the trip fast, but to really irritate Rick since he was acting so freaking bored after he had been the one that destroyed her clothes in order to fuck her the night prior after finding her alive from the cage match to the death after she had incapacitated him, both to punish her and show her he was grateful to see she survived, Y/N began walking around the store for no reason what so ever. Rick followed close behind her, his hands still in his pockets, as she walked through aisle after aisle with a smug smile on her face that he couldn’t see. She doesn’t like shopping much either, but the extra 15 minutes of having him stalk around after her before he started flailing his arms around, shouting at her about wasting fucking time, making her laugh at him in the store which frustrated him even more and had him chase her around the store for a good 5 more minutes had been worth it. When he had found her in a kid aisle, crouched down over her new clothing with a lion mask on her face in a fit of giggles like some child, Rick had just snorted out a chuckle before dragging her to pay for her stuff in which she had bought the mask along with the clothes. 

The entire drive back in Rick’s ship had been spent with him arguing with her about her still wearing the ridiculous mask while she talked to him, which made her call him a grumpy old lion. When they reached the Smith house, Rick opened the garage only to trudge inside already frustrated at Y/N who had taken off to toss her new clothes into her own house before making it back to him at his work bench, becoming more agitated to find her still wearing the fucking lion mask. He had tried to pull it off her face, but she had dodged him until he had her pushed back against the top of his work bench. His eyes moved over her as she lay on her back, the mask half way up her face, her face contorted with laughter while he pinned her down by her wrists, his body hovering over her as she had continued to laugh like a fucking fool, enjoying herself completely. Rick had that annoying tightening in his fucking chest at seeing her laugh so fucking freely, like the world hadn’t ever gone out its way to fuck her up so many times in her life at all, all because she enjoyed being with him. In a matter of quick movements, Rick had torn the mask from her face, tossed it somewhere and smashed his lips over hers hungrily. 

Y/N had gasped in surprise, letting Rick dominate her mouth instantly and pulling her into a hungry, heated, needy kiss of tongues and teeth and lips. Now she remembers that she had been the first to initiate everything the first time since as soon as Rick had freed up her wrists, and tugged her up to sit her on edge of his work bench to pull her as close to him as possible, she had been the one to begin to fumble to free him of his pants, having completely forgotten the opened garage door due to her need to have Rick inside her. Rick’s hands moved to her pants, tugging at her buttons and zipper as she had finished off his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down his hips. He had gotten the front of her pants opened as his fell to his ankles and had been about to pull her pants and panties down her legs when someone screamed and someone else coughed from just outside the garage door. Rick and Y/N’s heads had whipped to the side, looking like they had been caught robbing a bank instead of on the verge of fucking each other, finding Morty, Summer, Beth and Jerry standing there; Morty and Summer were looking anywhere, but at their grandfather with his pants and underwear down to his ankles due to him getting caught in the middle of trying to fuck his younger girlfriend that was also their neighbor from across the street in their parent’s garage; Beth with her mouth hanging open from both shock and disgust at catching her father with his pants down and Jerry looking like he was the verge of exploding. Luckily, his lab coat had done the job of keeping himself concealed from his family, but his re-growing frustration in them interrupting him before he could get his dick wet and just gaping at him pissed him off. 

It’s when Y/N had begun to shuffle to get off the bench in embarrassment while fumbling with the zipper of her pants that pushed Rick over the edge. Before Jerry could open his mouth to scream at Rick for fucking their neighbor in the garage of his home, Rick pressed a button on his watch which slammed the garage door shut in his family’s faces. The sound of locks clicking home from the door that led to the inside of the house and the garage door locking so no one else, but him can open it echoed through the garage. Y/N looked up at Rick questioningly just as he let out an animalistic growl and re-devoured her mouth with his own. No one was allowed to get between them fucking, but them. Y/N had tried to push Rick away, but he just kept kissing her while tugging her pants down her hips. 

Y/N pulled away from Rick to give him an irritated look while shoving him back hard. “What the fuck Rick?! We just got caught! Your family is outside the fucking garage where they can still hear us and you want to keep going like shit just didn’t happen?!” She snapped. 

“When the fuck has them hearing me fucking you ever stopped us Y/N! Y-you let me fuck you all the time in this house and in fucking public even knowing we might get caught and that’s never stopped you!” Rick barked back.

“We were never caught with our pants down before Rick!” Y/N hissed, while she took a step away from the bench. 

“They caught me with my fucking pants down, not you!” Rick shouted, taking a step back towards Y/N. 

“And they can still hear us Rick!” Y/N growled.

“They can always hear you, you fucking bitch! You’re a fucking screamer Y/N and that’s how I fucking like you when we’re fucking! Just get the fuck back on the bench so I can make this whole fucking thing with me being caught with my-with my fucking dick out worth it and let me fuck you!” Rick snarled. 

Y/N shook her head and tried to step away from the bench again, but Rick blocked her. She took a step to the side, but Rick blocked her again. In a fit of anger, Y/N tried to swing on Rick, but he caught it making her angrier. She had tried to pull out of his grasp, but failed, and had somehow ended up bent over the bench, with Rick pressed against her backside, his cock still rock hard and pressed against her pussy through her jeans. Grunting and gasping for air from her trying to wrestle her wrist out of his iron grip, Y/N laid against the bench fuming at how easily he had put her in this position while she also registered Beth’s car driving away, while someone was slamming around in the house, most likely angry Jerry trying to find a way into his garage. The anger had evaporated once Rick had thrust against her jean covered pussy, making her feel his cock. Y/N moaned while she slowly lost against her growing need to be fucked by Rick when he did it again. 

Rick coxing her into letting him fuck her despite Jerry still storming through the house, him telling her that he couldn’t get in no matter how hard the fucking idiot tried and a groaned “I’m going to hell” from Y/N followed by Rick pulling her jeans and panties down and off one of her legs faster than she could blink so he could spread her legs, Y/N now finds herself in this position with Rick pounding away at her pussy from behind while she tries to keep herself from screaming at how fucking good it feels and ignoring Jerry who is now knocking angrily away at the garage door from inside the kitchen. 

“Open the damn door Rick. I don’t want you fucking Y/N in my garage!” Jerry shouts.

Rick growls while doubling his effort in both speed and strength in fucking into Y/N who is stubbornly holding in her fucking moans, frustrating Rick even further. “G-go the fuck away dip shit! I’m trying to fuck my girl here!” Rick shouts back while he leans over Y/N, still moving his hips hard and fast against her ass, pounding into her cunt, while he reaches up with one of his hands and pries her mouth open with his fingers to get her to make more noise for him.

Y/N gasps as his long fingers dip into her mouth, keeping it open, but she just gasps quietly because she doesn’t want Jerry to hear her and make it worse with her already being fucked by his father-in-law in his garage. The wet sound of Rick’s cock pistoning into Y/N wet cunt over and over and the slap of his skin against hers is helping Rick drive forward despite him not getting any of her sounds of pleasure that he’s grown attached to whenever he has sex with her, but still he wants her stupid fucking moans, screams and gasps that always drag him that much closer to his climax. 

“I’m not leaving until you open the door Rick!” Jerry shouts.

Rick snarls because Jerry is really getting on his last fucking nerve while Y/N is still refusing to make any fucking noises other than her hushed little gasps. He slaps the hand he pulls from her mouth down hard on her ass to get her to moan over and over, spanking her while fucking her hard, but she just bites into her lip, muffling it. The hand slaps hard against her hip, where he grips it tight and helps himself pull her back on his dick hard while he thrust into her angrily. “I’ve got my dick far in my woman’s puss Jerry so I’m not stopping to open the fucking door for you so g-go wait somewhere else so I can focus on getting this s-stubborn bitch to scream for me since she’s refusing to with you on the other fucking side of the door listening to us like a fucking weirdo!”

“Rick!” Jerry barks while kicking the other side of the door hard, before hissing in pain from hurting himself. 

“Rick….Maybe… oh fucking… Maybe we should just stop…” Y/N whispers so quietly that only he can hear her desperately trying to speak while keeping her voice down as she pushes herself up onto her hands with great effort with the way Rick is slamming into her over and over again. 

Rick abruptly stops and let’s go of Y/N’s hips to thrust his hands into his hair, pulling at it as he lets out a frustrated shout. Y/N can’t control herself as she finally lets out a loud sound before she slaps her hand against her mouth; a disappointed whine at losing the delicious feeling of Rick’s cock roughly move in and out of her. Rick stops pulling his hair to look down at the woman still attached to his cock, finally knowing what he needs to do to get her to scream at the top of her lungs just from that whine alone. Rick suddenly pulls his cock out of her completely, receiving yet another muffled, pained cry from Y/N at the loss of his cock. Before she can turn to look at him like he’s just shot her puppy, Rick spins her around and shoves her back down onto his work bench, getting a startled cry out of Y/N before he pulls one of her legs up, holding it flat against his chest, pushes her other leg to the side, leaving her pussy wide open for him, tugs her to him where her ass is hanging over the edge and slams home. 

Unable to fight the surprise, let alone that wonderful fullness that Rick’s cock slamming deep inside makes her feel while hitting her g-spot as well, Y/N arches her back and cries out in pleasure. Rick’s lips turn into a sadistic grin as he pulls out of her and thrust back in hard and fast, still hugging her legs to his chest. Another cry erupts from Y/N’s mouth that is hanging open in an o shape. He’s fucking got her doing exactly what he wants and he’s not going to stop now that he’s finally got her to start. Leaning over her, pressing her leg up into her chest, and between them, Rick smashes his mouth over hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as his hips continue to slap against her’s in a fast, rough pace. Y/N mewls and moans loudly in Rick’s hungry mouth, her tongue fighting his as he pumps his cock into her over and over again. 

She feels her mind clouding over, losing her rational thought with how fucking amazing Rick’s tongue devouring her mouth and his cock pounding into her is bringing her closer to her orgasm so fucking fast. Before she can process it and she can stop herself from letting a load slutty moan fall from her lips, Rick is tearing his mouth from hers. 

Jerry pounds on the door again, making Y/N try to cover her mouth, but Rick catches her hand and pulls it down to join his as he holds her other leg against the top of the work bench. “Rick!”

Rick continues to thrust in and out of Y/N’s welcoming pussy while his eyes hungrily take in the desperate look on Y/N’s face like she’s being tormented while being fucked so good. “Rick… please… please papi… he can hear…” Y/N pleads with Rick, trying to get him to take mercy on her and let her keep quiet so Jerry can’t hear her being fucked stupid.

Rick chuckles, feeling his climax finally bubbling up inside him from the pet name being moaned at him in a needy whisper, but needing to hear her satisfied sounds to push him close to emptying himself inside her tight pussy, he shakes his head at her and picks up speed getting a loud gasp from Y/N. Jerry is still pounding away at the door, but Rick and Y/N can barely hear him now as the clapping of skin, his rising grunts and her tiny moans fill the garage. “Let him hear you. Let him hear how fucking good I’m f-fucking your amazing pussy baby girl. Let everyone hear. L- let them hear you cum on my cock. Let everyone know whose fucking you baby,” Rick grunts, thrusting into her hard, over and over with every sentence.

“Riiiickkk,” Y/N moans a little louder, feeling her pussy twitch at his dirty words of encouragement. 

“That is- that’s it baby girl… Again,” Rick hisses.

“Rick, I can’t,” Y/N whines, as she tries to cling to that last bit of restraint, as she teeters on the very edge of doing what he says and letting everyone hear how fucking amazing being fucked by Rick Sanchez is. 

Rick suddenly thrusts in and stops, making Y/N cry out in horror while she stares at him, wide eyed, looking like she’s going to cry from the loss of the friction of Rick’s dick rubbing against her tight inner walls. Rick gives her a stern, warning look. “I said let them fucking hear who’s ruining you pussy Y/N!” Rick barks, before he pulls out to the head of his cock and thrusts back in hard.

“RICK!” Y/N screams at the top of her lungs while thrusting her free hand into her own hair and pulling. 

Rick pulls out and slams back in, “Good. Girl,” he groans, thrusting into her back to back just as hard and just as fast as he had set his pace prior when fucking her from behind.

Y/N arches her back off the work bench screaming, “Oh fuck Rick!”

Rick glances down at his cock as he pulls out before it disappears as he slams back inside. He groans loudly while looking back into her eyes, seeing she’s about to really explode and let all her dirty little praises about his cock out with a little bit of a push. “Fuck your pussy looks so good taking all of my cock.”

“Holy fuck Rick!” Y/N cries out, about to lose her fucking mind at how good her pussy feels with Rick destroying it and how his words thrill her. 

“Again,” Rick orders with a dark chuckle before slamming into her cunt. 

“Rick!” she screams obediently.

“Again!” Rick growls through his teeth as he thrusts into her over and over again, now chasing his climax as he feels Y/N’s fluttering around his shaft. 

Y/N finally caves to her insanity. “Rick! Fuck Rick! Holy f-fuck! Papi, your cock feels so fucking good… Aw fucking-fucking make me cum baby! I’m sooooo fucking close papi! Let me cum hard on your amazing dick! Please!” Y/N cries out for everyone to hear. 

Rick groans just as loud as he leans over her, pushing her wide open once and as he pound into her to bring her over the edge faster. “Cum baby girl! Cum on my cock! Cum for me and fucking scream my name b-baby!” Rick grunts loudly.

“RICK!” Y/N screams as loud as she possibly can while arching her back once more as she falls over the edge that is her orgasm. 

Rick follows after her, roaring her name as he pumps into her, emptying himself into her pussy as it grips him tightly while collapsing on top of her on his work bench. His hips stutter to a stop as he groans in pleasure from coming inside of her while slowly coming down from his climax. Slowly, he pushes himself off of her, and pulls out of her, letting their mixed juices seep out of her and onto the floor. He lets himself watch it with pleasure before looking at her face seeing her still gaining her wits back, looking like she’s been fucked thoroughly. He chuckles before pressing the same button that locked up the garage, bends down to pull his pants and underwear back in place, turns on his heels and storms over to the garage door, leaving Y/N half naked lying on his work bench looking the way she does.

Rick stops in front of the garage door and throws it open, finding Jerry sitting on the kitchen floor curled up in a ball looking traumatized beyond belief. Rick gives him a smug grin as the other man looks at him, horrified, before he walks around him and saunters over to the fridge. He opens it, feeling very satisfied that he has broken the man that had taken his control over the family from him with his return from just pounding the shit out his girl’s pussy, as he opens the fridge and pulls out two beers. He shuts the door, turns around and without so much as looking at Jerry who is still looking mortified at hearing Rick going at it with a woman just a few years younger than himself, Rick sadistically taunts, “I told you to fucking leave us alone jackass... The garage is open now.” Rick opens the door to the garage and disappears inside, letting the door slam behind him. Rick’s eyes move to his work bench as he opens the garage door to the neighborhood, half expecting Y/N to still be laid out, but finds it vacant. Instead he finds Y/N squatting down in front of a box of his things he has stashed near his work bench, fully clothed once again while he makes his way to the table and she’s humming a song from the Flesh Curtains that he had allowed her to listen to the day after her birthday, letting her further into his life after she had spilled her darkest, secrets to him. So whenever she’s at peace, she tends to hum a song from his old band like she is now… He snorts while grabbing his chair and pulling it back in front of his work bench, ignoring the puddle of cum on the floor and sits down in the chair beside her. 

As soon as Y/N notices Rick sitting in the chair near her, she whips out the little gun that he uses to inject her with her “nano-meeseeks” without batting an eye like it’s not a big deal. He chuckles, clearly amused at her being so used to their daily routine of destroying any chance of a baby between them both and takes the gadget. She tilts her head to the side, still rummaging through the box, not looking for anything in particular as she sings the chorus somewhat out loud, holding the notes perfectly for a woman singing the song meant for only men. He laughs again while pressing the needle into her neck and injects the substance into her system. Without a twitch or a hiss, Y/N continues to look through Rick’s inventions. He smiles to himself at how much she’s accepted what she was such a bitch about in the beginning while handing the invention back to her. Without looking up, she takes it from Rick and puts it back where she found it. Rick chuckles before turning to his bench, pulling out something from a drawer he had placed in the day before and sets it neatly on the surface he just fucked Y/N only minutes ago. He opens both beers and takes a long swig from one.

Y/N pulls a pair of work goggles from the box and hands it to Rick who takes it without turning away from his newest invention, exchanging it with the other opened beer. Y/N sets the beer to the other side of the box before suddenly stopping what she’s doing to look at Rick who takes another sip from his beer before setting it down and putting the goggles on, watching him; the nimble, precise way his hands move; the way his jaw sets as he concentrates on what he’s doing; the way the light reflects itself in his goggles and she can’t help, but appreciate his genius even more. Her eyes move to the pieces of various things being melded together to make something she is still unsure, just yet, and an idea begins to form in the back of her mind. 

“Hey Rick,” she says nonchalantly.

“What?” Rick responds, still focused entirely on the task at hand.

She knows he’s listening while not. “Why don’t you help me make a portal gun?”

“Why? I have one, so why w-would we need another one?” Rick asks like it’s obvious why he wouldn’t bother to make another portal gun. 

Y/N rolls her eyes at him even though she knows it’s not for him to see and more of a need to physically express her annoyance with him. She purses her lips before continuing, “I just thought that I could have one too.”

Rick stops what he’s doing and looks down at her, not taking off his goggles. “Why?”

Y/N makes a face at him, this time for him to see on purpose before she groans in irritation. “Because… because of what happened last time,” she stammers even though it’s not out of discomfort, but because she knows he still doesn’t like to talk about it. 

Rick’s jaw clenches and they stare at each other in silence, none of them looking away to out stare the other. Rick huffs before looking back at his work and going back to what he was doing. “That won’t happen again,” Rick states, matter-of-factly to try to keep her from pushing the issue.

“Rick,” Y/N groans.

Rick ignores her. He doesn’t like talking about how he had almost lost her so early on and how he had worked himself to the fucking bone those three days she was gone to save her. Now it just pisses him off to remember how fucking reckless they both were with her life because now she’s so… important to him. Just the thought of not having her here beside him fucking makes him want to burn a world down. So when she brings it up or those rare moments that she disappears from the now to think about pain she had been inflicted because she had put him first and he hadn’t just left the fucking data to make sure they were both safe in the end, makes his blood boil so he refuses to talk about it, shutting her down. 

“It happened Rick. We don’t talk about it, but the scar is still in my mind even though it doesn’t haunt me like it used to a few months ago because of you, but it’s still there,” Y/N retorts in the same tone he had just used to try to shut her down.

Rick growls and looks at her, still not bothering to look at her without the goggles, but even with them on she knows he’s mad. She just blows off his tantrum, giving him a cold, calculated look. 

“It’s ‘there’ because you won’t let me fucking erase the fucking memories,” Rick snaps.

Y/N rolls her eyes. “I already told you, I’m not letting you be the only one that the memory haunts Rick! That’s not fucking fair to you! I will not let you suffer with it alone!” Y/N spits, narrowing her eyes at him in anger. 

“Then stop fucking bring it up or I’ll- I’ll fucking erase- I’ll make your forget the whole fucking thing whether you let me or not!” Rick threatens. 

Y/N‘s jaw clenches as her eyes fill with rage. “You better fucking not Rick,” she hisses through her teeth.

“You want to try me babe,” Rick mocks.

They both glare at each other until Rick shouts in anger. “If - if I fucking build you a portal gun to shut you the fuck up will, you let that shit go?” Rick grunts. 

Y/N shakes her head, “I want to build it.”

“For fucks sake, you…” Rick groans. 

“I want to know how to make one for the same fucking reason I want one. If something ever fucking happens like that fucking adventure, I want to be able to work on my own just in case you’re the one in that position. I want to be able to help you like you helped me back then Rick,” Y/N explains evenly.

Rick gives her an irritated look before shaking his head and going back to his work. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll show you how to make your own portal gun… Happy?”

“Yes, Rick.” She snorts before looking back down into the box of goodies. “Thank you, you dick head.”

“Yeah, yeah, you fucking pain in my fucking ass,” Rick complains. 

Y/N chuckles to herself, before something catches her attention in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and spots her lion mask Rick had ripped off of her before trying to fuck her until the whole getting caught thing. She leans over and swipes it up. She looks at it warmly. 

Sensing her shift in mood, Rick peers down at her, seeing that stupid fucking mask in her hands. He groans and leans towards her, snatching it out of her hands. “I’m burning this stupid fucking mask,” he says.

“Aw Rick, come on. Don’t do that. I like it,” she whines while pouting at him.

“Why?” he asks 

“Because it reminds me of my grumpy old lion,” she teases. Rick shakes his head in frustration, and she laughs. “What? You don’t like that; being called something that has so much fucking power, is deadly, strong, and has a fucking queen at his side that would kill anyone that comes near her king,” Y/N questions, without really over thinking her words since she’s trying to persuade him that her little title is good.

Rick gives Y/N a surprised look even though she can’t see it with his goggles still on. A queen that protects her king huh? He looks at the mask like it’s somehow brand new. 

“Plus, you fuck me like a fucking animal all the fucking time that you make me forget my own my name half the time, so might as well be called a lion right?” Y/N shrugs.

Rick laughs. “Whatever,” he snorts, before setting the mask into the drawer in his work bench gently before shutting it away and continuing his work on his project. 

Y/N gives Rick a happy, loving grin he doesn’t see and peers back into the box. Her eyes immediately land on a set of goggles that look like the Virtual Reality goggles out on the market, but knowing that since it’s in Rick’s stuff, it must do more than make video games look like they’re coming to life. She pulls the goggles from the boxes, grabs her beer, stands up, sets her beer on the bench just behind where she knows she’s going to plant her ass, turns around and sits on the edge, careful to not interfere with Rick and his work. She turns the goggles around in her hands, taking it in with curiosity.

Rick looks at her and finds his Interdimensional goggles in her hands. He stops again, finally lifting his work goggles up to let them sit on his forehead. “They’re Interdimensional Goggles,” he states nonchalantly, answering her unasked question while pulling her attention away from the goggles to look at him in amazement. “It scans you retinas to let you view parallel timelines through genetically matching version of your eyes,” Rick explains, using the same spill he told the others when he first showed them. 

“So I’ll be able to see what other versions of in other dimensions are doing basically because our eyes are the same?” Y/N responds.

“Yes,” Rick says while nodding. 

“Cool. I’m no narcissist, but I’m kind of curious to see if other versions of me are lucky enough to be fucking other Ricks or if I’m the only lucky bitch that gets her own Rick?” Y/N laughs making Rick laugh. 

He watches her put the goggles on and turns them on. He pulls the work goggles back down over his eyes, continuing his work while now more focused on listening to Y/N. 

Y/N blinks a few times before she sees a mirror in front of her; well not her, her, but another version of her as if she was looking through her own eyes. Y/N sees the way other her has her hair pulled back into a tight, military bun, while she wears a tight, neatly pressed pair of dress blues with the rank stitched onto the arm of her uniform; Sergeant Major. Other Y/N turns away from the mirror, satisfied that she looks as prim and proper as she should and directs her sights to the cluttered, yet neat desk in a highly pristine office. She shuffles a pile of papers anxiously, before picking up a single print out of an email from a ‘Rick Fucking Sanchez’ signed exactly like that at the bottom. Y/N takes note of the title Other her holds and she hisses in surprise, making Rick look at her, momentarily worried.

“Holy shit; Other me is the Command Sergeant Major of the fucking Army!” she howlers in amazement. “No wonder she seems to have a major stick up her ass. But still, fuck, CSM of the Army! Wow, I wonder if I had stuck it out as a lifer would I be that at this point?” 

Rick looks at her and the small smile on her lips, both upset at her curiosity of a life that didn’t involve him and enjoyment at how entertained she is.

“Seems like other Rick from this dimension and her don’t get along very well and they have a meeting very soon from this email he sent her where he’s being a rude ass… Not that’s not new for a Rick, am I right?” Y/N teases as the corner of her lip turns up into a smirk while she continues watching Other her fling the email down on her desk angrily, feeling the other version of hers annoyance. Rick rolls his eyes at her comment, but can’t help, but find her smart ass remark entertaining, because she’s enjoying herself even though it’s at his expense at the moment. Other Y/N looks up just in time to see a portal open up in the middle of her office and out steps another version of Rick looking exactly like her Rick, but scowling at her instead of his usual caring glances. “Oh shit… speak of the grump man himself,” Y/N teases. 

Rick looks at her as she excitedly sways from side to side, like a child watching a cartoon. “He does not look happy to see her… ooooooooo… Oh, she’s rounding that desk…. Oh shit, there’s the knife hand up to the face…. He’s screaming in her face. They might get physical in this bitch. Aaaaannnnddd…. opp…they’re making out. Well, that escalated quickly…. Yup, she’s gonna fuck him on her desk,” Y/N laughs while pressing the button to get to another version of herself. “Not gonna watch those too bang it out when I just got to experience the same thing earlier, hey oh!” Y/N laughs again, making Rick laugh. 

Y/N’s eyes blink a few times as they take in the new setting in front of her. “I can’t see anything,” she says while she stares into a pitch black display in front of her eyes. 

Rick lifts one side of his eyebrow. He takes off his work goggles before he leans towards Y/N, who is sitting with her mouth hanging open, clearly trying to find something that will help her see. He gently takes the Interdimensional goggles off of her. She gives him a confused look as he pulls the goggles up to his eyes and looks through. He is met with the same blackness as her. Rick takes the goggles away from his eyes to look them over in his hands. “This might be a reality where you and I are dead for an infinite amount of reasons.” 

Y/N’s eyes move from Rick to the goggles as she takes in the information like Rick just told her that favorite alcoholic beverage has just been discontinued. She watches him move the goggles in his hands, until he peers at something she’s not sure, suddenly tensing up. 

Rick’s mind goes into the overload as he takes in the dimension in which Y/N had just been trying to look into. It was the same fucking dimension that she had been taken by a fucking three letter agency and tortured. He knows that when she finds out, she’ll blame herself for both the Rick and the Other her of this dimension being dead since she had been questioned about their whereabouts when she had been interrogated. Just when he thought he had just put a fucking lid on this specific topic, it comes back to bite him in the ass. She will finally ask to go back to get her vengeance, not only for herself, but for that dimension’s Rick and Y/N.

Y/N really doesn’t like the way Rick is silently freaking out in front of her so she quickly leans over and rips the goggles out of his hands, her eyes moving rapidly as she sets the goggles back on her head, trying to figure out why the fuck Rick is acting like that without having to ask since she knows she won’t get it from Rick solely from that same damn reaction alone. She blinks her eyes, trying to find the answer to her question, when suddenly a flood of light hits her eyes and she feels the dull ache of a climax running through her. She jumps on the edge of the bench from the shock of feeling other Y/N’s orgasm like she would after having a wet dream. “Holy shit balls,” Y/N hisses while gripping the edge of the work bench tightly. 

“W-what- what the fuck…” Rick begins, feeling a rush of anxiety run through him at Y/N’s sudden reaction.   
Y/N huffs, while shoving down the ache in her nether regions. “Oh, you know just, out of body orgasms and shit,” she responds, her voice shaky with how embarrassed she feels for experiencing other Y/N’s climax. 

Rick’s face goes blank and his jaw sets, somewhat bothered by the fact that the woman he’s been fucking and giving orgasms to, just felt an echo of one through another version of herself from who, he doesn’t fucking care, because he’s supposed to be the only one to make her feel that way, interdimensional goggles or not. He sees the flush on her face and it irritates him more. “You seem to- you seem- you look like your enjoying yourself.”

“Um, no. That was weird as fuck. Plus, the only one that is supposed to get my jollies off is you,” Y/N responds with an eye roll, as the blurry, post-orgasm vision begins to clear. Rick laughs at her, liking her response and she just smirks, knowing he can see it, as she begins to see clearly through Other Y/N’s eyes; Other Y/N is in a dirty, dingy alley, looking at the wall opposite her. Y/N can now practically feel the brick wall pressed against her back as Other Y/N slowly peers down to see that undeniable tint of blue hair between her legs before Other Rick looks up at her with a smug look. 

Rick tilts his side in curiosity like a puppy trying to take in information it’s just learning as Y/N begins to laugh hysterically. She wraps her arms around her aching ribs as she continues to laugh. “Oh shit… oh shit…That’s fucking awesome… Holy fuck, I can’t breathe…”

“What?” Rick asks.

“The fuckers weren’t dead… Let’s just say that me and SGM me aren’t the only Y/Ns that gets to enjoy a Rick between her legs… The reason we couldn’t see was because Rick was too occupied with his mouth full of pussy while Y/N was fully enjoying his talents,” Y/N says suggestively while shaking her shoulders playfully. Rick feels a sense of relief until Y/N snorts, “At least it was still a Rick that made me feel pleasure vibrations.” Rick growls making Y/N double over in laughter again. 

Y/N slowly regains her wits, still giggling like an idiot at the whole situation as her eyes continue to process what she’s seeing. Other Y/N tugs her jeans and panties up in a hurry, while Other Rick stands up and wipes his mouth with the tattered sleeve of his dirty lab coat. Other Y/N peers down at herself to get the jeans fastened, allowing Y/N to see that Other Y/N is dressed in the same state as Other Rick; in torn, ripped up and dingy clothes, with what looks like old blood stains speckled here and there on either on them. It reminds Y/N of how soldiers sometimes look in war zones. Y/N’s eyes fall on Other Rick’s face as he takes a step closer to Other Y/N to cup her face in his long hands, looking at her like he loves her with a hint of worry in his eyes and it makes Y/N’s heart hurt. 

Rick sees the way Y/N begins to chew on her lip, which he knows she does when she’s upset about something she doesn’t want him to know about. “What’s wrong?”

Y/N pulls her lips from between her teeth and shrugs with a forced chuckle, trying to play off her idiotic mistake. “Oh nothing… their mushy shit just, makes me sick is all.” Y/N forces herself with grin as she continues to peer through the eyes of Other her. Other Y/N passes a tender hand over Rick’s cheek before pushing it through his hair that is shaped into a Mohawk. Y/N gawks at the Other Rick, noticing the line of cartilage piercings on both ears and what looks like a spiked stud sticking out of his chin. “Holy shit… Who knew you’d look so good with a Mohawk and some piercings Rick,” Y/N purrs.

Rick rolls his eyes at her. “Y-yeah well, I’ve only done it a few times, and I’m not doing it again,” Rick scoffs. 

“You wouldn’t think of redoing it again because daaaaayyyyuuuummmmnn…” Y/N teases. Rick groans at her, making her laugh. “Worth a shot,” Y/N jokes before re-concentrating on what Other Y/N is doing. Other Y/N takes her hand from her Rick’s hair before she looks over to the opening of the alley. Y/N feels a surge of terror run through her as Other Y/N’s eyes fall on Other Tristan standing there with a sadistic, triumphant grin on his face. She knows instantly that it’s the same Other Tristan that sometimes plagues her mind on a rare occasion; the same Other Tristan that had taken pleasure in beating her black and blue while trying to get answers; the same fucker she had head butted on the last day while being dragged to her death when he had visited her right before her appointed meeting with death because the damn scar above his right eye. Now she knows why Rick had freaked out; this is the same fucking dimension she had left unfinished business in and it was staring her square in the face. 

She feels her terror heighten as Other Y/N panics at seeing Other Tristan standing there looking so fucking smug. Y/N can barely hear or feel her Rick yelling at her while shaking her as she watches Other Tristan begin to lift his pistol. As if the world around her has slowed down, Y/N watches Other Y/N’s hands shove Rick away, making him fall to the ground in the alley way, while she tries to pull her gun from the holster on her hip. Before she can even raise the damn gun, Other Tristan fires, and all Y/N can feel is pain.


	23. Falling apart in worst way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your interdimensional goggle experience continues, affecting you and Rick in some emotional ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again, not only about drop one, not two, not three, but four chapters for you after not dropping two yesterday. This means we have four more to go, which I might drop tomorrow. I hope all of you are still enjoying and I appreciate the love!

Y/N hisses as a sharp pain surges through her right arm, forcing her mind to process that it’s not her pain at all despite the echoing of it vibrating through her arm. She slowly begins to register her Rick in her dimension still shaking her while growling out her name in a combination of panic, fear and anger. Still she decides to stick with this barely here, barely there feeling, watching as Mohawk Rick looks up at Other Y/N in horror before he looks at the smug looking Other Tristan still standing in the same spot. Mohawk Rick’s terror morphs to deadly rage as he roars in anger and pulls out his gun, shooting at Other Tristan who is hit in the hip. As Other Tristan goes down, crying out like the little bitch he is, Other Y/N looks back at her Rick, who is scrambling to his feet to get to her before her eyes shift down to the spouting mess of blood and flesh that had been her arm and is now just a stump bleeding profusely just below her shoulder. She looks down at her right arm on the dirty floor of the alley, not processing that it is gone until Mohawk Rick, scoops her up and runs into a portal that she hadn’t even noticed before. 

Y/N hisses again as her Rick rips the goggles off her face, completely dragging her out of the interdimensional cross over. Her hand flies to her arm where she grips the flesh, making sure it’s still there despite the dull haunting ache that it isn’t. Y/N blinks stupidly at Rick in front of her as he cups her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his irritated orbs. There’s no love there and she knows it, but it doesn’t help.

“Why the- what the fuck just happened?! Why the fuck…” Rick shouts in her face, trying to get answers from her about why the fuck she had reacted to the damn goggles that way, disappearing from this dimension, disappearing from him and going into an almost mute, frozen state of terror.

Unable to control herself, Y/N laughs uncomfortably while still massaging her right arm, making the fire in Rick’s eyes flare up. She ignores that angry glare and she shrugs with a cold smirk. “It was nothing. Other Y/N kind of just took a fucking bullet for Rick from that prick “Agent Tristan.” It just kind of felt really real and I uh… I just was too interested in seeing what happened next,” she says nonchalantly, while she looks away from Rick. Her eyes lock onto the goggles on the bench beside her and she tries to reach for them.

Rick growls at her and makes her look back at him with a hard shake to her head. “Yeah, don’t fucking think about it. You are- you’re fucking done for the day.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “I’m fine Rick. I’m a big girl.”

“I just said no you dumb bitch,” Rick snaps.

“Then I’ll go home,” Y/N hisses.

Rick nods while he slowly backs away and loosens his grip on her face. “We’ll go…” he begins.

“No. I’ll go home alone Rick. You’ll stay here,” Y/N bites.

Rick glares at her angrily again as he tries to grab her by the face again, but can’t as Y/N leans back, pulling out of his grasps. “Y/N…” Rick growls.

“I’m serious. I’ll go home alone and I’ll see you when I see you,” Y/N responds coldly while a mask of cold unfeeling resentment sets on her face.

Rick groans while he backs away from Y/N and runs his hands through his hair in frustration.  
“Why are you- you’re such a stubborn fucking bitch,” Rick barks.

Y/N watches Rick struggle to contain his anger since he doesn’t want to blow up on her, pushing them into a bigger fight where she bars him from her house for a day or so. Within the last 2, going on 3 months, they fought once so bad that they both stayed away from each other for an entire day and night out of stubborn rage, in which Y/N had found Rick at her door the next morning where they both mumbled apologizes and she had let him into her home as if nothing had happened. She knows he doesn’t want that since they hardly ever separate now, and she doesn’t want that too since she loves him, but she wants… no needs to see more of the others; not because she’s curious or a glutton for punishment, but she needs to know that as long as there is a Y/N at a Rick’s side, she is willing to take that hit like she and the Other Y/N did. Something inside her needs to see that Rick’s are safe if they have a Y/N.

Y/N sighs as her anger deflates in an attempt to appeal to Rick instead of threatening him. “Rick… just… please, let me see a few more and after that, you and I can go back to my place to do whatever you want okay?” She says, pleading with him both verbally and with her eyes. 

Rick looks at Y/N and he sighs as well. Damn woman has him wrapped around her stupid fucking finger. “Fine… Fuck, fine… Just a few more, and after I’m dragging you to your place so I can fix your fucking attitude, alright?” Rick answers while raising his eyebrow. 

Y/N nods with a smile. She happily grabs the goggles and puts them on. Before she can see if anything had happened with other Y/N, the view changes and she immediately knows it’s because of Rick changing it on her. She rolls her eyes as she hears Rick sit in his chair. She looks into the goggles, finding nothing but black again. Patiently she waits for a few minutes, but gets nothing. “I guess she’s dead,” she says nonchalantly. She changes the “channel” and finds it blank too. “This one too.”

Rick sits in his seat watching Y/N flip through a few dimensions back to back and it bothers him that she keeps declaring that the other’s like her are dead. She does it over and over and over, setting Rick on edge. Why were so many of the Y/N’s dead. There was the possibility that one or two may have never existed, but still, it fucking bothers him. “Ah stripper me… Very nice,” Y/N laughs, putting Rick slightly at ease, but still, for so many to be blank, something about Y/N must cause her to die in so many dimensions back to back that he knows it’s not a coincidence.

Y/N changes again and finds herself looking at a Rick that looks just like her own, as he runs in front of her with a gun in his hand. The sound of a gunshot whirling by makes Y/N jump, which makes Rick sit up and lean towards her in the seat. The Other Y/N of this dimension turns her head to look over her shoulder to look back at their attackers, but Y/N is unable to see due to Other Y/N immediately turning back to look ahead of her out of fear of tripping over her own feet while trying to get away. Y/N feels her heart racing, mostly due to Other Y/N’s fear, instead of adrenaline; this one is afraid of dying. Y/N sees Rick leap behind a large rock cluster where Y/N dives behind as soon as she can. As soon as she hits the floor, Other Y/N scrambles up to her feet and presses her back against one of the rocks. Y/N can hear the Other Rick screaming for the Other Y/N to take out her gun and fucking help him, but all Other Y/N does is breathe heavily with fear and shakes her head in fear. Y/N’s jaw clenches as she feels Y/N’s fear over taking her, rendering her useless to Rick. “Fucking do something,” Y/N growls even though she knows she can’t hear her. 

Rick shifts in his seat, moving closer to Y/N as he sees her jaw set with her anger. He begins to reach over to Y/N to take the goggles off, but is stopped by Y/N’s hand that suddenly pops up, warning him to go no further. He grunts and leans back in the seat even though he’s ready to make a move at any moment. 

Y/N’s eyes move rapidly as her growing hatred for the other version of herself just hides like a coward while Rick desperately tries to fight off an unknown Army while he calls for her help. Coward Y/N peers over at Rick who looks over at her with his eyes alight with his disgust with this Y/N. In a flash Rick is shot in the chest. Coward Y/N screams in horror while Y/N sucks in her breathe as they both watch Rick stumble back and out of cover. He is hit again and again, making Coward Y/N scream again as her eyes follow Rick’s body falling back on the ground. Y/N pulls the hand that she holds out to Rick to where her throat meets her chest and she digs her nails into her skin while the other grips the edge of the bench so tight, her knuckles are turning white. Y/N’s hatred for Coward Y/N grows as she feels her immense pain at seeing the Other Rick dying. She finally moves and drops to her knees, scrambling the last few feet to Rick who is choking on his own blood. Coward Y/N tries to reach out to the man she loves, but is too scared to even help. Y/N growls through her teeth digging her nails deeper into her skin, disgusted that Coward Y/N is even allowed to feel such fucking devastating pain when she has done nothing!

Rick watches Y/N tearing at her neck while she snarls at whatever she sees through the interdimensional goggles. He leans forward again and pulls Y/N’s hand from her chest, making her jump. She rips her hand from him like his touch burns her as she presses her lips into a tight, thin line. 

Y/N knows Rick’s about to pull her out, but she wants to finish this. Coward Y/N’s eyes take in Rick’s body; the blood, the open wounds, the way his chest is barely moving now, and the portal gun sticking out of his pocket. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Y/N barks, feeling Coward Y/N’s urge to take the gun and run. Her eyes linger before she looks up at Rick’s face as he turns his head to look at her, his eyes pleading for her to help him. “I swear…” Y/N snarls as Coward Y/N’s eyes go back to the gun. Before she can even blink, Coward Y/N’s hand moves to the portal gun. She stumbles up to her feet and opens a portal. She looks back at Rick who looks at her with such hate that Y/N feels her heart get caught in her throat. Coward Y/N sobs before she turns and runs through the portal.

Rick grinds his teeth and gets up. He reaches out a hand to take the goggles, but is cut to the chase as Y/N rips it from off her head angrily. Rick moves closer to her as he sees the angry tears falling down her face as she not so gently sets the goggles aside. “Why- What- uh what happened?” Rick stammers while moving closer to Y/N. 

Y/N looks at Rick and she sees the worry in his eyes. She shakes her head and sniffles as Rick sets his hands on her upper arms awkwardly. Y/N tries to not cry in front of Rick, so him trying to comfort her is still, odd. “I’m fine. It’s fine. I… I just had to watch a version of myself that was such a fucking coward that she just watched her Rick get taken out before she ran. It… It just irritates me is all. Fucking coward cunt.” Y/N grunt before roughly wiping her tears. 

Rick watches Y/N struggle to get a hold of her emotions as she inhales deeply, cutting off her stream of tears and putting on her brave, “I’m not an emotional woman” facade. He knows it’s so he doesn’t get upset about her being emotional, but he kind of understands why she’s upset in a way. Even though it wasn’t him, and she cares about him; he knows that and his latest upgrades with the goggles makes the viewer feel like they’re the one experiencing everything they are seeing, like she did when the Other Y/N got shot, or when the coward one saw her Rick die; so because she felt everything, her brain believes it. Plus, he’s still not very happy with other Y/N’s being dead in other dimensions since that might be a bad sign for his Y/N’s future, or how one of the Y/N’s his Y/N had seen, had taken a shot for another version of himself, so he understands and he won’t harass her for crying about it. 

Y/N sucks in another deep breath and gives Rick a sorry look. “I… I’m sorry about crying like a little bitch… I… I just think it all kind of got to me. Especially that last one. I… I think, I’m going to head home by myself if that’s ok with you.”

Rick looks into her glossy eyes, seeing how fucking broken she looks and he nods. “J-just uh, head back later ok,” Rick says while giving her arms a squeeze. 

Y/N gives Rick a weak nod coupled with an exhausted, forced smile. She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips before she scoots off the work bench, forcing Rick to back up. He lets go of the hold he has on her arms, letting her pass so she can leave. His eyes follow her as she walks across the street stiffly, yet in a hurry until she makes it to her front door and disappears inside. Rick groans in frustration before he collapses into his chair. He really wants to just go over there to tell her that it wasn’t her and it wasn’t him or to try to make her feel better or whatever that will help her, but he knows she needs space. Rick leans back in the seat while running his hands roughly through his spiky hair.

He groans again, feeling his need to be near her already driving him crazy while also making him feel pathetic. He really has become a needy bitch; what the fuck happened to not needing anyone, especially a chick? She’s made him weak and even though it annoys him, he still wants her. She has become his fucking drug of choice and now, when she’s not around, he gets that empty feeling he had before she came into his life. His eyes dart around his work bench to see what he can work on to keep him busy so he doesn’t just head over to her house, grazing over his little project that he had forgotten about early on in favor of just watching her experience the interdimensional goggles. His eyes fall to goggles in question. He leans forward and takes the goggles in his hands before he puts them on. He clicks through several dimensions, ignoring them all since he knows what he’s looking for. As soon as he finds it, he stops and he instantly feels the same pain Y/N just felt.

Through the eyes of the Rick Y/N had nicknamed “Mohawk Rick,” he sees himself holding a Y/N that is looking up at him weakly and on the verge of passing out, perhaps dying. Her pixie cut hair with a large pink strip running down her right side bang is sticking to her face from how much she is sweating due to her pain. She is missing the rest of right arm just below her shoulder and the wound is still bleeding heavily despite the tourniquet wrapped just above the injury and her breathing is becoming more and more labored. Rick suddenly remembers the way Y/N had looked the night she had almost died from being shot on their first adventure and it makes him feel sick, knowing that this Y/N in front of him is most likely about to die in her Rick’s arms and that Mohawk Rick knows it too. Rick feels the despair, and emptiness, and fear, and need to keep Pixie cut Y/N alive through his connection with Mohawk Rick and it scares the fuck out of him. He knows he doesn’t want to lose his Y/N now that he cares so fucking much about her so he knows why Mohawk Rick is slipping further into an overwhelming desperation that will turn to suicide if his Y/N dies. Rick feels sick just by the thought of losing Y/N now.

Realization suddenly crashes over Rick as he thinks about Y/N telling him that she had seen Pixie Y/N jump in front of her Rick and he once again remembers Y/N getting shot; she had jumped in front of the fucking bullet for him. He knows it know because that’s how she is, and that had been the beginning. She had almost died for him before the sex, and feelings and other bull shit between them that they have now and just seeing Pixie Y/N dying, he knows she did it to keep him safe. Who fucking knows what she would do now after she did that in the beginning with her sacrifices becoming worse every time; from staying behind to let him escape or the fight against those fucking rabid dog fuckers while helping him save Unity or willingly agreeing to be taken by this dimension’s version of the same agency that had taken her prisoner. Would she fucking kill herself if someone asked her to just to keep him safe without batting a fucking eye now that she cares so fucking much? Rick is terrified at the thought as he blinks numbly into the goggles as he feels Mohawk Rick squeeze Pixie Y/N in his arms tightly as she lets out a strangled whine. Before he can bring himself back from his epiphany and fear completely, Rick sees and feels Mohawk moving around before he pulls out a golden piece that Rick instantly knows is a uranium powered cellular matrix implant/the bionic arm. Rick’s eyes go wide as Mohawk Rick presses the piece to Pixie Y/N’s severed arm. Y/N cries out in pain as the piece immediately begins to go to work, embedding itself into the wound and cauterizing it at the same time, before it extends into a bionic arm. Mohawk Rick holds Pixie Y/N tighter, rocking her in his arms as she cries out in pain from what Rick knows all too well is the painful process that takes place when a limb is replaced with a bionic one. 

Mohawk Rick knows the risks that comes with uranium implants as much as Rick knows, but he had been desperate and Rick feels it too as well as realizes that he would do the same if he had to with his Y/N. Rick pulls the interdimensional goggles off his head and tosses them into the box Y/N had pulled them from. His eyes fall on Y/N’s house before he sags back into his seat. He sighs heavily as the ache settles heavily on his chest while his eyes move back to the unfinished invention on his desk. He needs distance from her now as much as she needs it all because he doesn’t know how to deal with the fucking pain he had just witnessed. This is why he doesn’t like being with others or showing that he cares. This is why he pushed his stupid family away after they fucking chose Jerry over him. This is why he should have listened to his fucking brain instead of his dick when it came to Y/N in the beginning; because he hates this fucking pain that only comes along when he gets too fucking close to someone. And yet, he can’t stay away now even though he wants to; he’s just glad he hasn’t shoved his head so far up his own ass when it comes to Y/N and he hasn’t idiotically fallen in love with her or something. 

Rick leans over his work bench, taking the barely touched gadget and he begins pulling it apart with his bare hands; he’ll need the pieces to make her portal gun. He had agreed to help her, but needing to do something other than act like some love sick puppy dog, Rick needs to do it himself. Then maybe this damn pain will subside with him knowing she will have a way to get out of any situation on her own, keeping her safe and allowing them both time for themselves after their little glimpses into the lives of the other dimension’s versions of them. 

Rick dives completely into his work until he has a fully functioning portal gun for Y/N. He stretches and looks over at the house across the street, noticing that not only is the sun already setting, but Beth’s car is back. He stands up after a few minutes of staring like some idiot, waiting for any sign that Y/N has had her fill of time alone only to get nothing. He tucks the portal gun safely away on a shelf in the garage before he reluctantly walks to the door leading into the house so he can grab a drink and join his family, preparing himself to endure the nagging and bitching from them all about what he and Y/N had done until she comes over to let him know she is okay again. He will give her space until she is ready; he will wait.   
\---

Three days! Three fucking days he had stayed away from Y/N because he knew her experience with the interdimensional goggles had been worse with her seeing a Rick die along with feeling a Y/N get shot by the same fucker that had worked her over to get intel from her. He had been patient and worked on several different little gadgets and inventions to pass the time as well as keep himself from forcing her to get the hell over it because he knew she fucking needed it. He had even let her act like he didn’t fucking exist when she would emerge from her house each day at 4 o-clock in the morning to go for a run dressed in tennis, a large hoodie and some workout pants, not bothering to look at him when he knew she could tell he was watching her like some old fucking pervert in the garage since he can’t fucking sleep without the bitch now, only for her to come back two hours later barely breathing and sweaty from her over exertion only to ignore him again before disappearing back into the house to never come out again. He had been really fucking patient but now on the fourth day, she is fucking pushing it. He waited until after she went for her run, and he had spent the morning with his asshole family that was now telling him to go see her after complaining for two days about catching him with his pants down with their neighbor in their garage, knowing that they wanted her around him again because he’d been on a short fuse for the last three days and getting worse. He had been watching some stupid fucking alien romance about some dumb bitch falling in love with some cock sucker when they weren’t supposed to or some bullshit or other while his hand was squeezing the shit out of one of the liquor bottles Y/N had given him recently, before he got up from the couch, startling his family and he stormed off to the garage to get the damn portal gun he had made for the bitch across the street. 

Rick now stands in front of her front door, on the verge of losing his shit while he waits for Y/N to open the damn door after he had been so fucking nice and knocking on it instead of kicking it open. He growls when she doesn’t come and he takes the door knobs in his hand, gripping it tightly and twists, preparing to find it locked, pissing him off further and forcing him to get his key out or smash the door in, but finds it unlocked. Rick glares at the knob in his hand, feeling his anger spike, wondering if this manipulative little bitch was waiting for him to come over to make her feel better the whole time while he waited for her the whole time, slowly deciding if he finds her sitting on the couch just waiting for him, he might fucking do something he’ll regret to make her pay for making him sit across the street like a dog waiting for a fucking bone. Rick turns the knob and throws the door open, ready to fight with the younger woman, when the smell of liquor thick in the air smacks him like a fucking wall. Rick’s anger drains away in an instant as he takes a step into Y/N’s house, feeling like he’s accidentally stepped into a place he had been drinking all day and night instead of her house as his eyes process the hundreds of beer cans, bottles and other variety of alcoholic containers laying everywhere from the front door to the living room, kitchen and even in front of the garage door.

Rick gently closes the door behind him, still in shock to find Y/N’s house littered with empty alcohol containers and not finding the girl anywhere inside. He slowly trudges through the house, making his way to the stairs in order to search for his much younger “girlfriend” that can clearly compete with him in both alcoholic title and drunken messes aside from maybe, shitting everywhere when extremely fucked up which Rick is glad about right now. Rick stops just as he begins to pass the kitchen, finding Y/N sitting in a chair, passed out with her arms and head resting on her table top while she snores loudly, obviously still incapacitated. The table, counter, floor and even the sink are littered with more cans and bottles. Now Rick knows that she might not have been in the right state of mind and not have meant to ignore him while she went out for a drunken jog every morning while she had been away from him. Rick groans loudly while he shoves the portal gun in the pocket opposite his own and he stalks over to Y/N who is still sleeping like the dead. 

Rick stops beside Y/N’s seat as she snores again. He suddenly shoves all the cans and bottle off the table, letting them crash against the kitchen floor.

Y/N jumps up in her seat looking around wildly, her eyes open as wide as they can grow, clearly startled by the crashing of metal and glass around her. “I d-didn’t punch the gaz-gazor-gazorpian…” she protests. 

Rick just watches her as she scans her room, slowly taking in her surroundings until she finally turns to him. A lazy, goofy smile forms on her face and she gets up only to wrap her arms around him, nuzzling her face in his chest. “Riiiiiicccckkk…. Hey baby, I-I’ve missed you,” she stammers while squeezing him tighter before letting him go to run her fingers through her hair. “I-I-I couldn’t find you …”

“I’ve been across the street this whole time,” Rick grunts while pulling Y/N’s hands out of his hair. 

“Oh… I thought I- I thought I checked the*hic*re…” Y/N giggles while she pulls her hands out of Rick’s to start fumbling with his belt buckle. “Let- lets fuck.”

“Not gonna happen babe,” Rick says as he pulls Y/N’s hands from his belt buckle. 

“Whhhhyyyy?” she whines with a pout. She tugs at her hands, only getting one free and placing it against the crotch of his pants. “Don’t- don’t- don’t you want to fuck me Rick? I- I want your cock.”

Rick groans since it has been three days since he’s been able to sink himself into her heat, but just clenches his teeth and pulls her hand away. “Y-you’re too fucked up right now. I’m not fucking you when you can’t even remember what’s going on,” Rick says with great difficulty, since Y/N is eye fucking him while he’s trying to restrain himself. 

“T-that hasn’t stopped us…” Y/N retorts pouting again. 

“That’s when we were both fucked up. I’ve never fucked you when it was only you,” Rick snaps, while holding Y/N further away from him. 

Y/N looks at him like a lost puppy before she pulls out of his grip and begins to pat herself, looking for something. She pulls out a little bag from her front pant pocket and holds it out to Rick, who takes it out of reflex. “Then-then hu*hic*rry up and get fucked up with me so I can- I can bounce on y-your cock,” she stutters, almost stumbling back before catching herself. 

Rick looks at the bag, immediately recognizing the bag of purple substance as a powdered kalax. He looks at her, slightly confused. “I thought you got rid of all this after you said you didn’t want me doing this shit in your house that one time I fucked you on it because you wanted to enjoy sex without being high?!”

Y/N shrugs her shoulders with a hiccup as she sways side to side. “I- I kept it because I don’t really want to change you R-Rick and I know it makes you-you feel good so I just… kept it for you to make you h-happy. You like kalax and I-l… like you so I kept it. I- I told you that…”

Rick thinks back and kind of remembers her saying something about not getting rid of it because she didn’t want to make him feel like she was forcing him to change, and that she would take it in doses with him if it made him happy, but the whole thing is a blur since he had been way more fucked up than her that day since she had to nurse him back to sobriety the next morning. He remembers how she sat there on her bed, stroking his hair to get him to sleep while she let his head rest in her lap, looking more tired than he felt since she was scared to go to sleep after she had tried to kill herself on pills and alcohol. He had understood her hesitance with diving back to any sort of drug use with her history of pill popping and drug abuse, having almost killed herself a few times so when she had said she couldn’t do it anymore, and that he could do it when he wasn’t around her, he agreed, but to think she actually kept it to make him happy, knowing her weaknesses, made him feel both sick and happy at the same time. She really will do anything for him. 

Rick shakes the memories from his head. “You- I didn’t want you to keep it.”

“But I did… F-for you Rick. So, hurry and take it so I can…” Y/N begins to slur with a playful smile.

“No,” Rick cuts her off. 

Y/N tilts her head to the side. “W-why?”

“I’m not getting fucked up right now so you can get me to fuck you. I can wait until you- until you’re sober,” Rick answers evenly. 

Y/N blinks up at him before she glares at him and rips the bag out of his hand. She turns to the table and begins to dump some out. “F-fine. If you’re not- if you don’t want any, I’ll *hic… I’ll do it myself.”

Rick quickly swipes the bag away from her and shoves the small pile of kalax off the table before she can snort it. Y/N shouts in anger as she tries to grab the bag back from Rick who holds it high above his head. Y/N hops up and down trying to take back the kalax, but stops when she exhausts herself. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from Rick, glaring at her dirty living room because she doesn’t like Rick much right now. 

“W-where’s my Rick because you’re- you’re not being very fun right now,” Y/N hisses while giving the living room an angry pout, like a child that just had their favorite toy taken.

Rick growls at her as he shoves the baggie of kalax in his coat pocket. “And you’re being a crazy drunken bitch right now,” he snaps.

“At- at- at least I’m being fun,” Y/N barks. 

Rick growls again before he grabs Y/N by her arm and begins to tug her towards the living room. Y/N tries to drag her feet, forcing Rick to jerk her forward. “Let go of me Rick,” Y/N hisses while trying to pull her wrist out of Rick’s iron grip.

“I’m won’t- I’m not letting you get more fucked up Y/N,” Rick barks as he drags her towards the couch. 

“Ow Rick, y-you-you’re hurting me,” Y/N whines in pain.

Rick whips Y/N around, throwing her down into the couch. She bounces on the couch and glares up at him. “Maybe someone should hurt you to get your head out your fucking ass,” Rick shouts as he towers over her, refusing to sit next to her. He instantly regrets the remark, but he just continues to look down at her coldly. 

“I-I-I just wanted to have fun and fuck you… W-what’s wrong with that?” Y/N spits. 

“Getting fucked up to run away from your fucking problems and trying to fuck me to fix yourself won’t fucking help you feel better you dumb cunt,” Rick yells at her while leaning towards her, trying to intimidate her.

Y/N just glares, up at him, unfazed by his trying to bully her into doing what she doesn’t want to do right now. “Hypocrite,” she hisses at him before crossing her arms over her chest, leaning back in the couch and looking away, throwing a silent tantrum.

Rick shouts in anger and quickly does an angry circle in an attempt not to shake the girl that is acting like a spoiled brat. He stops, forcing himself to calm down and pulls out his “get sober quick” ingredients, mixing them quickly before turning back to Y/N and handing it to her, with a frustrated frown on his face. 

“J- just fucking drink this,” Rick orders, holding the drink out to her. 

Y/N relaxes a bit as she looks at Rick and his odd looking liquid skeptically. Her anger turns to a frown before she uncrosses her arms and leans forward, taking Rick’s offering. “You do care,” she taunts before she downs the drink. 

Rick watches Y/N blink at the empty little container, before she looks up at him like she’s starting to see him for the first time today. Her eyes go wide as she finally sobers up in front of him. He takes the empty container and shoves it in his pocket. Y/N looks around her living room, finally noticing the clutter before she collapses into the couch. 

Y/N rubs at her face in both shame and embarrassment as Rick finally takes a seat next to her. Y/N turns her head to give Rick an apologetic look. “Rick.. I’m so sorry.. I…”

Rick shakes his head. “Don’t sweat it kid.”

Y/N twitches at the nickname, feeling like she’s just been slapped in the face, but instantly plays it off by looking away from Rick who saw her reaction and now feels like a dick. “Kid huh…” she chuckles. “I must have been a complete asshole to make you call me that again.”

“Y/N..” Rick begins to say, but Y/N shakes her head and gives him a sad smile. 

Y/N looks around, really taking in the mess. “Fuck I went a little crazy with the drinking didn’t I?… I think I took some kalax at one point, I’m not completely sure. Fuck… how many days has it been?”

“Three,” Rick answers immediately. 

Y/N looks at him wide eyed before she leans towards him and puts her hand on his thigh. Rick looks at it, before looking back at her as she looks at him sadly. “Rick… Baby, I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t mean to…” Y/N stutters, her voice trembling and her eyes watering at how bad she feels for leaving Rick alone for so long. 

Rick shakes his head and puts his hand over hers on his leg. “It’s fine Y/N.”

Y/N shakes her head and pulls her hand out of his before she runs her hands through her hair. She looks around frantically, trying to find something, she’s not sure. “I left your place and came back here to have a drink to try to… try to just relax after the whole thing with Other Tristan and seeing the other me being a fucking pussy and I guess a few drinks turned into a fucking bender. I… I honestly don’t remember most of the last three days other than feeling like I needed to just keep it all going to make the pain go away.”

Rick groans in frustration, the anger he had been holding onto the last three days slowly rising up inside him again. “None of that shit happened to you Y/N. It was other Y/N’s from other parallel dimensions, not you.”

Y/N looks at Rick, flabbergasted, “I know that Rick, but…. I saw you die.”

Rick shakes his head in irritation. “That wasn’t fucking me.”

Y/N pinches her lips into a tight line, and sets her jaw before she gets up and kicks a few cans away from the couch. “I fucking know Rick, but still! I saw a Rick die and it fucking bothered me!” she snaps while her hands clench tightly at her sides, her attempt to keep the anger she had pushed away with alcohol from quickly taking over her mind. 

Rick leans forward, glaring at the younger woman for not getting it through her thick fucking skull that it wasn’t them. “W-Why the fuck are you so fucking worked up about a Rick dying if it wasn’t me?! He’s not the one fucking you, I am!”

Y/N whirls around and gives Rick a deadly glare. “BECAUSE HIS Y/N WAS A FUCKING COWARD, THAT’S WHY!” she screams. 

“WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT MATTER!?” Rick shouts back while he stands up, and glares down into Y/N’s face since they are just an inch apart. “It’s normal to have a Y/N in one of the dimensions that would want to fucking save herself and not a Rick! You’re all not the fucking same, like all Ricks and Mortys aren’t the same! So fucking what that one Y/N is a fucking coward! She’s fucking human! It’s normal to want to protect yourself instead and it kept her fucking alive! Maybe you and the rest of the Y/N bitches can learn not to be reckless sluts when it comes to me and the other Rick’s out there!” Rick screams in her face. 

“Maybe because when you care about someone, you do everything in your fucking power to keep them safe! I know that she… cared about her Rick and she fucking ran anyways! I felt her fucking pain and she did nothing! I care so fucking much about you even though you’re a fucking unfeeling prick sometimes and I will do anything to make sure you stay safe! I would fucking destroy a fucking dimension for you if you asked me to because I care, so watching that selfish waste of life do nothing while she watched her Rick die, knowing she cared as much as I care about you fucking kills me! I would take a fucking bullet for you Rick just like the other one did and she just did…. NOTHING!” Y/N screams, her body shaking uncontrollably by how fucking angry she is and how painful the idea of her just standing around watching her Rick, the man she loves, dying makes her feel. Her eyes burn as she tries to keep the angry tears from falling from her eyes.

Rick suddenly grabs Y/N by her arms and shakes her as he snarls at her. “I KNOW YOU WOULD! FUCK I KNOW YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU DUMB RECKLESS BITCH!”

Y/N’s anger turns to shock as she looks at Rick, wide eyed. “Wh-what?”

“You did on the first adventure! I know you did! And that was before I was giving you the dick!” Rick shouts, shaking Y/N again, not out of anger or to hurt her, but because how much it hurts him to know she is willing to throw her life away for him. 

“R-Rick… I don’t…” Y/N stammers while she tries to find some way to deny the truth.

Rick shakes her again. “DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!”

Y/N narrows her eyes at him and she shoves him away. Her hands clench at her sides as her stands taller in defiance. “SO FUCKING WHAT IF I DID! AT LEAST I’M NOT A FUCKING COWARD! AT LEAST YOU’RE SAFE AND I DIDN’T HAVE TO SEE YOU LOOK AT ME… LIKE YOU FUCKING HATE ME LIKE THAT RICK DID WITH THAT DUMB BITCH!” Y/N screams that turns into a painful sob, the flood gates opening as her tears stream down her face. She pulls her fists up to her eyes, pressing them against them as she tries to get her angry tear to stop with no prevail. She shakes and begins to fold in on herself as she continues to break down. “I will do anything to keep you from looking at me like that damnit! I will give my fucking life for yours, be tortured again, slit my own fucking throat if I have to, to keep you fucking safe and to keep from ever having to see you looking at me like I’m the worst life form in all the dimension! Fuck!… I will do anything, just please don’t look at me like that!” she sobs uncontrollably. 

Rick looks at Y/N, his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say as the woman he cares about breaks down in a way she’s never done in front of him before. Unable to take her looking so broken and crying the way she is, Rick closes the gap, wrapping his arms around her and pulls her to him. “I- I know you will and I don’t fucking like it. I- I don’t want you to fucking risk your life for me. I… Do you think I want to see you fucking die for me when I- how much I- since I fucking feel things for you? I don’t like thinking of you losing a fucking limb or your life because you are willing to sacrifice yourself for me,” Rick whispers as he squeezes her tight. 

Y/N’s sobs turn to gasps and whimpers as she lets Rick hold her. Slowly she looks up at him, her face blotchy and tears still streaming, but she forces herself to look into his eyes. “I- I can’t just stand by and let something happen to you when I know that sacrificing myself for you will keep you alive.”

Rick groans as he combs a hand through her hair. “Yeah, yeah, I know you crazy stubborn bitch… I still don’t fucking like it.”

Y/N laughs despite her crying before she’s pushing up on her tip toes and presses her lips against Rick’s. He puts his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. With their emotions still heightened, the kiss quickly turns to a heated one with teeth and tongues fighting to make the other understand how much they need each other. Hands quickly push and pull, removing clothes from one another until they are both bare. There is no foreplay since their desperation and burning need for the other doesn’t make it necessary for them to prepare themselves as Y/N sinks herself down on Rick’s cock. He leans forward in his seat on the couch, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, pulling her tight to him as he plants his feet on the floor and thrusts up into her, groaning at how good it feels for her to be wrapped around him. Y/N gasps and she wraps her own arms around his neck, pushing her breast against his chest while she thrusts down onto him as he thrust up into her. 

They set a wild, needy rhythm, both of them clinging to each other. Unable or even wanting to say anything, both relying on their gasps, grunts, groans and moans of pleasure to let the other know how good they are feeling. A thin layer of sweat begins to form on their naked flesh as they drive themselves closer to their growing climaxes. Rick begins to bite and suck every inch of Y/N’s chest and neck, making her cry it in pleasure, driving her to push herself past her limits despite her ache limbs, making her bounce herself faster and harder on his dick. A growl rumbles through his chest as he bites her hard, and follows Y/N’s lead, matching her thrusts with hard and fast ones of his own. 

There is no screaming this time, no shouting of names, just the clapping of skin, the sound Rick’s dick pounding into Y/N wet cunt and their pleased little sounds pushing them closer to their releases. Y/N begins to quiver around Rick’s shaft and she pulls an arm from around his neck, allowing her to pull back a little to look into Rick’s face. Fuck he looks so good with his face contorted with pleasure. She runs her free hand through the back of his hair, entangling her fingers in his strands. 

“Rick… Rick baby, I’m gonna cum,” she whimpers before letting out a moan. 

Rick looks into her eyes, seeing that she’s on the verge of coming as he grips her ass in one hand and moves the over to grab the back of her head. “Me too… Cum for me baby. Cum with me,” Rick groans before pulling her into another heated kiss. He swallows her cry of ecstasy as her pussy clamps itself around him. He grunts as he falls after her, coming deep inside her while his tongue tangles itself around hers. He continues to make small, labored thrusts up into Y/N’s pussy as the echoes of their orgasms pulse through them, until he stops. They pull away as the need to breathe becomes too much, both of them pressing their foreheads together as they slowly come down from their highs, still holding each other. They stay like this for a long time, letting themselves just hold one another, not wanting to move until Y/N finally gets out of Rick’s lap. They both dress in silence, neither of them wanting to acknowledge the sudden shift in their relationship once again, not wanting to make it awkward after they had just had sex out of desperation and not for fun or the need to feel the other. 

Rick finishes fastening his belt while Y/N pulls on her shirt. He glances over at her, seeing the unspoken tension in her neck before she crakes it. She slowly turns to him with a forced smile on her face. Rick smiles back, just as tense, not knowing what the fuck is wrong since they had just fucked like they usually did while it being fucking weird now. He wants to touch her, but the way he feels, conflicted he doesn’t. He doesn’t like that it’s so fucking weird for no fucking reason. Everything is the same; they’re “seeing” each other, they care and no one is in love with the other, so why the fuck is there so much tensions right now. 

“I think I should get cleaning,” Y/N says, forcing a chuckle while she peers around, not wanting to look Rick in the eye so he can’t see that she wants to tell him that she’s in love with him. 

Rick shakes his head. “Let’s just go back the garage and I’ll get the Meeseeks to clean this shit up,” Rick responds while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Y/N looks at Rick and shakes her head. “No, you head over. I have to get this shit taken care of on my own. I caused the problem, I need to fix it. Plus, I really need a shower,” she says jokingly.

Rick narrows his eyes at her, “Y/N…”

Y/N sighs. “Please Rick, I just need to do this. My house a fucking wreck, I’m dirty and I need to… think about what we talked about. I’ll be over later ok.”

Rick looks at her as she pleads with him with her eyes. “Fuck, fine. Just come over when you’re done,” He sighs loudly while rolling his eyes before he pulls out the portal gun he made her and hands it to her. Y/N looks at it in confusion before looking up at him in question. Rick groans and rolls his eyes again. “It’s yours. I made it for you while you were getting shit faced. I know I said I’d help you, but I’m sure my making this for you instead of teaching you was better than me kicking your fucking door down so just take it already.” 

Y/N’s eyes fill with a sad happiness. She nods and takes it. She takes a few steps towards Rick and press a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you.” Rick just shrugs in response even though his chest feels tight and warm. Y/N gives him a loving smile, “I’ll see you later.”

Rick nods and turns to leave, making his way through the clutter. He stops when he gets to the door and looks back at Y/N who is standing in the same sport with the same sad smile on her lips, watching him. They both don’t want him to leave, he knows that, but he knows she still needs time. 

“Don’t get fucked up and I’ll see you when you uh, you know, clean your shit,” Rick says before he turns back to the door, opens it and exits. 

Y/N looks at the portal gun in her hands before she closes her fingers over it. She looks at her house in sadness. She will clean, shower and do what she needs to do to fix the mess she made. She hates lying to Rick, but he’s already waited for her for three days; what’s a few more with them being apart going to do when she can finally get her revenge. She turns to the kitchen, still clinging to her portal gun, ready to quickly clean her house so she can leave as fast as she can to get back to Rick as quick as possible. Just a few more days; a few more days won’t hurt; will they?”


	24. Gotta fight for your right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go missing, sending Rick on a wild goose chase that makes him finally admit how he really feels about you

How had “I’ll see you later,” meant “I’m going to keep avoiding you for six more fucking days?!” Six mother fucking days! Rick really doesn’t know when he gave Y/N the impression that blowing him off was a good thing. So he wonders how, after the initial three days of her not coming around due to her getting so fucked up that she didn’t even know where he fucking was even though they lived across the fucking street from each other, she thinks that going six more days without seeing him was a good fucking idea! Had she thought that fucking him between her hiding out in her house would make him not want to smash her fucking door down?! He hadn’t, but he wanted to. So instead of doing damage to her house to get her to knock her shit off, he took off after the first day. After she said she would come over and never did, and he had spent the whole night wanting to flip out on her, he took off.

First, he took a trip to Blips and Chitz where he tried to play various arcade games, including Roy, and drank, a lot. Sadly, no amount of gaming helped take his mind off of going back to Earth to scream at the girl and his inability to concentrate had affected his Roy playing awesomeness, so he took off to different bars he frequented in the Universe. He drank for two days, yet still his mind nagged at him to go back to put his bitch of a girlfriend back in her fucking place. On the fourth day, he went to a very hands on alien strip club, thinking that he could make the bitch pay by getting his rock off with some random alien that was willing to get him off in any way he asked, but instead of getting off, he barked at the strippers and got himself kicked out, forcing him to drive back to Earth. He got home the fifth day after stopping at a space hotel to pass out after drinking way too fucking much on the way back to Earth. He crawled out of his space craft, and ignored the house across the street because at that point since he wasn’t completely sober, he could have gone one of two ways in confronting Y/N; either he would have screamed at her, calling her a little cunt and breaking it off which he would have fucking regretted since well, she’s got a great puss; or he could have gone over and would have become a whiny little bitch to get her to just stop ignoring him. 

That night he passed out on the floor of the garage, not bothering shut it. He woke up early this morning, the sixth fucking day, sluggishly dragged himself into the house to get a cup of coffee, feeling like complete dog shit, and threw himself onto the couch until everyone in the house woke up, pissing him off. Everyone went about avoiding him since he was worse than when he left to avoid Y/N, until Morty finally gets tired of seeing his grandpa looking like he is going to murder someone. 

“Aw jeez Rick, why-why don’t you just go over there,” Morty states. 

“It’s none of your fucking business Morty…. Plus Morty, I went over there last time. I-I’m not going over there, making myself look like some sort of whipped pussy. She can come here,” Rick grunts while drinking his coffee.

“But y-you’re just sitting here acting like a dick Rick. Just- just go over there so, you know you can, like chill the fuck out,” Morty retorts.

“Fuck you Morty,” Rick snaps. 

“Fuck you Rick. You had me spying on her while you were, I don’t know, cheating on her or whatever, making me call you every day to see if she came out of the house, which she didn’t, so now you can go see your girlfriend Rick,” Morty spits, getting angrier at his Grandfather.

Rick opens his mouth to yell at his grandson, but is cut off by Beth. “Just go see her dad. What if something is wrong? What if she thinks you’re upset and she’s waiting for you to let her know you’re not? You did come home the last time you saw her looking like you were upset about something,” Beth says, trying to appease her father.

“Yeah grandpa, even though you were in a better mood, you were like, really weird too. Maybe she thinks you’re like, upset about whatever you two do over there,” Summer backs up her mom.

Rick glares at his family, before he gets up from the couch, irritated at everyone for trying to pressure him into going over to Y/N’s. He storms off towards the kitchen, tosses the empty coffee cup in the sink and throws open the garage to storm over to his work bench. Rick places both his hands on the top of his work bench and leans over it, his growing anger making him shake. He snarls at the bench, frustrated at the whole fucking thing. What if something had been wrong with Y/N the whole time and while he had been so fucking stubborn and decided to go off into space to make her pay, she was in trouble? What if she had thought he was upset after they had been so fucking weird after they had sex, saying she would come over, but opting not to because she was worried he was pissed at her? Well, he wasn’t fucking upset then since he had been able to get his dick wet; she was just being fucking weird! So they fucked a little differently than they usually did, it wasn’t the first time. They get a little fucking clingy; so fucking what?! They are both fucking weird anyways, so why had she been so fucking weird, making him feel weird which might have made her think he was upset?! 

Rick growls before pushing away from the bench and looking across the street. Her car is still in the drive way and everything looks exactly how it had been before he left, so what the fuck is she doing?! “Fucking woman,” Rick groans before he turns to the house and stalks over to the front door like a fucking man ready to go to war. He crosses the street and her yard quickly before he kicks the door in, ready to either find an angry Hispanic woman ready to fight him or her passed out in her own filth again. “Y-you gonna keep avoiding me you little…” Rick begins as he storms into her living room and stops dead in his tracks. 

Unlike the last time he was in Y/N’s house, Rick finds everything looking clean and its place; that is everything but the door leading to Y/N’s underground bunker. Rick feels the blood in his veins go ice cold. Why the hell is it just sitting open like that? What if something had happened and she had tried to get down to her weapons, but had been dragged off while he was fucking around. Fuck Beth and Morty for making him think like a weird little bitch! Rick forces himself to calm down before he walks to the bunker and peers in, seeing the light on. Maybe she had been down there messing with her “little play things” making him once again act like a fucking ass hole, proving that he is clearly too attached to a gash. 

Rick slowly makes his way down into the bunker and stops in the middle of the steps as his heart seizes up. All the weapons that he had helped her display from her prior collection and what they have collected on adventures are gone! Why had she taken all her weapons?! An unpleasant chill runs up Rick’s spine and he spins around to run up the steps. Rick frantically dashes out of the underground armory and races up the stairs to Y/N’s room. He comes to an abrupt stop in the doorway of Y/N’s room and finds some of the drawers pulled open. Rick grabs ahold of the door frame as he begins to panic. Had she finally taken off?! Had he made her feel so fucking weird the last time they were together that she ran?! 

Rick feels sick, but he resists the urge to hurl, forcing himself to move towards the dresser. He looks in the drawers finding that only a few things are missing. He turns quickly and moves to the closet. He finds most of Y/N’s stuff hanging where they should be, with only a few empty hangers here and there. Rick feels himself relax from seeing that she hadn’t taken her clothes, but still, something is bugging him; where the fuck did she go, why did she take the weapons and why didn’t she fucking tell him? Rick begins to feel his anger coming on again, worse than before as he makes his way from her room and down to the living room. He looks around, searching for the answer as to why his fucking pain in the ass girlfriend is missing after she said she would go to see him six fucking days ago. He suddenly spots a post it note stuck to the top of the table that he had missed on his way through the house. Rick quickly walks to the table and pulls off the post it to read the “I’ll be back soon,” scribbled on it in her hand writing. His anger turns to rage as he thinks of one place she could have gone to avoid him after the whole awkward bullshit between them since she had gone there once before when things first got weird with them; Chris’.

Rick growls as he crumbles up the note, tosses it and pulls out his phone and dials the younger man’s numbers. He waits as the phone rings, feeling his patients becoming more and more nonexistent. 

“Yes Rick,” Chris groans, clearly not happy to be getting a call from the older man. 

“Listen fucker, I d-don’t want to deal with your fucking attitude. I’m looking for your little bitch of a friend that has been avoiding me for almost a week, so get her on the fucking phone,” Rick barks. 

“Uh…. Why would your girlfriend be here with me Rick when I hardly see my friend now that you two are together?” Chris snaps, annoyed at Rick for being a dick. 

“Because jackass, she’s not fucking here. She took her fucking weapons and some her fucking clothes and she’s gone you fucking moron,” Rick shouts, about ready to portal over to the little fucker’s house to beat him senseless for pushing him right now. 

Chris goes uncomfortably silent, making Rick feel slightly on edge since the younger man usually bites back due to Y/N deeming him untouchable to Rick. “Did you say she took her weapons Rick?” Chris asks in a shaky voice. 

“Yes,” Rick responds, not bothering to belittle the other man because he feels the panic begin to reemerge. 

“Rick… she’s not here, and when she… when she usually takes her weapons, that means she’s headed into a fight,” Chris says, fear in his voice. “Where’s my friend Rick?”

Rick feels the blood drain from his face as he looks at the empty house with the underground room opened up for display. His brain rapidly processes through hundreds of panicked thoughts and scenarios before one thing rushes to the forefront of his mind; where was her portal gun? He hadn’t seen it anywhere on his hunt for Y/N. Rick suddenly hangs up the phone and sprints out of the house to the Smith house across the street. He throws open the front door and runs inside until her stops in the living room, finding Summer and Morty. “Did Y/N-Was Y/N here the day before I left?” Rick practically shouts at his grandchildren, who look at him, startled by how unhinged their grandfather looks, well more so than usual. 

Morty and Summer look at each other before looking back at Rick. “Yeah, she came over while you were ‘taking a shit.’ Then she went into the garage for a little before she came back and said she’d be back soon,” Summer says slowly, not knowing how her grandpa will respond, half expecting him to chew her out. 

Rick doesn’t shout at or belittle Summer for not telling him about Y/N coming by when he had been upset about her not coming around; no, he just feels himself panic more before he turns around quickly and runs through the kitchen, nearly running into Jerry. He throws the door open and speeds through. He stops at his work bench and begins tearing through his stuff, looking for something that will tell him where his Y/N has gone. 

“What’s going on dad?” Beth asks in concern as she and the others stand in the kitchen watching Rick rip through his things like a mad man. 

“Go in- Go the fuck inside!” Rick shouts back as he continues to frantically tear through his stuff in the garage.

“Rick…” Morty begins.

Rick pauses in his panicked search to look at his family, snarling at them. “I said go the fuck inside!” he shouts before going back to his hunt for a clue. 

He doesn’t stop as he hears the door slam behind him. He rips a drawer open and stops, his hand hovering over it as his heart sinks. The night before he left he had put the goggles in this drawer and now it’s gone. His eyes shift to the box near his shelves. He quickly moves from the bench to the box and squats in front of it. Sitting there on top of everything else in the small box is the injection gun and the goggles. Rick picks up the injection gun first and looks at it; it’s missing one dose since the last time he used it on Y/N. Rick puts it back and take the goggles, his hands shaking from the adrenaline and fear. He looks at the dimension, finding that it’s still set to the one belonging to Mohawk Rick, Pixie cut Y/N and Other Tristan. He turns it on and puts it on his head. As the crystal clear image appears in front of him, he finds Mohawk Rick’s vision somewhat blurred because he’s running in a facility similar to the one he and Y/N had gone to, to take care of the intel they had gathered on them, erasing all information on them that was suspicious since Rick claimed to be fly-fishing Rick. 

Mohawk Rick shoots down two on coming agents before he runs around a corner, only to come to a sudden stop, pressing himself against the wall to take cover from oncoming fire from the next hallway. Mohawk Rick looks to the side, to the corner directly across from, finding a shorter woman pressed against the wall which is none other than Pixie cut Y/N. She looks at him, holding her pistol ready. Rick hears the sound of a fire fight in the background as Mohawk Rick peers around the corner. Rick’s heart skips a beat as he sees a woman with her hair pulled back in a short pony tail, the bottom part of her face covered by a skull face tube mask, while wearing some black baggy tactical pants and a plain black short sleeve shirt with holsters for guns and blades strapped to every limb at the far side of the hall shooting rapidly into another hallway, before she spins around and kicks an agent that tries to come up behind her with the bottom of her blood stained combat boot before she rips out a machete from her back and stalks down the hallway, disappearing. 

Rick can feel Mohawk Rick’s rush of excitement as he looks over at Pixie Y/N who’s giving him a satisfied grin. “S-she knows what she’s doing. Little fucking warrior isn’t she. T-to fucking bad you weren’t a soldier babe, then shit would be easy,” Mohawk Rick says happily, making Pixie Y/N laugh with a nod. “Now lets go help her find that prick so we can give the camera crew outside a fucking show,” Mohawk Rick chuckles before he rounds the corner, and runs to catch up to the other woman.

Rick quickly rips the interdimensional goggles off his face, breathing rapidly as his heart pounds in his chest. He looks down at the goggles in his hands, terrified to move before he throws the goggles back in the box and stands up. He runs back into the house, past the Smith family that is standing awkwardly in the kitchen, and runs to the couch. He grabs up the remote and begins to change the channel on the interdimensional cable as his family moves careful into the living, seeing how panicked Rick is. 

“Is everything ok dad?” Beth asks cautiously. 

Rick doesn’t hear her as he flips through channels rapidly, looking for what he needs to see. Suddenly he stops on a live coverage of what is being told is a hostile and deadly rebellion against a three letter agency. Rick goes still as he watches the idiot on the TV reporting from in front of the same building Mohawk Rick had been in. The others carefully sit and watch, trying to figure out what’s got Rick spooked. Suddenly, an image of Mohawk Rick and Pixie cut Y/N are displayed as the idiot reporter tells the audience that they are criminals. 

“Is- is that you and Y/N from another dimension?” Jerry asks in confusion from seeing the very different looking version of Rick and Y/N being displayed as dangerous criminals on the TV.

“Wow… Are you two like, always sleeping together in every dimensions Grandpa?” Summer asks curiously. 

Rick ignores them both as his eyes desperately search for anything that will tell him what he wants to know. Suddenly the wall behind the reporter blows up startling the camera man and the reporter. A few seconds after the rubble has fallen and the dust clears, Pixie cut Y/N comes out, her arm appearing to be back to normal despite Rick knowing otherwise, followed shortly by Mohawk Rick who is dragging a battered and bloodied Tristan along with him. Mohawk Rick throws him to the ground in front his feet. 

“It seems Mr. Rick Sanchez and Miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N) are alive and have taken the leading agent hostage,” the reporter explains, his voice still thick with fear from the explosion. “But their leader seems to be missing.”

Rick searches for the woman, hoping that not only is she alive, but that she’s not who he thinks it is. Rick watches Pixie cut Y/N move to her Rick who wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his lips firmly to hers while he points a gun at the whimpering sack of shit Tristan who is getting up on his knees. 

Summer makes a nauseated noise as Mohawk Rick makes out with Pixie cut Y/N, “No matter what dimension, that’s still really gross to watch. Yuck.”

Rick’s eyes take in Pixie Y/N as she pulls away from her Rick and she moves around to kick Other Tristan back down to the ground. Rick knows she’s a Y/N, but he can tell she’s not his. The way she walks and the way she holds herself isn’t the same as his Y/N; she lacks the military swagger in her step; the way she stands taller in a fight or after one. His Y/N is a warrior and knows it where Pixie Y/N is not. Almost as if she is summoned, the other woman walks out with a soldier like peep in her step, before she stops a few feet from the hole in the wall, standing as tall as possible, as though she can take out any enemy and win and Rick knows, that’s his Y/N. Even with her face covered and her hair pulled back, he knows that’s his girl. A sense of relief at seeing Y/N standing as tall as she used to before running into the little fuck stick whimpering on the floor like a bitch surges through Rick. 

He watches her intently as she looks around, taking in the area as if she’s seeing the world for the first time, before she looks directly at the camera. Y/N suddenly throws her fist up in triumph. Mohawk Rick says something to her, pulling her out of her victory. Y/N looks at Mohawk Rick before her eyes fall to Other Tristan who is getting up onto his knees again. The look in her eyes goes dark as they narrow at him with hatred. She moves like an emissary of death towards her prey and she stands behind Tristan and between both Mohawk Rick and Pixie Y/N. She pulls out her pistol and aims it at the back of Tristan’s head. 

“Maybe next time this will teach any of you not to fuck with a Y/N and her Rick,” Y/N says loud enough for the camera crew to hear before she fires, blowing Tristan’s brains out. 

“Holy shit,” Jerry proclaims in surprise. 

“Aw jeez Rick, is that- is that Y/N?” Morty asks with curiosity. 

Rick remains silent as he continues to watch the scene. Pixie Rick moves back to her Rick and kisses him passionately, while Y/N moves around them, walking back into the builder. She disappears for a minute while Mohawk Rick and Pixie Y/N make out with each other once again, holding each other tight. They pull apart and stare at each other as Y/N comes out with her duffle bag full of weapons looking much bigger than he knows it was before. Rick’s eyes fall on Mohawk Rick and he feels like the air has been knocked out of him. Rick sees the look in Mohawk Rick’s eyes as he looks into Pixie Y/N’s and he fucking knows that Mohawk Rick is in love with his Y/N. Rick remembers the vague feeling of desperate love when he had watched Mohawk Rick give Pixie Y/N her bionic arm. His eyes follow Mohawk Rick’s as she watches him look at his Y/N and he sees that despite her not being his Y/N, that because she’s a Y/N he looks at Y/N like he loves her too, and Rick can’t help but feel like the world is falling apart around him because now he fucking knows the truth; he loves her too. He did something he said he would never do and he fell in love with the younger woman from across the street. He loves her and it fucking boggles his fucking mind to the point of scaring the fucking shit out of him. 

Rick’s eyes quickly move to Y/N who nods at both Pixie Y/N and Mohawk Rick before she turns to the camera and she gives her usual two finger salute. She pulls out her portal gun from behind her and opens a portal before walking through with her bag of weapons, leaving the other dimension behind.


	25. It hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your return from another dimension, your true feelings finally become known to Rick

Before anyone can say anything, Rick takes off to the garage. He storms through it, letting the door slam behind him before he begins pacing angrily, not only at how fucking stupid she had been to go off to the other dimension on her own to find their other versions to take on the same fuckers that had hurt her, but because he is stupid enough to be in love with the dumb bitch. He doesn’t do love and all this dumb useless shit, and yet he’s been doing everything he’s claimed he wouldn’t because of one human girl. Fuck, he’s sure he’s been in love with her for a minute, but he won’t accept when. Him, Rick Fucking Sanchez, the Rickest Rick is in love with a woman that just took on a fucking corrupt agency and won. He’s so fucked… And she’s fucked for doing something so fucking stupid without him. She had made him feel as hopeless as he’s felt in a while all because he couldn’t be there to help, scaring the shit out of him seeing her take on the same people that had left a mental scar inside her brilliant little brain even though she had a Rick to help her, proving that he really does love her since he got so fucking worked up about her dying. Fuck, he’s an idiot! He looks over at the house across the street and sees the door still hanging open. Gathering up his balls, Rick turns to the other house and stalks across the street, preparing to give Y/N another fight; this time one she’s not ready for. 

Rick storms through the front door and into the house stopping as soon as he sees Y/N sitting at her table in the seat facing him, looking as laid back as possible. Rick begins to feel his anger with the woman flare as she takes him in, leaning over the table with an elbow propped up on it while her hand grips an opened beer can. Her hair is still pulled back in a ponytail and her forehead to top of her nose if is dirty and splattered with blood like the rest of her. Y/N eyes move up his body lazily as her lips curl up into a smug smirk. She’s so fucking lucky he actually is stupid enough to love her because if she was anyone else, he would make her change that little grin on her smug fucking face, even though she doesn’t know it and will not know it for as long as he can fucking keep it to himself. Plus, he doesn’t know how she really feels because she’s as emotionally fucked up as him. Yes, she looks at him like she does, and he knows she cares more than she should, but he’s not sure because she’s never fucking said it. Most of the people he’s fucked around with always confessed like jack asses that they had fallen for him, but she hasn’t, so why would he be more of an idiot, looking like a vulnerable twat just to let her know he’s done something they both told each other they wouldn’t do. 

Y/N tips her beer to him in greeting, making Rick really want to put her in her fucking place. “Hey baby. How have you been?” Y/N purrs before taking a sip from her beer. 

“Fuck you,” Rick snaps.

Y/N chuckles while nodding her head at him. “Well that’s one way to say hello?”

Rick growls before taking a dangerous step towards the table. “Why the- What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry Rick, but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Y/N teases while she leans back in her set, looking smugger with every passing second. 

Yeah, her attitude from when he first met her is really back and in full affect. Taking out those fuckers really is doing great things for her and Rick wants to be balls deep inside her, but she honestly doesn’t fucking deserve it. Fuck her for making him hard when she’s being a cunt. Beyond irritated, Rick suddenly pushes the chair close to him away, making it crash against the floor. Y/N just shrugs off the action and laughs. 

“You know what I’m fucking talking about you bitch,” Rick barks. 

Y/N chuckles again, amused by Rick’s anger, pissing him off even more, but she just shakes her head before pushing her chair out and standing up. She stands taller, giving Rick a look of defiance while also looking like she’s superior to Rick. Yeah, the bitch is back in full fucking force. “Yeah I do. I know what I did. I took off to fix a problem I made. What’s the fucking problem Rick?!” 

“You could have gotten yourself killed you dumb cunt,” Rick shouts in her face, looming over her while she looks up at him like she’s not intimidating by the most dangerous man in all the dimensions. 

“But I didn’t Rick! I’m alive!” Y/N screams at him. 

“You got lucky Y/N! That Rick has his own Y/N. He just helped you because you were useful to him! If you hadn’t, you would have been fucked.” Rick scoffs.

“I don’t need a Rick to take care of myself Rick. I was doing just fine before you and I’ll be fine after you,” Y/N hisses out of anger. Rick steps back, looking like she just struck him. Y/N shakes her head, instantly regretting her remark. “Fuck, Rick that’s not what I mean… Fuck… I just, I needed to go back to fix my mistake. I wasn’t sure if Other Y/N got hit because of me. Even though I never said anything, because for fuck sake, I didn’t know anything about them, they could have tracked them down with all the blood they made me shed, and I couldn’t fucking live with thinking that someone else got hit because of me. I’m still a soldier even though I’m not anymore, so when someone gets hit and I might be the cause, I need to make it right. So I did what I did and I’d do it again.”

Rick rolls his eyes and crosses his long arms over his chest, still hurt by her comment. “What if they hadn’t helped? You would have still gone in alone to take out those cock suckers to make it ‘right’?” Rick asks, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her admit it. 

“No,” she answers immediately, surprising Rick since he hadn’t expected it. She stands a little taller, her defiance once again returning, “I wouldn’t have gone for them then. I would have gone in for me, and me alone even if that meant I went in alone.”

Rick’s eyes fill with rage as he uncrosses his arms and clenches his fists at his sides, trying hard not to shake the bitch. “Why?” he growls through his teeth.

Y/N shrugs while crossing her arms over her chest this time, looking unimpressed by Rick’s anger. “Because I needed to make them pay for what they did to me. They made me feel weak and so I needed to make them fucking pay with their lives.”

“You could have fucking told me! I would have come with you! I could have fucking helped you instead of that other excuse for a Rick!” Rick snaps. 

Y/N jaw clenches and she shakes her head. “No.”

Rick feels his rage flare, just about to do something he won’t be able to come back from. He will never hurt her beyond what she asks for during sex, but fuck, he’s about to bring this fucking house down around them if he has to.

“What the fuck do you mean no?” Rick snarls. 

“No. I didn’t want you to be there when it went down. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d want to come and I didn’t want you to,” Y/N says in an even voice; not afraid of Rick’s next move; no nervous twitching; just precise steely calm and steady breathing. 

Rick goes rigid from his ire and he glares holes into the woman’s face. He steps closer, closing the gap between them, staring down into Y/N’s cold unfeeling orbs with his own filled with his barely contained wrath. “Why?” he hisses through his teeth.

Without backing away or backing down, Y/N answers, “Because I knew the risk. I knew the possibility of my dying during this one as soon as I stepped through that portal and I didn’t want to put you in harm’s way for my selfish need to get retribution, so I left without you to keep you safe because I’d rather die than put you in harm’s way or to have to see you die. I couldn’t… I can’t handle the thought of you dying, so I did what I thought was in your best interest.”

As soon as the last word leaves Y/N’s lips, the last bit of Rick’s self-control snaps. He turns and in one swift move, he flips the table over with a deadly roar, making it crash loudly against the hard floor of the kitchen. Still seething with his destructive rage, Rick turns towards the couch and walks towards it before he gives it a hard kick, making it slide across the floor. He looks around, finding the machete Y/N had discarded on the floor. He bends over, takes it in his hand and flings at the television, shattering it. 

As Rick goes on a rampage in her house, Y/N just watches him, unafraid of his destructive path through her house, knowing he will not hurt her unless she asks him. Her face is blank of all emotions as she watches the man she loves destroying her things for an understandable reason; she had told him he didn’t want him there when she needed him, and in his shoes, she’d be doing the same thing. She expected this reaction from him so this does not faze her, but she doesn’t regret her answer. She had thought that she could handle the problem on her own without Rick to keep him safe if things went sideways, but once she passed through the portal, finding an almost broken Y/N and an equally broken Rick, she knew her death was a much higher possibility than her survival. It had taken her three days to convince Y/N to get back at the people who had taken her arm, and Mohawk Rick five because he didn’t want to put his Y/N at risk. She was about to go it alone when other Y/N had convinced her Rick to aid Y/N, but only if Y/N lead the charge. On their way to find the sadistic bastards and Other Tristan, she had been relieved her Rick was safe at home, hoping he would move on if she went down in the heat of battle, but beyond happy that he was as far away from all this and safe. She blinks her eyes, as she watches Rick breathing heavily with unreleased anger as he searches for something that has survived his wrath, looking like a wild bear in a cage. 

Rick’s chest heaves in and out as he looks at the destruction around him. The couch destroyed, the TV shattered and lying on the ground where he hand flung it, her TV stand bashed in and so on. Still he looks for something to break to keep him from turning his anger towards the woman he is idiotically in love with. She had just stood there with a straight face like a cold hearted bitch and told him that she left him behind to keep him safe and for his best fucking interest. Does she not fucking know that her dying in some random dimension when he could have kept her safe would have pushed him to blow his fucking brains out!? No, maybe not because she doesn’t know how he feels about her since he’s been lying to himself, but still, she should know he wouldn’t just get over it like she was nothing. He tenses as he hears her moving up behind him.

“You might hate me for what I just said, but that’s fine. I would do it again and I will deal with you hating me, but I’m just… I’m glad you’re alive and able to hate me,” Y/N says standing a few feet away from Rick, still as calm as before which sets Rick off again. 

He spins around and glares at her with all the anger filling his body. “Hate you!? You think I- You think I fucking hate you!? I don’t fucking hate you, you fucking idiot! I’m pissed that you think you left me behind because you wanted to keep me fucking safe! Do you not remember who you’re fucking you fucking moron!? I’m fucking Rick bitch!” Rick shouts. 

Y/N rolls her eyes, “I know who you are Rick, but you’re not indestructible. And I will not apologize for what I did.”

Rick snarls. “You better cut the shit out…” Rick begins, but Y/N’s dark, twisted laugh makes him stop, feeling his anger bubbling up to a dangerous level once again. 

“I will not ‘cut my shit out’ Rick! I did what I did so get the fuck over it! You will not make me feel bad when I did what I did to keep you safe. I knew Mohawk Rick and Y/N would be safe because they would have had each other’s backs, but you…” Y/N pauses to let out another laugh that is more hysterical than humorous. “You would have treated me like a damn fragile weak little bitch, putting yourself in harm’s way because you would have thought I was about to break at any minute while in the presences of the one’s that ‘broke me,’ and I would have been so focused on keeping you alive that I wouldn’t have gotten the revenge I needed to finally pull all my pieces back together. So yeah, I left you and I’d do it again.”

“You think I’d treat you like some weak bitch?!” Rick snaps.

“Yes,” Y/N answers, her voice rising now with how angry Rick is finally making her. Why is he pushing it so fucking much? She’s fine and back now so why is he so fucking upset. He’s acting like her death would have killed him or something. She’s just his girlfriend, not his wife or someone he loves, so what’s the big fucking deal!?

“How have I- When have I ever…” Rick begins, as he starts to flail his arms around, trying to direct his anger someone other than tearing down her house which he is this fucking close to doing it. 

Now it’s Y/N turn to snap. “BECAUSE YOU WON’T FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT HAPPENED LIKE IT’S GOING TO SEND ME INTO SOME SORT OF MENTAL BREAK DOWN WHEN ALL I NEEDED WAS FOR YOU TO TAKE ME BACK THERE SO I COULD TAKE BACK WHAT THEY TOOK FROM ME!” Y/N screams now, fully aware that everyone nearby can probably hear her yelling at Rick.

Rick takes a step closer to Y/N, raising his voice to match hers, not one to be out down, “I DIDN’T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DON’T LIKE THINKING ABOUT IT! I DON’T LIKE THINKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT IF THEY HAD KILLED YOU, WE WOULDN’T HAVE BECOME WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS THAT WE ARE NOW YOU STUBBORN WHORE!” 

Y/N nods her head, laughing like an asshole. “Yeah, ‘whatever we are.’ Right… That’s just fucking great. I leave for a few days fucking days so I can finally be the woman you deserve, not some bitch you keep acting like is about to break after I let you know my sad back story of abuse, while you went off to, I don’t even know where, to mess around with I don’t know who or what, and your doubting what we are now… Great…. Fucking awesome.”

Rick feels the blood drain from his face as he sees Y/N turn a disgusted look in his direction. How the fuck does she know? “How…” he begins, making Y/N laugh again.

Y/N gives Rick a mocking little grin, “Jerry. He may be an idiot, but he’s been keeping me in the loop while I was gone because I told him I’d keep the fucking in his house to a minimum. Everything you would drunkenly ramble to Morty, Jerry would convey to me on that nice little interdimensional phone you gave me.”

Rick’s jaw tightens. He really wants to kill Jerry right now, that traitorous piece of shit. “I…I didn’t fuck around with anyone.”

Y/N scoffs while crossing her arms over her chest, turning her nose up to Rick. “I know that. You wanted to teach me a lesson, but you couldn’t right?”

Rick groans and takes another step towards Y/N, but she steps back with the same disgusted look on her face, hurting Rick. “I-If you had just fucking told me…” Rick begins to defend himself. 

“No. I’m glad I didn’t. Even though you were ready to fuck some random man or woman or whatever to get back at me, I’m still glad I didn’t. I may feel… upset about the idea of you fucking around on me being an option, I still can’t imagine the thought of you dying because I care far more than you care about me,” Y/N hisses before she turns her head away, not wanting to look at him anymore. 

Rick’s anger fills him a lot faster this time than before and a deadly growl rumbles through his chest. “You think you fucking care about me more than I care about you!?”

Y/N turns her head back to Rick and deadpans as she answers, “Yes.”

“You fucking cunt! I fucking care about you!” Rick shouts.

“Yeah, enough to make me pay with some other hole you could shove your dick in!” Y/N scoffs.

“FUCK YOU! I DIDN’T FUCK ANYONE!” Rick roars.

Y/N uncrosses her arms and squares up to Rick, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. “BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!”

Rick takes a step closer, “I WAS DRUNK AND PISSED OFF! THAT DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID ASS!”

Y/N takes a step towards Rick, “YOU DON’T!”

Rick takes another step, “I FUCKING DO!”

“NO YOU DON’T RICK! YOU COULD HANDLE MY DEATH AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT FUCK WHERE YOUR DEATH WOULD FUCKING KILL ME RICK!” Y/N screams, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes as she is about to break down like she had the last time she saw Rick. She begins to shake violently, but Rick doesn’t notice as he closes the gap between them, once again looking down at her with a look pure ire.

“YOU THINK I COULD JUST MOVE THE FUCK ON FROM YOU AND DEAL WITH YOUR DEATH LIKE YOU MEAN NOTHING!? YOU THINK I CAN HANDLE LOSING YOU NOW THAT I… NOW THAT YOU’RE… FUCK!” Rick shouts while tearing at his hair.

“YES!” Y/N shouts as she snaps and she begins to have another uncontrollable break down due to how much she loves him, how much she wants to protect him and how much it hurts not to tell him how much she loves him despite her knowing he’s not in love with her. “YES, YOU CAN! YOU CAN HANDLE ME DYING BETTER THAN I’D BE ABLE TO HANDLE YOU DYING!”

“WHY?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN’T HANDLE IT AND I CAN!?” Rick roars, still not aware of Y/N falling apart in front of him.

Tears stream down Y/N’s cheeks as she sobs, unable to keep it to herself any longer. “BECAUSE DAMNIT, I CAN’T FUCKING BARE THE THOUGHT OF LIVING WITHOUT YOU NOW! IN ALL THE FUCKING RELATIONSHIP BEFORE YOU AND MY TWO FUCKED UP MARRIAGES I’VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE THE WAY I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!” Y/N screams. 

Rick stumbles back away from Y/N’s shocking emotional confession, his wide open eyes finally taking in her broken state as Y/N gasps and she looks back at him in horror with tears still flowing from her eyes. Her eyes are as wide as his and her hands are over her mouth all while she looks like she’s on the verge of fleeing or collapsing to the floor. Rick can’t move, unable to find what to say in response until he takes an unsteady step towards Y/N who quickly jumps back. 

Y/N shakes her head profusely and holds out a hand in attempt to keep Rick away from her, with her other hand still covering her mouth. “Don’t Rick… Just… Just get out.” Rick tries to open his mouth to say something, to say no, anything, but Y/N shakes her head before she quickly turns and begins to run up her stairs. “Just go Rick. I don’t want to hear what I know you’re about to say… Just go and I’ll know it’s over… Just go.” She sobs until she is completely up her stairs and out of sight. 

Rick stands silently staring up at the top of the stairs, trying to get himself to do anything, but stands in the middle of her living room like a fucking fuck wad, but he can’t. He’s still too shocked by her willingly and knowingly loving him after everything. Unable to make himself go upstairs, Rick sluggishly moves to the front door where he stops. He stands there for a minute, not wanting to leave, but unwilling to accept the fact that the woman he is in love with, the younger, self-destructive, as crazy as him, and nearly as brilliant woman is in love with him. Finally he opens the door and exits, shutting the door behind him. 

Y/N stands in her room with her arms wrapped around her like they are the only thing holding her together. She waits, listening for a sign until she hears her front door open and close. As if Rick just left with her last bit of hope, Y/N collapse onto her knees, and she sobs uncontrollable into the carpet of her floor. How is she supposed to live with him living right fucking there? How can she ever move past this fucking pain of living without him? How is she supposed to even go on without him now? She just fucked everything up and now… now she doesn’t know if she can live past the night without him.   
\---

Rick goes through the rest of the day like a zombie, unable to feel anything, but the bitter surprise of knowing she loves him. His family tries to get some sort of answer or reaction from him, but he just won’t give them anything, making them worry. This isn’t like Rick. To avoid them after they keep pushing and not having the energy to even yell at them, Rick goes out the garage and disappears in his lab. He sits down there in the dimly lit emptiness until night when he forces himself to drag himself out. He stands in the garage for a long time, not knowing what to do, lost for the first time in a long time until he looks over at the house across the street finding it looking as empty and dark as he feels. 

Why had he left? Leaving her is fucking killing him and making him feel more pain than when Unity left or when his wife… Yeah, he feels like he’s dying inside and he just can’t deal with this. He doesn’t want this to end only for him to find out she left to get away from him or even… pull the same or worse like the last time he found her half dead. He won’t survive either outcome. Rick finds his feet moving on their own, dragging slowly to Y/N’s house, as he hopes he hasn’t driven her into acting out of desperation and acting on the same pain he is feeling. He easily opens the door since it’s unlocked and Rick slowly moves through the house. A sliver of hope ignites in his chest as he doesn’t find her body lying around anywhere down stairs as well as his finding her bag of weapons still in the same spot they had been when she had been sitting in the chair beside them. He creeps up the steps and walks to her room, stopping in the doorway. 

There she is on her bed, curled in a tight ball, her back to the door, now dressed in a tank top and shorts. Her body twitches with ever sob she makes. Rick moves towards the bed and stops at the side of the bed. He looks down at her, finding her crying in her sleep, making him feel more like shit. Slowly he shucks off his lab coat, letting it fall to the ground before he carefully pulls the blankets from under her and slides into the bed beside Y/N’s small body. He curls his body around hers, holding her as she continues to cry in her sleep. He falls asleep, clinging to her, hoping that when they wake up, him being there will make up for him leaving, showing that he loves her too when he can’t bring himself to admit it to her just yet.


	26. Let me show you that I care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick doesn't abandon you after he finds out you love him which leaves to smutty goodness.

Y/N begins to wake up from her sleep, feeling like her eyes are swollen shut. She had fallen asleep early after she had forced herself to shower and get in bed, preparing to find an end to her broken heart when she woke up. She feels the pounding in her head begin to make her eyes hurt even worse than they already do with her crying herself to sleep and most likely while she was asleep as well. Y/N suddenly finds herself curled around another body. She slowly opens her eyes, ignoring the drumming pain in her eyes and head, finding herself wrapped around Rick’s sleeping body. He had come back. Y/N swallows the tears forming in her throat from how happy she is to just see the man sleeping beside her after she thought he had left her for confessing her love for him. She shuts her eyes tight and nuzzles her face into Rick’s side, trying not to cry any more, now out of sheer happiness and not heart break. 

Rick feels Y/N moving beside him pulling him out of his peaceful sleep. He opens his eyes reluctantly, blinking up at the ceiling. Somehow during the night he had gone from holding Y/N to her wrapped around his side with him on his back. He can feel her head nestled into his shoulder while his arm is wrapped around her, holding her to his side. He pushes through the fog of sleep and turns his head to peer down at Y/N who has her face buried in his chest. Sensing him looking at her, Y/N looks up at him, both of them staring into each other’s eyes, unable to read the other. 

Finally breaking the silence, Rick groans in a husky voice, his voice still dripping with sleep, “What time is it?”  
Y/N looks at the window, not seeing the sunlight peering through just yet. She turns away from Rick, both of them silently disappointed by the loss of closeness as she rolls over onto her side, putting her back to Rick, and pulls Rick’s wrist up to look at his watch. “0430.”

Rick groans before he rolls over following Y/N, pressing his front to her back, wrapping both arms around her to keep her close. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Y/N suppresses a chuckle and she nods, letting Rick spoon her. She lies still as Rick curls around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She remains silent, content with just being held and feeling Rick’s chest moving against her back with ever breathe he takes. She waits until he’s breathing deeply like he does when he’s sleeping before the snoring begins. One of her hands moves to his, taking it from where it rests against her stomach and pulls it up. She presses a tender kiss to the palm before she presses her own palm to it, intertwining her fingers with her own. 

“I thought you left?” Y/N whispers so low that she knows he could barely hear it if he were awake.

“I did,” Rick answers her question, laughing as he feels her tense up in his arms.

Y/N’s eyes rapidly move around, searching the wall for what to say next. She finally relaxes and allows herself to melt back into him. “Why did you come back after I told you that I… That I…” Y/N stammers, trying to find the courage to repeat what she had foolishly let slip the night before. 

Rick squeezes her fingers, his eyes remaining closed as he answers her, “Because- uh- Just because you’re stupid enough to love me, doesn’t mean I’m just going to, you know, let you run off so you can forget about me and shit. I told you that you’re mine, so just because you want to love an old man doesn’t mean I’m just going to leave you now. Plus you’re not the only dumb ass to fall in with me, but you’re the only one I want to let stick around,” Rick says as though it’s no big deal that Y/N loves him. He knows she might not like this answer, but he can’t admit the entire truth just yet. 

Y/N doesn’t feel pain at his not telling her that he loves her too, because she knows; he’s still a Rick and Rick’s… they don’t do love. She knew that from the start. What she feels though is her heart swelling all because she had finally told him that she loves him and he hadn’t pushed her away. He’s laying with her now and that’s all she needs. She doesn’t need him to love her back as long as she has him. A small satisfied smile forms on her lips and she nestles further back into Rick. 

Rick waits for a string of annoying questions digging further into why he is back after he had left, but they never come. He opens his eyes and looks down at the top of Y/N’s head. “What? N-No twenty one questions on why I’m back after I left? No making a big deal about me not leaving you behind because you got all fucking sensitive on me by falling for me? No uh- no fucking asking if I feel the same like a greedy asshole?”

Y/N snorts and shuts her eyes, letting herself enjoy the warmth emanating from Rick. “Not at all Rick. You being here with me is all I need. You are enough for me the way you are. I’m not going to ruin this by expecting more from you. You are enough for me Rick.” Y/N whispers as she feels herself begin to lull happily back to sleep. 

Rick suddenly pulls his hand out hers and grabs a hold of her chin, turning her head so she is looking at his face as he gives her a hard look. “I’m not going to give you any fucking kids. I’m not going to put a ring on it or whatever. I may never tell you that I feel the same, if I ever do. So I’m going to ask you once. Are you sure you want to stick it out with me even though I won’t give you all that bullshit, I’m going to put you in danger, I’m older than your own asshole of a father and you’ll be stuck with me until you die because after you say yes, I’m not letting you go… Are you fucking sure you’re okay with all that and you are willing to stay?” Rick asks seriously, not letting on that her next answer scares him. If she wants all the stuff he won’t give her will she be the one to cut her losses even though she claims to love him to go off and find someone younger that will give her those things.

Without even needing to think, Y/N gives Rick a warm smile and answers with no hesitation. “I don’t need to have kids to be happy with you Rick. Honestly, I don’t think I can have kids with all the shit I’ve been through, but that doesn’t mean I want to attempt to find out. And when have I ever really cared about the age thing Rick unless you piss me off and I call you old man.” She pauses to laugh at herself before her smile deepens and her eyes fill with the love she feels for him. “Like I’ve said Rick, I’m here until you no longer want me around. If you want me around until my dying days than I’ll stay with you as long as I get to have you and no one else. I don’t share Rick, so I guess I should be asking you if you’ll stick by this greedy bitch.”

A surge of hunger for this incredible woman in front of him rushes through him, and he hungrily covers her mouth with his own. Y/N immediately opens her mouth to give Rick access to devour her mouth with his tongue. His tongue wraps around hers, pushing and pulling it where he wants it, consuming every inch of her mouth and swallowing her moans until he’s as hard as a rock. He pushes Y/N’s mouth away from his own with the fingers still gripping her chin, staring at her like he wants to eat her alive, seeing how lost she is from the one kiss. He growls and let’s go of her chin before pulling his other arm from underneath her to start undoing his belt as fast as he can, while still holding her gaze. “Take your fucking clothes off,” Rick growls, working his belt open and undoing his zippers just as fast. 

Y/N complies, immediately shimming her shorts down her hips along with her panties. They both lose their bottoms and toss them somewhere across the room. Their shirts follow right after, leaving them both completely naked. Y/N tries to turn around to face Rick, but he forces her to stay on her side with her back still facing him. He moves closer to her, letting his hard cock slide against her ass and between her legs, while one of his hands pulls her leg up over his hip, leaving her wide open for him allowing him to move the same hand to her front. Y/N gasps as he presses his fingers to her clit and begins to rub the over sensitive bundle of nerves. She throws her arm back around his neck, holding him close to her as she moans with every swirl of his fingers. 

Feeling her falling apart in his arms, Rick moves his fingers from her clit, sliding them along her slit, feeling how wet she is for him already. Without warning, Rick sinks his fingers into her dripping cunt and Y/N shutters at feeling his long, exquisite fingers filling her, making Rick thrust forward, sliding his dick between her ass cheeks, the head of rubbing against her wetness, making him groan. He begins to pump his hips forward in time with his fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy, making his tip slick with her juices while she moans and whispers his name. 

Y/N digs her fingers nails into the back of Rick’s neck making him hiss, and pump his fingers into her while sliding his cock between her round cheeks faster. Y/N can feel her on coming orgasm building quickly as she pants and whines from the pleasure she feels from Rick fingers fucking her as he moves against her ass. “Rick… Rick please…” she whines, clenching her inner walls around his fingers to try to keep from coming even though she’s teetering on the very edge. “I want you inside me… Please… I need to feel your dick inside me now… oh shit…” 

“Fuck,” Rick groans before pulling his fingers quickly out of her, gripping his swollen dick in his hand, and moving his tip to poke against her entrance. As he teases her slit with his head, getting a needy whine from the impatient woman while he wraps his other arm under her body, squeezing a breast tight in his long fingers. A moan turns into a squeal of pleasure as Rick thrusts up into her, sheathing himself in her completely. Rick puts his free hand on the swell of Y/N’s hip, holding her in place as he begins to make long, hard thrusts into her. Already on the verge of climaxing from his fingers, Y/N cries out in pleasure as she comes on Rick’s dick, making him stop to keep from falling over along with her, not wanting to end this already just because her inner walls are gripping him like a vice. He waits for her to stop trembling and her pussy to relax before he begins to start his lazy, yet rough rhythm.   
Y/N’s mind goes blank as she feels Rick moving inside her again after such an intense orgasm, slowly bringing her back to the brink with him stretching her walls the way that only he can and hitting a spot deep inside her the only he knows how. She grips his neck tighter as she begins to thrust back against him, matching his with her own. 

Fuck her pussy is driving him crazy. He wants to continue fucking her just like this, enjoying the drag of his cock moving in and out her tight wet heat, but he wants to fuck her senseless, leaving her a whimpering mess, chasing his own release so he can coat her insides with his seed, laying his claim despite him not wanting any other children other than Rick’s daughter that is only a few years older than the woman he’s got his cock buried inside right now. Now that he knows that she loves him, he needs to make sure that any dick head that comes around her knows that she is his and no else can have her for as long as she lives. Rick begins to pump is cock inside of her a little faster, making her moans raise an octave. His eyes move to the curve of her neck, as she arches her back against him, straining her neck, making him want to bite and suck the spot so everyone can see that she is marked. 

Y/N eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, as her pussy quivers with the pleasure brought on by Rick’s sudden change in pace, making her loss all dignity. “Oh fuck Rick… You always feel sound good buried in my pussy papi… Your cock feels so good… fuck, I want you to fuck me for as long as I live…. You and only you with your fantastic cock Rick…” she moans out.

Rick groans, once again picking up the pace a little more because of her words. “Your pussy is mine and my- my cock is only for you… You’re pussy feels good around my cock… Always so tight and wet… mmm baby I love… how your pussy takes my cock.” Rick grunts, almost letting his own feelings slip because of how great his cock feels thrusting in and out of her. 

Y/N moans as she tries to thrust back against him faster, feeling her second climax evading her, needing the extra speed and power to send her over the edge, but is unable to with Rick holding her in place. “I love your cock Rick,” Y/N groans through her teeth. 

Rick sees red as a jolt of pleasure hits his balls from her saying that one fucking word. Without warning, Rick bites down hard into the junction where Y/N’s shoulder meets her neck. Her scream of both pain and pleasure eggs him on and he begins to pound into her faster, making Y/N cum again. He stutters to a halt, letting her come down from her high again while he sucks the flesh between his teeth hard, until he knows he’s lift an angry, dark mark for everyone to see. He pulls his mouth from her neck as he feels her unclench. Feeling his dick screaming at him to continue fucking Y/N in order to cum, but not wanting to stop just yet, Rick begins a slow, hard rhythm like he had started with twice before. 

Y/N’s sensitive snatch pulsates with delight as she feels him begin to moving inside of her again, but her brain and heart scream at her for being so selfish for not getting him off yet. She knows he has the stamina to go all day and all night, but her selflessness demands that she try to get him off at least once before she can cum again. She turns her head to look over her shoulder at him, seeing the lust burning in his eyes as she continues to grip the back of his neck. “Rick… please let me ride you… Let me fuck you baby… Let me get you off. I want you to cum inside me Papi.”

Again Rick sees red as his balls begin to tighten all because she’s begging him to make him cum. Yes, the woman is a fucking miracle. Rick suddenly pulls out of her, making her cry out in disappointment, before he lies flat on is back. Before she can move to try to mount him, Rick gathers her up into his arms laying her on side on top of him. He wraps an arm around her knees and the other around the small of her back, curling her in on herself while he sets his feet flat against the bed and bends his knees before he thrusts back into her. 

“Rick!” Y/N screams before she wraps an arm under his neck, holding his shoulder and the other cups his face. 

Rick begins to slam his dick into her hard and fast, holding her so she’s at his mercy. Y/N cries out from pleasure, unable to do anything but take Rick’s dick at a brutal pace. She presses her mouth against his, lapping at his bottom lips as she gasps loudly. Rick opens his mouth to thrust his tongue into her mouth, devouring her cries of pleasure as he pounds into her. Their tongues dance against each other, feeding off the other’s moans and groans while Y/N listens intently to the loud clapping of skin on skin, loving the wet slip and slide of Rick’s cock moving in and out of her at such a wild pace, knowing his dick is slick with her juices. She pulls her mouth from his and gasps, “I fucking love you.”

Rick’s erratic throats suddenly stop as he stops his orgasm that was so close to erupting a third time to really look at Y/N, who looks a completely mess. Fuck he loves this woman and even though he can’t say it, he needs to show her. Rick once again unsheathes his cock from her pussy, making her look at him in panic, afraid that her saying those words again so soon just turned him off. Rick sees her begin to freak out, but not wanting to waste the time to explain, he just sits up with her still in his arms, and throws his legs over the side of the bed. He stands up and carries Y/N to just in front of her dresser with the mirror on it. He sets her down and before she can turn around to question him, he force her to face the mirror, bends her over, making her brace herself with her hands against the top of her dresser and slams his dick back into her cunt. 

Y/N cries out at Rick slamming back into her to the hilt, letting her head fall back at both the pain and pleasure of being filled so suddenly without warning. Rick places a hand on the small of her back, making her back arch while he wraps the other in her hair. He pulls hard, making her hiss in pain before she moans as he pulls out to the tip only to slam back in. 

“Look at me,” Rick growls. 

Y/N tries to turn her head, but is stopped with a hard tug of her hair. 

“Look in the fucking mirror and look at me,” Rick barks. 

Y/N obeys, locking eyes with Rick through the mirror. Her legs shake at the image of herself in the mirror; her breasts bouncing with the hard, fast thrust of Rick’s cock slamming back insider her; the purple mark already forming on her neck from where Rick had sucked and bit; her eyes glazing over with pleasure; her mouth slightly open, letting her indecent moans tumble from her swollen pink lips while Rick stands behind her, staring at her with hunger as he pounds into her over and over and over again while pulling her hair. Her pussy walls tremble at the sight of him fucking her like this. 

“Say you love me,” Rick snarls as he thrusts into her hard before pulling back out and slamming back in fast.  
“I… I love you…” Y/N moans, feeling her third orgasm quickly building inside of her belly. 

Rick hisses in pleasure at her saying it again as well as the way she look so fucking destroyed while he fucks her in front of her mirror. He looks away only to look down at where he’s got his cock moving in and out of her faster and harder than before. He watches her ass bounce against his pelvis as he pulls out, his cock slick with her wetness before her cunt swallows him up. He groans before he looks back up, pulling her hair tighter, his eyes holding her gaze again while she bites down hard on her lower lip. “You should see how fucking well your little cunt takes my cock baby. I- I want- I wish you could see how well you take my cock… Tell me you love me again.” Rick demands.

“I love you!” she cries, her eyes water because she’s so close to coming. 

“Fuck baby girl. You’re- you’re so fucking beautiful l-looking like you’re about to break while I fuck you like a little slut… Say you’re my slut and no one else’s. T-tell me you fucking love me baby,” Rick grunts through his teeth.

“I’m y-your slut Rick… I love you and only you…” Y/N cries out as she feels her inner walls begin to quiver once again. 

Rick untangles his fingers out of YN’s hair, allowing him to lean over her, pressing himself against her sweat coated back, letting the same hand grab a hold of her neck to keep her from looking away, holding her gaze, while his other hand moves between her legs to attack her clit. Y/N yelps in pleasure, unable to look away from Rick’s piercing gaze as he watches her on the verge of having yet another tremendous orgasm. His thrusts become shorter, more erratic, with no rhythm at all other than the pure need to empty himself inside her. Rick feels her walls tightening around, knowing she’s right there and she needs a little push. He groans, forcing himself to watch her unravel even though he wants to let his eyes roll back into his head at his own climax, about to explode inside her. “Now cum for me baby girl. L-let me feel how much you love your Rick.”

Y/N body convulses as she comes so hard and all she can do is cry out, unable to form any coherent words due to the intensity of this orgasms; her mind feeling as if everything is shattering around her and all she can feel is Rick who is still pound into her tight passage until he also comes, grunting her name. His muscle spasm at the power of his orgasm, as he lets his head fall against her shoulder with his arms wrapping around her for dear life. They both breathe heavily as they stand in front of her mirror, unable to move, their bodies buzzing from the euphoric high of their climax. 

Being the first to recover, Y/N looks up into the mirror to see herself looking a hot mess with the hair sticking to her face, her eyes dilated from her orgasm, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly due to her trying to desperately fill her lungs with much needed air. She sees Rick’s hair sticking up on his head that is still resting against her shoulder, his bald spot visible in the mirror and his body curled around hers. She feels the words bubbling up inside her, wanting to come out to express how much she really loves him despite all the things he will not give her or their difference in age. She doesn’t need or want anything from him, but for him to let her stay with him, to love him and keep him safe. Her lips part even more as Rick finally lifts his head to look at her, looking as wrecked from his own release as she is. Her tongue passes over her bottom lip before she whispers, “I love you,” unable to keep it in. Now that he knows and accepts it, she doesn’t think she will ever be able to not say it when she really can’t help it.

Rick feels a tremor run up his spine because of the way she is looking at him. He’s seen it so many times, worrying that she had been stupid enough to love him, but now, now that he knows he does and that she does as well, he can’t stop the pounding of his heart. Now he knows for sure that she genuinely loves him because the way she is looking at him after whispering it to him like that. He opens his mouth to say something, to let her know he feels the same, but that’s not like him. He’s only said those words once in that last few years to Beth to make her feel better, but even then they were just words. He can’t say what he feels because now he’d be saying them from a place he’s still too uncomfortable to let her see yet; the weak side that he hates and so he just can’t get himself to say those fucking words. Instead, he gives her a cocky grin to keep her from seeing how shaken he is by the way she’s looking at him, and says “I know.” It’s the best cliche bullshit he can do. 

Y/N eyes go wide as she looks at Rick smirking at her. Did he just Han Solo her, admitting in his own way that he… No… he couldn’t have. Rick’s don’t… Too overwhelmed by her own surprise and the surge of hope vibrating through her every nerve, she stands up straight, making Rick stumble back in shock from suddenly being thrown off of Y/N, only to spin around and grab him by the arm, tugging him towards her to smash her lips against her own. She shoves her tongue into Rick’s mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth and dominating it like she starving for more. 

Rick looks at her in surprise even though his tongue is fighting against hers on its own. His eyes move across her face, finding her eyes shut tight as she fights to control the kiss. He relaxes when she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breast against his bare chest, and he pulls her closer with his hands on her hips. 

Feeling the burning in her lungs from needing more oxygen, Y/N breaks the kiss as fast as she initiated it. She looks at Rick with that same all-consuming hunger she had tried to pour into her kiss. She chuckles as she feels Rick’s length twitch as she gives him a wicked, suggestive smirk, her eyes never leaving his. “I’m not done showing you how much I love you,” she purrs while running a hand through the back of his hair.

Rick laughs before he bends over her, grabbing the back of her thighs and hoisting her. Y/N wraps her legs around his hips as Rick carried her away from the dresser before slamming her against the wall. Y/N laughs and tugs at the hair at the back of his head, with a sadistic smile. Rick growls before he pushes back inside her, making them both moan in unison. 

“I-I hope you’re prepared to show me all fucking day,” Rick groans as he slowly withdraws. 

Y/N laughs, tugging at the hair again drawing out another growl from Rick. “I-I’m ready to show you for the rest of my life,” Y/N moans while not looking away from Rick, no longer afraid to tell him the truth. 

Rick pulls out to the tip, staring at the confident, unwavering look in Y/N’s eyes, knowing she means every word. He devours her mouth with his own as he thrusts back in, trying to convey his own feelings the only way he knows how.   
\---

Rick and Y/N spent the rest of the day locked up in her house having sex. When they weren’t they spent their time together eating, enjoying the others touch, sleeping in each other’s arms to rest up to continue having sex right after, and even talking about shit they never told each other or others for that matter. During one of their longer “breaks,” Rick tells her things that not even Morty knows; what happened to his wife; what happened during his time with Squanchy and Bird Person; everything he did during the war against the galactic government; what happened to him while he was imprisoned by the Galactic Government before he took them and the Rick’s down; what happened to the dimension before he ended up in this one, etc. During the whole time he divulged to her about his deepest secrets, Y/N just listened, watching him, observing him. When he had finished, Rick searched her eyes for any sort of disgust or clue that she loved him less, but she just looked at him with understanding. She ended up telling him about shit she had seen and was forced to due overseas; the friends she lost; the lives she took. She continued to tell him about her time with Tristan, hers and the other; what each one did to her; how she felt so weak with both men beating her down; how she almost had a child once, but lost it due Tristan beating her so bad her body saved itself over protecting her child; what other Tristan had really done to her while she was stuck in the other dimension and how at one point, the thought of killing herself to stop the pain popped up in the back of her mind before she shut it down. They opened up to each other completely, showing each other the wounds that haunted them still to this day until they end up making love to try to heal each other. Y/N had ended falling asleep after that, leaving Rick to lie awake. 

He stares up at the ceiling of her room with Y/N nestled into his side the same way he had woken up to her. His eyes scan the textured ceiling, trying to find something that will tell him that all of this; her loving him; her wanting him for who he is and not wanting to run off because of how he can get; just having her loving him no matter his fucking issues, accepting it without expecting some sort of change or demand from him in return is unreal. She makes him feel… whole again, or as close to whole as possible. And he fucking loves her too. Rick looks down at Y/N wrapped around his side with her arm around his chest, her leg thrown of his thigh, her head on his shoulder and his arm holding her close to him with his hands holding her hip. She makes him feel alive and less like a shell working to desperately try to find something the thrill him or drive him to live. She is his purpose now and she makes him happy. With her around he thinks he can stay happy. Hell, maybe one day, he’ll want all that dumb shit with her that he doesn’t want now. 

Rick closes his eyes and let’s himself hope that with her, shit will only keep getting better. He drifts off with the possibility of living the rest of his life with her in his head, content and happy with what he believes can be, but the universe is a cruel bitch and all good things must come to an end, sometime.   
\---

Six months go by and Rick and Y/N’s relationship continues to go strong. Every adventure they go on together, whether alone, or with Morty, Summer or even Jerry and Beth, goes down without any near deaths or life ending event occurring. Even when shit seems to hit the fan, Rick and Y/N become more in sync with the other that they handle any issue with ease. When they have to fight for their lives, Rick and Y/N move as one; when one takes a step the other is moving two steps ahead to cover them. If one gets hit, the other becomes twice as deadly, taking out any number of enemies to make them pay for hurting the person they love. They are a well-oiled mission, making them both the most deadly duo in most, if not all the dimensions. 

Rick is still unable to say how he feels about Y/N, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to show her that she is one of the most important people to him, aside from his stupid family. Being considered inseparable before was an understatement, because now Rick doesn’t leave Y/N alone, and she willing allows him to dominate every second of her time, other than when she has to use the latrine which is probably the only time he gives her to herself. Sex is still the same when it comes to, whenever and wherever one of them gets the urge, but with Y/N able to vocally tell Rick that she loves him, the intensity of their sexual experiences seem to spike to other worldly levels all together. And with Rick knowing she loves him, he almost demands that she repeats it several times when she lets it slip, needing to hear those three words pass through her lips coupled with his name like a prayer. Y/N is treated more and more like another member of the family by the Smith family who accept that where Rick is, she’ll follow. Morty and Summer see her as their cool older buddy that gets them out of trouble with their parents, and even Rick. Beth and Jerry see her like a sister, in a non-weird way with her sleeping with Rick. 

Rick respects her intelligence a lot more than he does all other beings in the universe and even other dimensions, although sometimes when they get into a heated screaming match, he throws insults about how fucking stupid she is or her being an idiot, which she’ll shut him down by proving him wrong, challenging him and exciting him to have someone so capable on all fronts by his side. When she begins to seriously ask questions four months into their official relationship, not out of curiosity or intrigue, but to learn from Rick, he willing begins to teach her. Everything he tells her, she retains like a sponge. When she begins to tinker alongside him, he guides her without insult. She’s taking steps to becoming his equal. It’s also when she starts to develop habits that begin to worry Rick. 

They are happy; beyond happy; Rick loves her despite him not telling her and she loves him more than anyone in all the dimensions, but something begins to change for Y/N. When she thinks Rick is asleep, she becomes distant. Her mind begins to fill with paranoia and a nagging feeling of impending doom dances around the edges of her mind, which Rick notices and has to pull her out of, bring her back to her happiness with him in the moment. During the fifth month of their official relationship and their eight month of them knowing each/being together, Y/N begins to leave Rick in the middle of the night, unable to sleep and being driven mad by the growing fear that something will rip them apart, tearing away the man that truly makes her happier than she’s ever been, forcing her to make contingency plans that if something happens, Rick will be fine. Rick doesn’t notice the loss of her body beside him until the beginning of the sixth month of their relationship/ the ninth month of their knowing each other. 

During one night he finally notices her missing from his bed in the lab, he gets up, worried something is wrong, making him search his lab to find her, not bothering to put on clothes. He finds her, barely clothed in her panties and his lab coat, just staring at a draped test tube meant for a clone, beside some of his latest cloning experiments that they’ve been working on. He stands in the door way, watching her staring at the covered tube like she’s gone from this world; her face and eyes are cold, unfeeling and vacant. He moves up behind her, before he puts his hands gently on the top her shoulder’s, making her jump in surprise, finally coming back to the here and now. She turns to Rick, shaken by being startled out of her deep thought.

“What- uh why are you awake and just standing out her looking at nothing?” Rick asks as his hands move from her shoulders to caress her face. Y/N shuts her eyes and leans into his touch, her face scrunching up to hold back the sadness hijacking her body. Rick cups her face in his hands, making her look at him with sad eyes, making him panic. “Hey. What-what the fuck- what’s wrong?”

Y/N shakes her head and puts her hands over his, squeezing them in her own while she swallows her tears. She opens her eyes, letting a single tear fall from her eye, making Rick’s heart sink. “I… It’s nothing…” she responds, unconvincingly. 

Rick narrows his eyes and gives her a warning look, “W-what I tell you about lying to me?”

Y/N feels like she’s about to crumble underneath his stare, but she forces herself to stay strong. “I… I… I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen Rick. That one of these days, something so fucking bad will happen and I… I won’t be here anymore,” Y/N says, her voice cracking at how afraid she is. Rick cups her face tighter, feeling his heart constrict with his own fear and worry. “I don’t want to leave you alone Rick. I don’t want to leave you alone. I love you so fucking much, I… I can’t leave you alone if something happens to me. I don’t want you to be alone again Rick… I don’t want….” She begins to ramble, overwhelmed with the way the pain of leaving him alone makes her feel. 

Rick shakes his head and cuts her off saying, “H-hey, nothing is going to happen to you. I’m not going to let shit happen to you. Even if we have to take off and leave everything behind to keep you safe so you can stay with me than we’ll fucking leave.”

Y/N shakes her head in return, giving Rick a pleading look, “Rick no, you can’t leave your family. I don’t want....”

“And I’m not letting shit happen to you god fucking damn it so shut up and let me finish,” Rick barks, before he groans in frustration and takes a deep breathe. He gives her a hard look, forcing her to look at him and only him before he begins again. “I… I… fucking damn it, I don’t want to fucking live without you after… being with you this long, so if I have to leave all this behind to keep you I will, whether you like it or not. If I have to uh- fucking destroy a universe or a dimension or even uh… even time itself to keep you, I’ll do it because no one tells this Rick Sanchez what he can or can’t have. I told you that you’re stuck with me and I fucking meant it, so calm your tits because I’m not letting anything or anyone take you away from me ok?”

Y/N searches Rick’s eyes and she knows that he means it even though it doesn’t make the worry any less. She forces herself to relax and she gives him a weak, tired smile. “Okay,” she agrees. 

Rick nods before turning her around away from the empty tube and drapes his arm around her shoulder. He drags her back to their bed in the lab. “Now that we’re awake, might as well get one in before we go back to sleep,” Rick suggests, wagging his eyebrow at her. 

Y/N laughs and lets Rick lead her to the bed. Rick looks over his shoulder to the draped tube, reminding himself to come back to look at it the next day. He does, before she wakes up that same morning, but finds nothing underneath. The way she was looking at it before made him wonder, but there’s nothing. Still, something bugs him about the whole situation, making him decide to take it easy for a little while to make sure that Y/N will be okay, but even Rick can’t stop it when the universe demands a sacrifice if he’s caught off guard.


	27. All good things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to you that brings the great Rick Sanchez to his knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is readers, the last four. Thank you for going on this journey with me. I'm currently writing a Trevor Phillips/Reader story that I will post as soon as it is written and edited. I'm also thinking of doing little side stories as well as a sequel for this, so please let me know if you are interested in that. Again, thank you for reading, I love you all, and please let me know what you think.

It’s been nine months since the first day he met her; 8 months and 3 weeks since they first had sex; 6 months, going on 7 months since he agreed to them dating and just nearly as long since she told him she loved him, and he wouldn’t change a fucking minute of it, no matter how fucking crazy she drove him since the day she moved across the street. He loves her too fucking much to think of their time together any different. She had been weird earlier this month, but had come back to her senses after Rick had grounded them to earth for two weeks to “take it easy.” Two weeks was all they both could take until they needed to go out for a little trip to have time without Rick’s family or Chris spending their time together with them, so Rick had proposed a trip to Blips and Chitz to get away, only the two of them, which she had agreed to happily. They had taken his ship, flown to the outer space arcade, and spent their time just relaxing without nosy people trying to get in their business. At day they would play games or find places in the arcade to fuck and at night, well, it was spent mostly with them trying to see who could out last the other when it came to who’d cum first, or who could last longer when it came to being silent while fucking. Ultimately night was solely for fucking and challenging each other sexually without having to deal with someone bitching about their sexual appetite for one another in a room Rick had reserved for them. On the fourth and last day at Blips and Chitz, they both took turns seeing who could take Roy longer and further off the grid. Surprisingly to Rick, Y/N was able to Roy as far as him, ending in a drawl. 

After finishing with Roy, unable to find out who could really beat the other at the game even though Rick bragged it would have been him as he walked beside Y/N, leaning on her with an arm draped over her shoulder, both of them drunk as they walked to the space ship, they got in and headed back to Earth. Half way to their destination, feeling her buzz fading and needing to replace it with her need to touch Rick, Y/N ended up leaning over to the driver’s seat, bobbing her head up and down Rick’s shaft as he drove home the best he could with Y/N sucking him off. Every time he would touch her, she would stop. If he tried to thrust up into her mouth, she would stop. If he slowed down, she would stop, turning her mouth fucking him while he drove, into a torturous game where he couldn’t get off since she was purposefully fucking with him. 30 fucking minutes of him almost climaxing, only to have her stop to start all over again and giving him blue balls, driving Rick crazy to the point that he had enough. He growled, put the hover car in park, ripped off his pants while she did the same with hers as she licked her lips in anticipation, moved quickly to the passenger side, and pushed the seat back to lean back as far as possible before shoving is cock inside of as she sat in the passenger where he’s is fucking her now. 

He leans over her, his hands gripping the top of the seat tightly, using it to keep her from sliding up as he pounds into her tight cunt without mercy. Y/N is unable to move against him, since he’s got her pinned down in the chair, but the way his body is resting heavily on top of her as he fucks her without remorse, her clit rubbing against his pelvis just right as he slams back into her heat, is making her orgasm build up faster than she expected. Rick likes the way her legs squeeze his hips and her hands grip the collar of his lab coat as she moans against his mouth while his tongue fights hers for dominance, enjoying every slap of her ass against his thighs from his powerful thrusts. Rick growls and grunts, feeling the tightening in his balls as well as Y/N’s walls fluttering around him, so determined to have them both cum at the same time that he ignores a sudden loud explosive boom echo around them followed by a tremor through space jolting the idling ship, causing his lips to slip from hers and making his forehead to bump into hers. 

“Fuck,” Y/N hisses in momentary pain before she moans as Rick continues to pull out to the tip and thrust back in hard and fast, his thrusts never faltering. Her hands move to his ass where she digs her nails into his cheeks. “Rick… oh fuck… Rick w-what was that?” she gasps in pleasure, feeling herself about to ascend into an amazing, mind numbing orgasm.

“I- I don’t fucking care, now will you- now shut the fuck so I can finish fucking this amazing tight pussy of yours,” Rick grunts, thrusting into her faster and harder, his thrusts now erratic and wild.

“Fuck…” Y/N moans while arching into Rick, feeling her walls tightening and her legs trembling at the burning in her belly, ready to explode. 

Rick lets his head fall against the seat beside her head, and he takes her earlobe into his mouth, making her moan. “You like that baby? You like it how I- you like when I talk to you like the dirty whore you are? You want to cum on my dick like the little slut you are?… My little slut… my good fucking girl about to cum on my cock…” Rick growls into her ear. 

“Yes… Yes Rick. I’m your little slut...Please baby, cum with me. Cum inside my pussy… Please papi I want us to cum…” Y/N whimpers, so lost in her oncoming climax that she ignores the second jolt of the ship. 

Rick takes his hands from the seat and grabs her by the ass, lifting it off the seat, shifting the angle of him fucking her pussy, while shutting his eyes and bracing for the high. “Cum,” Rick groans into her ear.

Y/N’s eyes go wide and she screams his name as her walls clamp around his pistoning cock, pulling him into an equally intense orgasm along with her. Rick groans her name in her ear before he collapses on top of her, letting his balls empty themselves into her wet cavern. They slowly descend from euphoric pleasure. Rick raises his head, still weighing down on Y/N and he looks into her eyes, seeing that fucking loving, satisfied gaze staring back at him. He presses his lips to hers, pushing his tongue gently into her mouth to start a lazy, sloppy kiss. 

He pulls away to set his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. “Say it,” he whispers.

“I love you,” Y/N mummers in satisfaction while combing her hands through his hair.

Rick’s chest tightens and he opens his mouth, finally ready to say it. “I…” he begins until another more violent jolt rattles through the ship, dragging it out of idling. Rick and Y/N look at each other in shock, as the ship begins to be pulled backwards. Rick looks over the seat and out of the glass dome to see a giant black hole pulling them in. “Fuck!” Rick shouts, before he abruptly pulls himself out of Y/N and jumps to the driver’s seat. “It wasn’t- T-That wasn’t supposed to fucking blow yet!” 

Y/N looks back to see the black hole and she gasps while Rick tugs on his pants and he begins to work on getting the ship out of the gravitational pull dragging them into it. She gives Rick a worried look, but he doesn’t see it because he’s frantically trying to get the ship to do what he fucking wants. She jumps when Rick begins to rip at the ship, to get more power. “What’s going to happen if it pulls us in?”

“I-if we get pulled in, we’re not coming out for a while,” Rick mutters, frantically trying to focus on getting more power. 

Y/N imagines Morty and Beth and Summer and even Jerry, wondering where they went. Would they think that he left because of her? How much would him being gone so long hurt all of them? Y/N feels her panic spike. “Then we have to portal out of here,” Y/N begins to panic, seeing Rick so unsettled.

Rick whips his head to the side, giving her an angry, frustrated look as his hands continue to work, “I’m not leaving my fucking ship!” He snaps before turning back to his work, his hands moving as fast as possible.

“What do you need me to do?” Y/N asks, looking back at the black hole that is growing closer. 

“I- I need you to sit there and sh*urp*ut the fuck up so I can get this done,” Rick shouts as he rewires the ship, grips the steering wheel and slams on the gas petal. The ship tries to jolt forward, but ends up being dragged back faster. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Rick shouts before beginning to tear at the ship again. “They’ll think I left,” Rick whispers to himself as his hands work quickly. 

Y/N’s heart drops as she looks at Rick sadly. She looks back at the black hole, before her face hardens, her eyes becoming steely; this is what she’s been preparing for. She gets out of her seat, pulls out phone to quickly send a message and tosses it into the seat before she moves to the back. Her eyes move rapidly, searching for what she needs until she finds the suit Rick made her so she could go out into space using the same design as his power suit. She attaches the band to activate the suit to her wrist and takes in a deep sad breathe. She looks at Rick, seeing him working hard to try to save them and the ship from going wherever the black hole will dump them. She swallows her tears, needing to stay strong to do what she’s about to or she’ll become selfish. She moves and leans towards Rick as he curses under his breath, freaking out to fix the situation. She plants a kiss to his cheek, making him stop to look at her in confusion. A single tear falls down her cheek as she pulls out her portal gun so that Rick can’t see, making Rick freak out because of the way she’s looking at him with such heart breaking sadness in her eyes. His eyes take all of her in, from the black crop top, the black boyfriend pants and her combat boots, like this might be the last time he sees her before they fall back to her eyes. She gives him a sad smile. “I love you Rick… more than I’ve loved anyone else,” she sobs. “Good bye Rick,” she says before she quickly turns away as her space suit wraps around her almost instantly while she opens a portal and runs to it.

Rick spins around in terror and he screams, “NOOOOOO!” He reaches out to stop her, but she dives through and disappears. 

An instant later, Y/N reappears outside of the ship. She floats to the ship and stops. Rick scrambles to the back and presses his hands to the glass, watching her in pulse racing, bone chilling terror. “Bring her back in her!” Rick shouts at his ship. A claw extends out and tries to grab Y/N. Y/N says something to the ship and the claw stops. Rick watches her continue to say something to the ship that he can’t hear, his heart pounding in his chest, unable to think clear enough to do anything to get her back inside with him. The claw is sucked back into the ship. “I said bring her back in!” Rick slams his fists against the glass, his eyes following Y/N.

Y/N braces her hands against the ship and tries to get her suits boosters to push the ship forward, but the metal groans and doesn’t budge. “Fuck me,” she hisses, before looking up at Rick, seeing him staring at her with more fear than she’s seen from him. “Ship…. I need you to do something for me buddy,” she says, knowing that this is the right thing to do; for Rick and his family. 

Rick slams his fists against the glass again. “BRING HER BACK IN NOW!” Ricks screams, feeling his heart fall to his stomach at the way she’s looking at him from outside the ship. The ships remains silent as Y/N says something to the ship. “I’m sorry,” the ship finally responds to Rick who is looking at Y/N, desperately wanting to do something to get her inside, his eyes filling with tears. “I cannot bring her inside. She has overridden all commands given by you involving her.”

She had overridden his ship! When had she done that!? Rick watches hopelessly as Y/N presses her feet to the ship and bends her knees before she looks up at Rick with the same sad “accepting of her fate” smile, making Rick’s heart stop. She mouths “I love you,” to Rick before she starts her boosters and shoves hard with her legs. The booster make the ship jolt forward as Y/N falls back only to spin around and ram herself hard against the ship, thrusting the ship away from the black hole. Suddenly the ship speeds forwards, finally breaking out of the gravitational pull. “NOOOOOOOO!!” Rick shouts out in pain as he watches Y/N small body falling back into the black hole with that same fucking smile before the it pulls Y/N back hard, sucking her in and making her disappear from sight. “NOOOOOO!!!” Rick cries as he pounds his fist against the glass, feeling his heart squeeze painful with how much it hurts that she’s gone.

He slams his fists against the glass over and over again until he crumbles in on himself and he sobs in pain at losing the woman he loves as the ship drives itself away from the black hole per Y/N’s last request. He should have left the fucking ship. He should have told her he loved her. Fuck, why did this have to happen?! Why…  
\---

 

Rick pulls the ship up to the Smith house feeling dead inside. He turns it off and sits there, staring at nothing, unable to feel anything but the unbearable pain he feels. His head falls back against the head rest as his eyes fall to the empty seat beside him. His eyes instantly fall to the phone sitting in the crease of the seat. He lifts his head and reaches over to grab the phone. He turns on the screen, finding the picture Y/N had forced him to take with her when he had been pissed at her, resulting in him scowling at the phone while she smiles happily. His heart squeezes again and he forces his fingers to open the last apps she was using, one being her images. He opens them and swipes through, finding a lot of picture she took of him, the picture of them, ones with him and his grand-kids, and one video, that shows the camera facing her. Rick opens it and presses play.

Y/N sits in her restroom, sitting on her sink with the mirror behind her and she looks upset. She licks her bottom lip out of nervous habit. She sighs and finally speaks, “Rick, I… First off I want to say I love… Fuck I love you so much that it hurts to have to make this stupid fucking video. I… I know you said we’d leave if shit went down to keep me around, and I’ve been acting okay lately, but… this feeling keeps getting worse and I didn’t want to go out without making sure you know that I really do love you and whatever way I’ve been taken from you was probably because I put you first.” Y/N stops and puts a hand over her mouth, as tears well up in her eyes.

Y/N sucks in a deep breath, blinking away her tears. “I don’t want you to think this is your fault because it’s not Rick. I just love you so much that, no matter what you say or do, I will always put you first and because of that, no matter how much this hurts to have to say this, I want you to move on,” Y/N sniffles. She wipes an arm across her eyes as her bottom lip trembles. She takes another deep breath and looks at the phone with blood shot eyes. “Move on Rick. You’re such an amazing fucking guy that any man or woman, human, alien, whatever, will be blessed to fucking have you. I’m not the best person you’ve ever met; there are better beings out there waiting to meet you, so go. Find someone that will love you almost as much as I do, because well, let’s face it, I do love you a little too much,” she says with a laugh that turns to a sob. “Fuck Rick… I love you so much and I want you to keep going. Go on and live for me. Move on, be happy and live on.”

Rick hears someone pounding on the door in the video, making Y/N wipe her eyes before shouting, “I’ll be right out.”

“Why are you- what the fuck are you doing in there?!” Rick in the video shouts.

Y/N rolls her eyes, “Can I not shit in peace?!”

“Who are you talking to?” Rick demands.

“No one,” Y/N snorts before she looks back at the camera. “I love you Rick,” she whispers. 

The sound of the door crashing open makes Y/N jump and she looks up. Rick can see himself in the mirror behind Y/N.

“Are you really taking selfies in the sh*urp*itter?” Rick questions.

Y/N gives him a challenging grin, “Maybe I am.”

Rick in the camera stalks over to Y/N before quickly hoisting her up on his shoulder, making her laugh. The camera flips to see her smiling face as she tries to stop the recording while Rick carries her. “You can take pictures of my dick in your snatch now for making me wait,” Rick says, making Y/N laugh again before the recording cuts off with Y/N’s smiling face. 

Rick shuts down the screen of the phone as his heart hurts more and more. How could she even think that after finding someone like her, that loved him for him, that he could just, move on to any mediocre shit stain?! Rick finally forces the door open to the ship and he begrudgingly gets out of the ship and slams the door shut. He drags his feet, making his way toward the garage until his legs give out and he falls to the floor, curling into a ball, feeling his heart squeeze and his chest hurt. He roars out in pain and begins to slam the phone down against the pavement, shattering it to pieces and beyond, slamming it down over and over until he’s just bloodying his hand. He stops as he hears footsteps running out of the Smith house. He forces himself up onto his knees, ignoring his family staring at him in shock and worry, feeling like the pain is just too much to bear; it’s so much more than what happened with Unity or even his wife. The pain is far worse and he doesn’t want to live in a world without her, his Y/N.

“Aw jeez Rick… Where-where’s Y/N?” Morty asks. Seeing his grandfather falling apart in front of him and his family, and looking so broken, he dreads Rick’s answer, knowing it’s not good, but he’d rather ask than the others do it and set Rick off. 

Rick doesn’t bother to look at his grandson, “She’s gone,” he answers in a cold, painful tone. 

“What do you mean she’s gone dad?” Beth asks, worried now for her father and the woman she watched Rick care for more than she’s seen him care for anyone outside of her family before. She could have sworn he loved her if Rick could actually love. 

Rick forces himself up to his feet and he trudges into the garage looking like a zombie with everyone following after him. “She’s gone Beth… j-just- just gone.”

Rick moves to his work bench, and opens up a little box that Y/N had brought over to the house. He opens it and finds her favorite pistol that she had aimed at his dick the first night they met; that she had gifted him a week ago. He pulls it out, and cheeks the chamber; empty. He loads a round into the chamber and turns around to look through his family, in too much pain to care if they watch. “There’s no fucking point,” he grunts sadly before putting the gun to his head. 

“Dad no!” Beth screams as she tries to launch forward, but Jerry catches her by the waist to keep her safe. 

“Grandpa don’t so this,” Summer begs, afraid.

“Y-yeah Rick… Y/N wouldn’t want this,” Morty adds, panicking, looking around to find something to stop his grandpa. 

“She’s gone Morty. She doesn’t want anything anymore Morty, and neither do I,” Rick says cocking the hammer. 

Summer screams, Beth turns away into Jerry to avoid seeing her dad kill himself and Morty frantically looks for something, looking across the street for aid. His eyes go wide before he turns back to hold his hands out to stop Rick. “No Rick, stop! Wait!”

“Why Morty!? Why should I wait when…” Rick begins to yell until he hears someone calling his name. Rick looks across the street. 

His eyes widen as he stares across the street while he lets the gun fall to his side. Walking across the street is Y/N, wearing a maroon crop top, her black boyfriend pants and combat boots looking shaken. Rick takes a hesitant step towards her as she crosses the street, making her way into the drive way before he tosses the gun onto the work bench and runs to her. Rick stops in front of Y/N and pulls her into his arms, holding her tight. Her arms wrap around him as she squeezes him to her, clinging to him like he’s clinging to her. Rick runs a hand over her head, ignoring the damp feeling of her hair, not wanting to let her go, but pushing her away just far enough to look down at her. 

“H-how are you…” Rick asks, trying to make sense of it all. 

“The portal gun,” she answers, looking at him sadly. “I thought… I thought…” her voice trembles as her eyes fill with tears. 

Rick doesn’t let her finish as he smashes his lips over hers, wanting nothing more to taste her after almost losing her forever. Y/N closes her eyes and lets Rick take control. He curls himself around her, holding her to him, not wanting to let go, even with his family behind him. He almost lost her again, and this time, he’s not letting her go.  
\---

After Beth had Rick and Y/N stay over at the house during the day to spend time with the family after almost seeing Rick nearly blow out his brains and thinking Y/N had died, they both finally made their way to her house where Rick had dragged Y/N upstairs. He had stripped her down and buried his face between her legs, wanting to taste all of her after watching her disappear before his eyes. She came shortly after starting, heaving and arching off the bed. Rick quickly undressed right after, not wasting any time to sink himself inside her. He stopped and just laid over her, staring into her eyes for a long time, letting him just stay like that, wanting to just feel her around him for a little while to really enjoy it. Y/N waited, letting him stare into her eyes, until she finally moves, running her hands through his hair. 

“I’m right here Rick. I’m okay,” she whispers, letting her fingers pass through his tresses. 

Rick blinks at her, seeing the sorrow for making him nearly kill himself in her eyes. His chest tightens, and slowly her pulls out to the head of his cock before slowly pushing back in, dragging out a loud aching moan from Y/N. He watches her arch her back, pushing her breast into his chest, looking like she feels so good before she looks back up at him, panting. Again Rick, withdraws to slowly push back in to the hilt, making her moan again. His eyes never leave her face, greedily watching her every reaction to his slow, agonizing rhythm as he pulls out slowly to thrust back in just as slow. 

“I love you,” Y/N moans, making Rick’s heart ache. 

He had almost lost her. “I love you too,” Rick groans, pushing back into her heat.

Y/N gasps and looks at Rick in shock. Rick pulls back out, watching her surprise turn to pleasure. “I love you,” he repeats, while slowly sinking back in. Y/N moans loudly, letting her legs wrap around his waist and her hands fly to his back where she drags her nails across the skin. Rick groans with pleasure, his hips continuing to pump him into her at a slow steady pace as his eyes take her in; the way her neck arches, her eyes shut, the small part in her lips, and her eyebrows knitted together all due the pleasure he is sending through her body. Rick lets his forehead fall against hers to let him continue to watch her as he makes love to her. “I love you,” he grunts to her. 

He drags out the love making while he continues to repeat that he loves her, until they both cum together. He collapses beside her, too worn out emotionally to keep having sex, and wanting to just hold her for once to enjoy her being right beside him. He holds her to him, cherishing her presences until they both fall asleep. Rick sleeps easily knowing she’s okay after such a close call.

Y/N on the other hand twitches and pouts as she sleeps. Her eyes fly open and she finds herself back in her black crop top, black pants and boots, in a dark cold metal room with bars. She slowly sits up and hisses as a sharp pain runs through her left hip. She looks down and finds that her leg is missing from just below her knee. She looks around in a panic, frantically trying to find out where she is to find no one around. The only sound she can hear is people and creatures sobbing all around her. Her body fills with terror as the dark folds in around her, drowning her in pitch black. 

Y/N gasps and looks around the room, finding Rick sleeping peacefully beside her. It was only a dream; a frightening, horrible dream. She shuts her eyes tight and tries to find peace, falling into an empty, dreamless sleep while in the back of her head, a nagging feeling that something isn’t right digs itself deep in her head to taunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and just a little fyi, I've left little clues in this chapter as foreshadowing, to help you figure out what's really going on after the incident with the black hole. Let me know if you noticed :D


	28. Living in her shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds out what's really going on with you

9 months go by since the black hole incident and Rick is still with Y/N. No other major threatening situations arise and Rick enjoys being with her. But ever since she had been sucked into the black hole she’s been different, and he sees the minor differences. Ever since, she stops asking questions, going back to her back seat watching as well as not bothering try to understand as if it all bores her in a sense. She laughs a little less than her usual over the top, truly enjoying life laughter. She stares off into space when she thinks he’s not looking and she no longer twitches if something bothers her. On missions, she’s as precise as before, but she seems to just go through the motions. When they fight, she gives up easier, letting him win more and just moving on like her anger means less than his own. He sees it in her eyes that the fire is dimming and she no longer tries to challenge him, no longer fighting tooth in nail to establish herself as his equal. She’s… less of the woman who came back from killing her torturers; less the woman that, even though she felt that she was going to die, enjoyed every last minute with him like it was going to be her last; less the woman who dove through a portal to save him from being sucked into a black hole. She’s just… less, but Rick stays with her because he loves her still and maybe, maybe she’ll come back to him and maybe she won’t just go day by day trying to be the woman she thinks he wants instead of the woman she really is.  
\---

Rick swirls his glass of whiskey, letting the ice clink in the glass as he watches Y/N stare off at nothing, once again in one of her deep thoughts like she’s just waiting for him to get her to react, looking unimpressed by the vibrant goings on in the alien bar that he had once rocked out in with the Flesh Curtains. He thought that taking a trip through the portal to bring her here to share this with her, she might react like she used to; fascinated to be able to share this with her Rick, but she had just smiled while silently taking it in with her eyes like she was processing everything to find the reaction that would best appease Rick before she nodded and said it was “nice.” Deflated, he had ordered a drink and collapsed into the seat at the table he sits now, just watching her, trying to figure out how to get her to be more than just… less. 

His mind takes a dark turn while he watches her observe her surrounding, thinking that maybe she is acting less of herself, because after a year and four months of knowing him and, being with him, she is losing her interest in him. His hand squeezes his glass, feeling his heart seize up. She still tells him that she loves him, but it’s like everything else she does; less. Had going through a black hole and coming back made her slowly love him less? Was her acting this way her way of slowly leaving him? No, she wouldn’t fucking do that to him… would she? Rick downs his drink, and lets the glass slam on the table, finally bringing Y/N’s gaze to him as if beckoned like a pet. She gives him her little excuse for a kind smile and waits for him to speak like the obedient woman she has become, while her eyes just show, nothing. He needs to know what’s wrong with her and he needs to know now!

“W-why are you- why- what the fuck is wrong with you?” Rick barks, giving her an annoyed straight to the point glare.  
Y/N cocks her head to the side, confused by his question for a second before that damn smile falls back into place and she waits a minute longer to process the right thing to say next. Holy shit, why is answering a simple question so mechanical now too. Rick feels a nagging feeling take root in the back of his mind, but he ignores it, too irritated with the woman in front of him to take notice of his own instincts.  
“What do you mean Rick? Nothing is wrong with me,” she says, just as calculated as her thought process.

Rick growls through his teeth, “You’re acting like a- like a fucking dumn bitch. What that fuck is wrong? Do you not fucking love me anymore?! Are you bored with the old fucking man?! Do you finally want to leave like all the other fuckers I’ve fucked around with?!” Rick snaps, squeezing the glass to the point of nearly breaking it in his hand as the pain of what he’s asking her both terrifies him and pisses him off. If it’s true, what the fuck has he been wasting his time for!?

Y/N takes another minute to process his outburst along with what to say that will make him less upset and even just watching her think instead of react is pissing him off even more. She shakes her head, still with that stupid smile. “I don’t want to leave Rick. I love you. Why? Do you want to end this?” she asks calmly, with none of the frantic, begging she would have had in her voice before the black hole if she had brought this up back then.

Is she patronizing him on fucking purpose!? Was she taking pity on him or something!? Rick feels the glass begin to give way to his death grip on it, until the doors to the bar fly open. He and Y/N look at the entrance, him being more surprised than her as ten Xenisianss quickly move to their table, armed with guns. Rick’s body tenses up as one of the Xenisians stop in front of the table, his hand holding the gun twitching at his side, clearly itching to fire while the other nine surround Rick and Y/N who is still just way too calm for Rick right fucking now. Rick’s defenses immediately activate for a fight and he looks over at Y/N’s wrist to check that hers are up and running too. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he sees that her wrist is bare. When the fuck had she taken that off?! Had she even been wearing it when she got back from being sucked through the black whole?! Fuck, how is he going to get her out of this now!?

Rick looks at the twitchy Xenisian glaring at Y/N who is still just doing nothing, like the whole situation is lackluster. Rick glares at the Xenisian glaring at Y/N knowing it wants to hurt her to hurt Rick after they had both pissed off a gang of them on an adventure they took 11 months ago, where Rick had rubbed their defeat in their faces while Y/N laughed along. “Hey fuck face,” Rick growls, trying to get the Xenisian’s attention off of Y/N and on to him. “Your little issue is with me asshole, so why don’t you- so fucking stop looking at my bitch like that or I’ll rip your dick off and feed it to you like I did with your ass wipe leader.”

The Xenisian shakes his head, not giving Rick the time of day, as his arm twitches a bit more in anticipation of his next move. “This isn’t about you anymore Rick, but this cunt by your side. I finally get to take your fucking ass out after months of preparing you little whore,” the Xenisians hisses before he lifts the gun and fires. Before Rick can even move, Y/N’s brains are blown out, and her body slumps over, her head colliding with the table top with a thud. Her lifeless eyes lock with Rick’s and his rage takes over.

Rick roars, seeing red as he jumps out his seat, lifting his arm to take cut through the Xenisians that shot Y/N in the head with his laser beam. It falls down dead as Rick pulls out his gun and points at the Xenisians closest to him while he points his watch at another, still out numbered. He breathes heavily, ready for a fight. His eyes move to Y/N’s body and his chest tightens. He’s going to go out today, but he might as well go out fighting because even though she had been fucking weird in the end, he still loves her and can’t think of life without her. Rick grinds his teeth and glares at the Xenisians around him that he can see. 

Rick opens his mouth to speak when he hears her voice from near the front door saying, “That’s wasn’t me Rick. That’s not me.”

Rick turns his head and his mouth falls open as he sees Y/N wearing the same black crop top, pants and boots she had disappeared in, looking more tattered and dirty than before. Her hair a lot shorter and looks like it’s been cut with a blade. His eyes follow her as she moves towards the table with that same deadly precision, her eyes moving around to take in the Xenisians around Rick, before she gives them a taunting little grin. This is definitely his Y/N, but how? His eyes go wide as he looks down at the Y/N slumped over dead on the table finally realizing that it’s a fucking clone. 

“Hey you stupid cock suckers… you looking for me?” Y/N taunts while tapping her wrist, the metal band shining on her wrist. “For as long as you’ve been giving me the run around, you guys can’t tell the fake thing from the real one can you? But hey, I made her that fucking good so I don’t blame you,” Y/N chuckles darkly, looking at them with a deadly glint in her eye. Her eyes move to Rick and her cocky attitude dims for a second, her eyes flashing with all the love he hasn’t seen since he lost her. “Hey babe, it’s really fucking good to see you.”

Rick feels his chest constricts as he finally sees that same flare in her eyes that the clone didn’t have. She gives him a toothy happy grin before she turns her eyes to the Xenisians, that dark dangerous flame back in her brown orbs as she stalks towards the table. The way she moves is deadlier than he remembers, and her smile, more jaded than before, taking on a slight look of insanity that is more like him than her. She’s been gone for nine month, dealing with god knows what, and now she’s like a tornado of death, destruction and bitterness that Rick can see just in the way she moves. She stops and stands taller, ready to unleash hell. She’s different; much more of a fucking wreck and much more like him than before, but for fuck sake she’s more and he loves her so much more because of it.  
“So you Xen ass munches, why don’t you leave my mother fucking Rick alone and deal with the bitch that’s been hunting you assholes down like the dogs you are before I fucking wreck your asses for coming near my fucking man,” she growls, daring them to move. Rick feels the Xenisian train their guns on him and Y/N shakes her head while she clicks her tongue in disappointment. 

“Wrong answer you fuck nuts. But hey, I’ve been itching for an excuse to shed some blood,” Y/N hisses, looking more sadistic than before. 

Suddenly, the green light of a portal opening up lights up behind Rick and the Xenisians standing in the back of him and they all look in surprise, including him to see a Rick with a buzz cut emerging from the portal to take out two Xenisians with a gun. Before the Xenisians can regroup and fire on the Buzz cut Rick, Y/N comes sprinting around the table and kicks one of the Xenisians in the abdomen, cutting it in half. Rick looks at her as she crouches down, centering herself for her next attack and his eyes go wide as he sees her left leg is now in the form of a long sharp blade while the rest of her legs is opening up to accommodate the transformation; she has a bionic leg. Rick looks up at her locking eyes with him. Her stare is serious, watching his reaction to her new upgrade before she gives him a wicked grin and winks at him before looking back at the two Xenisians who are turning around to attack Buzz cut Rick who’s just taken out yet another one of their crew. Her smile widens to a twisted, almost crazed smile, making the Xenisian pause in turning their attention away from her, seeing the way she’s looking at them, unable to choose to attack Buzz cut Rick who is being dragged into hand to hand combat with one of the other Xenisians near him.  
“There’s more where that came from,” she chuckles as her leg reassembles into a normal looking leg while her right arm opens up, unleashing an intense looking firing system. 

Rick feels his stomach sink and the world spins as he notices that his Y/N now has a bionic arm on the exact same side that Mohawk Rick had attached one to Pixie cut Y/N. His eyes move from her arm to her face just as she blasts a laser beam through both the Xenisian in front of her before swings her laser gun attachment toward the Xenisian grabbling Buzz cut Rick and cutting him down.

Buzz cut Rick jumps back, letting out a startled yell before he turns an angry glare at Y/N. He lets the body of the Xenisian drop to the floor with a thud. “Y-you could have shot me you reckless bitch,” he snaps, irritating Rick at his fucking attitude to his woman. 

Y/N scoffs before letting the laser gun fold back into her arm, transforming into a normal looking human arm. “Aw suck a dick asshole Rick. Next time I’ll let the thing rip your face off you old fucker.”

Rick gets more upset at the comfortable banter between the other fucking Rick and his Y/N. Before he can snap at either of them, a gunshot flies by his face and bounces off a protective shield that is erected around Y/N. She rolls her eyes at the last three Xenisian. 

“Really you fucking ass licks? You still want to fuck with me,” she scoffs, before shrugging. “If that’s what you want. But guess what, I haven’t even reached my true form yet. Time to go Super Sayan on your asses.”

Rick looks at her as his chest tightens, waiting to see another modification. Instead a bright red light flares up around her and she leans over ready to charge. 

She smirks at the Xenisian now scrambling to get away. “Hey Asshole Rick, be useful and get my Rick somewhere safe, won’t you?” 

Buzz cut Rick grunts before he runs to Rick who is watching her, almost mesmerized by the new and improved Y/N. He grunt as Buzz cut Rick pushes him along with himself onto the table, out of harm’s way. Rick shoves Buzz cut Rick away from him with an angry “get the fuck off me fucking jackass,” before he scrambles to sit up to see Y/N sprinting at the three Xenisians who give up on trying to run to face her. She shoves her fist through one of the three xenisians’ heads like butter, making it explode. 

Buzz cut Rick sits up, irritated by Rick’s attitude. “Go fuck- Fuck you dipshit. I would have let you get taken out if it wasn’t for that pain in the ass woman j-just fucking being annoying, so uh yeah- you’re fucking welcome.”

Rick ignores him, his eyes following Y/N who grabs the second Xenisian by the arms and pulls, ripping it in half, her laughter ringing in the air. She lets the two halves fall the floor just in time to dodge an attack from the last Xenisian. She thrusts her arm through its chest with ease, crushing its heart and looking like she’s enjoying it. Yeah, she more like him than she was before. She pulls her arm out and the bright glow around her dissipates. Buzz cut Rick moves off the table to stalks over to Y/N who is looking around the wreckage with a satisfied smile while Rick gets off the table to collapse in a chair, processing what the fuck just happened. 

His eyes take in the bodies , impressed while still shocked, before he looks at Buzz cut Rick and Y/N having a heated argument with flailing arms and spit flying. They look like what he and Y/N look like when they fight, but while not being as sexually charged, at least not from Y/N’s half. Buzz cut Rick clearly wants to fuck her, making Rick want to rip that shit stains dick off, but he won’t since the fucker did help his Y/N. 

“This was way more than what I agreed to sweetheart,” Buzz cut Rick barks.

Y/n rolls her eyes. “You knew what we were getting into when we started taking those fuckers out so d- don’t you start trying to pull one over on me you old asshole. Thousands of Blips and Chitz tokens was the fucking agreement so take it and fuck off,” Y/N hisses at him. 

“Hey, I agreed to Blips and Chitz before you dragged me along to save a b*urp*itch Rick, so I think I deserve a little more for helping you get your source of cock back,” Buzz cut Rick growls at her, taking a threaten step towards her despite his eyes looking her over. She rolls her eyes in disgust and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“In your fucking dreams cock sucker. Blips and Chitz is all you’re getting from me. Go find some other bitch willing to jump on your dick, because there’s only one Rick that gets between my legs and that ain’t you,” Y/N grunts. “I left them in your fucking ship underneath the mountain of filth in the back, so if you don’t mind, the shitter is calling me,” she says before waving him off and heading to the restroom. “Thanks again asshole Rick. Let’s not meet again.”

Buzz cut Rick laughs as he watches her leave in admiration, sending a spike of jealous through Rick. Buzz cut Rick turns his head to give Rick a cocky grin. “Make sure not to let that bitch go again or you might lose her to another Rick; specifically me.”

“Fuck off,” Rick spits back. 

Buzz cut Rick laughs again before he walks towards the front door, flipping Rick off as he exits. Just as he exits, Y/N comes out of the bathroom and walks over to the table. She lifts the beer from in front of clone Y/N and walks around the table to plop down in the seat next to Rick. She wipes the rim before downing the drink in a few gulps. She tosses the empty bottle onto the table before slumping back into her seat and taking in the now empty bar.

She purses her lips, impressed by the state of the bar that had been so vibrant, lively and exciting prior to the shit storm. “We really know how to clear a building don’t we?” she chuckles while turning a playful smile towards Rick. Rick gives her a warning look. Y/n sighs and rolls her eyes, “I know you’re upset.”

Rick scoffs. “Fuck yeah I’m pissed. You left me a clone to act like you were – like you- like you were still fucking here to live your fucking life for nine months when you were out risking your fucking life doing, I don’t fucking know what!”

Y/N leans over the table and sets a hand on it, pleading with Rick with her eyes. “I made her so you wouldn’t be alone. I thought that she would make you happy and keep you from doing something drastic because of my disappearance. I…” Y/N begins to stammer while trying to convey why she made the clone before running an agitated hand through her hair. “Can I- I’ll explain everything at my place. I want you to understand why I made her as well as tell you what happened to me while I was gone, just please, let me explain.”

Rick gives her a reluctant look even though all he wants to do is get her home before he gets up, trying to pretend she hadn’t just melted away his irritation about the whole him fucking a clone while his girl was actually somewhere else thing. “Whatever. L-let’s just go.”

Y/N gives him a relieved smile before she also stands up. “Let’s head to your place first. There’s something I need to pick up.”


	29. Nine months apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth comes out. Will things be okay with you and Rick in the end?

Rick emerges out of the portal and Y/N follows him through shortly after. He turns around to look at her as she looks around the street like she’s never seen anything like it while running a hand through her tresses. 

“Wow,” she exclaims with a laugh, “it’s great to be back.” She turns to Rick’s ship and chuckles before sauntering over to it. “Hey buddy, long time no see.”

She opens the door and gets in. Rick watches her searching the back of the ship, her eyes scanning intently. “I uh- had to fix the shit that you did when you pulled that shit with the rewriting commands bullshit.” Rick calls out as he sees her bend over and gets back up, beaming at something in her hand.

She gets out and shuts the door and makes her way back to Rick, “I’ll make sure to rewrite her again when you’re not around,” she teases as she stops beside him.

Rick looks down to find her portal gun in the palm of her hand. He looks up at her in confusion. “She told me that…’ he begins, making Y/N chuckle. 

“Yeah, I made it so that she always said that to cover any basis that made it acceptable for me to still be alive. I dropped this fucker when I dove through the portal. Would have saved me a butt load of trouble if I hadn’t fucking forgotten the dimension we’re in,” she laughs at herself. She looks into Rick’s eyes and smiles happily. “Let’s head to my place and I’ll fill you in.” 

Rick follows Y/N to her house and lets her into the house since she no longer has a key. He continues to follow her to the kitchen where she walks inside the room and peers into her fridge. “Want one?” she asks. 

Rick stands near the opening of the kitchen and crosses his arm, not amused by her “give a fuck attitude,” even though he likes this so much more than the clone’s cold one. She snorts and pulls out several beers. She moves to the table and sits down. She easily pops off the lid and drinks, gesturing with a hand for Rick to sit down. He rolls his eyes and sits down in the seat beside her. Y/N hands him an open bottle that he accepts, but doesn’t drink. Y/N takes a sip while eyeing Rick before groaning and slouching in her seat.

“I made the clone because I didn’t want you to be alone. I remembered you saying that me being gone would hurt you so I made her, taking what I saw with the other clones we cooked up. I used your lab while you were sleeping and let her grow for a little while before I transferred her into the bunker via a portal, until I sent a signal to the pod holding her to release her while also sending a simultaneous text to Chris to remind her who I was with some bullshit excuse that I thought you wiped my memory, giving her vital information. I also might have made Chris give her the excuse about the portal which I know must have confused him, but he’s the only one that will do shit I ask without questions,” Y/N rambles, nervously explaining about the clone. “She was supposed to fill the hole I left behind, making it seem like I was still with you so you kept living your life since I knew you would never listen to that damn video telling you to move on soooo, I gave you her instead… I also made it that she was to act 15 percent less like me every two months to either force you to break up with her so if the situation did not allow me to find a way back to you, it would be easier for her to disappear since the relationship would be terminated, not forcing you to live your life with a clone. Orrrr you kept her around, making her rearrange her previous programming, making her like me again so you would never be alone.”

Rick feels anger boiling inside him. “And since you are alive, would you have fucking coming back even with the clone still here.”

“Yes. Her purpose would have been completed and I would have slipped back in, hoping that you would never have to find out about my upgrades and we could live the rest of our lives together without you being the wiser,” Y/N answers nonchalantly with a shrug. 

“And if I fucking did find out,” Rick growls through his teeth.

“I would have told you,” she responds just as level headed as before. 

“So tell me know. What the fuck happened and where the fuck did you meet that shit stain Rick?” Rick asks angrily while leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Y/N takes a long drink before she begins. “Where to start… where to start… oh yeah, the black hole. So after I got pulled in and fucking experienced the meaning of fucking life and shit, I came out the other side in another dimension we had never visited together. So I was just drifting around, unable to do shit from damaging the suit when I collided it into the ship until I got picked up by some slavers. Since I was a human bitch, they thought they could get a pretty penny for me from some sort of alien with a human fetish or a random Rick, since Rick’s have a weird connection with Y/N’s, so they kept me around to just be their fucking maid… oh that is after they took my fucking leg because they had never tasted human flesh before, those sick cannibalistic fucks. At least they set me up with a makeshift prosthetic leg so I could get around… Aw, sorry. So after a week of getting used to the fucking fake leg even though I still felt the real one sometimes, I began to rally the others to my side. A month in and I lead a fucking uprising to take the ship and kill the fucking bastards,” Y/N rambles before she pauses and takes a long drink, emptying her bottle. 

Rick watches her open another, feeling his heart swell at seeing his Y/N, the real Y/N, acting so alive and more despite all that happened to her. After having to see the clone drain itself of what he loved, he can’t help, but love her the more he sees her sitting in front of him. She looks up at him and smiles, making his heart race. 

She snorts before continuing. “We got pretty far after setting ourselves free, but we had to make an emergency landing on this old west looking planet after nearly running out of energy and shit. So I spent a month and a half on this random planet working as a bounty hunter for fucking credits and spare parts that I was using to make a ship. After fucking around with yours and looking at the blueprints a few times in the garage, I almost had my own fully functioning spaceship, but it was destroyed during the night that all these crazy cat-people ran around purging each other. I managed to hold them off for the night, but I lost my fucking ship and my arm. Luckily, I had all those credits saved up so I caught a freighter off the planet and I headed to Earth where I found a Rick; not you, my Rick, but a Rick; Asshole Rick. And before you start thinking I had sex with him because he’s a Rick, I didn’t. He may be a Rick, but you’re the only Rick I’ll let up in my box, so don’t think I’d jump on any other Rick’s dick because I love you, not them. I’m not a Rick groupie.”

Rick snorts and takes a sip of beer as she pauses and opens another bottle, taking several swigs of the beer to quench her thirst. She lowers the bottle and grins at it. “He did want to fuck me, but I resisted ‘temptation.’” She laughs.

Rick rolls his eyes at her and sits back comfortably in his seat. “He did,” he grumbles.

Y/N laughs wholeheartedly making Rick’s heart swell. She shakes her head and continues. “Like I said, he wanted to, but I didn’t. He’s not you,” she says, giving Rick a kind, loving smile before she looks away out of embarrassment. “But anyways, I found Asshole Rick and I asked him to help me get me back to you, but he refused. He told me that it didn’t benefit him and since his family was gone, that having someone to go on adventures with again was much more useful than helping me find my Rick. So he let me stay with him because I guess he was lonely even though he acted like I was the worst sort of cunt he’d ever met; his words, not mine. And again, I did not fuck him even though I stayed there, even though, yeah, he wanted to fuck me and tried to convince me to let him put it in my ass or get me to suck him off; he ain’t you so I never let him touch me and luckily he is like you in the aspect of not forcing your dick on someone. No matter how horny I’ve been, not because of him but because of memories of you, I wouldn’t let him have his way because, again, I love you.”

Rick’s grip on his beer bottle tightens as he thinks of that dick head Rick trying to get her to fuck him. And he understands the temptation to fuck the girl since a part of him wants to fuck her right now so he can feel the real Y/N wrapped around his cock. But he won’t fuck her until after he hears what he wants to. Y/N is still rambling about “asshole Rick” trying to fuck her on a few occasions before she stops and gives him an apologetic look. She rambles more than before; a sign that she’s seen a lot and trying to fill the void of constant adrenaline by spouting out words. He does it, she did it before and now she does it even more.

Y/N takes a drink and clears her throat. “Sooooo… yeah, I went on a few adventures with him so he would warm up to me and after a month, I finally convinced him to help me get back to you if I paid him in a shit ton of Blips and Chitz tokens instead of having to let him… you know. At that point he was willing to take the deal and agreed without being a complete dick head, but he made me accept the uranium powered cellular matrix implants, giving me the fucking bionic arm and leg as well as made it that I have flesh and nerves over them so I don’t look like a damn cyborg on top of not having me become a liability with my damn subpar prosthetics. And man they fucking hurt getting them all attached and shit, but then again, you know, and thanks for tell me that you had crazy upgrades asshole. I had to learn that from Asshole Rick, which was surprising at first to hear all Rick’s have implants, several for that matter, until the initial shock went away and I shrugged it off. I mean I have them now and you may have crazy upgrades, but that doesn’t make you any less the man I love because of it; it just makes you… more,” she chuckles before taking a swig. 

Fuck this woman is something else. Taking uranium implants, knowing they would slowly kill her in order to get a Rick to help her so she could get back to him as well as accepting that he was more underneath it all without batting an eye. Fuck he loves this crazy bitch. His eyes follow her as she suddenly stands up and goes to her fridge to retrieve a bottle of gin. She walks back to the table and slumps down into the chair while pulling off the lid and taking a long drink. She offers the bottle to Rick and he takes it. 

“Where was I?” Y/N begins again while taking the bottle of gin back from Rick, passing it back and forth as she tries to remember where she left off in the story. “Aww, yes. So Asshole Rick ended up taking me to C-137 since I remembered that you’re Rick C-137 instead of this dimension and well, we were happily greeted by an ass ton of Cronenbergs. Asshole Rick got us out of there and took my ass to the fucking Citadel of Rick’s, which holy shit, if I was a Rick whore, that’s where I’d be, but hey, I’m a one Rick dick kind of lady. Sooooo Asshole Rick went around trying to find out where you, my Rick were and which dimension I originated from at the Citadel of Rick, which is actually run by a Morty by the way, while I went around looking for a fucking Rick that would trade something other than letting them ‘see me take their cock in with my sweet, sweet snatch.’ Finally, I found one, a goofy looking Rick that let me trade my busted up outer space armor suit and the band you gave me that had been fucked up on the slaver’s ship during the uprising for a shit ton of Blips and Chitz. Good fucking dude if you ask me because he did’t want sexual favors; he just wanted them to fix up to take to this chick he’s interested in,” Y/N says with a happy smile, while she pushes the hair behind her ear. 

Rick can only guess that Dofus Rick only wanted it for a Y/N in his own dimension as well as that this single Y/N’s ability to bend Rick’s to her will was also the cause of the easy trade. A knowing smirk forms on Rick’s lips as he takes another long swig from the bottle of gin before he hands it over to Y/N. She swallows down the rest of the bottle, and begins to get up, but Rick moves faster and heads to the fridge. 

“C-continue,” he orders as he goes into the fridge to grab the bottle of tequila ad turns back to the table. 

Y/N waits until Rick is sitting back beside her, happy to have him so close after months without him. She smiles that content, satisfied smile before taking the bottle of tequila from Rick as he passes it to her. She drinks a third of the bottle, before continuing to tell Rick about her adventure without him. “So I had Asshole Rick’s pay and he found out you were here in this dimension and we got ready to portal here, but then we get fucking cornered by the same fucking gang of Xenisians we pissed off that one time, the same fuckers we just ran into, and they try to take me to get back at you while saying that they killed a Rick to get his portal gun and they’ve been looking for the cunt Y/N who laughed at their leader being force fed his own dick by my Rick. Luckily I had these new little upgrades so I caught them off guard and I ended up saving Asshole Rick from getting his damn head blown off, which was great since when I asked him to find the rest of the fuckers that were after you to keep you safe after I fucking tortured the last of the Xenisians that had been unlucky enough to not die, he said yes. He ended up making a new band that gave me a fuck loud more kick because of the new implants to keep me from going down easy while we hunted the ass hats.” 

She stops to take another long drink before handing it back to Rick. “For months Asshole Rick and I went looking for those Xenisians cock suckers. Months of hunting and killing and just making them fucking pay for trying to kill Asshole Rick, for killing a Rick, for trying to make me some stupid ass damsel in distress and for even thinking about coming after you. Well, we took most of them out except for the ten that thought clone Y/N was me, and we were a few days behind them after they were fucking giving us the slip for a week, which I found out was also Asshole Rick’s fault since the fucking moron did the stupidest thing and he fell in love me,” she scoffs, making Rick not only annoyed at Asshole/Buzz cut Rick for falling for his girl, but upset at the way she’s laughing at a Rick actually loving her. 

He never told her, so the reaction is logical, but he had gone out his way to let her know he loved her physically… Still he hadn’t realized she loved him until she let it slip, even when she would look at him like she is right now. 

Y/N shakes her head and takes the bottle from Rick to take another long drink. She chuckles, “I mean, what the fuck, right? You would go out of your way to make me think you loved me, but you would never say it, so when he fucking drunkenly blurted out that he didn’t want me to go back to my Rick because he wanted me to stay with him, I just couldn’t believe it. Rick’s just don’t do that. I mean, the guy even spouted on that if I stayed he’d show me how much he fucking loved me and that he would fucking give me a kid and all this off the wall shit like a fucking sap,” she laughs.

Rick looks at her and he sees the nervous twitch along with the awkward chuckle she lets out before drinking most of the rest of the tequila and he feels his anger spike. She had liked hearing a Rick tell her that he loved her, even though she only loves him. She liked being told that a Rick would give her everything he had said he wouldn’t and it fucking pisses him. He was supposed to be the only one to tell her those things and that fucking waste of cum Asshole Rick had told her that instead of him. But then again, he had been telling some fucking clone he thought was her that he loved her. Rick’s eyes fall to her fingers that start to rap against the table, showing how much it bothers her to think that a Rick could love her, but not her own. Rick’s eyes move to her face as she forces as smile and clears her throat uncomfortably. 

She laughs off her discomfort, before she continues once again, “Well, when I told him that I only love one Rick, he still agreed to help because he didn’t want me to fucking get my dumb ass killed. We tried to cut the Xenisians off at your house, hoping I could catch them before they blew out the clone’s skull, but when I fucking bust through your house with Asshole Rick looking for you, your family said you had taken off with me an hour before to some bar. I swear, them seeing me with another Rick looking so different from what they have seen the last few months with the clone was priceless, and when I see them again, I’m supposed to explain what the fuck because I made them trip the fuck out. And well, I forced Asshole Rick to find you with the goggles and we portaled over to the bar where I had him wait outside until he saw that I had everyone’s full attention off of you after we saw the clone get taken out. And the rest is history. I’ve spent the last nine months doing everything I had to, to get back to you, aside from sex, but hey if I had to fuck the whole Citadel just to get back to you and that was my only opinion, I would have ‘hopped on pop,’ just to get back to you. Glad I didn’t have to though because I know you would have lost your shit if I went that far,” she lets out another awkward, uncomfortable chuckle, while polishing off the rest tequila. “You want some more?” she asks, her voice cracking as she gets up and heads to the fridge. 

Rick silently observes her rummage through her fridge, clearly trying to hide the fact that now that she’s no longer strung out on having to get back to him, she’s afraid. She pulls out a bottle of jack, and shuts the fridge. Y/N continues to face the fridge, becoming tenser and tenser as she forces the bottle of liquor open and pounds it. Rick watches the way her free hand clenches and unclenches into a fist while she downs the bottle like she hasn’t had a drink in days. She finishes the bottle before she slams her forehead into the fridge. Rick jumps up out his seat in surprise to make his way to her, but she shakes her head, still letting her forehead rest against the freezer part of her fridge. Rick remains still, taking in the way she looks like she’s on the verge of cracking with her eyes shut tight and her every muscle pulled tight.

“Please say something Rick. I… tell me your glad to have me, the real me back. Tell me that you’re pissed that I left you for so long. Tell me I’m a reckless cunt… just tell me something,” she begs while looking at Rick, her eyes watering. 

Fuck, he just wants to take her to bed to show her how fucking happy he is that she’s back. He wants to be able to repeat to her that he loves her like he had with the damn clone, but he can’t. Seeing her like this, just makes me him want to scream at her for so fucking much. 

Rick narrows his eyes at her and he clenches both hands into tight fists. “Y-yeah. I’m fucking pissed you dumb bi*urp*tch. You left a fucking clone to fill your place, making her less of- less- making her a shit version of you so I would fucking dump her dumb ass just because you thought I would fucking blow my brains out with you gone. You left me a fucking- a fucking replacement of your pain in the ass for me to fuck, and make love to and fucking- fucking live with and bring around me stupid fucking asshole family while you were out getting your limbs f-fucking blown off, and running around with some pr*urp*ick Rick, hunting down fucktards to keep me safe! You tried to fucking trick me and now you what, want to fucking pick up like shit isn’t different because I was fucking a good damn clone instead of you!” Rick shouts while taking several threatening steps to Y/N.

Instead of getting angry or getting scared, Y/N nods in agreement. “I get your anger Rick. I really do, but I made her for you. I guess I assumed you would react badly to me going through that black hole, like you did when Unity left you, but then again, this is just me we’re talking about, not Unity or even your ex-wife,” Y/N begins to ramble while she paces the tiny space she has left in the kitchen with Rick blocking her in. Rick sees her crumbling in on herself, finally freaking out and becoming self-conscious while her hands rubs themselves anxiously together. Her eyes are blown with panic and Rick wants to stop her, but she begins again with a shaky voice, “I mean, I just didn’t want you to be alone so I made her, for you, even though I knew you’d fuck her thinking it was me and spend time with her and all that other shit… You made love to her?... What am I saying, that’s not important… as long as you were happy which is why I made her in the first place. To make you happy, and it’s not like you were fucking other bitches while I was trying to get back to you. You were essentially fucking me because, well she was me before you know, the whole, brains getting splattered all over the place, but still…” she says as she pauses and turns to him, giving him the most painful, frightened face he’s seen her give. 

Rick tries to move towards her again, but she starts to ramble again while looking down into her hands like their unclean. “She was everything I’m not anymore. I mean, my fucking leg was eaten by aliens and my arm was blasted off by cat-people to be replaced by Asshole Rick,” she sobs, while she looks up at Rick, her eyes filled with tears. “You were happy enough with her to spend nine months with her after she was slowly becoming less me. She was all woman and I’m… I’m a god damn upgraded side show now. Maybe… Maybe I should have gotten to the bar faster so you could have stayed with her… Maybe I should have stayed away.”

That’s all it takes for Rick to shove her back against the wall, pinning her arms up by her head as she looks up at him in surprise, her body still trembling with her overwhelming self-doubt. Rick snarls at her while looking down at her, “I’m going to say this once since I wasted it on that fucking fake replica while y-you were trying to get back here after all that- all the shit you had to face. I fucking love you, you dumb cunt; not that fucking clone that was less of the pain in the ass you are. I love everything about your fucking annoying ass including the fucking implants and your new fucking issues. I should have known she was a clone, but I was so fucking happy to have you back that I just accepted that she was you after I was this fucking close to blowing my god damn brains out,” Rick hisses at her. Y/N gasps in surprise, but Rick continues, wanting to drive the point deep into her thick fucking skull. “I fucking love you Y/N and I- and I’m not letting shit happen to you again now that I have you, not a fucking clone, back,” Rick growls before smashing his lips over hers. 

Y/N moans, finally feeling Rick after so long as he presses his body against her own while his tongue delves in to her mouth, devouring every inch of her wet cavern with his tongue. He had just told her he loves her; not the clone she had made him; not her before the loss of her arm and leg, but her, here and now. Rick breaks the needy, passionate kiss staring into Y/N’s eye like he’s going to eat her alive. “Now I’m gonna eat that fucking pussy of yours before I fuck you until you can’t walk,” Rick growls before his mouth swallows the gasp that escapes her swollen lips. He drags her hands above her head while dominating her mouth. He takes both wrists in one hand, holding them firmly in place while the other hand shoves itself into the front of her pants. 

Y/N’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she moans like the needy slut she is as Rick massages her clit, making her wet and ready for him already. Nine months without even touching herself, waiting patiently until this very moment when she would be back with Rick, her Rick again makes her extremely sensitive. 

Rick can feel the way she is straining against the hold he has on her wrists and the way her body is trembling against him, that it won’t take much to get her off. He moves his fingers from her clit to slide against her soaking slit before he pushes two fingers into her. Y/N squeals into his mouth, making Rick grin. Fuck, even though he hadn’t realized it, he fucking missed her. And fuck she’s tight; nine months without him ramming his dick inside her has her primed for a good fuck. He pumps his long fingers into a few times before he pulls them out of her and her pants to work at getting them off. Y/N whines at the loss of his fingers in her as well as the growing heat in her stomach, but she doesn’t have a second to complain when Rick pulls his mouth from her own and looks into her eyes while his fingers expertly unbuttons and unzips her pants. 

Rick lets out a low, needy growl while looking into her hungry gaze that matches his. “You’re not allowed to cum yet. I want to you to cum in my mouth the first time,” Rick says in a huskier, sexy voice, making Y/N moan with need. 

Rick lets go of her wrists, letting them tangle in her hair so she can kiss him hard while he pulls her pants down her hips. Rick allows her tongue to wrestle with his own, before he pulls away. He quickly reaches down to pull her pants down, finding her going commando. He pauses to think that this bitch had been running around with a Rick that had wanted to fuck her and went to the Citadel of Rick that also had other Ricks that had wanted to fuck her with nothing cover her lovely little cunt. He’ll have to punish her for that later, but right now he just wants to taste her on his tongue. Rick puts his hands under her thighs, dragging her up the wall to tug her pants and boots off of her to toss them behind him, leaving her naked from the waist down. He drops to his knees, sets a leg on either side of his head, having her sit on her shoulders before he buries his face in her pussy.

Y/N cries out in pleasure and arching her back off the wall, unable to move with Rick’s hands holding the tops of her thighs, keeping her from moving while perched on his shoulder. Rick inhales, taking in the scent of her soaking pussy before he runs his tongue from bottom to clit, getting another cry of pleasure. He laps at her over and over like a dog trying to quenching its thirst until he wraps his lips around her clit and takes a hand from her thighs to shove two fingers back into the pussy. She’s already shaking and her inner walls are starting to quiver around his long fingers, signaling to Rick that she not going to last long. He sets a steady rhythm with his fingers pumping in and out of her, while his tongue moves against her swollen bundle of nerves with talent, pushing her up and over into her mind numbing orgasm. 

“Rick,” Y/N moans as she comes hard in his mouth while her inner walls grip his fingers like a vice.

Rick pulls his fingers out of her while he continues to eat her pussy, lapping up her juices with greed. He continues even after she’s a heaving, whiny mess on his shoulders, until he’s positive he’s licked her clean. Rick pulls his face out from between her thighs and looks up at her, seeing her panting and looking down at him with lust in her eyes. Fuck she’s beautiful. 

Y/N pants for air, trying to fill her lungs as she stares down at Rick, taking in the way he’s staring at her with need filling his eyes. She bites her bottom lip, in anticipation as he slowly sets her feet safely on the ground, not looking away at all, intent on holding her gaze. Fuck, she feels like this is like the first time all over again; her body yearning for Rick like she’s never had him before while knowing the pleasure he can bring her all at once. Fuck she loves him so much. Rick stands up in front of her, eyes still locked with hers, consuming her with his dilated, ‘ready to fuck her’ eyes while his hands begin to pull her shirt up and off her body. 

Rick pulls the article of clothing off with ease finding that she also missing her bra. He hisses at seeing her perky bare breasts in front of him again along with the faded tiny new scars she has splayed across her belly and chest; the echoes of battle; a battle to get back to him. Fuck she really is perfection in physical form. His eyes drift to hers with hunger and is met with the tiny hint of self-doubt. She’s clearly bothered by her scars, but fuck does he love them. She’s a fucking warrior and he fucking loves it. Rick bends over to run his tongue across a scar at the top of her breast making her hiss and arch her back ever so slightly. He puts both hands on the small of her back, forcing her to arch even more, offering her breast to him as he leans over to run his tongue over another scar. 

“Fuck baby,” Rick groans while nipping at another scar. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Fuck, I can’t wait to be deep inside that tight little cunt of yours, but first I want to enjoy these amazing tits of yours. Plus, you need to wait to have my cock inside for a little while longer after you were running around with you tits and pussy not covered while around other Rick’s that wanted what is mine.”

Y/N moans at his dirty, possessive words, before a gasp erupts from her lips as he takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard while one of his hands squeezes her other breast hard. His other hand holds her still, leaving her in a position of offering to him while his tongue flicks her nipple and sucks harder dragging out moan. She hadn’t meant to pull this aggressive, possessive behavior from Rick with not wearing panties or a bra, she had just seen no point to wearing her worn out, tattered undergarments when all she wanted to do was get back home to him, but holy shit the way his fingers are squeezing her breast while he sucks on her nipple with no remorse is worth it. Rick quickly pops the overstimulated nipple from his mouth to do the same to the other while his hand does the same to her now free tit. Y/N’s eyes shut tight while fingers tangle themselves back into Rick’s wild hair. 

Rick sucks her nipple, rolling the hard pebble with his tongue until he’s fully satisfied, releasing it. He takes one last look at her tits, liking the redness left behind from his fingers squeezing the plump, yet firm flesh, before he turns his hunger eyes back to hers. His hands go to his belt buckle, his eyes never leaving hers as he unfastens his belt. Becoming impatient, Y/N reaches down to help him unzip his fly and unbutton his pants while licking her lips, making it clear she wants him in her mouth, but Rick shakes his head while giving her a wicked grin. 

“Y-you’ll have time to suck my cock later, but right now I’m going to fuck that tight pussy of yours to show you that no other fucking Rick will be able to fuck you like I do, not even that shit head that told you he loves you before I did,” he growls with lust as he lets his pants fall to his ankles along with his boxers and he lifts one of Y/N’s legs, pulling her towards him until only her shoulders rest against the kitchen wall behind her and her knee is pressed up into her chest, opening he up to him. Rick rubs the tip of his cock against her slit, drawing out a moan from her lips as he continues, “You owe me nine months of me fucking a clone thinking it was your snatch I was wrecking, so get ready baby, because I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“Rick I… oh fuck,” Y/N tries to speak before grunting with pleasure as Rick quickly sheathes himself inside of her warmth until he’s deep in her pussy. 

Rick groans while he sets a hand beside her head for stability and he presses his forehead against hers to stare deep into her eyes. He slowly pulls out and pauses for a long, drawn out second before slamming back in. Y/N arches her back and groans at how good it feels to have Rick’s cock back inside her after so long as she shuts her eyes.  
“Open your fucking eyes,” Rick growls through his teeth as he pulls back to the head of his cock and thrust back in hard. Y/N cries out while opening her eyes, looking into Rick’s warning glare. “Y-you will look at me until I fucking say so.”

Y/N nods her head as Rick pulls back out and thrusts back, setting a slow yet, rough rhythm. Y/N grips the bicep of his arm and his shoulder with the other while she tries her best to thrust her hips up to meet his as he thrusts in and out of her the best she can. Oh how she loves the way his dick drags across the inside of her cunt as he pulls out only to slam back in, having his tip hit the very back of her walls, making the heat buildup slowly inside of her. She stares into his eyes as told, seeing how fucking much he does love along with him showing her with his dick. 

Rick’s hand on the walls moves to squeezes her ass, as his hips being to move a bit faster, still looking into her eyes. Fuck it’s so good to be home, deep inside her body, while being looked at like he’s the most fucking important being alive, making him realize that even while he was fucking a clone, it was nothing like what he feels right now with his cock thrusting in and out of the real Y/N’s tight, wet pussy. His eyes move to her parted lips as gasps and moans pour out for a second before her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip. His eyes dart back up to stare into her blown pupils as she whispers, “I love you.”

Rick stutters to a stop as he almost empties his load inside her from hearing his Y/N say those three words with some much love that he can feel it in his fucking cock. He looks at her, seeing the amount of fucking love in her eyes and he opens his mouth while he keeps his hips flush against hers “I love you too.”

Y/N’s eyes go wide as she hears him say he loves her again and she notices the way his jaw is set and the strain in his eyes; he’s been holding back in fucking her to not only show her that he loves her, but to make love to her. Fuck she loves this man so fucking much. She moves her hands from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pressing her lips hard against his. Their tongues move against each other, tangling themselves around each other with need, before Y/N pulls away and moans, “Fuck me Rick. F-fuck me fast and hard. I know you love me, now fuck me the way I’ve wanted you to for the last nine months. Fuck me like you’ve been fucking her and let me know that I’m your Y/N.”

Rick groans, feeling his balls tighten again, before he moves his hand from her ass to under her knee and he lifts it up to join the other one while spreading her as wide as possible. He quickly pulls out of her and slams back in just as fast. He sets a brutal pace, making her scream and try to close her eyes from how good it feels to have Rick pound into her without remorse. “I told you to fucking look at me,” Rick growls as he thrusts back in and his, balls slap against her ass. 

Y/N looks at him as her body trembles with the intensity of her growing pleasure building inside her. Fuck he looks so good fucking her like the animal he is, with his teeth clenched as his grunts push their way through them. Her walls begin to flutter, her orgasm slowly cresting. For fucks sake she’s missed him so much. “I love you,” she moans again.

Rick groans with pleasure, almost coming inside her again before he doubles his efforts and fucks her harder and faster. “I love you too,” he repeats. 

Y/N tries to close her eyes again, but opens them as a growl rumbles through Rick’s chest, while he pounds his cock in and out of her with reckless abandon. “Look at me!” He growls through his teeth. “Look at who’s fucking your tight cunt. Not those asshole- not the other Ricks, but me. I’m the one fucking you, not some clone; you. And I’m- I’m- And we’re going to fuck for the rest of our lives. You’re gonna take my cock until we fucking die.”

Y/N cries out, so close to her orgasm. “Yes, Rick yes. You and me… fuck… you and me for as long as I live. Fuck I’ve missed you and I love you! I fucking love you Rick!”

“Cum for your Rick baby so I can cum inside you. Cum on your Rick’s dick like the good girl you are,” Rick hisses through his teeth as his orgasm begins to drag him over, his dick now pounding into her wildly. 

“Rick!” She screams at the top of her longs as she plunges into her orgasm.

“Y/N,” Rick grunts as comes inside her, coating her walls with his seed as his hips continue to pump against her. He slowly comes to a stop, keeping his cock buried to the hilt inside her as she holds him inside her tightly. They both breathe heavily as they slowly come down from their orgasms and they look at each other. As they settle back down, Rick keeps his flaccid member inside her as presses he lips to his, initiating a sloppy, lazy kiss. 

“I love you,” she whispers to him, making him twitch inside her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” he scoffs, making her laugh. 

He laughs with her as he slowly hardens inside her. She moans when she fills his dick coming back to life and he grins at her with that wicked, cocky smile. “I told- I fucking told you that I’m fucking you until you can’t stand after I had to fuck a clone for so long when I sh*urp*ould have been fucking this great pussy of yours so don’t- don’t look so fucking surprised.”

She laughs before clenching her inner walls, making him groan. She gives him a naughty little smile. “What are you waiting for papi? I have nine months to catch up on fucking you… I mean ‘paying’ for so let’s fuck already. I’ve got all the time in the world now,” she teases, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a sexy, hungry look. 

Rick laughs before gripping her ass and squeezing. “I’m about to riggitty riggity wreck this pussy,” he laughs before pulling her off the wall, shoving his pants and shoes off with his feet and moving her to the table to slam her down on it with him on top of her. 

Y/N laughs happily before Rick begins to thrust in out of her. They spend the night and the entire next day fucking each other, making up for nine months of being apart. They go until the next night, when they stop and just lie together in their room upstairs in their house, tangled up in each other, while Rick’s long fingers trace the lines of her tattoos on her back as Y/N whispers to him how much she loves him over and over again. He pulls her tight to him, listening to her repeat I love you until they slowly fade into sleep. “I love you too,” he says to her before they both pass out, happy to be back together after so long and ready to continue life together, side by side, no matter what obstacle threatens to pull them apart, because when a Rick has a Y/N that loves him and Y/N has a Rick that loves her back, nothing can stop them.


	30. Right where I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rick let his family know how you both really feel about each other and you end up right where you belong.

Rick leans up against the fridge silently sipping on a beer as he watches Y/N animatedly continue to explain to his family what had happened to her for nine months that while they all stand around her looking flabbergasted from the whole tale of her journey to get back to Rick, while expertly avoiding certain things that neither Rick and her want them to know, such as the Cronenberg Earth situation. He takes in her every move, her every facial expression as she tells her story to her captivated audience and he feels his chest tighten. He had spent the last two days, keeping her at her house so he could have her all to himself, after finding out that the woman that he had been with for nine months had been a clone and not his Y/N, so seeing her being her makes him love her more. Her eyes flicker over to him as she momentarily pauses, locking eyes with him and giving him a sweet loving smile before she continues. Fuck he loves her so fucking much. 

Jerry snorts as she finally finishes rambling her story. “So the Y/N Rick has been with has been a clone which means Rick has been…” Jerry says before he begins to laugh in amusement. 

“Jerry,” Beth scolds as her husband doubles over with laughter.

“Eww dad, really. That’s so gross.” Summer says while shuddering.

“Aw jeez, gross,” Morty joins in disgust. 

Rick just rolls his eyes, ignoring Jerry to continue to stare at Y/N who is laughing to herself. “Well, none of you could tell she was a clone so what does that say about you Jerry. Plus, if one of you was a clone, do you really think you could tell?” Y/N says in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow at him while smirking.

Jerry stops laughing as he thinks to himself. Rick chuckles. Yeah, he’s so glad she’s back. Y/N shakes her head laughing at the Smith’s that are really thinking over her words, that is every Smith, but Morty. 

“Aw jeez Y/N. S- so you did all that to get to back to Rick?” Morty asks as he really looks at Y/N. 

Both Rick and Y/N look at Morty. Y/N gives Morty a kind smile and nods while Rick glares at the back of his grandson’s head. What the hell is he getting at?

“I really did,” she says with a smile that makes Rick’s breathe catch for half a second. 

“Aww jeez Y/N, you love Rick don’t you?” Morty asks, almost like he’s sad about it. 

What in the fuck is he upset about?! Has he forgotten that Rick is standing right fucking here?! Does he still have this little crush on Rick’s girl? Does he think he can be her knight in shining fucking armor to save her from big bad Rick? Everyone looks at Y/N, waiting for her response, including Rick even though he knows. She’s told him over a few hundred times, but he is still waiting; well she and the clone have, but that doesn’t count. He just wants to see if she’ll admit it to his family since neither her or her clone would say it in front of Beth or his grand-kids, possibly for his sake, but now he’s curious; will she admit to loving their father/father-in-law/grandfather with the forty year age gape and everything that has happened to them now. 

Instead of getting embarrassed or turning red, Y/N’s smile just widens into something so much more than happiness and she nods. “Yeah, I really do. I would do anything for him,” she says with so much love in her voice that Rick feels the grip on his beer can loosen, threatening to have the half-filled can fall from his grasp. 

“Wow, Rick doesn’t deserve you,” Summer says with her usual teenage attitude, while Beth and Jerry remain silent, surprised by this woman that is a few years younger than them being in love with Rick of all people. 

Morty is the only one that still seems upset about it as he shakes his head disapprovingly. What in the flying fuck? “Aw jeez Y/N, I told you he doesn’t do love,” Morty says, feeling sorry for Y/N.

Rick stands up from the fridge, ready to shake the shit out of his grandson who’s talking shit like he’s not even there, but stops when Y/N chuckles to herself, making him look at her in confusion. She’s staring at him with a knowing, loving, content smile on her face. “I’ll love the old bastard no matter what Morty, so thank you for your pity, but I’m happy with Rick for as long as he’ll have me, because he’s… he’s someone like me. I will never find anyone better than this Rick.”

Morty begins to try to appeal to Y/N for her own sake, but Rick doesn’t hear as he stares into Y/N’s tender, loving gaze, feeling his love grow for this stubborn, amazing woman. Rick chugs the rest of his drink and crumbles it before he tosses it into the trash without looking, his eyes never leaving Y/N’s. He stalks over to her, with determination; ignoring the sudden attention he gets from his family, including Morty who has suddenly stopped trying to protect Y/N out of surprise. Y/N just continues to smile at him with that same smile as Rick stops beside her, grabs her by the shoulder and drags her across the counter towards him to bring his mouth over hers while shutting his eyes to feel of her lips against his own. He ignores the surprised gasps, “grosses,” “ewws,” “Aw jeezes,” and disgusted hissing from his family as he shoves her tongue into her mouth as she sighs into his kiss. He lets his tongue dip into her mouth for a second longer, before he pulls away and turns his narrow gaze at his family, ready to fucking make it perfectly clear how he feels about Y/N in front them. 

“I’m going to say this once so shut up and listen. I love this frustrating, pain in the ass and she’s the only bitch I’ll ever be in love with so fuck you if want to k- keep talking shit to my woman while I’m standing right fucking here,” Rick says proudly, without any hesitation.

“But… but you said…” Jerry stammers, trying to get over the shock of Rick actually saying he loves anyone other than Beth. 

“You said love was just chemicals,” Morty continues his father’s unintelligent mumbling. 

“I know what I said Morty. Y/N is different Morty. She’s great in bed, fucking smarter than you fucking assholes, expect Beth, maybe, and- and she- and she’s basically a fucking Rick with tits without being a fucking Rick because that would be fucking weird and she’s better than me and the other fucking Rick’s,” Rick begins to ramble while gripping Y/N tighter as she begins to laugh to herself. He slides her off the counter, dragging her along with him as he begins to back out of the kitchen. “Now if you don’t mind, we’re going upstairs so I can have sex with my girl without you guys bitching about me fucking her in front of you and shit.”

“Ewww Rick, just, stop,” Summer squeals in disgust as Rick walks her out of the kitchen and through the house up the stairs and to his room. He pushes her in side and shuts the door behind her. Y/N turns around in his cluttered room and gives him a happy smile. “What?” Rick asks as he begins to shuck off his lab coat to prepare stripping.

Y/N snorts and shrugs as she follows suit, pulling her shirt off to toss it away. “You just dropped some major earth shattering shit down there and you just left them all to come ‘have sex with your girl huh?’” Y/N says playfully, as she unhooks her bra and tosses it away too. 

Rick rolls his eyes as he throws his shirt along with hers before working at his belt. “Th- they can fucking kiss me ass. They wanted to- to fucking talking sh*urp*it because they think they know me. They don’t know shit. So I fucking changed my mind and fell- and f-fell- and fucking fell in love with you, so fucking what. I’m Rick Fucking Sanchez and if I want to love some difficult fucking woman, I’m going to do it. Rules don’t apply to me,” Rick rants while shoving off his shoes with his feet before he pulls off his pants and boxers. 

Y/N shakes her head laughing as she tosses her panties and pants off in the growing pile of clothes. “Whatever you say Rick,” Y/N teases as she bends over, picking up Rick’s lab coat and looks at it, now completely naked like him. 

“Don’t give me that. Don’t- Don’t wha*urp*tever me,” Rick warns, moving towards Y/N as she shrugs on his lab coat. He grabs her by the hips while he turns his back to his cot and backs up before sitting on the edge, dragging her along with him so she’s sitting in his lap, wearing his lab coat. “I mean it. I love you because I fucking want to love you. Who fucking cares what they think? They don’t know shit.” 

Y/N chuckles while cupping Rick’s face in her hands, looking in his eyes with some much love he feels like he can fucking forget everything outside his room because she loves him. “I don’t care Rick. All I care about is you and your happiness. I know you love me and even if everyone else doesn’t believe it, I do because I love you more than anyone and you’re stuck with me now old man,” Y/N teases with a playful smirk.

Rick growls before he shoves his hands underneath his lab coat and squeezes her ass in his hands. “Y-you’d stay even if we have to leave this dimension; your dimension? You would follow me even if I made you leave everything and everyone behind to start over in another dimension just so I can keep- I can keep- so we can be together?” 

Y/N thinks it over in silence for a few long seconds; her mind going to Chris, and Morty, and Summer and Beth and even Jerry before she takes in a deep breath and nods. “I will follow you to any dimension, any planet, anywhere and I will be happy Rick. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy. I love you that fucking much Rick.”

Rick lets out the breath he had been holding, relieved that once again, this woman is perfect for him. He slowly lifts her up over his hard dick before he lowers her onto it slowly. They both moan in unison as her slick walls take him in completely until he’s seated deep inside her. Y/N moves her hands to his shoulders before she lifts herself up off Rick’s dick as he lifts her up by the bruising squeeze he has on her ass before they slowly lower her back down onto him to the hilt. Rick groans loudly, his eyes locking with hers seeing them tremble with her need for him as they set an agonizingly slow rhythm of moving her up and down on his cock. “Y-you look really fucking good in my lab coat while riding my dick sweetheart. Maybe I should let you wear it more when I’m buried deep in this nice cunt of yours.”

Y/N lets out a loud moan before giving him a smirk while she circles her hips on Rick’s cock a few times, making him grunt in pleasure before she begins slowly bounces up and down on him again with her tits bouncing in front of him. “What-ever you want Rick.”

Rick chuckles, his lips turning up in a wicked grin before he leans over her and begins to suck a hickey on peak one of her breasts, making her toss her head back to let out another loud moan. Rick plants his feet on the floor and thrusts up into her, slowly picking up the pace, filling the room with the slapping of his skin against her own, making them both lose themselves in fucking each other. 

Suddenly the door to Rick’s room flies open, making them both stop to look at the door in shock as Jerry begins to shout, “Rick, we can hea…” Jerry stops to take in Y/N wearing Rick’s coat, shielding her from his mortified gaze while noticing Rick sitting ass naked on his cot. 

They both glare at him, angry for his interruption. “Get the fuck out Jerry,” they both yell, making the other man jump and slam the door shut. They look at each other and begin to laugh. 

“I love you Rick Sanchez,” Y/N says lovingly while staring deep into his eye with her hands moving into his hair.   
Rick gives her a happy smile before he lifts her off his cock to the tip before slamming her back down, making her gasp. “I love you too (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Now let’s fucking traumatize the shit out of my family with how fucking good I fuck you,” Rick says with a wide wicked toothy grin. 

Y/N laughs before she nods. Rick laughs with her before he begins to fuck her with reckless abandon, making her scream for him, forcing his family flee from their own house. He continues to fuck her for several hours before they lie together on his cot, holding each other, looking back at how they had almost killed each other the first day they met; Rick pointing his gun at her head and her pointing a guns at his head and junk; two assholes set on protecting only themselves only for them to fall so hard for each other that not even dimensions, and ass hole agents and almost dying and old flings and aliens set on killing them could keep them apart. They will do anything for each other, risk everything for each other and kill anyone to keep each other safe. Just Rick Sanchez, C-137, and Y/N Y/L/N together against the infinite dimensions and universes; set on infinite adventures, and a long future side by side while completely and utterly in love with the one person that is just like them. 

The End


End file.
